Harry Potter und der Hexenmeister Erogil
by DarkDragon87
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Harry seine geheime Macht eine Ausbildung bei einen Hexenmeister, den wahren Lehrmeistern der Magie, ist. Wie? Harry und seine Freunde sind bereits zwei Wochen in ihren Ferien, da bekommen alle drei Besuch. Nun dann müsst ihr schon lesen!
1. Prolog

* * *

_Ich verzichte auf jeglichen Anspruch, der hier vorkommenden Charaktere, Orte und Ideen, die nicht von mir sind. Dies gilt insbesondere auf die Ideen von JK Rowling. diese Verzichtserklärung zählt auch auf die nachfolgenden Kapitel._

* * *

**Prolog**

Unweit von Stonehenge trat ein Mann von ungefähr 40 Jahren aus einem Wald und schritt in Richtung des großen Steinkreises, der in der magischen sowie auch nicht magischen Welt nur so trotzt von Mystizismus und Legenden. Er war hoch gewachsen, maß mindestens einen Meter neunzig und strahlte eine Macht aus die seines gleichen suchte. Seine gesamte Gestalt strahlte Weisheit und innere Ruhe aus, trotz dass er durch seinen Schwarzen Reiseumhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, einen sehr düsteren Eindruck erbringen sollte, war dem nicht so. Er schien fast von innen heraus zu leuchten.

Als er den Kreis des alten und ehrwürdigen Volkes der Druiden erreichte, konnte man weitere sieben Gestalten um den Altar der heiligen Stätte erblicken, die alle samt in weißen Roben steckten. Komplettiert wurden die Roben mit einem weißen Umhang, dessen Kapuzen bis tief ins Gesicht reichten.

Als die schwarze Gestalt am Altar des Heiligtums ankam, nahm diese ihre Kapuze ab und blickte die Gestalt in Weiß, die direkt vor ihm stand mit seinen schwarzen Augen an und sprach;

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen ehrwürdiger Meister der Druiden? Was kann ich diesmal für euch tun?" Die ihm gegenüber stehende Gestalt nahm nun ebenfalls ihre Kapuze ab und schaute den Mann vor sich genau an. Als sich die Blicke der beiden Zauberer trafen, denn das waren sie, Zauberer so mächtig, dass selbst ihres gleichen sich hüten würde sich ihnen in den Weg zustellen, war es, als ob sie sich im Geiste unterhalten würden.

„Nun Meister Erogil, mächtigster der fünf Hexenmeister, uns dem Rat der Druiden sind drei junge Mächte erschienen, ihr erster Ausbruch an Magie ist nicht einmal eine Woche her und sie sind mächtig. Insbesondere zwei dieser Auren sind erstaunlich groß. Der Rat ist der Meinung, dass du dich Ihrer annimmst, um sie zu unterweisen und ihnen die Lehre der Magie beibringst.", erläuterte der Großmeister des druidischen Rates dem Hexenmeister vor sich.

„Habt ihr die Namen der Drei? Damit ich sie mir selbst ansehen kann?"

„Ja natürlich, ich vergaß, du warst ja die letzten fünf Jahre in der atlantischen Bibliothek. Nun die Namen der drei sind Hermine Jane Granger, eine Hexe aus der nichtmagischen Welt, sie zählt seit kurzem ihr siebtes Jahr. Dann Ronald Billius Weasley, ein Reinblut in der zehnten Generation, er zählt sein sechstes Jahr und ein dreiviertel. Last but not least Harry James Potter, ein Halbblut, der aus einer der ältesten, angesehensten, mächtigsten und reichsten Familien stammt, er ist ein Vollwaise und zählt seit dem sterbenden Tag des siebten Monats sein sechstes Jahr. Diese Hermine Granger und der junge Harry Potter haben eine schier unerschöpfliche magische Macht, allerdings würde diese Macht in Hogwarts oder einer anderen magischen Schule nur verkümmern. Sie müssen von dir ausgebildet werden, insbesondere da die dunklen Schatten sich wieder erheben."

„Nun Meister ich verstehe euch sehr wohl und selbst ich habe in der Antarktis, in der ich mich auf gehalten habe die Magieexplosionen der Hexe und Zauberer gespürt. Dies ist auch ein Grund weshalb ich mich aus meiner Askese wieder zurück melde. Doch muss ich mich leider der derzeitigen Ausbildung dieser drei außergewöhnlichen Menschen widersetzen. Denn es ist noch zu früh. Sie haben leider noch einige Aufgaben in Hogwarts zu bestreiten. Mit dem Abschluss ihres fünften Schuljahres werde ich sie zu mir nehmen und sie unterweisen."

„Gibt es für deine Entscheidung auch einen Grund den du uns erzählen kannst ohne den Verlauf der Geschichte zu ändern, Erogil?", fragte auf einmal eine junge Männerstimme zu seiner linken.

„Mir scheint sie sind noch nicht lange Mitglied des Rates. Denn, wenn sie es wären, würden sie mich nicht so herablassend ansprechen. Wissen sie überhaupt mit wem sie es zu tun haben?", sagte Erogil mit ruhiger und dennoch drohender scharfer Stimme die jedem das Blut in der Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Wer sollten sie schon sein? Ein Hexenmeister der fünf Jahre lang in Atlantis in völliger Einsamkeit nur mit Büchern um sich herum gelebt hat, der von den Ereignissen der letzten fünf Jahre nichts mit bekommen hat.", erwiderte die junge Männerstimme aggressiv und vollkommen von sich selbst überzeugt.

„GENUG!! Verzeiht Meister Erogil, dass dieser Heißsporn sie so angegangen hat, er weiß wirklich nichts von ihnen. Wenn er die Schriften der letzten zwanzig Jahre studiert hätte, würde er sie kennen. Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal in seinem Namen für ihn. Und du hältst den Mund ihm gegenüber, hast du mich verstanden? Es sei denn du willst ihm, in einem Ehrenduell gegenüberstehen. Und glaube mir du würdest dieses Duell nicht einmal fünf Sekunden überleben. Außerdem ist es einer der Grundsätze des Rates den Hexenmeistern größten Respekt gegenüber zu erbringen, denn sie sind selbst mächtiger als wir, also hüte deine Zunge hast du mich verstanden?", begehrte der Großmeister auf. „Aber dennoch könnt ihr mir eure Entscheidung dennoch näher bringen, Meister?"

„Nun ihr habt eigentlich schon den wichtigsten Punkt genannt, die dunklen Schatten, Meister, die sind der Haken an der ganzen Sache. Denn die dunklen Schatten müssen erst wieder erscheinen um sie endgültig zu bezwingen, wobei bezwingen das falsche Wort ist. Diese drei hochbegabten Menschen sind der Schlüssel zum Gleichgewicht der Mächte, anders kann man es nicht nennen, vertraut meinen Urteil, bis jetzt seit ihr doch damit immer gut gefahren."

„Ja, ihr habt recht. Auf euer Urteil konnte ich immer vertrauen genauso wie auf das eures Meisters, Merlin möge Ihnen wohlgesonnen sein. Doch ich habe wenigstens eine Bitte an euch."

„Und die wäre?", entgegnete Erogil nur.

„Bleibt hier und habt ein Auge auf diese Drei, insbesondere auf den Bezwinger des Schwarzmagiers, denn er wird so leid es mir tut, es sagen zu müssen wie ein Hauself gehalten."

„Ich werde die Drei im Auge behalten und Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich um die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten kümmern. Ich wollte sowieso noch zu Albus. Gehabt euch wohl ehrenhafter Rat der Druiden."

„Gehabt euch Wohl, Meister Erogil.", erwiderte der Vorsitzende des druidischen Rats mit einem Nicken, woraufhin sich Erogil abwandte, um den Steinring zu verlassen. Kurz bevor er ihn jedoch verließ, wandte sich Erogil noch einmal um und meinte; „ Meister, es ist nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, aber ihr solltet euch auf einen Krieg vorbereiten, denn die Ausbildung der Drei wird mit dem Beginn des Krieges anfangen. Wappnet euch, denn nicht nur die nicht magische und magische Welt wird betroffen sein, sondern auch die Welt der Druiden.", sagte er noch und verschwandt in der Dunkelheit der Neumondnacht. Er ließ einen nachdenklichen und verängstigten Rat zurück der sich auf Grund der düsteren Prophezeiung noch weitere Stunden beratschlagte.

Zur selben Zeit fernab der hügeligen Landschaft von Wales, tief in den schottischen Highlands, dort wohin sich nie ein Muggel, wie die Zauberer und Hexen die nicht magischen Menschen nennen, verirren würde, liegt in einer idyllischen Umgebung ein kleines ruhiges Dorf, ein magisches Dorf mit dem seltsamen Namen, Hogsmeade. Unweit dieses Dorfes liegt auf einem kleinen Hügel dicht am Ufer eines Sees und umgeben von einem riesigen uralten Wald ein prächtiges Schloss, dessen viele kleine und große Türme an ein Schloss aus der Welt der Märchen zu erinnern scheint. Es ist Hogwarts eine der besten Schulen für junge Hexen und Zauberer in unserer Zeit. Hoch oben auf dem höchsten Turm dieses Schlosses steht ein alter Zauberer mit einem langen grauweißen Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille auf seiner Hakennase, Albus Dumbledore in der Welt der Zauberer gepriesen als der mächtigste Lichtmagier der Welt. Dieser schaute gerade über das weite Land, war sosehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er noch nicht einmal mit bekam, wie sein treuer Begleiter, der Phönix Fawkes, sich auf seiner Schulter nieder lies, seinen kleinen Kopf an der Wange des alten Mannes rieb und zufriedene Laute von sich gab.

Dumbledore stieß einen Seufzer aus und rekapitulierte noch einmal die letzten Stunden: Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, das Schuljahr ist bereits seit einigen Wochen am Laufen. Während des Essens war er so froh endlich wieder ein volles Haus zu haben. Ja Dumbledore liebte dieses Schloss, vor allem wenn es mit fröhlichen Kindern gefüllt ist. Nach dem Abendessen allerdings als er wieder in seinem Büro war, um an weiteren Unterlagen bezüglich der Schule, des Zaubergamots oder der IVZ, der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, zu arbeiten, machte sich das magische Buch bemerkbar. Das Buch in dem alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer aufgelistet werden die nach Hogwarts kommen, macht sich allerdings nur dann bemerkbar wenn ein Kind das erste Mal Magie anwendet. Wie er es immer tat, trat er an das Buch heran und las den Eintrag den das Buch gemacht hatte. Er machte am Anfang ein freudiges Gesicht doch als er den Bericht zu Ende gelesen hatte wich dieses freudige einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Im Buch standen nur folgende Zeilen.

_„Am 24. September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Harry James Potter Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Am 24. September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Ronald Billius Weasley Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Am 24. September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Hermine Jane Granger Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Bemerkung: Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley und Hermine Jane Granger werden mit dem Abschluss des 5. Schuljahres die Schule verlassen."_

Als er den Bericht gelesen hatte, stieg er hierauf auf den Astronomieturm und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden steht er dort und es herrscht bereits Finsternis über den Ländereien von Hogwats, nur die Sterne erhellen diese Neumondnacht noch. Er bekam auch jetzt erst den Phönix auf seiner Schulter mit.

„Ach Fawkes!" begann er mit seinen treuen Begleiter zureden, „Was hat das nur zu bedeuten. Erst die verspätete Nachricht vom Buch über einen Magieausbruch der von drei verschieden magisch begabten Menschen gemacht wurde, dann noch der erstaunliche Fall, dass alle drei am selben Tag, zur selben Zeit, die selbe Art von magischer Spontanität auf treten ließen. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass diese Drei einen großen Stellenwert in der magischen Welt einnehmen werden. Gut Harry, ist schon eine Berühmtheit und der junge Mr. Weasley stammt aus einer uralten reinblütigen Familie, doch diese muggelgeborene Hermine Granger… . Was hat sie mit den Beiden zu tun?", fragte Albus Dumbledore seinen Phönix. Dieser trillerte nur ein beruhigendes Lied.

„Albus sei nicht immer so neugierig, die Zeit wird deine Fragen beantworten. Wie mir scheint hast du bereits den Eintrag von den Dreien im Buch gelesen?" Albus erschrak und drehte sich ruckartig mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze um und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab, den er während der Drehung um die eigene Achse gezogen hatte, auf die dunkle Gestalt die im Schatten stand.

„Albus steck das Ding weg, nicht das du dir noch ein Auge ausstichst.", Albus rührte sich nicht, er wusste, dass die Person im Schatten keine seiner Lehrkräfte ist und dennoch kannte er diese tiefe ruhige und machtvolle Stimme, er wusste nur nicht woher. „Albus sag bloß du erkennst deinen alten Freund nicht mehr. Ich bin's, Erogil.", sagte die Gestalt und trat aus dem Schatten.

„Erogil? Was? Wie? Was in Merlins Namen machst du denn hier?", fragte der Direktor von Hogwarts total verwirrt.

„Darf ich nicht einmal einen alten Freund besuchen, Albus?"

„Nun ja, dies würde ich jedem Menschen abkaufen sei er magisch begabt oder nicht. Doch bei euch ist das eine Sache für sich, insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr über die besonderen Geschehnisse mit dem Buch Bescheid wisst. Also nun sagt schon Meister, was haben die beiden mit Harry Potter zutun? Ich weiß, dass ihr es wisst."

„Könnten wir das in deinem Büro klären? Es hat seinen Grund, weshalb ich hier bin und wie du es schon erkannt hast, handelt es sich um die Magieexplosion dieser Drei."

„Magieexplosion? Ich dachte es wäre eine spontane magische Ausdehnung gewesen die bei zukünftigen Hexen und Zauberern üblich ist. Ich denke aber, wir verlegen dieses Gespräch doch besser in mein Büro."

„Also wie kommt ihr darauf das es eine Magieexplosion war? Ich meine, da das Ministerium nicht reagiert hat, kann diese wie du sagtest ‚Magieexplosion' nicht all zu stark gewesen sein.", fing Albus auch gleich an zu sprechen, als sie das Büro betreten hatten und sie es sich vor den Kamin bei einem nächtlichen Tee gemütlich machten.

„Eben drum, wäre es eine normale magische Explosion gewesen, hätte sich das Ministerium darum gekümmert. Allerdings sind einige dieser Magieexplosionen, um dass sich das Ministerium kümmern will, eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Darum hat der Rat damals die Mysteriums-Abteilung ins Leben gerufen. Über die operieren wir selbst heute noch, wie du ja weißt."

„Das ist mir durch aus bekannt, aber wenn ihr in dieser Sache mitmischt Meister Erogil, geht es hier wahrscheinlich um viel mehr als nur eine Magieexplosion."

„Da hast du Recht Albus, Magieexplosionen sind in der Nähe von magisch begabten Kindern keine Seltenheit, selbst einem Erwachsenen kann so etwas passieren, wenn er zum Beispiel unter enormen Stress steht. Allerdings ist es das erste Mal seit über tausend Jahren geschehen, dass eine Magieexplosion an verschieden Orten, zur selben Zeit und noch dazu in derselben Form mit extrem hoher Intensität, von einen Menschen ausgeht und nicht von der Umgebung."

„Der Rat hat dich zurück aus deiner Askese geholt?", stellte Albus die Frage die mehr eine Feststellung war.

„Ja, er hat mich zurück geholt um diese drei Auszubilden. Doch ich habe vorübergehend abgeblockt."

„Was?! Wieso das denn? Sind sie deiner etwa nicht würdig?", begehrte der Direktor auf.

„Ich sehe schon du magst den jungen Harry. Und nein, sie sind meiner würdig, um ehrlich zu sein haben zwei von den Dreien sogar Kräfte, die, die Meinen in den Schatten stellen werden, wenn sie einmal fertig ausgebildet sind."

„Aber was hat das jetzt mit den Buch zutun und vor allem, weshalb hat das Buch erst so spät reagiert, der 24. September war immerhin schon vor vier Tagen?"

„Wie immer stellst du die richtigen Fragen. Nun zu deiner Beruhigung. Das Buch hat so reagiert wie es Lady Ravenclaw vorgesehen hat, mehr werde ich dazu aber nicht sagen. Nun zu der Bemerkung die das Buch hinzugefügt hat. Nun ja, das Buch wusste das ich diese Kinder erst nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr als meine Adepten aufnehmen werde und stelle mir nicht die Frage wieso, du kennst die Regeln der Zeit."

„Nun gut ich weiß, dass ihr eure Gründe habt und ich weiß auch, dass ihr nicht über die Zukunft reden könnt. Ich denke ich werde mich jetzt schlafen legen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde auch wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, allerdings noch eine Warnung an dich Albus. Der derzeitige Frieden wert nicht ewig, sei bereit für einen Krieg, der alles bisher Bekannte in den Schatten stellen wird.", sagte Erogil und verschwandt aus Hogwarts als wäre er nie dort gewesen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
_

_MFG Ragnos bzw. DarkDragon87_


	2. Kapitel I Der erste Adept

* * *

_Und hier ist Kapitel I, viel Spaß._

* * *

**Kapitel I – Der erste Adept**

Es war mal wieder eine unerträgliche Hitze, wie jeden Sommer, in dem er wieder in das Haus seiner Verwandten für einen Monat zurückkehren musste. Er, der in der Welt der Zauberer viele Namen trägt ist es einfach leid. Immer und immer wieder muss er sich dem Grauen selbst stellen, dem Grauen welches seine Eltern, als er gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war, getötet hatte, dem Grauen welches ihm einen teuren Freund genommen hatte, nur weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Jetzt vor ein paar Wochen hatte dieses Grauen ihm auch noch den einzigen Menschen genommen den er liebte. Dieses Grauen, das den Namen Lord Voldemort trägt, hat ihn Harry Potter in eine Welt versetzt, in der der junge Harry immer und immer wieder um das Leben seiner Freunde sowie auch um das Seinige fürchten muss. Das alles nur weil Voldemort die Prophezeiung haben wollte, die Harry sowie auch Voldemort selbst betraf. Jetzt ist die Prophezeiung zerstört und nur Harry und Dumbledore wissen den Inhalt.

Dies ist nun schon einige Wochen her und in Harry kocht immer noch eine enorme Wut auf Dumbledore. „Warum hat er sie mir nicht schon vorher erzählt, dann könnte Sirius noch leben und wäre nicht durch den Vorhang gefallen.", murmelte Harry wieder einmal vor sich hin, nachdem er mal wieder aus einem seiner Träume aufschreckte. Er setzte sich wieder ans Fenster und blickte mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen auf die Straße, den Lingusterweg. Seine einst so strahlend grünen Augen besitzen nicht mehr diesen Lebensfunken den sie einst ausstrahlten. Sie sind seit Wochen nur noch trüb und leer, nichts erinnert mehr an das fröhliche schüchterne Kind das mit elf Jahren seinen Hogwartsbrief erhielt. Harry ist gezeichnet durch eine große Menge an Verlusten und das obwohl der Krieg gerade einmal angefangen hat.

„Ja der Krieg wird nun beginnen und ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich diesen Bastard besiegen soll. Wie, bitte sehr, soll ich den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der je existierte bezwingen, wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal vor seinen Mentalen Angriffen wappnen kann?" Harry seufzte und schaute zu dem Käfig in dem seine treue Gefährtin Hedwig sitzt und ihn mit wachenden Augen ansieht. ,Fast so als ob sie überlegen würde wie sie mir helfen könnte.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seine schneeweiße Eule anblickte.

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Albus Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch und grübelt über die letzten fünf Jahre nach.

„Es ist viel geschehen, nicht wahr Fawkes?

Im ersten Jahr musste unser junger Held den Stein der Weisen beschützen.

Im zweiten Jahr kommt ihn sein Erbe zu Hilfe um gegen den Basilisken Salazars zu bestehen.

Im dritten Jahr findet Harry mit seinen Freunden den wahrscheinlich größten Justizirrtum der Zaubererwelt heraus und niemand glaubt ihm, da Peter Pettygrew fliehen konnte.

Im vierten Jahr stand Harry seiner bis jetzt größten Herausforderung gegenüber. Nicht nur das er unfreiwillig am trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen musste, nein, er musste sich auch noch der Eifersucht seines besten Freundes stellen und am Ende dann auch noch Voldemort selbst.

Das fünfte Jahr dann war wohl das Schlimmste. Nicht nur das er von der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gefoltert wurde, musste er sich auch noch Voldemort stellen, der in seinen Geist eindrang und er dadurch am Ende den für ihn wichtigsten Menschen seinen Paten, der für ihn fast wie ein Vater war, verlor.

Und was habe ich getan? Ich hatte Angst das Voldemort meine Pläne heraus bekommt und mich von ihm entfernt, obwohl er mich dringend gebraucht hätte. Jetzt wird er bald die Schule verlassen und zu einem wahren Magi ausgebildet.", offerierte der Direktor der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei seinem Phönix und sah mit jeden Wort, das seine Lippen verlies, immer älter aus. Fawkes hin gegen hörte nur zu und stimmte nun ein beruhigendes Lied an.

„Eine Frage Albus, wie oft hat dir Fawkes das Leben gerettet und dir die Kraft gegeben weiter zu kämpfen?" Albus erschrak und wandte sich wieder einmal mit gezückten Zauberstab um und blickte in die schwarzen Augen des Hexenmeisters der ihm vor zehn Jahren erklärte, dass die Hoffnung der gesamten Welt auf den Schultern des „golden Trios von Hogwarts" lastete.

„Meister Erogil ihr seid es. Sie könnten aber auch einmal anklopfen wie es sich für einen Menschen gehört.", erwiderte der Direktor mit großen Respekt, dem, aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore, jungen Zauberer.

„Wo bliebe dann der Spaß, Albus?", erwiderte der Hexenmeister mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Aber nun einmal Spaß beiseite. Es wird Zeit, dass du mir meine drei Adepten über gibst. Der Krieg wird in Kürze in vollem Gange sein und bis dahin müssen die drei aus dem Einflussbereich des britischen Ministeriums verschwunden sein. Für die drei ist im Ministerium alles geklärt, aber du kennst halt die Regeln.", fuhr Erogil dann ernst fort.

„Meister Erogil, ihr habt euch in all den Jahren nie geändert. Sie sind immer noch der Zauberer der trotz einer so ernsten Situation, in der wir, ach was rede ich, in der die ganze Welt steckt, zu einem Späßchen aufgelegt ist. Aber wir sollten nun wirklich beginnen ihre drei Schüler ein zu sammeln.", sprach Albus weiter und machte sich mit Erogil auf den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade, von wo aus sie apparieren konnten.

„Sagt Meister mit wem wollen sie beginnen? Ich denke der leichteste Part bei ihrer Sammlung wird Ms. Granger sein. So wie ich die Familie Weasley kenne wird dort der Abschied und die Diskussion, ob Mr. Weasley nun mit darf oder nicht am längsten dauern. Bei Harry, nun das ist so eine Sache für sich. Er wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach immer noch eine stink Wut auf mich haben. Da wäre es besser einen kleinen Puffer zwischen mir und Harry zu haben." meinte der Schulleiter als sie in Hogsmeade ankommen.

„Nun sie kennen ihre Schüler am besten, wobei ich gestehen muss das sie mit dem jungen Mr. Potter sehr richtig liegen. Sie sollten ihm im Moment nicht allein auf der Straße begegnen."

„Sie haben ihn beobachtet?", fragte Albus nun leicht verwirrt.

„Der Rat war damals der Meinung, dass man auf den Jungen acht geben sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der Rat vollkommen Recht, denn ohne mein Zutun wäre der Junge schon längst nicht mehr am Leben. Aber lassen wir das. Machen wir uns lieber auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Grangers.", erwiderte der 50 jährige Hexenmeister trocken und mit kühler Miene. Hätte man in seine Augen gesehen, würde man die Wut, die in ihm, wie ein hochkomplexer Zaubertrank der kurz vorm explodieren ist, brodelte, sehen können. Er verstand einfach nicht wie Menschen einem eigenen Verwandten so etwas antun konnten.

Albus und Erogil verschwanden wenig später vor den „Drei Besen" und tauchten wenige Minuten danach in einem kleinen Vorort Londons auf. Während Albus immer noch seine lila Robe trug, veränderten sich die Robe und der Umhang Erogils in ein muggeltaugliches Gewand. Sie marschierten die Straße, gesäumt von Villen, hinunter. Als sie am Ende der Straße vor einer stattlichen Villa Halt machten, schauten sie sich noch einmal genau um, ob ihnen nicht doch jemand gefolgt ist. Doch dem war nicht so und so gingen sie zum Eingangstor einer Villa und läuteten. Albus der damals Hermine auf Grund ihrer Besonderheit persönlich in die magische Welt einwies, übernahm das Sprechen, als die Stimme Hermines aus der Funksprecheinrichtung erschallte.

„Ja, Hallo?", fragte Hermines glockenhelle Stimme.

„Ms. Granger hier ist Albus Dumbledore. Würdest du uns bitte herein lassen? Wir müssen mit deinen Eltern und dir selbst reden, es ist wichtig."

„Können sie beweisen das sie Albus Dumbledore sind?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Nun, ich kann dir zum Beispiel sagen, dass ich es war der dich in die Welt der Zauberer einwies und du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, als ich bewiesen habe das ich zaubern kann, in dem ich einfach den Sessel deines Vaters schweben ließ, in dem er saß."

„Gut sie sind Albus Dumbledore, denn niemand weiß etwas davon. Kommen sie doch herein.", meinte Hermine und das Eingangstor öffnete sich. Albus und Erogil schritten die geteerte Auffahrt entlang in Richtung Hausportal.

Hermine erwartete sie bereits in der Tür. „Professor was führt sie denn zu uns? Ist etwas mit Harry oder Ron geschehen? Ist einer von ihnen verletzt oder sind sie… sind sie…", wollte Hermine sofort wissen. Doch ihre Stimme brach ab, sie wollte den Gedanken einfach nicht zu Ende denken.

Der Direktor schritt ein und meinte: „Niemandem ist etwas passiert, Ms. Granger. Ich bin wegen einer äußerst wichtigen Sache hier und das betrifft nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre beiden Freunde Mr. Weasley und Harry. Doch wir werden noch zu den anderen beiden gehen. Dies zu besprechen braucht seine Zeit und zwischen Tür und Angel lässt es sich nicht gut reden, finden sie nicht auch?"

„Ja, Sie haben recht Sir. Kommen sie doch bitte herein."

„Vielen Dank, Ms. Granger.", erwiderte Albus nur darauf hin.

„Folgen sie mir doch bitte in den Salon. Meine Eltern werden sicherlich schon dort warten." sagte Hermine und führte die beiden Männer in den Salon. Der Salon war, trotz dass das Haus ziemlich alt war, hell und modern eingerichtet. Wie beide Zauberer feststellten entsprach die Einrichtung nach wie vor der eines nicht magischen Menschen, etwas was beiden Zauberern trotz ihrer Offenheit gegenüber den Nichtzauberern Unbehagen bereitete.

„Mum, Dad Professor Dumbledore kennt ihr ja sicherlich noch und das ist… oh verzeihen sie Sir ich habe sie ja noch gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt.", meinte Hermine leicht verlegen. Die Erwachsenen schmunzelten nur bis Erogil anfing zu sprechen.

„Dies macht doch nichts Ms. Granger, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ja noch nicht einmal einen Versuch gestartet mich vor zu stellen. Nun mein eigentlicher Name existiert nicht mehr in unserer Welt Ms. Granger. Man nennt mich nur Meister Erogil und ich bin der eigentliche Grund warum wir hier sind. Aber dies kommt zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt."

„Gut also, wo war ich? Ach ja Mum, Dad das sind Professor Dumbledore, den ihr ja mittlerweile kennt und das ist Meister Erogil, doch warum sie hier sind haben sie nicht erzählt.", fing Hermine noch einmal die Vorstellung der beiden Gäste an und richtete sich nun an Albus und Erogil. „Professor Dumbledore, Meister Erogil, das sind meine Eltern Jack und Jane Granger.", schloss sie die Vorstellung ab. Alle vier Erwachsenen nickten sich freundlich zu und setzten sich an einen langen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Saales, was der Salon von der Größe her war, stand.

„Nun Mr. und Mrs. Granger der Grund unseres hier seins, ist ein ganz bestimmter. Doch bevor wir anfangen den Grund zu erörtern, können sie sich noch an den 24. September 1986 erinnern und zwar an die Mittagszeit?", fing Albus an.

„Ja, allerdings können wir uns an dieses Datum noch erinnern. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es doch genau das Datum wo unsere Hermine ihre magischen Kräfte einsetzte. Damals hatte sie großen Ärger in der Schule bekommen, weil sie angeblich auf einen Baum geklettert und mit Feuerwerkskörpern um sich geschmissen haben soll. Dabei hatte sie akute Höhenangst, die sich ja mittlerweile gelegt haben soll.", entgegnete Jack Granger auf Albus' Frage.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich möchte ihnen gerne etwas zeigen und zwar dieses Buch.", antwortete nun Albus und holte ein großes, ziemlich dickes altes Buch aus seiner Robe und legte es auf den Tisch vor sich. „Dies Mr. und Mrs. Granger ist ,das magische Buch Hogwarts'. In diesem Buch werden alle Hexen und Zauberer auf gelistet, die in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden.", erklärte Albus weiter. Hermines Augen leuchteten. Sie hatte ja das Buch „Die Geschichte Hogwarts'" unzählige Mal von vorn bis hinten gelesen und wusste somit natürlich das es ein Relikt von Rowena Ravenclaw ist, dass Und neben dem Sprechenden Hut und dem Schwert Gryffindores eigentlich nie das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen darf.. Hermines Eltern hingegen wurden immer neugieriger, bis Jane Granger es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und einfach Albus fragte.

„Und was hat das nun mit unserer Tochter und ihrem Hier sein zu tun?"

„Jetzt weiß ich, woher ihre Tochter die Neugierde hat." meinte Albus.

„Nun, dieses kleine unscheinbare Buch hat mit allem zu tun, auch mit unserem hier sein." sagte Erogil der bis auf die paar Sätze beim Eintreten in den Salon nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Er hatte mit Albus Aus gemacht, dass er nur den Schluss der ganzen Geschichte erklären würde, dem sie sich mit sieben Meilen Stiefeln bereits näherten.

„Nun am besten sie schauen sich den Eintrag der zu ihrer Tochter gehört an. Seien sie nicht geschockt was da steht, wir werden es ihnen erklären.", fuhr Albus fort und öffnete dann das alte Buch. Schon erschien der Bericht der Hermine, Ron und Harry betraf.

_„Am 24. September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Harry James Potter Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Am 24. September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Ronald Billius Weasley Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Am 24.September 1986, um 12:00 Uhr, wurde von Hermine Jane Granger Magie ausgeführt._

_Form: spontane Apparation_

_Bemerkung: Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley und Hermine Jane Granger werden mit dem Abschluss des 5. Schuljahres die Schule verlassen._

Als die Grangers den Bericht zu Ende gelesen hatten, blickten sie auf und schauten Albus an, wobei bei allen Dreien unterschiedliche Reaktionen im Gesicht abzulesen waren. Bei Jane Granger war es einfach nur Unglauben und bei Hermine liefen bereits die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater Jack getröstet, der die beiden Zauberer mit funkelnden Augen des Zorns ansah.

„Das können sie doch nicht tun!", fing Jack Granger an zu schreien. „Für meine Tochter ist Hogwarts eine zweite Heimat geworden und sie wollen sie einfach raus schmeißen?!", Hermines Vater redete sich regelrecht in Rage, selbst als Albus anfangen wollte zu erklären, wurde er abgewürgt. Erogil, dem das ganze Theater mittlerweile zu viel wurde, stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Tür, durch die sie am Anfang gekommen waren. Jack hielt ihn zurück und brüllte weiter. Erogil reichte es jetzt wirklich, er hob die Hand und mit einem Schwenk derer verstummte Hermines Vater einfach.

„Wenn sie sich beruhigt haben, werde ich sie wieder von dem Stummzauber befreien. Vorher erzähle ich ihnen den Grund weshalb ihre Tochter nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen wird, genauso wie im übrigem die beiden anderen. Einverstanden?", fragte Erogil am Ende und setzte sich wieder neben Albus.

„Also, damit sie endlich Frieden geben und ihre Tochter wieder aufhört zu schluchzen, werde ich ihnen erklären, weshalb die Drei nicht mehr Hogwarts besuchen können. Doch eine Frage habe ich an dich Hermine, hast du deinen Eltern von der derzeitigen Situation in unserer Welt erzählt?", Hermine nickte auf die Frage hin nur, was dem Hexenmeister vollkommen genügte und er mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. „Nun denn. Zuerst einmal, in unserer Welt bezeichnet man mich als Hexenmeister, um genau zu sein bin ich der mächtigste, von den derzeit fünf noch existierenden Hexenmeistern. Dies ist unter anderen auch ein Grund weshalb man mir in der magischen Welt mit dem höchsten Respekt begegnet. Hermine wird, denke ich wissen, was ein Hexenmeister ist, doch ich erkläre es ihnen gerne noch einmal selbst."

Vor über tausend Jahren, vor der Gründung der ersten Zaubererschule die den Namen Hogwarts tragen sollte, wurden magisch begabte Kinder zu einem Hexenmeister gebracht, um in den Lehren der alten Kunst der Magie unterwiesen zu werden. Zu dieser Zeit gab es Hunderte von Hexenmeistern, bis vier Hexenmeister auf die Idee kamen doch eine Schule zu bauen in der die Kinder unterrichtet werden sollten. Dies hatte auch einen Grund. Um die Jahrtausendwende fielen die christlichen Angelsachsen in Großbritannien ein. Am Anfang wurden sie noch von König Artus und seinen Rittern in Schach gehalten. Als Artus eines natürlichen Todes starb, starb somit auch der letzte nicht magische Verfechter der genug Macht hatte sich gegen die Sachsen zu wehren. Merlin hatte dies voraus gesehen und mit seinen vier Adepten bereits den Bau einer Schule für magisch begabte Kinder angefangen. Du weißt wer diese Vier waren nicht wahr?", unterbrach Erogil die Geschichte und fragte Hermine, als er fest stellte das er durch seine Geschichte ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte. Dies ging allerdings allen so, selbst Albus der die wahre Geschichte der Gründung Hogwarts kannte, mit all ihren Hintergründen, hing regelrecht an den Lippen des Hexenmeisters.

Hermine hingegen sagte nur zwei kleine Wörter, so leise, dass man hätte die Ohren spitzen müssen, wenn es im Raum nicht totenstill gewesen wäre. „Die Gründer."

„Richtig junge Dame. Die Gründer selbst wurden von dem größten Zauberer der Geschichte ausgebildet. Wo war ich? Ach ja die Schule war also so gut wie fertig gestellt. Und dennoch wussten die Gründer, dass die Hexenmeister gebraucht wurden. Die Ausbildung durch einen Hexenmeister war durch nichts zu ersetzen, denn nur diese waren in der Lage den Level eines Magus zu erreichen. Ein Magus ist im groben erklärt ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe mit schier unerschöpflicher Macht. Hinzu kommt, dass ein Magus eine unglaublich lange Lebensspanne besitzt, selbst für einen Zauberer. Während ein Zauberer so um die 200 Jahre zählen kann, kann ein Magus die doppelte Lebensspanne erreichen. Die letzten Druiden Britanniens entschieden sich ein waches Auge auf die Bevölkerung Britanniens zu haben, um, wenn ein magisch Begabter genügend Macht besitzt ihn ausbilden zu lassen. Die Druiden selbst dürfen auf Grund ihrer eigenen Religion niemanden ausbilden. So überlebten die Hexenmeister die Jahrhunderte."

„Eine Frage. Wie lang ist in der Regel die Ausbildung bei einem Hexenmeister?" fragte nun Hermine interessiert.

„Nun, die Länge der Ausbildung ist abhängig von der Macht des Individuums. Bei mir hat sie 14 Jahre gedauert, wie lange sie bei euch andauern wird, wage ich nicht vorher zusagen.", erwiderte Erogil auf die Frage.

„Soll das heißen, wir müssen die Schule verlassen, weil sie uns ausbilden werden?"

„Ja genau, das soll es heißen. Das hat auch einen besonderen Grund. Allerdings will ich den genauen Grund nur mit euch klären. Doch eines kann ich dir noch anvertrauen. Und zwar, das vor euch nur ein einziges Mal mehrere Magi zur gleichen Zeit erwacht sind und diese wurden von Merlin aus gebildet. Diese waren die Gründer selbst. Zudem ist das gleichzeitige Erwachen mehrerer Magi ein Zeichen, dass die gesamte Welt in großer Gefahr schwebt, um genau zu sein steht die Menschheit kurz vor dem Untergang.", sagte Erogil und schaute Hermine, die mittlerweile auf gehört hatte zu Schluchzen, tief in die Augen. „Ihr Drei seit die Hoffnung der gesamten Menschheit, sei es Zauberer oder Nichtmagischer, auf euch lastet die gesamte Welt."

Hermine seufzte, „Das wird Harry nicht gefallen, wenn er das hört. Er ist doch schon damit überfordert, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt seine Hoffnung in ihn setzt.", murmelte Hermine in Sorge um Harry vor sich hin.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, meinen Beobachtungen der letzten zehn Jahre zufolge weiß er bereits, dass das Schicksal der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern lastet. Die Frage ist nur wie du und Mr. Weasley das verkraften werden.", entgegnete Erogil.

„Um mich brauchen sie sich nicht zu sorgen."

„Wenn du meinst. Nun ja Mr. und Mrs. Granger ich habe eine Frage. Würden sie mir ihre Tochter für die nächsten Jahre anvertrauen? Ihre Ausbildung muss unbedingt beginnen, wir müssen nämlich, bevor der Krieg hier ausbricht, das Land verlassen haben.", stellte nun Erogil die alles entscheidende Frage an die Grangers. Damit sie beide antworten konnten, nahm der Hexenmeister den Bann von Mr. Granger und schaute ihnen tief in die Augen. Da diese den Blick erwiderten, hatten sie das Gefühl von dem Meister durchleuchtet zu werden.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch, sie haben doch vorhin bei ihrer Geschichte gesagt, dass die Magi dann ausgebildet werden sobald sie erwachen? Doch warum haben Sie sie nicht schon vor zehn Jahren abgeholt, als meine Tochter und ihre zwei Freunde bereits erwachten?", wollte Jack noch wissen, bevor er sich vollkommen entschied.

„Nun ich kann ihnen nicht alles sagen, doch es mussten einige Dinge geschehen ohne die, die Welt nicht vor der Zerstörung bewahrt werden kann.", erwiderte Erogil nur Kryptisch auf die Frage.

„Sie besitzen das Dritte Auge.", erwiderte Hermine nur halb geschockt und halb interessiert.

„Dritte Auge?", fragte darauf hin nur ihr Vater an seine Tochter gerichtet.

„Bei uns in der Zauberwelt gibt es drei Arten von Sehern wobei man die Dritte nicht ganz dazu Zählen kann.

_Die erste Art sind die Seher, Zauberer oder Hexen denen manchmal die Gabe zueigen wird eine Prophezeiung ab zulegen._

_Dann wären da noch die wahren Seher, die in der Lage sind Prophezeiungen in gewisser Art und Weise auf Knopfdruck ab zu geben._

Und zu guter letzt die, die das Dritte Auge besitzen, diese Geben keine Prophezeiungen ab. Sie sehen, dass was war, dass was sein wird und dass was ist.

_Die, die zur letzten Gruppe gehören, werden auch als Hüter der Zeit bezeichnet. Den Büchern nach gibt es in fünf Generationen nur einen einzigen Zauberer der das Dritte Auge besitzt._

Ich allerdings glaube nicht an die Magie des Wahrsagens, denn diese ist für meine Verhältnisse viel zu schwammig.", erläuterte Hermine ihren Eltern den Sachverhalt. Albus gluckste vor Freude und meinte: „Wenn wir jetzt in der Schule wären, hätten sie sich 30 Punkte für Gryffindor redlich verdient."

„Danke Professor.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem leicht rötlichen Schimmer um die Nase.

„Allerdings ist das, was du eben erläutert hast, nur das Wissen aus Büchern. Um in den nächsten Jahren deine Ausbildung zu bestehen, musst du auch auf deine Gefühle hören. Bücherwissen ist gut und schön doch du wirst niemals eine gute Magi, wenn du dich nur auf das eine beschränkst. Genauso wie du dich nicht nur auf das Bücherwissen verlassen darfst, genauso wenig darfst du dich nur auf eine Art der Magie beschränken. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja Meister."

„Was meinen sie mit „nur auf eine Art der Magie"?"

„Nun ja ein Magus oder auch Magier ist ein Anwender der Magie, er erlernt das komplette Spektrum der Magie. Die weiße und schwarze Magie, die Magie der Elfen, der Druiden und der Zwerge, als auch weitere."

„Schwarze Magie? Meine Tochter wird keine schwarze Magie lernen, ist das klar. Hermine du bleibst hier! Und das ist mein letztes Wort.", brauste auf einmal Hermines Vater auf. Albus der die Reaktion durch aus verstand, ist er doch selbst gegen die schwarze Magie, weiß aber auch, dass es sinnlos wäre gegen einen Magus auf zu begehren.

„Schatz selbst wenn du etwas dagegen hättest, weißt du doch genauso gut wie ich das sich Hermine bereits entschieden hat. Nicht wahr Hermine?", ergriff auf einmal Jane Granger das Wort und schaute bei der Frage Hermine an. Die nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Also Jack entweder du erlaubst es ihr oder sie nimmt die Sache selbst in die Hand und geht ohne unser Einverständnis. Sie hat immerhin deinen Sturkopf."

Jack seufzte und sagte: „Also gut, sie darf euch begleiten. Passen sie nur gut auf sie auf und halten sie die beiden Jungs an der Leine. Ich will keine Überraschung erleben für die Hermine dann 18 Jahre aufkommen muss.", und blickte dabei tief in die schwarzen Augen des großen Mannes vor ihm.

„Ich entscheide mich immer noch selbst mit wem ich mich abgebe und wem nicht! Ist das klar Dad.", meinte nur Hermine.

„Nun gut da das geklärt ist. Albus Parcival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore vertrauen sie mir ihre Schülerin Hermine Jane Granger an, damit ich sie nach den alten Regeln unterweisen kann, an?", fragte Erogil höflich.

„Ich Albus Parcival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore Direktor der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei vertraue ihnen Meister Erogil meine Schülerin Hermine Jane Granger an.", sagte Albus im selben höflichen Ton und reichte Erogil die Hand, die für kurze Zeit bläulich leuchtete.

„Nun gut junge Adeptin, nimm diesen Rucksack und packe nur das nötigste ein, Geld brauchst du keines. Außerdem werden wir nach dem wir die anderen zwei eingesammelt haben noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu Madame Malkins und zu Gringotts machen, denn Harry muss noch vor seinem 17. Geburtstag sein Erbe antreten, sonst geht das komplette Erbe an das Ministerium. Und nun geh' und verabschiede dich, dann von deinen Eltern.", richtete er das Wort an seine Schülerin.

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Hermine ergeben und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um ihre Kleidung einzupacken.

Nach einer schier endlosen Abschiedszeremonie zwischen Hermine und Ihren Eltern machten sich die zwei Männer mit einer 16 jährigen jungen Frau auf den Weg nach Surrey um Harry abzuholen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
_

_MFG Ragnos bzw. DarkDragon87_


	3. Kapitel II Ein kleiner Wutausbruch

* * *

_Und hier ist Kapitel II,ist zwar etwas kurz, aber dennoch viel Spaß._

* * *

Kapitel II – Ein kleiner Wutausbruch

Nachdem Erogil und Albus geschlagene drei Stunden bei den Grangers verbracht hatten, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Hermine von Erogil ausgebildet werden würde, gingen sie nun die nächste Etappe an. Sie portierten nach Little Whining, in Surrey, in den Magnolienring. Nun sind sie auf dem Weg in den Lingusterweg Nummer vier, um Harry von seiner Ausbildung zu berichten und ihn von seinen Verwandten auf ewig abzuholen.

„Professor was denken sie, wie er auf sie reagieren wird? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne war er im Hogwarts-Express nicht gerade gut auf sie zu sprechen.", wollte Hermine von Albus wissen.

„Ich denke er wird ziemlich ungehalten sein. Und Dies ist ja auch eigentlich der Grund, weshalb wir dich zuerst abgeholt haben.", entgegnete nur Albus.

„Mich? Wieso das denn?", wollte Hermine jetzt interessiert wissen.

„Nun." Entgegnete Erogil. „So wie ich ihn in den letzten zehn Jahren beobachtet habe, wird er sehr ungehalten reagieren, wenn er Albus sieht, um es mal vornehm auszudrücken."

„Mit anderen Worten er wird alles andere als glücklich sein, wenn er den Professor sieht."

„Genau und du bist da, um die Wogen etwas zu glätten. Doch noch etwas! Du wirst heute etwas erfahren, was dir nicht sonderlich gefallen wird. Sei darauf vorbereitet, dass seine Magie leicht aus den Fugen geraten wird.", sagte Erogil weiter. Während des Gesprächs hatten sie das Haus von Harrys Verwandten erreicht. Sie schritten zur Haustür und läuteten. Wenig später trat eine walrossähnliche Gestalt an die Tür und schrie regelrecht die drei Besucher an. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag. Die Bewohner der Straße hielten sich vereinzelt noch draußen in ihren Gärten auf und schauten mit undefinierbaren Blicken die drei Menschen an. Insbesondere Albus wurde mit sehr neugierigen Blicken betrachtet. Wer bitte sehr trägt auch noch in einer Zeit des modernen Fortschritts solch eine eigenwillige Kleidung?

„Wir kaufen nichts!!", schrie Vernon Dursley die drei Besucher an und schaute sich um. Als er Mrs. Johnson von gegenüber erblickte, machte er nur ein leidvolles Gesicht, was soviel heißen sollte diese Vertreter wird man wohl nie los. Mrs. Johnson lächelte verstehend und schritt in ihr Haus. Da die drei Besucher immer noch da standen, blökte Vernon sie deshalb weiter an.

„Was wollen Sie, von uns?! Wir werden ihnen nichts abkaufen, also verschwinden Sie!", erst jetzt blickte er die drei Gestalten genauer an und erstarrte beim Blick auf Dumbledore. Er wusste, nur eine Art von Menschen trug solch lächerliche Kleidung. Seine Augen wurden immer größer und er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Dumbledore war auch der erste der von den Dreien, die Sprache wieder erlangte. „Ich denke, sie lassen uns herein Mr. Dursley, ich rede nicht gerne zwischen Tür und Angel.", widerwillig lies Vernon die drei Besucher herein. Er schaute noch einmal durch die Tür und blickte nach links und rechts, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Nachbarn nicht mitbekommen haben, dass er diese drei Freaks herein ließ. Denn das waren sie für ihn, nichts weiter als Freaks. Wer bitte, glaubt als normaler Mensch an Zauberei.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen schrie er die Treppe hinauf. „POTTER BEWEGE DEINEN KLEINEN DÜRREN ARSCH HIER RUNTER UND ZWAR DALLI!!"

Harry saß mal wieder auf seinem Bett. Seine treue Hedwig auf seiner Schulter, streichelte er die Eule verträumt und schien mal wieder tief in Gedanken zu sein bis er, „POTTER BEWEGE DEINEN KLEINEN DÜRREN ARSCH HIER RUNTER UND ZWAR DALLI!!", hörte.

„Was will das fette Walross mal wieder von mir?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hedwig. Als ob Hedwig wusste wer unten auf Harry warten würde, ließ sie sich nicht von seiner Schulter vertreiben, als er versuchte sie von seiner Schulter zu bekommen. „Du willst anscheinend mit runter kommen, was Hedwig?", seufzte Harry. „Na hoffen wir mal, dass ich wegen dir keinen Ärger bekomme." sagte er weiter und machte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und schritt den Flur entlang in Richtung Treppe. Er hörte seinen Onkel wüst irgendwelche Schimpfwörter schreien. Doch er hörte noch drei weitere Stimmen. Eine tiefe, ruhige und dennoch autoritäre Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, obwohl er sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die beiden anderen Stimmen kannte er auf alle Fälle, doch sie waren leise im Vergleich zur Stimme seines Onkels, sodass er sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Er wusste nur, dass diese Stimmen ihm nichts Böses wollten. Als Hedwig die Stimmen vernahm, stieß sie sich von Harrys Schulter ab und flog nach unten.

„Ich frage sie jetzt zum letzten Mal? Was zum Teufel wollen sie Hier?! Ich habe diesen Freak in Ruhe gelassen, genauso wie meine Familie! Also verschwinden sie endlich von hier und lassen uns in Ruhe!!", schrie Vernon unterdessen weiter. Dieser Monolog von Vernon erfolgte nun schon seit er seinen Neffen gerufen hatte. Dumbledore, Hermine und auch Erogil versuchten es im Ruhigen, doch der Versuch war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Erogils Geduldsfaden riss und er bewegte wieder einmal seine Hand. Wie schon vor ein paar Stunden Hermines Vater schwieg nun auch Vernon unfreiwillig. Als Hermine das mit bekam, musste sie unweigerlich kichern und auch Albus gluckste hinter vor gehaltener Hand.

„Habt Dank Meister. Lange hätte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können und hätte ihn in das nächste Jahrtausend gehext.", brachte Hermine luftringend hervor.

Erogil lächelte nur schelmisch und gab ein „Keine Ursache Hermine." von sich. Er wollte gerade weiterreden da flog auf einmal eine weiße Schneeeule die Treppe herunter und landete auf Hermines Schulter. Nach dem ersten Schreck stellte Hermine freudig fest, dass es Hedwig war, die auf ihrer Schulter landete und fröhlich schuhute.

„Hallo Hedwig. Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst. Sag' Hedwig, wo hast du denn dein Herrchen gelassen?", fragte Hermine die Eule, die weiterhin mit ihr schäkerte. Doch selbst wenn Hedwig ihr hätte antworten können, wäre sie gar nicht dazu gekommen, denn urplötzlich fing die Erde an zu beben. Sie bebte so sehr, dass die Bilder von den Dursleys, die an den Wänden des Flures zu Massen hingen, herunter fielen. Die Wände, der Fußboden und die Decke bekamen Risse die immer größer wurden. Die Glasscheiben von einem großen Spiegel und der Tür knarzten immer lauter bis sie zersprangen. Sie regneten auf Vernon Dursley, der nicht durch einen Schild seitens Erogils, geschützt war, herunter und hinterließen einige sehr tiefe Schnitte in dem fetten, hervor quellendem Fleisch.

Erogil, der das Schild herauf beschworen hatte, machte noch einmal eine kleine Handbewegung und erschuf ein weiteres Schild über Mr. Dursley.

Hermine, indessen hatte sich von ihren Schock, der vom Beben her herrührte, erholt und schaute in Richtung Treppe. Genau dort stand er. Wie ihr neuer Lehrmeister bereits sagte, stand in seinem Gesicht unergründlicher mächtiger Zorn, aber auch noch weitere Gefühle die sie nicht zu deuten vermochte und zu guter Letzt große Verwunderung.

Bevor Harry am oberen Anfang der Treppe ankam, verklang die Stimme seines Onkels. Kurz darauf war ein befreites und erleichtertes Kichern sowie ein zurückhaltendes Glucksen zu hören. Was ihn veranlasste nur wenige Schritte vor der Treppe stehen zu bleiben und dem Geschehen weiter unten zu lauschen.

„Habt Dank Meister. Lange hätte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können und hätte ihn in das nächste Jahrtausend gehext.", sagte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Er wollte jetzt auf der Stelle nach unten stürmen und sich vergewissern, dass dies kein Traum war und tat den nächsten Schritt. Eine ihm unbekannte Stimme sagte nur kurz und knapp, „Keine Ursache Hermine." Er war sich sicher diese Stimme nie gehört zu haben und dennoch meinte er auch diese Stimme sicher zu kennen. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er wieder Hermine, die mit Hedwig sprach. Während sie das tat, dachte sich Harry, dass wenn sich Hedwig sicher war, dass dies da unten Hermine ist, keine Gefahr für ihn besteht und er schlenderte gemütlich die Treppe hinunter. Er hörte wie seine beste Freundin sich nach ihm erkundigte und wollte gerade eine Antwort geben. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Mann mit langem weißgrauen Bart und eben solchen langen weißen Haaren der neben ihr stand.

Urplötzlich kochte er vor unbändiger Wut und wieder einmal setzte er Magie frei. Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen schon festgestellt, dass, wenn er starke Gefühle verspürte sich eine, seine Magie bemerkbar machte. Dies war auch ein Grund weshalb er sich nicht mehr nach draußen traute. Er hatte einfach Angst in eine Situation zu kommen in der er seine innere Kontrolle verlieren würde. Folgend daraus, würde man ihn von Hogwats, seinem einzig wahren Zuhause verweisen. Harry besann sich und versuchte seinen Zorn herunter zuspielen, doch es war zu spät. Alles um ihn herum fing an zu beben, zu knarzen und zu zerbersten. Er war absolut nicht mehr in der Lage seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Er versuchte alles, doch es war ihm nicht mehr möglich. Die Kraftwellen die seinen Körper verließen konnte er nicht mehr kontrollieren und seine Angst stieg immer weiter an. Doch auf einmal spürte er einen warmen Körper der ihn fest umschlang, ein ihm sehr bekannter und angenehmer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Es ist gut Harry.", sagte die Stimme der Person. „Er ist hier und du bist wütend auf ihn, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund dich und uns alle umzubringen. Beruhige dich bitte, tu es für mich.", sagte die Stimme weiter. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte diese Stimme eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und auf seine Magie.

Er machte einige tiefe Atemzüge und beruhigte sich schlagartig. Seine Magiewellen ebbten langsam ab, bis sie kaum mehr wahr zu nehmen waren. Erst jetzt registrierte er seine Umgebung wirklich, hatte bis eben alles nur Schemenhaft mit bekommen und war jetzt in der Lage das vollständige Chaos, welches er angerichtet hatte, zu erkennen. Nun bemerkte er neben Dumbledore und seinem Onkel noch zwei weitere Personen. Eine dieser Personen schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, die andere umarmte ihn noch immer. Er schaute nach unten und schaute in ihm wohlbekannte Augen. Es war …

Hermine schaute ihren besten Freund weiterhin an. Auf einmal veränderte sich der Glanz der Wut in seinen Augen, in Desorientiertheit, nur Augenblicke später in totale Angst und Panik. Sie atmete auf und dachte: „Es ist vorbei." Doch das änderte sich schnell, als sie mitbekam, dass die Magiewellen nicht schwächer wurden, sondern noch intensiver. Jetzt wusste sie auch, weshalb Panik in seinen Augen zu sehen war. _„Er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper."_, erleuchtete sie sich mal wieder selbst und dachte angestrengt nach wie sie ihrem besten Freund helfen konnte. Dann viel ihr eine Lösung ein.

„Ich muss zu ihm.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Doch leider nicht leise genug, denn Albus hatte es vernommen und wollte sie noch auf halten, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie war schon durch den Schild und rannte auf Harry zu.

Hermine spürte, nachdem sie das Schild hinter sich gelassen hatte einen unglaublichen Druck auf ihren gesamten Körper. _„Wenn der Meister uns nicht mit seinen Schild geschützt hätte, wären wir schon längst Tod"_, schoss es durch ihre Gedanken.

Sie lief weiter auf Harry zu. Es war anstrengend. _„Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich auf dem Meeresboden gegen eine starke Strömung laufe."_, ging ihr ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Noch während sie dies dachte, entfaltete sich bereits ihre eigene Magie und schützte sie vor größerem Schaden. Erst jetzt war sie in der Lage die letzten zwei Meter zu überwinden. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den schmächtigen Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Auf einmal fühlte sie eine unglaubliche Kraft von ich selbst ausgehend, doch schüttelte sie den Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Diese Kraft verschwand wieder, denn Harry war ihr wichtiger. Sein Körper bebte immer noch von den Magieschüben.

„Es ist gut Harry.", fing sie wieder an. „Er ist hier und du bist wütend auf ihn, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund dich und uns alle umzubringen. Beruhige dich bitte, tu es für mich.", sprach sie weiter. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal wieso sie dies noch einmal sagte. Ihr war nur bewusst, dass sie es sagen musste. Kurz darauf beruhigte sich Harry und schaute sich verwirrt um.

Nach einigen Augenblicken blickte er auf sie hinab und sprach sie an.

„Hermine, ich glaube du kannst mich wieder loslassen, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt", sagte der junge fünfzehn Jährige und lief leicht rot an.

Hermine die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie Harry immer noch umarmte, lies plötzlich los, errötete ebenfalls und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

Erogil ließ die zwei Schilde fallen und kam auf die beiden Jugendlichen zu. _„Das werden ein paar interessante Jahre. Hoffentlich über stehen das meine Nerven."_, dachte er sich.

„Hermine dies war leichtsinnig und äußerst gefährlich.", gab der Meister der Magie von sich. Hermine errötete noch mehr und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort. „Aber es war das einzig Richtige. Ich sehe schon du hast dir meinen Rat von vorhin zu Herzen genommen, ich bin stolz auf dich. Und was dich angeht Harry, wir, dass heißt ich und Albus, sind hier, um mit dir zu reden."

„Mit mir? Aber was macht dann Hermine hier?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das erfährst du alles in wenigen Augenblicken, aber könnten wir das wo anders bereden?", meinte der Hexenmeister nur.

„Natürlich kommen sie mit hoch in mein Zimmer dort haben wir unsere Ruhe. Aber etwas möchte ich noch wissen. Was haben sie mit meinen Onkel gemacht?", fragte Harry nur und schaute dann in das puterrote Gesicht seines Onkels.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen sie… sie Freak sie.", erklang auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme hinter Erogil. Dieser drehte sich um und sah jetzt in ein hochrotes Gesicht einer pferdegesichtigen Frau mittleren Alters. Sie kniete bei Vernon Dursley und mit einen Gesicht bestehend aus Abscheu, Hass und Angst schaute sie in das von Erogil.

„Oh. Verzeihen sie mir Mrs. Dursley. Ihr ehrenwerter Gatte war mir ein wenig zu laut und wollte nicht aufhören mich zu beleidigen. Da dachte ich mir er könnte sich ein wenig in der Tugend des Schweigens üben und habe ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Sobald wir wieder gehen wird er wieder reden können. Also machen sie sich keine Sorgen.", entgegnete Erogil kühl. Seine Stimme erinnerte Harry sehr an die Stimme seines Zaubertranklehrers und jagte ihm einen gewaltigen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich?", brauste Petunia Dursley auf einmal auf. Harry, der sich nicht helfen konnte, staunte Bauklötze.

_„Wo her hat Tante Petunia auf einmal den Mut?"_, fragte sich Harry still in Gedanken.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern Harry.", erwiderte Hermine flüsternd. Harry der sie komisch an sah, wollte sie gerade fragen was sie meinte, da fing Petunia wieder an zu sprechen und plötzlich lies sie die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen.

„Wer sind sie Drei überhaupt?", wollte die pferdegesichtige Frau jedoch jetzt wissen.

„Oh Pardon! Wir hatten uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Diese junge und liebreizende Dame neben ihrem Neffen ist Hermine Jane Granger, eine Schulkameradin. Der Herr neben mir, der sich derzeit im Hintergrund hält, ist Professor Albus Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hermine und Harry, aber diesen Namen dürften sie ja kennen, nicht Wahr? Nun, meine Wenigkeit hört auf den Namen Erogil und ich bin einer der letzten Hexenmeister. Doch sie können mich Meister Erogil nennen.", stellte der Hexenmeister mit einen schelmischen Grinsen Petunia Albus und Hermine vor. Petunia wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie wurde durch einer kräftigen Umklammerung an ihren Arm daran gehindert. Vernon war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatte gewaltige Schmerzen konnte aber immer noch nicht sprechen, was ihn dazu trieb anders auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Harry könnten wir jetzt wohl mit einander reden, es ist äußerst wichtig und wir sollten uns nicht mit solchem Gesindel abgeben.", äußerte sich Erogil an Harry und deutete abschätzig mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf Petunia und Vernon Dursley. Harry musste leicht schmunzeln und nickte nur. Dann ging er mit Hermine, dem Professor und Erogil in sein Zimmer. Bevor Erogil einen Fuß auf die Treppe setzte, machte er eine winzige Geste mit der Hand und das Chaos was Harrys kleiner Wutausbruch angerichtet hatte, wich wieder der Ordnung. Kurze Zeit später betraten die Vier Harrys Zimmer. Als Harry auftauchte, flog auch schon Hedwig auf ihn zu, landete auf seiner Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt meine Süße?", fragte er seine treue Gefährtin die ihm mit einem Schuhuen beipflichtete. Aber Harry, wie er nun einmal war, wollte jetzt wirklich wissen, wieso sein Direktor, Hermine und ein fremder Zauberer in seinem Zimmer standen

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, trotz das das Kapitel so kurz war. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind nicht so kurz, um fassen sie doch 11 und 15 Wordseiten, bei Schriftgröße 11. _

Wer will kan auch nen Rev hinterlassen. :)

_MFG Ragnos bzw. DarkDragon87_


	4. Kapitel III Harry und Ron

* * *

_Nach langem warten ist hier endlich Kapitel III. Ich weiß es hat sehr lange gedauert und kommt auch relativ spät. aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir. nun denn also viel spaß und vergesst die Kommentare nicht. ^^_

* * *

**Kapitel III – Harry und Ron**

„Also setzen sie sich doch Professor, Mr. Erogil und du natürlich auch Hermine. Nun erklärt mir endlich, warum ihr hier seid?", wollte ein vor Ungeduld platzender Harry wissen.

„Nun ja.", begann Albus. „Ich muss dir genauso, wie ich es vor einigen Stunden Hermine sagte, sagen, dass du, Hermine und auch Mr. Weasley ab dem kommenden Schuljahr Hogwarts nicht mehr betreten werdet." fuhr Albus fort. Harry der mit so etwas überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, schaute ihn erst ungläubig an und wiederkeimte pure Wut in ihm auf.

„Soll das heißen, dass ich jetzt hier für immer bei diesen Muggeln fest sitze?", fragte er seinen Schulleiter mit versucht ruhiger Stimme, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Das hat Albus nicht gesagt und jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Ach und noch etwas ich bevorzuge in meiner Gegenwart den Begriff der nicht magischen Menschen. Hast du mich verstanden?", griff Erogil Albus unter die Arme, der ihm dankbar zu nickte.

_„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN!? HABEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG, WAS DIESER … DIESER MENSCH GEMACHT HAT?!",_ brauste Harry nun wirklich auf. Hermine, die bis jetzt still aus dem Fenster sah, zuckte bei der zornesentbrannten Stimme Harrys zusammen.

„Oh ich weiß sehr genau was er dir angetan hat.", meinte Erogil ruhig, als ob er Harrys wütende Stimme gar nicht vernommen hätte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, musste es sogar geschehen. Cedric und Sirius mussten sterben, genauso wie deine Eltern."

„SIE MUSSTEN WAS?! SEIT WANN MÜSSEN MENSCHEN STERBEN DIE NOCH IHR GANZES LEBEN VOR SICH HABEN?! WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH?!"

„Harry, er besitzt das ‚Dritte Auge'.", mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine mit ein. „Und beruhige dich bitte, erinnere dich an das eben Geschehene, willst du uns wirklich alle umbringen? Außerdem denkst du wirklich ich wäre so ruhig und hier, wenn es nicht eine Alternative zu Hogwarts geben sollte?"

„Was meinst du Hermine mit Alternative?", fragte Harry nun wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Lass' dir das vom Professor erklären.", erwiderte sie nur.

„Also Professor ich warte!", forderte Harry ihn nun auf.

„Nun gut, wie ich bereits erzählte, werdet ihr, du, sowie auch Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley ab dem nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Dies wurde schon vor zehn Jahren entschieden und ist magisch niedergeschrieben, sodass es auch keine Möglichkeit gibt, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, zumindest nicht als Schüler der Schule."

„Alles schön und gut, Professor. Aber was ist die Alternative und vor allem warum betrifft das nur uns Drei?", fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Zeige es ihm, Albus. Sonst sind wir morgen früh noch nicht fertig und wie du sicherlich weißt ist die Zeit knapp.", meinte Erogil nur ruhig. Der Direktor Hogwarts` kam natürlich der Aufforderung des Meisters nach und holte aus seinem Mantel das Buch.

„Dies hier, Harry, ist das magische Buch. Es ist eines der Heiligtümer von Hogwarts und genauso wie der Hut und das Schwert Gryffindores, von den Gründern selbst. Genauer gesagt von Rowena Ravenclaw. Es ist sozusagen die Säule Hogwarts', denn in diesem Buch werden alle Hexen und Zauberer aufgelistet, die eine magische Ausbildung bekommen sollen. Es registriert das erste Magieaufkommen in einem Menschen."

„Aber was hat das nun mit uns und dieser Alternative zu tun?"

„Ganz einfach Mr. Potter. Dieses Buch hat angegeben, dass sie nur die ersten fünf Schuljahre Hogwarts besuchen genauso wie bei Hermine und bei Mr. Weasley.", fuhr ein ungeduldiger Erogil dazwischen.

„Aber warum Wir?", wollte Harry beharrlich wissen.

„Weil ‚Wir' Harry das Machtpotential eines Magus besitzen. Harry, wir sind Magier. Wir gehören zur mächtigsten Schicht der Zauberwelt, was die Magie selbst betrifft.", mischte sich Hermine jetzt endlich ein.

„Du machst einen Scherz Mine. Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen unter anderem auch mit der Kaste der Magier befasst und ich weiß deshalb genau, dass ein Magier mit dem ersten Auftreten seiner Magie ausgebildet wird. Hinzu kommt, dass in den letzten tausend Jahren kein Magier mehr ausgebildet wurde.", widerlegte Harry Hermines Aussage. Hermine schaute ihn jedoch mit großen Augen an.

_„Hat er MICH gerade berichtigt? Wenn das Ron erfährt, wird er sich dumm und dämlich Lachen."_, dachte sich Hermine.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig Mr. Potter.", ging Erogil ein weiteres Mal dazwischen.

„Was?! Wie meinen sie das, Meister Erogil?"

„Nun ganz einfach Harry, die Kaste der Magier existiert nicht mehr im eigentlichen Sinn. Sie hat sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück gezogen und ist bis heute noch im Verborgenen tätig.

Ich Meister Erogil, wurde vom Rat der Druiden beauftragt, euch Drei in der Kunst der Magie zu unterweisen."

„Sie wissen anscheinend nichts über meine Aufgabe, ich kann hier nicht weg. Nicht jetzt wo der nächste Krieg beginnt."

„Harry ich hatte dir doch gesagt er besitzt das ‚dritte Auge'.", fuhr nun Hermine dazwischen.

„Und was bitte, ist das ‚dritte Auge'?"

„Es ist die dritte Form des Wahrsagens. Er sieht die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft."

„Soll das heißen, sie wussten vom Schicksal meines Paten und sie haben nichts dagegen unternommen?"

„Ja ich wusste von seinem Schicksal und ich habe nichts unternommen, aber nicht weil ich es nicht wollte, sondern weil ich es nicht konnte.", antwortete Erogil auf Harrys Frage.

„Wie meinen sie das Meister Erogil? Sie konnten ihnen nicht helfen?"

„Es ist ganz einfach. Dadurch das ich feste Begebenheiten der Zukunft sehe, ist es mir untersagt einzugreifen. Ich darf das Feste nicht verformen."

„Das Feste nicht verformen?", fragte Harry.

„Nun ja, die Zeit ist ein äußerst empfindliches Geflecht. Verändert man zum Beispiel etwas in der Vergangenheit, so kann die Veränderung erhebliche Schäden in der Gegenwart anrichten und das Gleiche gilt auch für die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. So ist es zum Beispiel festgelegt, dass sie Drei Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Allerdings ist nicht fest gelegt, was sie nach dem Verlassen des Schlosses tun.", erklärte Erogil dem nunmehr erstaunten Harry, aber auch Hermine hörte stumm zu.

„Also ist es uns überlassen, ob wir sie begleiten oder nicht?", stellte Harry mehr fest, als dass er fragte.

„Genauso ist es. Doch ich würde mir wünschen sie Drei und vor allem dich Harry, in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und Meister Erogil ist in diesen unruhigen Zeiten, mit Verlaub gesagt, der sicherste Platz neben Hogwarts", mischte sich nun wieder Dumbledore ein. Harry, der immer noch sehr wütend auf Dumbledore war, sah dies ein und entgegnete Dumbledores Antwort mit einem stummen Nicken.

„Also Harry wie entscheidest du dich nun?", wollte Hermine nun auch wissen, die sich etwas mit Hedwig beschäftigte.

„Um es noch einmal klar zu stellen. Wir, dass heißt Hermine, Ron und ich, uns ist es untersagt Hogwarts zu betreten, aber es steht uns frei, hinzugehen wo und wohin wir wollen. Doch sie Meister Erogil und sie Dumbledore bieten uns Dreien an, eine Ausbildung bei einem Hexenmeister zu machen, bei ihnen Meister Erogil. Nun ja, so wie ich das sehe gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Zum einen, ich werde nicht mit gehen und die Welt versinkt im Chaos, da ich diese verdammte Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen kann, oder ich komme mit ihnen und werde in ein paar Jahren die Fähigkeit besitzen mich Voldemort zu stellen und ihn zu vernichten. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Wir werden doch sicher einige Jahre brauchen, bis wir uns Voldemort stellen können, aber der Krieg steht kurz bevor? Was wird aus all den Menschen, die während unserer Ausbildung sterben? Ich meine, die Zahlen der Opfer durch Voldemorts Willkür werden doch mit Sicherheit in die Zehntausende gehen.", faste Harry noch einmal zusammen.

„Nun ich sehe du hast ein Problem offengelegt, welches nicht zu unterschätzen ist. Selbst ich hatte mich Jahre lang mit einer Lösung herum gequält. Doch ich habe schlussendlich eine gefunden."

„Und welche, wenn ich Fragen darf?", wollte nun Harry wissen.

„Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so. Die Zeit wird auf unserer Seite sein, wie genau behalte ich vorübergehend für mich.", erwiderte Erogil mit einen schelmischen Lächeln.

„Die Zeit?", fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig, die auf einmal hellhörig wurden. Erogil hingegen lächelte nur noch breiter, was Albus auch ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

_„Dieser Schelm. Was hat er sich nur diesmal wieder ausgedacht?"_, fragte sich Albus. Harry und Hermine die derzeit Erogil weiter anschauten, bemerkten dass er ihnen jetzt nichts mehr erzählen würde.

„Also gut ich werde sie begleiten, Meister Erogil.", erklärte sich Harry mit einem lauten Seufzen bereit. Hermine, umarmte Harry stürmisch und freute sich tierisch.

„Nun da das geklärt ist, muss ich nur noch eine Sache klären. Ich Hexenmeister Erogil erbitte Sie Albus Parcival Wulfig Brian Dumbledore um Ihre Erlaubnis, dass ich den Schüler Harry James Potter zu meinen Adepten in der Magie machen darf?", fragte Erogil Albus in einer äußerst höflichen Form.

„Ich Albus Parcival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore, Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, erstatte Ihnen Meister Erogil die Erlaubnis, den Schüler Harry James Potter zu ihren Adepten zu nehmen.", erwiderte der Direktor in der gleichen Form wie Erogil zuvor. Nachdem Albus dies gesagt hatte, reichte er Erogil seine Hand die kurz darauf genauso aufleuchtete, wie es vor einigen Stunden schon einmal der Fall war, als Erogil um die Erlaubnis bat Hermine zu unterweisen.

„Gut, da wir dies nun geklärt haben, bitte ich dich Harry nur deinen Tarnumhang und deine Karte von Hogwarts mit zu nehmen. Kleidung werden wir dir später noch besorgen, mach dir diesbezüglich also keine Gedanken."

„Ja Meister.", sagte Harry und machte sich ans Werk seinen Tarnumhang und seine Karte zu holen, da fiel sein Blick auf einmal auf Hedwig. „Was wird eigentlich aus Hedwig? Ich meine, man kann sie doch nicht hier lassen."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Harry. Sobald wir weg sind werde ich Alastor bitten deine Sachen, außer deiner Kleidung, von hier weg zu bringen. Ich denke Hagrid wird sich gerne um deine Eule kümmern und du weißt ja bei Hagrid ist alles was tierischen Ursprungs ist gut aufgehoben.", entgegnete Albus seinem nun mehr ehemaligen Schüler. Harry hingegen ging zu seiner Eule und verabschiedete sich von ihr mit den Worten, dass er auf jeden Fall zurück kommen werde. Hedwig, die ihn sehr wohl verstand, klapperte traurig mit dem Schnabel, aber akzeptierte es dennoch.

„Hast du alles Harry?"

„Ja Meister, wir können gehen."

„Gut, dann kommt meine beiden Schüler. Holen wir jetzt den Dritten im Bunde.", meinte Erogil darauf nur und ging als erster aus dem Zimmer dicht gefolgt von Albus und Hermine. Harry schaute sich noch einmal um und trat in den Flur seines ach so verhassten Feriendomizils. Während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog verschloss er anschließend das Zimmer mit einem „Coloportus" und schritt die Treppe hinunter den Anderen hinterher.

Als sie alle draußen waren, rief Albus nach Alastor Moody. Dieser erschien kurz darauf unter seinen Tarnumhang. Er gab ihm den Befehl Harrys komplette Besitztümer, außer seiner Kleidung, die er dort lassen sollte, ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen und Hedwig zu Hagrid zu schicken. Nachdem dies erledigt war, schritten sie gemeinsam zum Magnolienring von wo aus sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation zum Fuchsbau apparierten.

Wenige Sekunden später erschienen sie vor dem Fuchsbau schritten auf diesen zu. An der Tür klopften sie an. Augenblicke später saßen sie auch schon in der Küche am Tisch. Mrs. Weasley wuselte wieder einmal herum, um Harry etwas zu Essen zu zubereiteten. Sie war immer noch der Meinung er sei zu dünn.

Mrs. Weasley platzierte das Essen für ihre Gäste auf dem Küchentisch fragte sie auch neugierig.

„Also Albus was führt dich zu uns und vor allem wer wenn ich fragen darf, sind sie?"

„Nun Molly, dieser Mann hier neben mir ist Hexenmeister Erogil. Er ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich möchte dich bitten deine Familie hier nach unten zu holen, denn es geht hier vor allem um Mr. Ronald Weasley.", erwiderte Albus auf die Fragen von Mrs. Weasley.

„Hexenmeister?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ja Mrs. Weasley, mein Stand in unserer Gemeinschaft ist der eines Hexenmeisters. Aber ich würde sie dennoch jetzt gerne Bitten ihre Familie herunter zu bitten. Es ist von äußerster Notwendigkeit.", meinte Erogil in einem äußerst höflichen Ton.

„FRED, GEORGE, RON, GINNY, ARTHUR KOMMT BITTE SOFORT RUNTER IN DIE KÜCHE, WIR HABEN BESUCH!!!", schrie Molly Weasley aus der Küche mit einer Lautstärke, so dass sie wahrscheinlich auch in Hogwarts zuhören war.

Wenige Augenblicke später. Lautes Poltern von oben und mehrere Schritte waren auf der Treppe zu vernehmen und wenige Sekunden später stand der Großteil des Weasley- Clans in der Küche und schaute auf die Gäste. Als sie Harry und Hermine sahen schrien die beiden Jüngsten auf.

„HARRY, HERMINE was macht ihr denn hier?", kam es zeitgleich aus den Mündern von Ron und Ginny. Dann umarmten sie erst Hermine und danach Harry. Währenddessen schweifte Arthurs Blick zu Albus und Erogil. Fred und George schauten auch erst einmal zu den beiden anderen Gästen, bevor auch sie ihre beiden Freunde begrüßten.

„Hi Harry. Hi Hermine, na wie läuft's?", kam es von beiden zeitgleich mit ihrem typischen Weasleygrinsen im Gesicht.

„Hi Ron, Ginny, Fred, George. Was wir hier machen erfahrt' ihr bald und wie es uns geht? Nun wir können nicht klagen oder Harry?", beantwortete Hermine die Fragen ihrer Freunde und blickte erst zu ihnen, bevor sie Harry anschaute, der nur nickte.

„Schön euch zu sehen Albus, Harry, Hermine und auch sie Mister …?"

„Erogil, Meister Erogil, lautet mein Name."

„Meister? Soweit mir bekannt ist, wird die Anrede des Meisters nur noch bei einer Kaste unserer Gemeinschaft verwendet und zwar bei den Hexenmeistern.", meinte Arthur Weasley in einem äußerst höflichen und auch erstaunten Ton.

_„Warum bitte sehr ist ein Magus in unserer Küche? Und weshalb ist Harry hier? Sollte er nicht eigentlich bei seinen Verwandten sein?"_, dachte er angestrengt nach, kam aber auf kein Ergebnis.

„Also Albus erzählst du uns nun, weshalb ihr hier seid?", fragte eine sehr neugierige Molly Weasley nach dem sich alle hingesetzt hatten und Harry und Hermine in Ruhe aßen.

„Also gut der Grund weshalb wir hier sind ist folgender. Molly, Arthur ich muss euch leider sagen, dass Mr. Weasley ab dem kommenden Schuljahr Hogwarts nicht mehr als Schüler betreten darf.", sagte Albus und schaute zuerst Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und dann Ron an.

„WAS?! DAS KANN DOCH NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN?!", begehrte auch schon gleich Molly auf. Arthur hingegen blieb ruhig und ließ sich alles erst einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Molly wollte gerade weiter machen mit ihrer Schimpftirade, als Arthur eine Ahnung hatte und somit Molly beruhigen konnte. Ron währenddessen war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, ebenso seine Geschwister. Harry und Hermine blieben derweil die Ruhe selbst, aßen gemütlich weiter und schauten sich das Schauspiel mit leichter Belustigung an. Ginny erwachte als Erste aus ihrer Starre und bemerkt ihr Ruhe. Sie wollte gerade fragen weshalb sie so ruhig blieben, obwohl sie gerade erfahren hatten, dass ihr bester Freund die Schule nicht mehr besuchen sollte. Da wurde sie auch schon von der ruhigen und gefassten Frage ihres Vaters unterbrochen.

„Albus so wie ich dich kenne und auch nach der Gelassenheit von Harry und Hermine zu urteilen, gibt es noch etwas, was du uns nicht erzählt hast. Habe ich Recht?"

„Arthur, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wieso du nie in Ravenclaw gelandet bist? Dein ruhiger und klarer Verstand war schon damals bemerkenswert. Ja du hast Recht. Es gibt eigentlich insgesamt zwei Alternativen, doch zu nächst möchten wir, Meister Erogil und ich, euch erzählen wieso Mr. Weasley nicht mehr die Schule besuchen darf. Damit wird euch auch die erste Alternative offen gelegt. Also hört zu …", somit begannen Albus und Erogil die Geschichte erneut zu erzählen. Alle waren mehr als erstaunt, als sie erfuhren, dass Ron, Harry und Hermine zu Magiern ausgebildet werden sollten. Vor allem Ron konnte es nicht glauben, als er dies hörte. Endlich war er etwas Besonderes. Na gut, er stand zwar immer noch im Schatten von Harry und Hermine, was ihn auch etwas deprimierte, aber er hatte es allmählich eingesehen. Er konnte weder Harry noch Hermine das Wasser reichen was die Magie anging, aber er hatte andere Stärken und das wusste er. Als Albus und Erogil endeten begehrte auch gleich Molly wieder auf.

„MEIN SOHN WIRD NICHT MIT EUCH GEHEN, DAMIT DAS KLAR IST. ER IST NOCH EIN KIND. UND AUCH IHR ZWEI SOLLTET NICHT MIT GEHEN. GENIEST DOCH LIEBER NOCH EURE KINDHEIT.", schrie sie sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib. Erogil war es wieder einmal zu viel und er wollte gerade die Hand heben, als er von Harry auf gehalten wurde. Erogil der gespannt war was jetzt kam, lies seine Hand wieder sinken als Harry auf stand und seine Stimme erhob.

„BEI ALLEM NÖTIGEN RESTPEKT MRS. WEASLEY, ABER MIR REICHT ES JETZT. HÄTTEN SIE MIR LETZTES JAHR VON DER PROPHEZEIUNG ERZÄHLT, WÄRE SIRIUS WAHRSCHEINLICH NOCH AM LEBEN!!!

MIR REICHT ES JETZT ENDGÜLTIG MRS. WEASLEY. DAS SIE IHRE FAMILIE SCHÜTZEN WOLLEN IST GUT UND SCHÖN, ABER WIE SIE SELBST WISSEN, STEHEN WIR KURZ VOR EINEM OFFENEN KRIEG, EINEM KRIEG DEN WIR ALLER WAHRSCHEINLICHKEIT VERLIEREN WERDEN: UND SIE MEINEN, WIR SOLLEN UNSERE KINDHEIT GENIESEN?! RON UND HERMINE HATTEN EINE KINDHEIT, ICH NICHT. GLAUBEN SIE MIR. ICH WÜRDE ES SOGAR VOR ZIEHEN HIER ZUBLEIBEN. ABER ES GEHT NUN MAL NICHT UND JETZT ÜBERLEGEN SIE MAL LIEBER, WAS OHNE RON, HERMINE UND MICH ALLES PASSIERT WÄRE?! VOLDEMORT IST ZURÜCK UND ER BEREITET EINEN KRIEG VOR: ES IST MEINE BESCHISSENE AUFGABE IHN ZU VERNICHTEN! DIE ZEIT, DIE BRAVEN KLEINEN KINDERCHEN ZU SPIELEN IST VORBEI. WIR MÜSSEN UNS ERHEBEN UND GEGEN IHN AUFBEGEHREN!!! AUCH WIR JUNGEN MÜSSEN KÄMPFEN, BEGREIFEN SIE ES ENDLICH. ES HERRSCHT KRIEG UND IN DIESEM STERBEN MENSCHEN, EGAL OB SIE SICH WEHREN ODER NICHT!!!", Harry schrie regelrecht das Haus zusammen. Nicht nur Molly, sondern alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, was aber wahrscheinlich auch an der geballten rohen Magie lag, die in der Luft hing. Nach seinem Wutausbruch ging er aus dem Haus um mal richtig Dampf ab zulassen. Auf Grund des Schocks, von Harrys Wutausbruch, wurde es nur von Hermine bemerkt. Sie ging ihm auch nach.

Harry stand mitten im Garten und um ihn herum wallte nur so die Magie. Sie schritt einfach auf ihn zu und wieder spürte sie den Druck der Magie auf ihren Körper. Doch anders als das letzte Mal erreichte sie Harry und berührte seine Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?", fragte sie. Harry der aus einem tranceähnlichen Zustand erwachte, schreckte kurz zusammen.

„Was? Wie? Oh Hermine. Ja mir geht's gut. Es war nur … Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Andauernd muss sie uns bevormunden. Ich hatte darauf echt' keinen Bock mehr und bin wohl etwas laut geworden. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe.", meinte Harry nur, der sich langsam aber sicher wieder beruhigte. Hermine hingegen schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Du hast ja recht, aber du solltest mit deinen Wutausbrüchen wirklich vorsichtig sein. Die Magie die du bewirkt hast, war nämlich atemberaubend und du hast allen eine gehörige Portion Angst eingejagt. Selbst der Meister hat gezuckt und er kennt dein Magiepotential."

„Ist ja richtig, aber wenn man andauernd bevormundet wird und dann auch noch von der Mutter des besten Freundes! Da ist mir einfach die Sicherung durch gebrannt.", erwiderte er

„Ich habe es dir eben schon gesagt, ich verstehe dich. Doch eine Frage habe ich noch. Das Letzte mal konntest du deine Magie nicht kontrollieren, wieso dieses Mal, trotz dass die Magie noch um ein vielfaches mächtiger war?", wollte jetzt Hermine wissen. Harry schwieg und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. _„Ich habe die Magie kontrollieren können? … Stimmt ich konnte sie so steuern wie ich wollte, aber wies? Das Einzige, an was ich mich erinnern kann, war ein warmes Gefühl und der Drang niemanden zu verletzen. Nur wen wollte ich nicht verletzen?"_, Harry überlegte weiter. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf, wieso dies passierte. Hermine hingegen schaute ihn weiterhin aufmerksam an. Sie hatte schon aufgegeben eine Antwort zu bekommen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Das einzige was ich noch weiß, ist das ich es steuern konnte.", antwortete Harry.

„Lass uns zurück gehen. Ich denke mal, dass der Meister Mrs. Weasley wieder beruhigt hat."

„Ja Hermine, gehen wir zurück. Außerdem bin ich neugierig was wir als nächstes machen werden."

„Nun ja, der Meister meinte bei mir zu Hause noch, dass wir noch einmal zu Gringotts und in die Winkelgasse gehen wollen."

„Was er wohl im Schilde führt? Ich meine, schau mich an. Ich habe nur Vaters Umhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei. Also wird die Winkelgasse wohl einiges in Anspruch nehmen."

„Hm.", erwiderte Hermine nur einsilbig.

Während sich Harry und Hermine draußen unterhielten, herrschte nach Harrys Abgang immer noch eine gespenstische Stille, bis Ron sie brach.

„Was war das denn? Harry ist ja vollkommen aus getickt. Also eines weiß ich jetzt schon. Seinen vollen Zorn möchte ich nicht abbekommen."

„Das ist auch zu empfehlen, denn Harry besitzt genauso wie Hermine eine schier unglaubliche Macht, aber deine sollte man auch nicht unterschätzen.", erwiderte Erogil nur auf Rons Kommentar.

„Ich? Ich bin doch nichts wert. Schauen sie sich doch mal meine Noten an. Ich habe es doch gerade mal mit Mühe und Not geschafft, versetzt zu werden.", entgegnete Ron niedergeschlagen. Während des kleinen Disputs zwischen Ron und Erogil erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Starre und hörten den letzten Satz von Ron.

„Ron du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du magst zwar faul sein und ein Buch für eine Sammlung besseres Toilettenpapier halten, aber du hast dennoch mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass du ein großer Zauberer bist. Also lass den Unsinn und sage uns lieber was du nun zu tun gedenkst?", wollte nun Arthur wissen, der immer noch etwas unter Schock stand. Denn bisher hatte es noch niemand gewagt, gegen seine Frau so aufzubegehren, wie Harry es gerade getan hatte. Er musste aber auch Harry Recht geben, denn das Glucken Verhalten seiner Frau, könnte in Zukunft mehr schaden als nützen. Also entschied er, sich erst einmal Rons Meinung an zu hören.

„Dad, ich weiß es eigentlich nicht genau. Ich mein, ich weiß genauso gut wie wir alle, die hier am Tisch sitzen, dass er nicht weiter so wüten darf. Aber ich verlasse euch für Jahre und ich werde weder zu euch noch zu anderen aus England Kontakt aufnehmen können. Wenn ich es aus der Erzählung richtig verstanden habe, wird niemand erfahren wo wir sind.", sagte Ron und schaute dabei in die Runde und blieb bei Erogil hängen, der nur mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Ron, du musst dich entscheiden. Du weißt, bei mir war die Entscheidung einfacher als bei dir aber lasse dir noch einmal beide Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen. Entweder du kommst mit uns und lernst das, was uns der Meister beibringen will oder du bleibst hier und musst alles im Eigenstudium erlernen, ohne auch nur den Zugang zur Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu haben. Denn du darfst Hogwarts nicht als Schüler betreten. Du musst nun eine Entscheidung treffen. Entweder du wählst den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes und bleibst hier bei deiner Familie oder du wählst den schwierigen Weg. Denn eines können wir uns bei der Ausbildung sicher sein. Sie wird nicht einfach.", sagte Harry der gerade mit Hermine durch die Tür getreten war.

„Wieso habt ihr euch entschieden mit Meister Erogil mit zu gehen? Doch nicht nur wegen dieser Prophezeiung und dem was in dem Buch stand, oder?", wollte jetzt Ron von seinen zwei besten Freunden wissen.

„Nun Ron, ich habe den schwierigen Weg eingeschlagen, weil es mir als das Richtige erschien. Wie wollen wir bitte sehr eine Zukunft haben, wenn diese durch die Dunkelheit, die Voldemort verbreitet, zerstört wird?", meinte Hermine.

„Ich sehe es genauso, selbst wenn die Prophezeiung mich nicht ausgewählt hätte, hätte ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen. Es ist das Richtige und ich werde für meine Zukunft kämpfen.", pflichtete Harry Hermine bei.

„Was bitte sehr ist daran das Richtige! Ihr werdet ausgebildet um gegen eine Horde Schwarzmagier zu kämpfen. Überlasst es doch uns, den Erwachsenen, gegen ihn und seine Schergen zu kämpfen.", begehrte Mrs. Weasley wieder auf, die erst jetzt aus dem Schock, der durch Harrys Standpauke hervor gerufen worden war, erwachte.

„Mrs. Weasley, sie wissen weshalb wir in den Kampf ziehen werden. Sie kämpfen doch aus denselben Gründen. Haben sie schon einmal etwas davon gehört, dass man nur etwas Beschützen kann, wenn man es Ziehen lässt?", entgegnete dies mal Hermine scharf. Molly Weasley war geschockt. Hermine und Harry, die immer so liebe Kinder waren, begehrten jetzt gegen sie auf.

„Molly, Harry und Hermine haben Recht. Wenn wir gewinnen wollen müssen wir alles nur Erdenkliche in Bewegung setzen um Voldemort zu vernichten.", mischte sich jetzt auch Albus mit in das Streitgespräch ein.

„Albus, sie sind zu jung. Sie sollten sich lieber darum sorgen wie sie ihre Ausbildung beenden können, als an einen Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu denken."

„Molly, du solltest bedenken, dass weder Ron, Harry noch Hermine jemals die Ausbildung beenden können. Du hast es doch gehört, sie dürfen keine Schule besuchen, solange sie nicht voll ausgebildet sind. Also Ron wie lautet jetzt deine Entscheidung?", meldete sich jetzt Mr. Weasley wieder zu Wort und schaute erst seine Frau und dann Ron an.

„Nun ich habe während eures kleinen Streits noch einmal ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht und ich habe mich entschlossen Harry und Hermine zu begleiten. Ich kann doch meine beiden Freunde nicht alleine ziehen lassen. Gar nicht auszumalen was ihr Zwei da so alles treibt.", gab Ron seine Entscheidung mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen kund. Harry und Hermine erröteten leicht.

_„Ich wusste es doch."_, dachte sich Ron, der natürlich die Reaktion der Beiden mitbekam.

Molly Weasley seufzte resigniert, „Eines weiß ich, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf setzt, wirst du es durchziehen. Also gut du darfst gehen."

Ron sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte seine Mutter. „Danke. Danke. Danke Mum."

„Gut, da das geklärt ist, kommen wir zum offiziellen Teil. Ich Hexenmeister Erogil erbitte Sie Albus Parcival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore um Ihre Erlaubnis, dass ich den Schüler Ronald Billius Weasley zu meinen Adepten in der Magie machen darf?", sagte Erogil mal wieder in einer sehr förmlichen Aussprache.

„Ich Albus Parcival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore, Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, erstatte Ihnen Meister Erogil die Erlaubnis, den Schüler Ronald Billius Weasley zu ihren Adepten zu nehmen.", erwiderte Dumbledore wieder und wieder war das bläuliche Licht um die ineinander greifenden Hände von Albus und Erogil zu sehen.

„Gut, da wir dies erledigt haben, werden wir jetzt zum Tropfenden Kessel flohen. Dort übernachten wir und morgen früh werden wir in die Winkelgasse und vor allem zu Gringotts gehen. Am darauffolgenden Tag beginnen wir dann mit unserer Reise. Also Ron pack' ein paar Sachen und deinen Zauberstab ein. Aber nicht zu viele Sachen, wir werden immer mit leichtem Gepäck reisen. Und noch etwas Ron. Du bist seit heute Morgen volljährig.", sagte Erogil noch. Kurz darauf verschwanden Harry, Ron, Fred und George. Ginny und Hermine liefen ebenfalls aus der Küche und rannten die Treppe hoch, um Ron ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen und sich zu verabschieden.

„Meister Erogil könntet ihr nicht hier über Nacht bleiben?", wollte nun Mrs. Weasley wissen.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid Mrs. Weasley, aber dies geht leider nicht. Ich muss den Dreien noch einiges erklären was nur uns Vier etwas angeht, darum können wir nicht hier bleiben.", entgegnete Erogil auf Mollys Frage.

„Meister Erogil sie haben doch gerade gesagt. dass sie noch in die Winkelgasse gehen. Nun … wie soll ich das sagen. Wir können ihnen leider für Ron kein Geld mit geben.", meinte Arthur etwas peinlich berührt.

„Machen sie sich deshalb keine Gedanken. Dadurch, dass ihr Sohn jetzt, mein Schutzbefohlener ist, werden alle Kosten die anstehen von mir, seinem Meister beglichen."

„Soll das heißen, dass Ron, Harry und Hermine jegliche Ausrüstung die sie brauchen von ihnen bezahlt bekommen?"

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley.", erwiderte Erogil.

Während die Erwachsenen sich unten in der Küche unterhielten, trafen sich die Jungen in Rons Zimmer und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie gerade erfahren hatten.

„Mensch, Harry, du weißt schon, dass so selbst Dad nicht mit Mum spricht. Das hat noch niemand gewagt.", meinte Ron zu Harry, als alle vier Rons' Zimmer betreten hatten. Die Mädchen waren noch einmal in Ginnys Zimmer gegangen, wollten dann aber noch zu ihnen kommen.

„Da hat …", fing Fred an. „… unser Brüderchen …", setzte George fort, „… Recht.", beendeten die Zwillinge ihren Satz gemeinsam.

„Na ja, was soll ich sagen. Mir hat es einfach gereicht. Eure Mutter weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich am Ende doch gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss und dennoch versucht sie alles nur erdenklich Mögliche uns von dem Krieg fern zu halten. Ich verstehe sie ja, das tu ich wirklich, aber wir sind mittlerweile alt genug, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.", erwiderte Harry nur, während Ron versuchte ein paar saubere Kleidungsstücke in einen Rucksack zu stecken.

„Mist das Zeug will nicht rein passen.", meinte Ron verzweifelt, der weitere Kleidung in den vollen Rucksack zwängen wollte. Die Zwillinge kicherten vergnügt, während Harry nur seufzte und seinen Zauberstab erhob, einen kurzen Zauber sprach und seinen Stab schwenkte. Just in diesem Moment fiel Ron kopfüber in seinen Rucksack, was die anderen Drei zum Lachen brachte. Sie lachten so heftig, dass sie sich auf dem Boden wälzten und die Bäuche hielten.

Die Mädchen, die durch das Gelächter angezogen wurden, stürmt en in das Zimmer und sahen wie Ron immer noch kopfüber in seinem Rucksack steckte. Sie fingen an zu kichern, halfen ihm aber aus seinem Rucksack, da sich die Jungs immer noch auf dem Boden wälzten.

„Ron, eine Frage? Wie hast du es Zustande gebracht kopfüber in deinem Rucksack zu stecken?", fragte eine belustigte Ginny, die immer noch kicherte.

„Das war wohl meine Schuld, Ginny. Ron hatte sich beschwert, dass sein Rucksack zu klein sei und ich habe meinen Zauberstab genommen und das Rucksackinnere vergrößert. Dummerweise hat Ron gerade mit aller Macht versucht seine Kleidung hinein zu stopfen, als der Zauber wirkte.", erklärte Harry mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückend.

Ginny und Hermine fingen jetzt auch an zu lachen. Ron hingegen schaute etwas sauer zu Harry, bis auch ihn das Lachen der anderen ansteckte.

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigten sich alle wieder und es entstand eine bedrückende Stille. Ginny sprach dann als Erste.

„Es wird ohne euch nicht mehr in Hogwarts das Selbe sein.", meinte sie traurig.

„Das wissen wir. Wir werden Hogwarts auch vermissen. Wir sind dort fünf Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen das solltest du nicht vergessen.", meinte Hermine ebenfalls traurig. Sie sollte immerhin ihre beste Freundin für Jahre verlassen.

„Hermine hat Recht. Wir werden alle Drei Hogwarts vermissen.", meinte Ron und sah zu seiner kleinen Schwester. „Gin, verspreche mir Eines. Pass auf Hogwarts auf, wir wollen es in einem Stück sehen, wenn wir wiederkommen."

„Ginny. Ich habe hier etwas für dich.", sprach Harry zu ihr, um sich zu verabschieden. „Da ich meine Karte mitnehmen soll, kann ich sie dir leider nicht geben. Allerdings, Sirius Weihnachtsgeschenk war mehr als ich erwartet habe, wie ich vor ein paar Wochen heraus fand. Hier Ginny.", sagte Harry und reichte ihr ein kleines schwarzes Buch.

„Was ist das?"

„Dieses kleine schwarze Buch ist eine Kopie von diesem hier. Sirius hatte mir sein Geschenk zu Weihnachten schon kurz vor unserer Abreise gegeben. In diesem war ein Zweiwegespiegel und dieses Buch. Als ich bei den Dursleys war, habe ich mir dieses Büchlein genauer angesehen und Erstaunliches herausgefunden. In diesem Buch steht eine detaillierte Beschreibung wie man eine magische Karte herstellt, so wie die Karte der Rumtreiber. Zur Karte der Rumtreiber gibt es auch noch einen genauen Grundriss von Hogwarts, denn der Grundriss ist die Ausgangsvorlage.", hielt Harry seinen Vortrag.

„Was?!", fingen die Zwillinge an. „Aber Harry, wieso gibst du uns nicht dieses Büchlein?"

„Tut mir leid Jungs, aber das Wissen, wie man solch eine Karte herstellt, ist zu brisant, um es in eure Hände zu geben. Und nur um sicher zugehen, dass ihr zwei es nicht lesen könnt. „_Persona Ginny et Neville_", sagte Harry und hielt zum Schluss seinen Zauberstab auf das Büchlein.

„Harry, was war das für ein Spruch?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Hermine, dein Part.", meinte Harry nur schmunzelnd an Hermine gerichtet, die ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Der Persona- Zauber ist ein besonderer Zauber. Es ist der Zauber der auf den magischen Tagebüchern liegt. Dieser Zauber verhindert, dass ein Mensch das Buch lesen kann. Aber sag Harry, wer hat dir den Spruch beigebracht?", fragte Hermine.

„Niemand Mine. Sirius hatte in einem Brief geschrieben, dass das Buch mit dem Zauber belegt ist, und ich es nur zu aktivieren brauche. Er schrieb auch wie das Buch zu lesen ist und das ich das Buch beliebig oft kopieren kann, aber erst nach Aktivierung des Zaubers durch mich."

„Wow.", kam es von Ron.

„Ginny benutze dieses Buch weise .Es könnte dir zu großem Vorteil verhelfen. Insbesondere gegenüber deiner Mutter.", zwinkerte Harry Ginny zu, die ihn aber nur seltsam an schaute.

„Nun lasst uns aber runter gehen. Ich denke, der Meister erwartet uns schon.", meinte Harry und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Mine?"

„Hm?" Hermine blieb stehen.

„Was meinte Harry, damit _‚es könnte mir zum Vorteil verhelfen'_ und vor allem was hat Mum damit zu tun?"

„Nun ich denke, er hat darauf angespielt das du in deiner Hand ein exzellentes Druckmittel für den Orden hast. Stell dir mal vor, wenn du mit dem Vorschlag herausrückst du könntest magische Karten anfertigen, auf der jede Person zu sehen ist, egal ob unter Tarnzaubern oder –tränken versteckt?", meinte Hermine. „Doch lass uns nun auch runtergehen. Ich will mich noch von den anderen richtig verabschieden."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Und dieses Büchlein trage ich immer bei mir.", sagte Ginny und ging mit Hermine den anderen hinterher.

Ginny und Hermine waren die Letzten, alle anderen waren schon da. So nahm auch Hermine Abschied von den Erwachsenen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley umarmten Hermine herzlich, genauso wie sie es bei Harry machten. Bei Ron hielt die Umarmung am längsten, und die restlichen anwesenden Familienmitglieder gesellten sich der Umarmung zu.

„Harry? Kann ich einmal kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Albus Dumbledore, seinen einstigen Schüler.

„Von mir aus, aber machen sie es kurz. Ich möchte mich auch noch von den anderen Weasleys verabschieden.", erwiderte Harry nur kühl und zeigte mit einen Blick in die Augen Albus', dass er immer noch sehr wütend auf ihn ist.

Hermine, die all das beobachtet hatte, schaute zu ihrem Meister, der sie anlächelte. Was so viel bedeuten sollte, ‚Es ist alles in Ordnung.'

„Harry, weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte, hat folgenden Grund: Ich möchte dich Bitten, uns den Grimmauld Platz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Durch Sirius' Tod ist nämlich das komplette Erbe der Blacks an dich über gegangen. Somit hat Sirius auch alle Zauber die auf dem Haus liegen, auf dich überschrieben.

Des Weiteren wollte ich dich bitten, dass du bitte Kreatcher rufst, denn auch Kreatcher gehört zu deinem Erbe."

„Also gut, sie dürfen den Grimmauld Platz weiterhin als Hauptquartier und Zuflucht nutzen, allerdings muss ich sie darum bitten, dass das Haus so geschützt wird, dass niemand außer sie und ich wissen wo es sich befindet. Überlegen sie sich einen Weg, wie sie es anstellen das Haus zu verstecken.

Was Kreatcher angeht, ich möchte ihn nicht im Haus sehen, ich über schreibe ihnen Kreatcher. Machen sie mit ihm was sie wollen.

DOBBY!!"

„Harry Potter Sir, haben gerufen, Sir?", fragte die piepsende Stimme des Hauselfen, der mit einen kleinen KLACK erschien.

„Ja Dobby, das habe ich. Ich würde dich gerne um etwas bitten, allerdings nur wenn der Direktor damit einverstanden ist.", meinte Harry und sagte das Wort Direktor extrem scharf.

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter, Sir, tun?", meinte der Hauself nur.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dich um den Grimmauld Platz kümmerst. Dazu müsstest du allerdings deinen Job in Hogwarts aufgeben und für mich zu denselben Konditionen arbeiten. Sofern Sie nichts dagegen haben, Sir?"

„Nein natürlich nicht, Dobby ist ein freier Hauself und kann somit arbeiten, wo er will und braucht sich nicht einmal von dem Herrn des Hauses etwas gefallen zu lassen.", meinte Albus mit einem Lächeln.

„Dobby würde sehr gerne für Harry Potter, Sir, arbeiten und Harry Potter, Sir, braucht Dobby auch nichts zu bezahlen.", meinte Dobby nur.

„Dobby. Zu erst einmal, nenn mich einfach Harry. Und was die Sache mit der Bezahlung angeht, tut mir leid Dobby, aber da kann ich nichts machen. Hermine würde mir den Kopf abreißen, beziehungsweise, ich dürfte Bekanntschaft mit der Mondoberfläche machen. Nichts da, du wirst bezahlt und dabei bleibt's.", sagte Harry sehr ernst, obwohl in seinen Augen Belustigung bei dem Gedanken an Hermine, zu sehen war.

„Dobby werden Harry nicht enttäuschen, Sir."

„Das denke ich auch, aber nun geh und schau dir den Grimmauld Platz an. Räume ihn auf, ordne die Bibliothek und liste alle Bücher auf. Ich werde für einige Zeit nicht aufzuspüren sein Dobby, also hörst du solange nur auf Mrs. Weasley und Professor Dumbledore. Verstanden?", erklärte Harry, während Dobby heftig nickte. „Dobby, bevor du gehst, die Bücher in der Bibliothek bleiben im Haus und werden nicht entsorgt, passe nur auf, dass sie nicht in die falschen Hände geraten."

„Ja, Harry!", sagte Dobby nur und verschwand mit einem KRACK.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor, bitte passen sie auf meine Freunde auf und fördern sie sie bitte, denn ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht heraushalten werden. Deshalb sollten sie auf den Kampf gut vorbereitet sein. Und reden sie mal mit Ginny, sie kann ihnen mit Sicherheit helfen.", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehen Harry, aber was meinst du mit der jungen Ms. Weasley?"

„Fragen sie sie, aber nicht heute, denn sie wird ihnen jetzt nichts sagen.", erwiderte Harry nur und ging wieder zu den Weasleys, die sich in der Zwischenzeit von Hermine verabschiedet hatten. Harry umarmte noch einmal einen nach dem anderen und wünschte allen viel Glück und frohes Schaffen. Den Zwillingen musste er auch noch versprechen, das sollten sie wieder im Land sein, er mit den Dreien in den Laden der Zwillinge kommt, der erst in zwei Wochen eröffnet wird. Gerade als alle zur Tür gingen, kam eine Eule durch ein offenes Fenster gesegelt. Erogil stöhnte leise auf, so dass es niemand bemerkte. Die Eule lies einen Brief vor Harrys Füße fallen und verschwand in der Dämmerung.

„War das nicht eine Gringotts- Eule?", fragte Ron seinen Vater.

„Ja, das war eine, der Brief hat immerhin das Siegel von Gringotts.", antwortete Harry und öffnete den Brief.

_„Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_wir müssen sie darüber informieren, dass Sie, durch ihre vor kurzem erlangte Volljährigkeit, Ihr Erbe antreten können. Dies bezüglich möchte ich Sie darum Bitten, Morgen Mittag um 13:00 Uhr bei Gringotts zu erscheinen._

_Sollten sie einen anderen Termin in Betracht ziehen, so muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass wenn sie Ihr Erbe nicht innerhalb eines Jahres antreten, das komplette Erbe an das Ministerium für Zauberei gehen wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Rasnok, Direktor von Gringotts"_

„Rasnok? Dein Erbe muss bedeutend sein, wenn der Direktor selbst dir diesen Brief schickt, in der Regel ist er nämlich ein Testamentsverwalter.", meinte Arthur Weasley.

„Ja, das ist es auch Mr. Weasley, doch darum kümmern wir uns Morgen, jetzt werden wir erst mal zum Tropfenden Kessel flohen. Somit schritten alle durch die Küchentür ins Wohnzimmer und Erogil entfachte das Feuer. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand in den grünen Flammen, mit der Adresse _„Zum Tropfenden Kessel"._

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel kommt, wenn es nicht wieder unvorhersehbare Ereignisse gibt, in einem Monat. Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass ihr mir einie Revs hinterlasst. Sie werden auf alle Fälle beantwortet. Bis demnächst.  
_

_MFG Ragnos bzw. DarkDragon87_


	5. Kapitel IV Winkelgasse und Erbe

_Guten Abend allerseits,_

_*seufz* endlich ist das lang ersehnte Kapitel auf meinen Tisch und ich kann es euch zusenden. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber durch die ganzen Feiertage und den letzten Stress in der Familie hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, außerdem ist das Kapitel nicht gerade klein, nein es ist sogar derzeit das umfassenste meiner Kapitel es umfass genau 8699 Wörter. Jetzt ist es da und ich hoffe euch gefällt der Mist den ich verzapft habe._

_Na dann le_st alle schön brav und sagt mir wie es euch gefällt. An alle Schwarzleser da draußen, es ist mir egal, ob ihr ein Review schreibt oder nicht, haltet nur die Quoten schön oben. ^^

* * *

**Kapitel IV – Winkelgasse und ein Erbe**

Als Erogil aus den grünen Flammen des Kamins stieg, sah er auch schon seine drei Schüler die auf ihn warteten.

„Wie ich sehe, seit ihr alle gut angekommen. Also kommt, begrüßen wir Tom und lassen uns unsere Zimmer geben. Ich habe noch einiges mit euch zu besprechen, bevor wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen.", meinte er nur und schritt durch die Tür, die den Reisekamin vom Schankraum abtrennte, dicht gefolgt von seinen drei Adepten.

Im Schankraum schritt er unverblümt zum Tresen.

„Hey Tom, wie laufen die Geschäfte?", fragte er den Wirt.

„Meister Erogil, welch seltener Besuch. Was die Geschäfte anbelangt, durch ,Er – dessen –Name – nicht – genannt – werden - darf' habe ich kaum Gäste. Sie haben alle Angst. Auch die Winkelgasse ist, seit bekannt ist, dass ,Er' zurück ist, wie ausgestorben. Aber sagt Meister, warum begleiten euch der junge Harry Potter und seine Freunde? Und! Wie geht es euch eigentlich?", fragte Tom, wobei er beim letzten Satz sich an die drei Jugendlichen wandte.

„Hey Tom. Wir können nicht Klagen, obwohl in dieser Zeit, dass nicht viel zu Sagen hat.", erwiderte Harry zur Begrüßung.

„Na ja Tom, die Drei sind seit heute meine Schüler und deshalb sind wir auch hier. Hast du vier Zimmer für uns?"

„Natürlich kein Problem. Darf es auch noch etwas zu Essen geben?", entgegnete Tom und reichte dem Meister vier Zimmerschlüssel.

„Das wäre zu freundlich. Danke. Bring das Essen bitte ins Zimmer zehn, dort werden wir uns fürs erste aufhalten. Ach und Tom?", meinte Erogil nur, während er sich umdrehte und Richtung Treppe ging.

„Ja?"

„Wir sind nicht hier, verstanden?", sagte Erogil, mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Tom nur.

Als alle Vier es sich im Zimmer Nummer zehn bequem gemacht hatten, kam auch schon Tom mit dem Abendessen. Er stellte es am Beistelltisch ab und wünschte den Vieren noch eine geruhsame Nacht und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Nun gut, bevor ihr ins Bett geht, werde ich euch noch einiges zu eurer Ausbildung erzählen. Wie ihr sicherlich schon ahnt, wird sie nicht einfach und wenn ihr sie packt, zählt ihr mit Abstand zu den mächtigsten Magiern die es gibt. Aber zu erst möchte ich mir eure Fragen anhören, solange sie erst mal nichts mit der Ausbildung zu tun haben, denn wie schon gesagt das erzähle ich euch danach.", fing Erogil an und bedachte seine Schüler mit einem fragenden Blick. Die erste Frage kam dann auch schon, und wie könnte es anders sein, von Hermine.

„Nun Meister, ich hätte da eine Frage die mich mehr als brennend interessiert. Wie sie ja mit Sicherheit wissen, habe ich mich mit der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen ausführlich befasst.", fing Hermine an, woraufhin Erogil nur nickte und Harry und Ron nur mit den Augen rollten. Hermine ignorierte es aber gekonnt.

„Ihr hattet vorhin einen Rat der Druiden erwähnt, aber ich kann mich genau daran erinnern, dass es einen solchen Rat zuletzt vor tausend Jahren gegeben hatte. Aber auch dort wurde er nur erwähnt und nicht näher beschrieben. Jetzt frage ich mich nur, was ist der Rat der Druiden? Und vor allem was ist seine Funktion?" Der Hexenmeister war nicht sehr überrascht, dass diese Frage gerade von Hermine kam.

„Hermine du hast eine äußerst wichtige und berechtigte Frage gestellt, insbesondere da dieser Rat ja euer Leben innerhalb eines Tages vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt hat.", antwortete Erogil.

„Nun, um zu wissen was der Rat ist und welche Aufgabe er in unserer Gesellschaft hat muss ich etwas weiter Ausholen.

Wie ihr ja sicherlich wisst, ist die Gesellschaft der Zauberer in mehrere Kasten aufgeteilt. Heute existieren nur noch vier dieser Kasten. Die Kasten, die heute noch existieren, sind folgende.

Zum einen die **_Kaste der Hexen und Zauberer_**.

In dieser Kaste sind alle Hexen und Zauberer aus magischen und nicht magischen Hause.

Dann die **_Kaste der Lords._**

In dieser Kaste sind die Hexen und Zauberer vertreten, die einen Lord Titel besitzen. Diese Kaste ist heute auch für verschiedene Gesetzgebungen und Verurteilungen zuständig, kurz die magischen Lords sind alle im Zaubergamot. Derzeit gibt es zwölf Lords, das heißt zwölf feste Sitze im Gamot.

Die nächste Kaste ist die **_Kaste der Auroren._**

Wie schon aus dem Namen abzuleiten ist, ist diese Kaste für die Sicherheit zuständig. In diese zählen alle Auroren des Britischen Empire, und nicht nur die, die hier auf der Insel sind.

Die letzte heute noch existierende Kaste ist die **_Kaste der Gelehrten._**

In dieser Kaste werden alle Lehrer und Professoren eingegliedert.

In diesen vier Kasten sind alle Menschen unserer Gesellschaft eingestuft, wobei die **_Kaste der Lords_** auf dem Prinzip der Erbfolge beruht. Sprich man wird hineingeboren, oder mittels Heirat in eine solche Familie eingeordnet. Die anderen Kasten kann jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe erreichen, wobei sobald man die Ausbildung in Hogwarts oder einer vergleichbaren Institution abgeschlossen hat, man automatisch in die **_Kaste der Hexen und Zauberer_** gelangt.", hielt Erogil seinen Vortrag.

„Ja, aber Meister das erklärt doch noch immer nicht, was es mit dem Rat der Druiden auf sich hat.", meinte Harry, nachdem Erogil mit seinen Vortrag anfing, ihm einiges klar wurde.

„Gemach. Gemach Harry, immer mit der Ruhe. Ich erzähle ja schon weiter. Wo war ich? Ach ja bei der Kastenordnung unserer heutigen Gesellschaft. Nun dann kommen wir zur Kasten Ordnung von vor tausend Jahren. Die Kastenordnung hatte sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht wesendlich verändert, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Zum Beispiel die **_Kaste der Auroren_**. Diese kam erst vor zirka fünfhundert Jahren in die Ordnung dazu. Die Funktion der **_Kaste der Lords_** hat sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte etwas gewandelt. Aber kommen wir nun zu den noch fehlenden Kasten, die offiziell nicht mehr, aber weiterhin im Untergrund existieren und dessen ausführende Gewalt die Mysteriumsabteilung ist:

Also die nächste Kaste ist die **_Kaste der Hexenmeister._**

Wie ihr ja wisst gehöre ich zu dieser Kaste. Derzeit gibt es neben mir nur noch vier weitere Hexenmeister, die aber um einiges schwächer sind als ich. Deshalb soll ich euch ja auch ausbilden. Diese Kaste zu erreichen ist nicht so einfach wie die der Gelehrten. Zum einen muss man die Voraussetzung eines Magiers erfüllen, sprich man muss das Level des Magiers Ereichen oder Überschreiten. Dann muss man in die Ausbildung eines solchen Hexenmeisters kommen, sonst darf man sich sowieso nicht Hexenmeister nennen.

Die nächste Kaste ist die **_Kaste der Magier_**_._

Diese Kaste wird noch einmal in drei Unterkategorien aufgeteilt und zwar in die des Magiers, des Erzmagiers und zu guter Letzt die des Zirkelmagiers. Was die einzelnen Titel zu bedeuten haben werdet ihr auf eurer Reise erfahren.

Die Letzte Kaste der Hexen und Zauberergesellschaft ist die **_Kaste der Druiden_**_._

In dieser Kaste werden allerdings nicht alle Druiden aufgelistet. Heute bezeichnet man Druiden als Zauberer oder Hexen die den keltischen Glauben angenommen haben. Doch ein echter Druide kann mehr. Die Macht eines Druiden ist nur mit dem eines Erzmagiers oder dem eines Zirkelmagiers zu vergleichen.

So sieht das Kastensystem, also noch mal im Überblick aus:

Die Kaste der Druiden Die Kaste der Magier Die Kaste der Hexenmeister Die Kaste der Lords

_ Die Kaste der Gelehrten_

_ Die Kaste der Hexen und Zauberer_

Dieses System hat uns einst durch die Jahrhunderte beschützt. Kommen wir nun zum Rat der Druiden.

_Also der Rat der Druiden besteht aus den sieben mächtigsten Druiden der obersten Kaste._

_Der mächtigste, der Großmeister Magdragil, leitet den Rat, er ernennt und entlässt die Druiden des Rates._

_Die anderen sechs Druiden sind seine Berater, ihre Namen kenne ich allerdings nicht._

_Diese Sechs stehen aber auch für jede Kaste, und müssen dem entsprechend auch im Sinne der ihr zu vertretenen Kaste Handeln und Ratschlagen. Es gibt dort keinen Beschluss, wenn nicht alle sechs einverstanden sind. Nur die Ausbildung eines Magiers bildet hier eine Ausnahme, hier haben allein der Hexenmeister und der Älteste, in unserem Fall Magdragil das Wort._

_Eine Aufgabe des Rates ist folgende:_

_Sie sollen das Gleichgewicht zwischen der Natur und der Magie wahren, ähnlich wie das Ministerium, das ja verhindern soll, das die nichtmagischen Menschen von der Zaubererwelt erfahren._

_Doch anders als das Ministerium, geht es dem Rat nicht um das enttarnen vor den Nichtmagischen. Nein, der Rat verhindert durch gezieltes Eingreifen in Geschehnisse auf der ganzen Welt das, das Gleichgewicht, dass zwischen allem und jedem Existiert, zerstört wird und somit verhindern sie die Zerstörung der Menschheit._",

beendete Erogil seinen langen Vortrag und ließ, das eben gehörte in der Stille, die im Raum herrschte verklingen.

Hermine sprach nach einigen Minuten als erstes wieder, „Also heißt das, dass wir dazu ausersehen sind, die Menschheit zu retten?"

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist, das machen wir ja schon seit fünf Jahren, oder?", meinte Harry mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„Nicht ganz Harry, ihr habt in den letzten fünf Jahren, nur Voldemort geschwächt. Jetzt werdet ihr daran arbeiten ihn ein für alle mal zu vernichten.", erwiderte Erogil nur.

„Doch kommen wir zu etwas Wichtigerem. Zu eurer Ausbildung. Wie ich schon sagte, werdet ihr einige Jahre mit mir verbringen. Ich werde euch schulen, aber nicht in allem, denn einiges müsst ihr auch selbst, beziehungsweise von anderen Meistern lernen. Da die Meister zu denen ihr müsst nicht mehr leben, reisen wir durch die Zeit. Hierzu wende ich einen Zauber an der uns in die Vergangenheit bringt. Wir werden fünf Jahre durch die Zeit reisen, aber hier vergehen nur zwölfeinhalb Monate. Weiter ist es mir nicht möglich die Zeit zu manipulieren, ohne das Raum – Zeit – Gefüge zu zerstören und wir wollen ja immerhin die Erde vor dem Untergang bewahren und nicht herbeiführen, oder?", erklärte Erogil seinen staunenden und ungläubigen Schülern.

„Meister, sie wollen wirklich mit uns durch die Zeit reisen? Was hat das bitte für einen Sinn, die Gefahr liegt hier in der Gegenwart und nicht in der Vergangenheit." meinte Harry nur, der nicht verstand wieso sie durch die Zeit wandeln sollten.

„Harry, muss ich dir etwa erklären, dass du hier in dieser Zeit keine Zeit haben wirst um irgendetwas zu lernen? Voldemort wird dies nämlich zu verhindern wissen. Außerdem müsst ihr um ein Magier zu werden alle Facetten der Magie lernen, dazu zählt auch die sogenannte Schwarze Magie. Ich denke mal, dass, bevor wir soweit sind sie euch zu lehren, ihr noch einiges verstehen lernen müsst. Was und wieso werdet ihr dann Übermorgen erfahren, wenn wir unsere erste Station erreichen. Morgen gehen wir erst zu Madam Malkins. Dort werdet ihr neue strapazierfähigere Kleidung erhalten. Danach geht es in Waltens Waffenladen. Dort werdet ihr auch mit einigen Waffen eingedeckt die ihr zu führen lernen müsst. Das dürfte nicht länger als drei Stunden dauern. Um 13:00 Uhr müssen wir in Gringotts sein. Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, werden wir um 18:00 Uhr wieder hier im „Tropfenden Kessel" sein. Also würde ich vorschlagen ihr geht ins Bett und schlaft mal so richtig aus. Es wird das letzte Mal sein das ihr den Luxus haben werdet bis neun Uhr zu schlafen."

„Meister Erogil wieso wird es solange in Gringotts dauern?", wollte Harry wissen, als alle drei aufgestanden.

„Nun Harry dein Erbe ist, sagen wir mal etwas groß, aber Genaueres wirst du morgen erfahren."

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, das sie gerade maßlos untertreiben, Meister?", entgegnete Harry nur resigniert. Als Harry wenig später im Bett lag, schlief er diesmal schnell ein.

Um kurz vor neun Uhr morgens ging die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf und eine zierliche Gestalt läuft durch das dunkle Zimmer. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen und lassen kein Licht herein. Nachdem die Person am Fenster anlangt, zieht sie mit Schwung die schweren dunklen Vorhänge zur Seite und die Sonne scheint ins Zimmer genau aufs Bett, indem Harry immer noch seelenruhig schläft. Durch die Sonne, die jetzt unbarmherzig auf Harry nieder schien, wird er wach. Er blinzelte kurz und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Also wirklich Harry du solltest aufstehen, wir sollen in zehn Minuten unten in der Schenke sein und Frühstücken. Denk daran, wir wollen heute noch in die Winkelgasse.", meinte die Person die mit dem Rücken zur Sonne stand, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und auf Harry nieder sah. Erst jetzt wo er ihre Stimme hörte, machte er die Augen wieder auf, griff nach seiner Brille und schaute sich die Person genauer an.

„Man Hermine, kannst du einen nicht sanfter wecken als ihn zu blenden?"

„Hab dich nicht so Harry, wenigstens hat dich der Meister nicht geweckt. Ich sage dir eines. Vier Grad kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu bekommen ist nicht sehr angenehm.", meinte Hermine mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Auf einmal ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei aus dem Nachbarzimmer, Rons Zimmer.

„Ich glaube, ich stehe lieber auf, nicht dass ich auch noch eine kalte Dusche im Bett bekomme." meinte Harry lächelnd und stieg aus dem Bett. Als Hermine sah das er nur in einer Boxershort geschlafen hatte, errötete sie leicht, drehte sich um und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Harry nicht verstand. Er wollte gerade fragen, was los sei, da war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und stieg die Treppe zur Schenke hinab.

Harry starrte auf die jetzt geschlossene Tür. _„Was war das denn jetzt?"_, dachte sich Harry nur und schüttelte den Kopf._ „Frauen, verstehe die einer?"_

Es war Punkt neun Uhr als Harry angezogen und nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche in die Schenke trat. Er sah sich erst einmal genau um und musste wie am Abend zuvor feststellen das der „Tropfende Kessel" wie ausgestorben ist.

_„Na ja eigentlich ist es auch von Vorteil, wenn niemand den Kessel betritt. So bleibe ich wenigstens unerkannt und mein Freund die Spitzzunge tappt im Dunkeln, was mein Verschwinden angeht."_, dachte sich Harry und schritt, zum einzigen Tisch wo schon zwei Personen sitzen. Er hatte diesen Tisch erst gar nicht wahrgenommen, da er in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals stand. Dort saßen bereits Hermine und Meister Erogil.

„Guten Morgen, Meister Erogil.", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Hermine die bereits fleißig am Verspeisen ihres Frühstücks war. Es war ein reichhaltiges Frühstück mit allem was einen Engländer am frühen Morgen mundete.

Fünf Minuten später kam dann auch Ron mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zum Tisch murmelte ein „Guten Morgen", setzte sich und fing seine übliche Fressorgie an.

„Ron ich sage es nur ungern aber du solltest dieses Frühstück genießen, denn wir Vier werden in den nächsten Monaten kein so reichhaltiges Essen vor der Nase haben. Weder zum Frühstück, Mittag oder auch nur zum Abendessen. Ab morgen werden andere Seiten auf gezogen. Die Reise beginnt morgen im Übrigen bei Sonnenaufgang. Da solltet ihr alles fertig haben und fit für den Tag sein.", dozierte ihr Meister den Dreien regelrecht vor.

„Meister sollten wir nicht endlich in die Winkelgasse gehen? Ich dachte wir haben noch eine Menge zu erledigen.", meinte Harry nur, der sich irgendwie auf den Einkaufsbummel freute. Wieso sollte er sich auch nicht freuen. Er bekommt heute immerhin Kleidung die im passen sollte.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Ach ja die Kleidung die ihr bekommen werdet wird euch am Anfang seltsam vorkommen. Doch ihr werdet euch schnell daran gewöhnen und feststellen wie bequem diese Kleidung ist.", erklärte Erogil etwas kryptisch, was den drei Freunden eine merkwürdige Fratze ins Gesicht zauberte. Die kleine Gruppe stand auf und schritt zur Hintertür, wo sich der Zugang zur Winkelgasse befand.

Mit einem kleinen Wink von Erogils Hand tat sich dann auch der Zugang zur Winkelgasse auf. Die drei Freunde kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Noch nie hatten sie erlebt, dass man ohne Zauberstab das Tor zur Winkelkasse öffnen konnte.

Nachdem sie sich von ihren Schock erholt hatten, sahen sie die Winkelgasse wie ausgestorben.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass die Zauberer sich vor einem einzigen Menschen so fürchten, dass sie sich in ihren Häusern verschanzen und sich ihr Leben von ihm bestimmen lassen.", meinte Hermine als sie durch die leere Einkaufsstraße gingen.

„Da hast du Recht Hermine, aber es ist ihnen auch nicht zu verdenken. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er Furcht verbreitet. Er nutzt eines der primitivsten Gefühle des Menschen aus, die Angst und du siehst ja es funktioniert.", erwiderte ihr Meister nur darauf.

„Wie sollen wir hier etwas einkaufen? Die Geschäfte schauen alle so aus als seien sie geschlossen.", meinte Harry nur der sich umgesehen hatte.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken Harry, offiziell sind die Läden geschlossen, doch wer etwas haben will, bekommt es auch. Die Besitzer wohnen immerhin über ihren jeweiligen Läden."

„Meister was meinten sie vorhin eigentlich mit, dass unsere neue Kleidung gewöhnungsbedürftig sein wird?", wollte Ron jetzt wissen.

„Nun ganz einfach Ron, da wir in eine andere Zeit reisen, brauchen wir auch die dort übliche Kleidung. Wir wollen ja nicht zu sehr auffallen. Dies wäre auch in der Zeit, in der wir zuerst Station machen werden, äußerst unklug, aber wartet es ab. Wir sind da.", erklärte Erogil seinen drei Schülern. Diese nickten als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden, was er meinte. Erogil klopfte nun an die Hintertür, die sich in einer Seitengasse neben dem Laden von Madam Malkins befand. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Madam Malkins auch schon die Tür und erblickte Erogil, der sie anlächelte.

„Hallo, Glen, lange nicht gesehen!", begrüßte er die ältere Frau.

„Erogil, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hast dich aus der Zaubererwelt zurück gezogen und das schon vor Jahrzehnten.", meinte sie überrascht und lies alle Vier herein.

„Das stimmt auch, ich war für einige Jahre nicht in der Zaubererwelt, aber auch nicht in der nichtmagischen Welt. Doch man hat mich zurück gerufen. Genauer gesagt, ich bin zurück gekommen, um diese Drei hier auszubilden. Ich denke du kennst sie alle?", fragte Erogil am Schluss. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Natürlich kenn ich das ,goldene Trio von Hogwats'. Wer kennt sie nicht? Aber sagtest du gerade, dass du diese drei Ausnahmezauberer ausbilden willst?", erwiderte Madam Malkins leicht geschockt.

„Ja das habe ich Glendice Victoria Malkins. Diese drei Ausnahmezauberer, wie du es so schön beschrieben hast, waren schon vor zehn Jahren dazu auserkoren. Aber das geht dich nichts an. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir Kleidung für das erste Jahrtausend brauchen. Ich dachte da an ein paar Hosen und Tuniken für die beiden Jungs und mich, sowie Hemden und eine Lederrüstung aus deinem speziellen Leder, dass du damals für mich entworfen hast. Natürlich noch passende Schuhe und Unterkleider.

Für unsere einzige Dame dachte ich an einige Röcke und Blusen der Zeit angebracht. Dabei sollte aber Rücksicht auf die Bewegungsfreiheit genommen werden, sie muss immerhin auch darin kämpfen können. Des Weiteren würde ich zwei Miederwesten aus deinem speziellen Leder haben und auch Unterkleider und passende Schuhe.", zählte Erogil seine Wünsche auf.

„Zu erst Einmal, wenn du mich noch einmal Glendice nennst hex ich dir das ab, was dir am meisten fehlen wird. Nun zu deinen Wünschen. Das ist kein Problem, aber so wie ich dich kenne, soll nur ich mich darum kümmern. Dass heißt aber auch wir werden länger als sonst brauchen. Zum Glück habe ich alles hier, was ich benötige. Das Leder habe ich immer auf Vorrat und da nur du von ihm weißt, auch genug für deine Wünsche.

Sollen auch Gürtel und Taschen aus diesem Leder sein?", brauste die Frau kurz auf und verfiel gleich danach in geschäftlichen Ton.

„Ja, das wäre Spitze. Ach ja, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Dann noch für jeden von uns einen schweren schwarzen Reiseumhang mit Gurgel, wäre nett. Naturfarben wären für die anderen Kleidungsstücke angebracht und kein Gelb oder zu knalliges Rot. Wir wollen als Reisende durchs Land ziehen, nicht als Adlige.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Kurz darauf zog Glendice Malkins auch schon, ganz nach dem Motto _„Ladys First"_, eine noch immer geschockte Hermine mit sich, während die drei Männer warten mussten. Harry und Ron sahen sich ebenfalls geschockt an, man wird ja nicht alle Tage in eine komplett mittelalterliche Gewandung gesteckt. Doch war ihnen auch klar, dass sie dies bezüglich nichts aus ihrem Meister heraus bekommen würden.

„So, meine Liebe, stell dich doch bitte auf den Hocker. Ich habe zwar noch deine Maße aber so wie es aussieht, stimmen sie an einigen Stellen nicht mehr.", meinte die Schneiderin mit einem Lächeln. Hermine hin gegen wurde etwas rot. Es stimmte, sie ist zwar nicht mehr gewachsen, hatte aber an den richtigen Stellen einiges an Gewicht zugelegt. „Hierzu ist es allerdings angebracht, zumindest deinen Oberkörper zu entkleiden. Wenn ich Meister Erogil richtig verstanden habe, werdet ihr eine kleine Zeitreise ins zehnte Jahrhundert machen. Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Büstenhalter, aber mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Die Miederwesten hielten damals alles an Ort und Stelle.", erklärte Madam Malkins der sechzehn Jährigen. Mit einem intensiven Rotschimmer entkleidete sich Hermine.

„Keine Sorge Ms. Granger, ihre beiden Freunde werden nicht spionieren können, dazu kenn ich meinen Freund Erogil zu gut. Der hält die Beiden garantiert an der kurzen Leine.", versicherte die ältere Frau der Jungen und tat ihre Arbeit, in dem sie noch einmal komplett ihre Maße nahm. Danach machte sie einen Schwenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und Schere, Nadel und Faden machten sich daran, die gerade erst herein geschwebten Stoffbahnen zu bearbeiten.

„Sagen sie Madam Malkins, sie kennen Meister Erogil recht gut, habe ich Recht?", wollte Hermine, neugierig wie sie war, wissen.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn schon etwas länger. Ich bin ihm damals in meinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts das erste Mal begegnet. Er kam mit seinem Meister zum Halloweenfest in die Halle, und sie fragten nach einer Unterkunft und der Erlaubnis, zum Studium für ihn. Er blieb zwei Jahre und hat mir damals sehr geholfen, musst du wissen. Ich war eine miserable Schülerin und hatte nur wenige Talente. Eine davon ist die Zauberkunst, eine anderer war die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er half mir diese beiden Talente mit einander zu verbinden und mich in den anderen Fächern durch zu Boxen. Tja wir fanden einen Weg und sieh mich jetzt an, ich bin eine der besten magischen Schneiderinnen Weltweit.", erzählte die Frau die nicht älter als fünfzig Jahre aussah der jungen Hexe. Wobei man beim Alter von Zauberern und vor allem Hexen vorsichtig sein sollte. Diese sahen meist jünger aus, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren. Während sie dies alles erzählte, hatte sie immer ein Auge auf der sich entwickelnden Kleidung und das andere auf Hermine. Die hörte mit den Ohren zu und sah mit den Augen zu ihrer neuen Kleidung.

„So fertig, würdest du bitte alles anprobieren, damit ich weiß, dass alles da sitzt wo es sitzen soll?", meinte Madam Malkins. Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und war erstaunt von dem angenehmen Stoff, der sie umschmeichelte.

Als Hermine sich fertig angezogen hatte, trat sie vor einem mannshohen Spiegel und betrachtete sich genauer. Der Rock den sie trug, ging ihr bis zur Hälfte ihrer Knöchel, er war wirklich sehr einfach gehalten, einfarbig und keine Muster. Die Farben der Röcke, die die alte Schneiderin gemacht hatte, waren alle in dunklen Farbtönen gehalten, einer in Braun, einer in einem dunklen Rot, und zwei in dunklem Grün. Sie konnte sich sehr frei und behände in ihnen bewegen, sodass sie nichts an Beweglichkeit einbüßte, trotz Rock. Ihre Unterkleider wiederum waren alle in einem dreckigem Weiß gehalten. In gleichem Weiß sind ihre Blusen, die alle anstandslos, nichts ihrer weiblichen Reize hervorhoben. Von den Blusen sowie den Unterkleidern besaß sie etwas mehr als nur vier, insgesamt sechsmal Blusen und sechsmal Unterkleider. Am meisten aber gefiel Hermine die Miederweste, die wie ihr Meister befahl aus Leder gefertigt war Sie fühlte sich an wie gewöhnliches Leder. Doch wusste sie, dass es mit diesem Leder mehr auf sich hatte als es den Anschein machte. Sie band sich den Gürtel um, an dem mehrere kleine Ledertäschchen eingeschoben wurden, in denen sie verschiedene Sachen verstauen konnte. Zuletzt legte sie sich den Reiseumhang um. Er war wirklich schwer und hatte auch innen einige Taschen eingearbeitet. So waren da drei Taschen in die man einen Zauberstab stecken konnte, eine verzauberte Tasche für ihre Kleidung und andere größere Gegenstände und noch mehrere Taschen für Tränke aller Art. Die letzte Tasche im Umhang war eine Art Geldbörse. Als sie den Gurgel umschlug merkte sie, dass man nur noch ihren Mund und ihr Kinn sehen konnte.

„Die Kleidung, wie du sicherlich festgestellt hast, ist allesamt magisch. Aber sie fühlt sich für jeden Betrachter auch für einen Selbst, so an wie die damals gebräuchlichen Stoffe. Sie sind aus Leder vom Hirsch, Rindsleder kam erst im Spätmittelalter, Leinen und Schafswolle. Die Lederwaren sind ein spezielles Gemisch aus Hirsch- und Drachenleder. Dieses ist sogar robuster und resistenter als reines Drachenleder. Die Schuhe, die du noch nicht angezogen hast, sind, wie alle Kleidungsstücke, mit Klima- und wasserabweisenden Zaubern belegt. Die Taschen an deinem Gürtel sind für verschiedene Kräuter gemacht. Die Taschen im Reiseumhang sind für deine Kleidung und andere Utensilien wie Zauberstäbe und Tränke ausgelegt. In eine der Taschen kannst du des Weiteren noch einen Stößel und eine Schale tun. Der Gurgel ist, wie du ja schon bemerkt hast, so bearbeitet, dass du, wenn du ihn aufsetzt, nicht mehr zu erkennen bist. Aber nun zur wichtigsten Frage. Wie gefällst du dir?", beendete Madam Malkins ihren Vortrag und schaute Hermine aufmerksam an, die sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nun ich muss sagen, als ich hörte das ich weiterhin Röcke tragen soll, und das auch noch in Naturfarben war ich schon sehr skeptisch. Diese Kleidung ist wie der Meister schon sagte, am Anfang gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber bequem und funktionell. Mir gefällt sie, und ich weiß jetzt schon, wenn ich wieder komme werde ich wohl diese Kleidung öfters tragen.", gab Hermine weiterhin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihre Meinung kund. Madam Malkins kicherte leise. Hermine schaute sie fragend an.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun Hermine. Es ist nur, so etwas Ähnliches hatte Erogil damals als er in diesem Aufzug nach Hogwats kam, auch gesagt, als wir ihn damals nach seiner „altmodischen" Kleidung gefragt haben.", beantwortete die Schneiderin die unausgesprochene Frage Hermines. „So aber nun lassen wir die Männer mal nicht unnötig warten. Insbesondere Erogil kann sehr ungeduldig werden, was eigentlich nicht wirklich zu einem Hexenmeister passt.", sagte sie noch und ging wieder in den Verkaufsraum.

Dort warteten ein ungeduldiger Erogil, ein skeptischer Ron und ein Harry Potter, der einen leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase bekam, als er Hermine so in ihrer Gewandung sah. Madam Malkins und Erogil waren die Einzigen, die es mitbekamen und lächelten sich wissend an, denn auch Hermine schimmerte leicht rötlich. Ron bekam es nicht mit, da er als er Hermine erblickte, versuchte einer Schlange nachzueifern und seinen Kiefer auszurenken.

„Und wie sehe ich aus?", fragte die junge Hexe leicht schüchtern und schaute ihre beiden Freunde mit einem scheuen Blick an. Ron und Harry waren nur zu einem Wort fähig. „Wow!"

Dies veranlasste Hermine noch eine Spur rötlicher zu werden, was Erogil wiederum mit einem Lächeln abtat.

„Hermine du wartest hier bis wir fertig sind, dann werden wir noch drei kleine Besuche in der Winkelgasse machen, gehen essen und dann zu Gringotts, verstanden? Gehe nicht, ich wiederhole! Gehe nicht auf die Straße raus, noch bist du nicht in der Lage dich geeignet zu verteidigen! Hast du mich verstanden?", sagte Erogil noch einmal eindringlich an Hermine gewandt. Sie schluckte kurz ihr Temperament herunter, denn niemand sprach mit ihr in einer solchen Art und Weise, ohne dafür eine saftige Abreibung zu bekommen. Dies war jedoch ihr Meister und sie wusste, dass sie ihm zu Gehorsam verpflichtet war. Sie nickte und brachte ein festes und bestimmtes „Ja, Meister!" heraus. Damit war der Meister mehr als zufrieden, denn er wusste, dass Hermine ähnlich temperamentvoll war wie Harry. Dieses Temperament musste er allen Dreien noch aus dem Kopf schlagen, denn eines wusste Erogil. Die drei jungen Zauberer waren zwar mächtig, aber auch sehr impulsiv. Eine gefährliche Mischung, wie allseits bekannt ist.

Auch Erogil, Harry und Ron begaben sich ins Hinterzimmer und wurden noch einmal ausgemessen. Ähnlich wie Hermine, haben sich auch Ron und Harry verändert. Sie haben beide breitere Schultern bekommen und sind noch einige Zentimeter in die Höhe geschossen, was die Schneiderin veranlasste in die Kleidung der beiden Jungs einen Zauber einzuweben der die Kleidung mitwachsen lies.

Als auch die Kleidung der drei Männer fertig war, erklärte Glen, so wie Erogil sie immer nannte, auch ihnen die verschieden Zauber der Materialien. Erogil der alles schon kannte, betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Schüler mit großer Belustigung. Glen fragte auch die Jungs wie ihnen die Gewandung gefiel. Harry und Ron drehten sich noch einmal um und sahen in ihr Spiegelbild. Sie betrachteten sich jetzt noch einmal genauer.

Alle Drei, sowohl Ron und Harry, als auch Erogil hatten, dieselbe Kleidung bekommen, in derselben Farbkombination. Sie bestand aus vier Leinenhosen, alle in einer braunen oder dreckig weißen Farbe, Unterkleidern in demselben Weiß und vier Tuniken, eine in einem sehr dunklen Rot, zwei in einem ebenfalls sehr dunklen Grün und die letzte in einem dunklen Erdbraun gehalten.

Zu den Tuniken die alle langärmlig waren, bekamen sie noch vier langärmlige dünne Leinenhemden, in den Farben braun, rot, grün und blau. Auch diese waren wieder im dunklen Ton gehalten. Meister Erogil erklärte Ron und Harry warum die Farben immer so in dunkel gehalten sind. Er schilderte ihnen die Farbgewinnung aus Naturmaterialien und die kostenintensive Herstellung heller Farben. Die dunklen Farben waren im Volk sehr beliebt, da ihre Kleidung meist nur aus Weiß- beziehungsweise Brauntönen bestand. Das Ansehen im Volk war immer etwas höhergestellt wenn man farbige Kleidung trug. Dies war auch ein Zeichen für einen freien Bürger, und zeigte somit das man nicht dem Lehensrecht zu Grunde fiel. Die beiden Jungs staunten, erfuhren sie doch eine ganze Menge mehr als jemals in Binns Unterricht. Dies ist keine magische Geschichte, sondern eher die Geschichte der Muggel und Zauberer, dachten beide gleichzeitig.

Nun betrachteten sie noch einmal genauer im Spiegel ihren Harnisch und waren immer noch verdutzt das sie diesen noch nicht einmal spürten. Der Gürtel hatte bei ihnen die selben Funktionen wie bei Hermine, mit mehreren Ledertaschen für verschiedene Kräuter. Das Schuhwerk allerdings unterschied sich von dem Hermines. Wo bei Hermine Halbschuhe die Füße bedeckten, saßen bei ihnen Stulpenstiefel die die Hälfte ihrer Knöchel einhüllte.

Der Umhang hingegen war genauso eingerichtet wie Hermines. Doch er hielt noch nicht da die Schnallen fehlten. Auch bei Hermine hatten sie vorher keine Schnallen gesehen. Das einzige das sie bekamen, waren Spangen, die die Tunika oben zusammenhielt.

„Madam Malkins, zuerst einmal zu ihrer Frage und ich denke, ich spreche da auch für Ron. Uns gefallen diese Sachen sehr, obwohl wir am Anfang sehr skeptisch waren. Allerdings haben wir noch eine Frage oder zumindest ich. Was ist mit den Schnallen für die Umhänge?", richtete Harry das Wort an Madam Malkins.

„Ah ja, die Schnallen stimmt, die hat keiner von euch Vieren. Weil ich habe keine.", erklärte sie den Sachverhalt mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „ Doch kommt jetzt erst mal wieder mit vor in den Verkaufsraum, damit euch auch Hermine bestaunen kann.", fügte die Frau hinzu und verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Raum. Erogil folgte ihr ganz brav.

Als Harry und Ron aus dem Hinterzimmer kamen wurden sie erst einmal von Hermine gemustert. Sie bestanden die Musterung mit gut. Jetzt erhob Erogil seine Stimme. Er hatte die ganze Zeit die Drei ruhig betrachtet und beobachtet, nachdem er Harry und Ron die Geschichte von sich und Glen erzählt hatte.

„Nun Hermine, ich denke, du hast dich auch schon gefragt, wo eigentlich die Schnallen für deinen Umhang sind, nicht wahr?", Hermine nickte nur, also fuhr er fort. „ Ich habe sie hier, sie bestehen aus Zwergenbronze." Er holte ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihnen vier eher schlichte Verschlussschnallen, die in dem Tuch eingewickelt waren.

„Zwergenbronze?", fragten alle drei wie aus einem Mund. Offensichtlich hatte noch nie jemand von diesem Material gehört. Also erklärte Erogil ihnen was es mit diesem Metall auf sich hatte.

„Es ist ein ähnliches Material wie Mithrill, nur wird Zwergenbronze für Schlösser und Verschlüsse verwendet. Das Besondere ist man muss es vorsichtig handhaben, denn Zwergenbronze hat ein Gedächtnis. Es prägt sich die erste Magiesignatur ein, die in direkten Kontakt mit ihm kommt. Nur diese erste Signatur kann auch den Verschluss öffnen oder schließen. Es ist diese Eigenschaft die es so wertvoll macht. Nun nehmt jeder einen dieser Verschlüsse und bringt ihn an eurem neuen Umhang an. Ach und Harry, deinen besonderen Umhang hab ihn immer dabei, er kann mehr als es den Anschein hat."

„Ja Meister", sagte Harry. Während er seinen Verschluss aus Zwergenbronze an seinen Umhang hängte, nahm er seinen Rucksack, steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und bemerkte erstaunt, das der Rucksack der in den Tiefen der Taschen unterging. Harry beschloss diesen Rucksack mit zu nehmen. Es war immerhin das Einzige, neben dem Buch der Marauder und dem zerbrochenen Zweiwegespiegel, was ihm von seinem Paten geblieben ist. Diesen Rucksack hatte er für Hogwats, vor seinem fünften Jahr, zum Geburtstag bekommen.

„Nun, da wir hier alles erledigt haben, gehen wir. Wir haben heute noch einiges zu tun und einen Aufschub gibt es nicht. Also hob, hob. Glen hier, das ist für dich und danke noch mal.", sagte nun Erogil, gab ihr die geforderten Galleonen und verabschiedete sich mit seinen Schülern von der Schneiderin. Durch die Hintertür hinaus verschwanden sie in die Gasse.

Zusammen erledigten sie noch einige Besorgungen. In einer Apotheke kauften sie einen Teil an Tränken und Kräutern. Sie brauchten Heil-, Schmerz-, und Aufputschtränke. Einen Trank, der wie Riechsalz fungtionierte holte einen Menschen auf ziemlich unsanfte Art und Weise wieder zurück aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Hermine besorgte sich noch Verhütungstränke._„Man weiß ja nie, außerdem habe ich es Vater versprochen."_, sagte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie kaufte sich noch das Rezept eines solchen Trankes. Wenn sie während ihrer Reise ein Zaubertranklabor hatten, würden sie wieder neue Tränke brauen können.

Neben den Tränken füllten sie noch einige ihrer Gürteltaschen mit Kräutern auf, nicht alle wie die drei Adepten bemerkten. Nachdem sie die Apotheke verließen, gingen sie zu Waltens Weapons. Hier besorgten sie sich erst einmal jeder einen Dolch. Ein solcher Dolch sei sehr nützlich erfuhren sie von Erogil. Nun bekamen unsere drei Freunde noch ein Schwert und einen Jagdbogen. Das Schwert, so Mr. Walten, sei aus einem bestimmten Eisen, dass je besser man mit den Schwert würde, sein Gewicht an passte, aber nur soweit wie es der Körper zuließe. Ihr Meister erwiderte nur, dass es das ideale Schwert für sie sei. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich auch von dort. Die Waffen derzeit in ihren Taschen gut verstaut, besuchten sie jetzt noch eine Apotheke in der Nockturngasse. In dieser war natürlich mehr los, aber durch ihre neuen Umhänge beachtete sie niemand.

„Guten Tag, was wünschen die Herrschaften?", fragte eine sehr alte Frau die mehr Knochen und Haut hatte als Fleisch.

„Ich will für die drei Nichtsnutze hinter mir drei Portionen vom _Trank der Hochbegabung_ und den _Magus Exploare _und für den hier brauch ich noch den _Iris Trank_!", sprach Erogil in einem Ton der einfach nur in die Nockturngasse gehörte.

„Natürlich, Sir! Eine Frage noch wie viele der intelligenzsteigernden und magiesteigernden Tränke würden die vertragen?", fragte die Alte unterwürfig und dennoch schwang in ihrer Stimme ein Klang von Abscheu gegenüber dem Trio.

„Sie mögen zwar zu nichts zu gebrauchen sein, aber ihre Magie könnte sich um ein vielfaches steigern. Gib mir pro Kopf fünf der Tränke und zwar schnell wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", erwiderte Erogil gespielt verächtlich. Die alte, schrullige Hexe wollte es zwar nicht glauben, aber sie gab ihm die bestellten Tränke.

„Jedem Trank muss eine Phiole des eigenen Blutes beigemengt werden, sonst wirkt der Trank durch das Basilisken Gift tödlich. Auch zu viel eines der beiden Tränke führt zum sofortigen Tod. Der Iris Trank muss alle vierundzwanzig Stunden neu eingenommen werden, hier haben sie eine Kiste in der sind einhundert Phiolen, hier muss jeder Phiole ein Tropfen des eigenen Blutes beigefügt werden.", erklärte die schrullige Alte noch einmal.

„Glaubst du das wüsste ich nicht!?", schrie nun Erogil. Das Trio musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um sich nicht am Boden zu wälzen vor Lachen, doch sie blieben stur gelassen. Erogil bezahlte nur dreiviertel des eigentlichen Preises und verschwand mit unseren Freunden aus der Nockturngasse. Nach einem Zwischenstopp bei Borgin & Burkes, wo Erogil ein Buch kaufte, aßen sie im „Tropfenden Kessel"zu Mittag.

Um Punkt ein Uhr Mittags traten sie durch eine kleine Seitentür bei Gringotts ein. Hinter der Tür stand ein Kobold und fragte nach ihrem Begehr und Zweck.

„Ich bin Hexenmeister Erogil und dies sind meine Schüler. Einer dieser Schüler ist Harry James Potter und dieser wurde vom Direktor persönlich wegen seiner Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu sich gebeten. Haben sie ein Problem damit? Sie sollten wissen, dass der Seiteneingang nur für Hexenmeister, Magier und Druiden bestimmt ist, die anderen wissen noch nicht einmal etwas von diesem Einlaß. Harry ist mein Schüler, und somit muss ich dabei sein, ebenso auch meine anderen beiden Schüler.", erklärte sich Erogil vor der Wache. Die wurde immer kleiner wurde Erogils forschen geschäftlichen Ton. Er hatte schon häufig hier Wache stehen müssen, doch noch nie war jemand so schnell auf den Punkt gekommen. Er winkte mit der Hand so, dass sie weiter gehen konnten.

Vor einer großen hölzernen Tür, die mit reichen und imposanten Schnitzereien verziert war, machten sie halt. Erogil klopfte an. Sie hörten von innen ein „Herein!" und der Hexenmeister öffnete die Tür und schritt, dicht gefolgt von Harry, Hermine und Ron in den großen Raum.

Der Raum in den sie traten war gigantisch. Die beiden Seiten zierten etliche Glasvitrinen und die Rückfront bestand aus einem einzigen Fenster. Ein großer Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls mit etlichen, sehr feinen Schnitzereien verziert war stand vor dem Fenster. Auf dem Holzboden lag ein großer rotgoldener Teppich. In einer Ecke lud eine gemütliche Sitzecke, die, so wie sie aussah, mehrere hundert Jahre alt war zum Sitzen ein. Die Decke hingegen verzierten ebenfalls reichen Stuckelementen. Alles in allen war dieses Zimmer wohl das pompöseste Zimmer, dass die Drei jemals betreten hatten. Erogil ging, während sich seine drei Schüler im Zimmer umsahen, zum Schreibtisch. Ein sehr alter Kobold wartete schon vor dem Schreibtisch und begrüßte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Meister Erogil, wie schön sie einmal wieder zu sehen. Obwohl es mich doch überrascht sie hier zu begrüßen.", meinte der Kobold mir ehrergiebiger Stimme die so gar nicht zu einem Kobold passte.

„Auch von mir einen schaffensreichen Tag, Direktor Rasnok. Was mein Hier sein betrifft? Nun Harry Potter ist seit gestern Mittag mein Schüler und dem entsprechend muss ich hier sein. Sie kennen ja die Abmachung des Rates.", erwiderte Erogil darauf nur.

„Ja in der Tat. Ich kenne sie und ich muss sagen ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl das der Rat hinter dieser Aktion steckt. Wir sollten nun aber zum Geschäftlichen übergehen.", meinte Rasnok und zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste zu der gemütlichen Sitzecke. Erogil und seine Schüler, die in der Zwischenzeit zu ihren Meister aufgeschlossen haben, begaben sich zur Sitzecke und setzten sich. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lagen neben allerhand Papieren und Ordnern auch einige Kisten. Auf einem Beistelltisch daneben stand ein Teeservice. Aus der Kanne, die dabei stand, stieg ein leichter Rauch auf, der den lieblichen und herben Duft eines Darjeelingtees verbreitete.

„Mag einer der Herrschaften einen Tee?", fragte der Kobold in einem sehr höflichen Ton, was die drei Jugendlichen sehr verwirrte. Alle vier nickten und wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen. Eine kleine Schale mit Gebäck, sowie eine kleine Dose Zucker standen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Rasnok nippte, nachdem er sich einige Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee gemischt hatte, an seiner Tasse und fing an zu erzählen.

„Nun Mister Potter, da sie vor Kurzem als Volljährig erklärt wurden, können sie auch ihre verschiedenen Erben antreten. Diese Erben, es sind zwei, haben in der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer ein äußerst hohes Gewicht, aber auch für uns Kobolde ist ihr Erbe sehr wichtig.", fing der alte Kobold an.

„In wie Fern ist es denn so Wichtig für sie alle?", wollte Harry wissen, der schon durch die ersten beiden Sätze Schlimmes ahnte.

„Nun ihr Erbe besteht, zum einen aus dem Erbe der Familie Potter und zum anderen dem der Familie der Blacks. Beide Familien gehören zu den ältesten Familien der Zauberergemeinschaft. Für ihre Zunft ist dieses Erbe so wichtig, weil es zu den Erben der zwölf großen Familien gehört. Beide Familien beherbergen, für das jeweilige Familienoberhaupt, den Titel eines Lords und somit jeweils einen Sitz im Zaubergamot.

Für uns wiederrum ist dieses Erbe so wichtig, weil wir mit dem Erbe der zwölf Familien arbeiten, was nur möglich ist wenn das Erbe auch angetreten werden kann und nicht in der Obhut des Ministeriums der Zauberer liegt. Wir sind nun mal eine Bank und arbeiten mit dem Geld unserer Kunden, um das Vermögen der Kunden, aber auch um unser eigenes Vermögen zu vermehren.", beantwortete der Direktor Gringotts die Frage Harrys. Er nippte kurz an seinen Tee und ging nun zu den jeweiligen Erben über.

„Also. Da fangen wir mal mit dem Erbe ihrer Familie an. Die Familie Potter ist eine der vier ältesten Familien und lässt sich zu den Linien der Familien von Ravenclaw und Gryffindore zurück verfolgen. Die Familie Potter stammt tatsächlich in direkter Linie von den beiden Hogwats Gründern ab. Sie sind somit der wahre Erbe Godric Gryffindores und Roweena Ravenclaws. Aber machen wir weiter. Und zwar mit den Geldbeträgen, die sich in den verschiedenen Verliesen befinden. In ihrem derzeitigen Schulverlies, befinden sich derzeit, 5 695 765 Gallonen, sowie etliche tausend Sickel und Knuts. Zu diesem kommen noch das Hauptverlies Nummer zwei, in dem sich derzeit 532 821 650 Gallonen, 20 380 001 Sickel und 100 400 000 Knuts befinden. Zu dem sind in diesem Verlies noch etliche Wert- und Sachgegenstände, sowie eine große Sammlung alter Schriften, von denen einige mehrere tausend Jahre alt sind. Des Weiteren befinden sich noch in einem zusätzlichen Verlies einige ideelle Sachgegenstände ihrer Eltern. Das letzte Verlies der Familie Potter ist ein Verlies, was aus dem Familienverlies gespeist wird. Dieses ist ausschließlich dafür, ihre Investitionen, die sich auf Wertpapiere der Muggel, Firmenanteile von Muggeln und Zauberern und Patente bezieht. Das Verlies wurde erst vor einhundert Jahren von ihrem Urgroßvater eröffnet, um das Familienvermögen zu schützen.

Aber kommen wir nun zu den Immobilien der Familie Potter. Neben dem Hauptsitz der Familie Potter in Sussex, besitzen sie noch vier weitere Grundstücke. Ihnen gehört der Grund und Boden des Dorfes von Godric's Hollow und dessen Ländereien, die Ländereien von Rawenclaw's Place, eine kleine Insel vor der Küste von St. Lucia, sowie die Hälfte der Hogwats Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und deren Ländereien. Ach ja und einen Brief von ihren werten Eltern habe ich hier auch noch, bitte sehr.", zählte Rasnok dem völlig unter Schock stehenden Harry seine Besitztümer auf. Er reichte ihm den Brief den seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten. Auch seine Freunde waren mehr als nur geschockt. Beiden, Hermine und Ron, standen die Münder offen seit sie gehört hatten wie viel Geld Harry wirklich besaß. Der Schock der Beiden wurde nur noch größer, als sie erfuhren, dass er der Erbe von gleich zwei Gründern sei und er noch so nebenbei eine ganze Insel sein Eigen nennen konnte. Harry indessen war wieder aus seinen Schockzustand zum Teil erwacht und hielt den Brief seiner Eltern in der Hand.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief und las ihn leise.

_„Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, sind wir leider schon Tod. Wir hoffen doch inständig, dass wir zumindest einige Zeit miteinander verbringen durften…"_, schon als Harry die ersten zwei Sätze las, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Hermine die ihn mit Argus' Augen beobachtete, handelte instinktiv und nahm Harry in eine tröstende Umarmung. Harry realisierte es und beruhigte sich langsam. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, dass er weiterlesen konnte.

_„… Nichts desto wegen sind wir sicher, dass du trotz dieses Verrückten, der uns mit Sicherheit selbst tötete, gute Freunde gefunden hast, die dir zu jeder Zeit helfen._

_Aber kommen wir nun zu deinem Erbe. Uns wäre es lieb gewesen dir alles selbst zu sagen, doch leider ist dies nicht mehr möglich. Rasnok hat dir mit Sicherheit deine Vermögenswerte vor gelesen, dem ist auch nichts weiter hinzuzufügen. Doch wollen wir dich noch einmal explizit darauf hinweisen, dass du ein Erbe von zwei Gründern bist. Sie waren auch besondere Magier und mit ihrer Hilfe wirst du die Dunkelheit, die uns allen droht, wenn du scheitern solltest, ein Ende bereiten._

_Du fragst dich sicherlich „Wie soll das gehen?" ich bitte dich gehe in das Verlies in denen unsere Sachgegenstände lagern. In diesem findest du in der Mitte des Verlieses ein Podest. Auf diesem steht eine kleine Schatulle. Darin befinden sich drei kleine Sphären aus Smaragd, Saphir und Rubin. Wenn du sie das erste Mal siehst wundere dich nicht. Anders als normale Edelsteine haben diese drei kleinen Sphären eine perfekte Kugelform. Die einzigen Unebenheiten sind mir unbekannte Runen._

_Diese drei Edelsteine, wurden von Lady Ravenclaw und Lord Griffindore persönlich in Gringotts hinterlegt, zusammen mit einer Legende. Die allerdings ging während eines Koboldaufstandes verloren. Deine Aufgabe ist es nun herauszufinden wie sie dir helfen können, denn das einzige, dass wir heute noch wissen ist, dass sie nur „dem Dreigestirn des Lichtes helfen werden", was auch immer das heißen mag._

_Zum Abschluss bitten wir dich, dass du auf dich aufpasst, das Erbe weise einsetzt und dass du leben sollst. Es gibt immerhin mehr im Leben als nur Krieg und Magie._

_Deine dich ewig liebenden Eltern_

_Lily und James Potter_

_PS: Harry, wenn du Rat suchst, gehe zu Dumbledore oder ersuche den Rat der Druiden. Remus oder Sirius können dir mit Sicherheit auch helfen."_

Nun konnte Harry wirklich nicht mehr. Er hielt den Brief seiner Eltern immer noch in den zitternden Händen, die sich mit jeder gelesenen Zeile mehr und mehr verkrampften. Als er allerdings die letzten Zeilen las, stiegen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen und er wandte sich instinktiv zu Hermine, die ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung nahm. Während Hermine den schluchzenden Harry tröstete, warteten die anderen Anwesenden, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigte. Nun räusperte sich der Direktor von Gringotts.

„Mister Potter sind sie soweit in Ordnung, dass wir nun mit dem Erbe ihres Paten weitermachen können oder benötigen sie noch etwas Zeit?"

Harry hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein Rasnok, es geht schon. Ich will diese Sache auch so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben."

„Wie sie wünschen Mr. Potter. Also wo waren wir? Ach ja das Erbe der Potters ist somit erledigt, kommen wir nun zum Erbe der Familie Black.", fing Rasnok an. „Ihr werter Pate Sirius Orion Black hat ihnen, als seinen Haupterben, alle Rechte und Pflichten der Familie Black vermacht, sowie den größten Teil des materiellen Erbes. Desweiteren werden ihnen alle sachlichen Besitztümer in den Verliesen und verschiedenen Immobilien zugeschrieben. Die Immobilien wären da, der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, Black Castle und eine Residenz auf Sizilien.", schloss Rasnok ab.

„Rasnok, eine Frage. Wenn wir von materiellen Erbe sprechen, von wie viel Gallonen sprechen wir?"

„Nun Mr. Potter das Gesamtvermögen der Familie Black beläuft sich auf 350 509 001 Gallonen, allerdings werden von diesem, laut dem Testament von Mr. Black 50 Millionen Gallonen aufgeteilt und zwar wie folgt. 20 Millionen gehen an Mr. Lupin und 20 Millionen an Ms. Tonks, die letzten 10 Millionen werden zu je einem Viertel aufgeteilt. Diese gehen zu einem Viertel an den Orden des Phönix', zu einem Viertel an das St. Mungos, einem Viertel an Hogwarts und das letzte Viertel soll an Familie Weasley gehen, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich um sie Mr. Potter gekümmert haben, seit sie in der Zaubererwelt sind."

„Meine Eltern haben auch etwas geerbt?", fragte Ron nun doch sehr überrascht.

„Ja Mr. Weasley, allerdings werden sie erst benachrichtigt, wenn das Haupterbe angetreten wurde, genauso, wie alle anderen Teilerben."

„Ich danke ihnen für die Auskunft, Rasnok.", meinte nur Harry

„Ach Mr. Potter, wie bei ihren Eltern hat Mr. Black ebenfalls einen persönlichen Brief beigelegt. Bitte sehr."

„D… Danke Rasnok.", sagte Harry etwas überrascht und nahm den Brief entgegen.

_„Lieber Harry,_

_tja was soll ich sagen ich bin Tod, Überraschung.*grins* So wie ich mich kenne habe ich mal wieder gehandelt ohne nachzudenken, es tut mir Leid Harry, dass ich dir nicht weiter beistehen kann. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich dir mit meinem Vermögen etwas helfen kann._

_Ich wollte mich mit diesem Brief bei dir verabschieden. Bitte trauere nicht um mich und lebe endlich dein Leben. Ich kenne da eine hübsche brauhaarige junge Dame, die dir sicherlich gerne das Leben zeigen würde._

_Zwei kleine Bitten habe ich aber noch. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dem Orden das Haus in London zur Verfügung stellst und dass du Remus zu jeder Zeit ein Dach über dem Kopf gewährst._

_Ich danke dir, dass du mir einige wunderschöne Stunden mit dir gewährt hast, allein diese paar Stunden, in denen wir uns unterhalten haben und ich dir mehr über meine Schulzeit erzählt habe, hat mir die schrecklichen Augenblicke in meinem Leben wett gemacht._

_Bitte kämpfe weiter. Kämpfe für deine Eltern, deine Freunde und für mich, lass die Opfer dieses Grauen nicht sinnlos sein._

_So aber nun genug des Süßholzgeraspels, lebe endlich dein Leben und zeig es dieser Schlange und trete ihr kräftig von mir in den Arsch. Vor allem such dir endlich ne Freundin, wie schon gesagt ich kenne da jemanden. *Zwinker*_

_Dein dich liebender Pate_

_Sirius (Tatze) Black_

_PS: Denk daran, du bist niemals allein. Deine Freunde werden immer bei dir sein und dich steht's unterstützen."_

Wieder schimmerten Tränen in den Augen des-Jungen-der-lebte, doch diesmal schluckte er sie hinunter und schmunzelte leicht.

_„Das ist doch typisch Sirius, selbst der Tod nimmt ihm nicht seinen Humor weg."_

Hermine schaute ihn an und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

„Ja es ist alles Bestens, ich musste nur leicht Schmunzeln, als ich feststellte, dass Sirius selbst den Tod noch mit Humor nimmt. Selbst dann wenn es sich um seinen eigenen handelt."

„Du kennst doch Sirius, Alter. Er hatte schon immer einen eigenartigen Humor.", meinte Ron nur.

Harry wandte sich wieder an Rasnok. „Rasnok zuerst möchte ich sie Bitten, dass sie Remus Lupin davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass er jederzeit zutritt in das Haus in London hat. Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass sie mich in das Sachgutverlies der Potters bringen. Ich soll aus diesem etwas holen. Zudem möchte ich, dass die Verliese mit dem Geld möglichst zusammengefasst werden. Die Verliese mit den Sachgütern sollen getrennt bleiben, aber alles Katalogisiert werden. Ferner bitte ich darum das Mr. Lupin während meiner Abwesenheit als Vermögensverwalter eingesetzt wird, die katalogisierte Liste der Sachgegenstände übergeben sie ihm bitte auch. Er soll sie bis zu meiner Rückkehr aufbewahren."

„Natürlich Lord Potter wird sofort erledigt. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Nach einer halben Stunde kehrte Harry mit einer kleinen Schatulle wieder zurück. Diese überzog er mit einigen Verschlusszaubern und steckte sie in eine der Taschen seines neuen Reiseumhangs.

„Gut, da wir hier alles erledigt haben kehren wir besser in den „Tropfenden Kessel" zurück. Ich muss euch noch einiges zu den besonderen Tränken erzählen, die wir erstanden haben.", lies Erogil nun endlich seine Stimme wieder erklingen.

Zusammen gingen sie durch eine immer noch ausgestorbene Winkelgasse und kehrten in den „Tropfenden Kessel" zurück.

„Also meine Schüler die Tränke, die wir in der Winkelgasse erstanden haben, dürften klar sein. Es sind hauptsächlich Tränke zur Heilung. Was die Tränke aus dem anderen Laden angeht, diese Tränke sind dazu da um eure Ausbildung etwas zu beschleunigen. Eigentlich müsstet ihr mindestens fünf Jahre lernen, bis ihr soweit seid jeden Zauber stablos auszuführen. Einer dieser Tränke bewirkt also, dass ihr eure komplette magische Macht sehr viel schneller entfaltet und erreicht. Der andere Trank trägt dazu bei, dass ihr eure Aufnahmefähigkeit um ein Vielfaches potenziert. Der Iris-Trank hingegen ist nur für dich Harry, er bewirkt, dass du deine Brille nicht benötigst. Der Nachteil ist allerdings, dass der Trank nur einen Tag lang an hält, dann musst du ihn wieder zu dir nehmen.", erläuterte Erogil seinen drei Schülern, als sie wieder alle in seinem Zimmer zu Abend essen. „Wie die alte Hexe auch sagte ist, euer Blut extrem wichtig, denn sonst wird der wichtigste Bestandteil, das Basiliskengift, euch auf der Stelle töten. Ihr werdet, jeden Abend einen der Tränke zu euch nehmen und zwar immer abwechselnd. So werdet ihr in zwanzig Tagen die Tränke aufgebraucht und am Ende euer volles Potenzial erreicht haben. So aber nun schluckt die Tränke und geht ins Bett. Wir werden bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen."

Wie den drei Schülern befohlen wurde, ließen sie ihr Blut in das magiesteigernde Gebräu und tranken es. Sie verzogen das Gesicht, sagten „Gute Nacht" und gingen ins Bett.

* * *

_Und hier ist mal wieder Schluss. Mit diesen Kapitel endet auch die Einleitung der Geschichte. Des Weiteren ist mir auch klar das ich viele Fragen aufgeworfen habe und einige auch noch nicht beantwortet habe, doch seit gewiss, dass alles seinen Lauf nimmt. Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel._

_MFG_

_DarkDragon87/Ragnos_

_PS: Allen noch ein Nachträgliches Prosit Neujahr.  
_


	6. Kapitel V Aufbruch in eine andere Zeit

Guten Abend Leute,

ich weiß ich bin spät sehr spät dran, aber ich habe auch ein reales Leben und das muss auch gelebt werden. ^^ Nun denn das neue Kapitel ist nun da und damit auch das kleine Rätsel welches ich euch stellen wollte.

Also hier ist die Frage. Im laufenden Text findet ihr eine Stelle, die man nicht lesen kann, da sie mit Hilfe eines Codes verschlüsselt wurde. Findet heraus was ich da nieder geschrieben habe und als Preis gibt es exklusiv für die jenigen die mitmachen eine Preview auf das nächste Kapitel.

Zum lösen des Rätsels gebe ich euch einen kleinen Tipp: Benutzt das Alphabet. Die Zeichensetzung wird beibehalten und ganz wichtig, der vierzeiler muss sich reimen. So das war es von mir lest jetzt erst einmal, am Ende melde ich mich noch mal.

DarkDragon87

* * *

Kapitel V – Aufbruch in eine andere Zeit

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen genau wie seine zwei Freunde mit einem Schrei auf. Grund dafür war ihr aller Lehrmeister, der sich mal wieder den Spaß erlaubte, seinen drei Schülern die Dusche in der Duschkabine zu ersparen und sie in ihrem Bett duschte. Das Problem war nur, dass ihr Meister vergessen hatte, dass ein normaler Mensch nicht mit vier Grad kalten Wasser duscht. So kam es, dass alle drei mit einem mal putzmunter sind.

Kaum zehn Minuten später saßen alle drei an dem Tisch in der dunklen Ecke, in der Schenke des „Tropfenden Kessels". Sie fingen an zu frühstücken und Erogil bedrängte sie noch einmal. „So meine Schüler, esst euch heute noch einmal richtig satt. Denn es wird wahrscheinlich das letzte richtige Essen für die nächsten Monate. In die Zeit in die wir reisen, ist das Essen, was hier auf dem Tisch steht ein Luxusessen und nur dem Adel vorbehalten. Aber ihr werdet es schon mit bekommen."

Harry fuhr dazwischen und fragte, was sie denn alles in der Zeit in die sie reisen würden so lernen.

„Das, Harry, ist etwas was ihr erst in der Zeit erfahren werdet. Das einzige was ich euch sagen kann ist, dass wir in das Jahr 980 nach Christus reisen und dort mindestens ein Jahr bleiben. Nun aber los wir haben es eilig und ich will in zwanzig Minuten schon vor 1000 Jahren sein.", sagte Erogil mit einem Grinsen, welches Harry, Hermine und Ron mit einem Lächeln, auf Grund des völlig absurden Satzes, erwiderten.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem sie den Tisch verlassen hatten, erschienen vier Personen, alle in schwarzen schweren Reisemänteln auf einer Waldlichtung in der Nähe von London. „So da wir nun an einem relativ sicheren Ort sind können wir ja anfangen."

„Womit anfangen Meister?"

„Um in eine andere Zeit zu gelangen Hermine, muss man ein Zeitportal öffnen. Dieses Portal durchbricht allerdings nur die Zeit, nicht den Raum."

„Und das heißt?", wollte nun Ron wissen, der damit nicht viel anfangen konnte.

„Nun Ron, einfach erklärt heißt es, dass dort wo wir das Portal öffnen, wir auch an dem Ort ankommen, wenn man das Portal durchschreitet. Der Ort ist also der gleiche. Die Zeit aber nicht."

„Das heißt also, dass wenn wir meinetwegen im „Tropfenden Kessel" durch das Portal schritten wir an derselben Stelle wieder erschienen nur 1000 Jahre früher.", resümierte Harry noch einmal die Aussage.

„Richtig Harry aber nun bitte ich euch etwas zurückzutreten. Die Beschwörung des Portals verlangt einiges an Platz.", sagte Erogil, woraufhin seine drei Schüler einige Meter zurücktreten. Nun fing Erogil mit einer, für die drei Jugendlichen merkwürdigen Sprache, eine Beschwörung an.

_„Jis Ivufs efs Afju, Xbdiufs eft Sbvnt._

_Jdi cftdixpsf fvdi._

_Hjcu njs Avusjuu jo ejf Tqibsfo efs Wfshbohfoifju._

_Tdibggu ebt Qpsubm efs Afju_

_voe hfxbisu njs voe efo Befqufo efs Nbhjf efo Avhboh.._

_Ufnqvt Qpsuvt!"_

Als Erogil mit seiner Beschwörung endete, tat sich auf einmal ein unwirklicher Luftzug auf, der wie aus dem Nichts zukommen schien. Dieser Wind zog sich zu einer Sphäre aus komprimierter Luft zusammen, die sich um sich selbst drehte. Im Zentrum der Sphäre erschien ein kleiner Lichtpunkt der sich auf zu Blähen schien.

Das Licht aus der Kugel erreichte die äußere Umrandung und das Portal öffnete sich. Es war von einem Ring aus purer Energie umgeben, welche in einem so gewaltigen Licht strahlte, dass man es nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden anschauen konnte. Das Zentrum des Portals wiederum zeigte sich von einer unnatürlichen Schwärze, die alles Licht zu schlucken schien. Alles in allem war dieses Schauspiel etwas jenseits von alledem, was die drei Jugendlichen jemals gesehen haben. Die ausstrahlende Energie lies sie alle drei automatisch einige Schritte zurück weichen.

Während Harry und Ron nur zu einem „Wow!" fähig waren, kam Hermine mit einigen Fragen auf den Plan. „Meister, welche Sprache ist das? Ich habe eine solche noch niemals gehört? Und was ist das für eine Magie? Sie ist so gewaltig, dass man sie regelrecht schneiden kann?"

Erogil hingegen lächelte nur schelmisch und vertat die Fragen auf später. Magie solchen Ausmaßes, wie sie Erogil ausgeführt hatte, ruft automatisch Auroren und auch wahrscheinlich Todesser auf den Plan. Also bat der Hexenmeister seine Schüler schnell durch das Portal. Noch unter Schock traten sie dicht gefolgt von Erogil hindurch. Das Portal schloss sich unmittelbar direkt hinter dem Lehrmeister.

Nur zwei Sekunden nachdem sich das Portal geschlossen hatte, erschienen auch schon die Todesser und Auroren. Sie lieferten sich gleich einen erbitterten Kampf und die Auroren konnten einige der niederen Todesser fassen.

Während sich die Auroren und Todesser bekämpften, reisten unsere drei Helden und ihr Lehrmeister durch einen Tunnel aus Licht in den verschiedensten Farben. Die Reise erschien ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit. Einige Ereignisse der Vergangenheit an dem Platz, an dem sie gestartet waren, huschten an ihnen vorbei.

Als sie sich dem Ende des Tunnels näherten, beschleunigten sich alle vier um ein vielfaches und wurden regelrecht aus dem Portal gespuckt. Harry, Hermine und Ron landeten ungalant mit ihrem Gesicht nach unten auf der Lichtung. Erogil hingegen, landete mit einem kleinen Salto auf beiden Füßen.

„Und? Wie fandet ihr eure erste Reise durch die Zeit?", fragte er sie während er erst Hermine und dann Ron und Harry auf die Beine half.

„Na ja. Sie ist angenehmer als ein Portschlüssel, wenn man mal vom Ende der Reise absieht." entgegnete Harry mit einer Spur Sarkasmus. Erogil lächelte und meinte nur. „Daran gewöhnt man sich nach einiger Zeit. Denkt daran, wir werden noch öfters auf diese Art reisen. Doch nun kommt, wir werden etwas weiter in den Wald gehen. Während wir laufen erkläre ich euch einige Besonderheiten der Zeit. Ich denke Hermine und auch ihr wartet immer noch auf Antworten, was das Portal betrifft." Alle drei nickten und liefen an der Seite von Erogil tiefer in den Wald, weg von der Zivilisation.

„Nun gut. Da fange ich mal mit Hermines Fragen an. Zuerst einmal. Die Sprache die ich sprach, war die Sprache der Drachenmagier, einer uralten Zivilisation. Zu dieser Zeit in der wir uns gerade befinden, existiert sie schon nicht mehr. Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Zivilisation ist schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr präsent. Sie waren die letzten Überlebenden des einstmals blühenden Kontinents der tief im Süden lag, die wahren Erben von Atlantis.

Die Magie, die ich gewirkt habe ist also schon seit mehreren Jahrtausenden verloren gegangen. Nur ein Magier ab der obersten Grenze, der Grenze vom Magier zum Erzmagier, ist in der Lage ein solches Portal zu öffnen. Ihr habt gesehen wie mächtig diese Magie ist und stellt euch vor was passiert, wenn Tom an dieses Wissen gelangen würde? Aber lassen wir das. Ich denke, ich habe eure Fragen erst mal beantwortet." sagte Erogil und schaute seine drei Schüler einen nach dem anderen an. „Nun kommen wir aber zum wichtigeren Part, nämlich zu eurer Ausbildung in dieser Zeit. Ihr werdet euch die nächsten Monate, mit den Grundlagen der Magie und der Überlebensstrategie befassen. Dabei brechen wir nach Norden auf und ihr werdet alles was ihr lernt anwenden."

„Ehm, Meister?"

„Was gibt es Ronald?"

„Habt ihr gerade gesagt, dass wir uns mit den Grundlagen der Magie befassen werden?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Nun ich möchte nicht unhöflich klingen, aber ich denke, dass wir die Grundlagen beherrschen.", meinte Ron völlig davon überzeugt, dass er und seine Freunde die Grundlagen bereits gelernt hatten.

„Nun Ron, ihr beherrscht zwar die Grundlagen, die in unserer Zeit für Zauberer gängig sind, aber nicht die für einen Magier."

„Wie meint ihr das, Meister?", wollte nun auch Hermine wissen.

„Ganz einfach meine Schüler. Für einen Magier ist die Magie so selbst verständlich und doch wieder nicht wie das Essen und das Schlafen eines Säuglings."

„Das verstehe ich nicht!", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein.

„Nun, wie erkläre ich euch das am besten. Ihr wisst für einen Säugling ist das Essen und das Schlafen lebensnotwendig?", ein kollektives Nicken seitens der Schüler. „Nun ein Säugling schreit wenn er hungrig ist, und schläft wenn er müde ist. Was meint ihr macht der Säugling das nur aus einem reinen Reflex, oder bewusst?", fragte ihr Meister weiter.

Hermine sprach als Erste. „Nun ich würde meinen, dass die Babys dies aus reinem Reflex machen. Sie können sich ja nicht anders ausdrücken, als durch Schreien. Und die Sache mit dem Schlafen ist auch relativ einfach erklärt. Säuglinge beziehungsweise Babys haben einen viel höheren Energieverbrauch als ein Kind oder ein Erwachsener. Das regelt sich erst im Laufe der Jahre auf einen für den Körper geeignetes Maß. Aber was hat das mit unseren Grundkenntnissen zutun?", die anderen beiden pflichteten ihr bei.

„Nun das ist korrekt, ein Säugling tut dies aus reinem Reflex, weil es nichts anderes tun kann, außer Schreien und schlafen. Dasselbe, gilt auch für einen Magier im weitesten Sinne. Ihr sollt im Laufe der nächsten fünf Jahre lernen eure Magie bewusst und unbewusst einzusetzen. Bewusst im Sinne eines Kampfes, einer Heilung oder was auch immer und unbewusst im Sinne eurer Kommunikation, eurer Sichtweise und vielem mehr. Mit Abschluss eurer Ausbildung, seht ihr die Magie, um euch herum und auch die Magie von Menschen, Tieren und Gegenständen."

„Heißt das, wir lernen die Magie als Ganzes kennen?", fragte Harry dazwischen, bevor Hermine dazu in der Lage war, dieselbe Frage zustellen.

„Ganz genau. Deshalb werden wir auch noch einmal am Anfang anfangen. Ihr werdet jeden Abend meditieren und euch auf euer Innerstes konzentrieren. Habt ihr das geschafft, beginnen wir mit Okklumentik und Ligillimentik. Seid ihr damit fertig, trainiert ihr die stablose Magie.

Eure Lektionen in Überlebensstrategien wird mit Schwert- und Stabkampf, aber auch mit Bogenschießen und mit Erster Hilfe geformt. Zu den ersten drei Sachen gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, aber zum Letzteren. In der Ersten Hilfe lernt ihr neben der Versorgung von Wunden durch Magie auch Kräuterkunde und Tränke. Zur Kräuterkunde gehören neben den magischen Heilpflanzen auch die nichtmagischen. Ihr werdet lernen auch ohne Magie Wunden zu versorgen. Dieses Lernen wird über die gesamte Zeitspanne der fünf Jahre beibehalten, wobei ihr nur am Anfang dieses Training bekommt. Im Laufe der Zeit wird sich das Überlebenstraining, zu dem auch sportliche Aktivitäten jeden Morgen und Abend gehören, etwas minimieren. In sechs Monaten beginnt eure richtige Ausbildung in der alten Magie der Kelten und Germanen. Zu diesen gehören die Angelsachsen, die in dieser Zeit das Gebiet Englands bevölkerten. Wenn wir die Grenzen Englands und Schottlands erreichen wird es schwer, gegenüber den nichtmagischen, unerkannt zu bleiben. Die magische Ausbildung beginnt im Gebiet der Pikten, die Schottland bevölkern und zwar in Hogwarts.

So zum Abschluss werde ich noch eine kleine Verzauberung auf eure Zwergenbronze legen. _Translatio Linguare!_", schloss Erogil ab und blieb mit seinen Schülern auf einer Lichtung, die von hohen Bäumen und außerordentlich viel Buschwerk verdeckt war, stehen. Er legte noch einige Abwehrzauber um die Lichtung gegen magische und nichtmagische Tiere, sowie eine Antiappariersperre und einen Abwehrzauber gegen nichtmagische Menschen.

„Meister was war das für ein Zauber?"

„Das liebe Hermine war ein besonderer _Translatio_-Zauber. Er ermöglicht euch die Sprache eines jeden Menschen zu verstehen und ihr habt durch ihn die Möglichkeit magische Sprachen zu erlernen. Im Laufe der Zeit, wenn ihr alle Sprachen gelernt habt, braucht ihr den Zauber nicht mehr. Doch dadurch, dass der Zauber eine Artefakt gebundene Verzauberung ist, liegt er auf ewig auf euren Schnallen aus Zwergenbronze. Nur ein Nachfahre von euch kann diese Schnallen öffnen, aber das hat nichts mit eurer Ausbildung zu tun."

„Das heißt also, dass wir jetzt die Sprachen der hier vorkommenden Völker verstehen können?", resümierte Hermine, die mal wieder am schnellsten begriff.

„Ganz genau und noch viel mehr. Einen Teil eurer Ausbildung, der zu den Grundlagen der Magie gehört, werdet ihr ohne diesen Zauber nicht vollbringen können, denn neben den Sprachen der Menschen lernt ihr auch die der Greifen, der Drachen, der Phönixe und der Schlangen. Dies ist wichtig um im späteren Verlauf eurer Ausbildung deren Magie zu bewältigen. Das einzige Problem bei den magischen Sprachen ist, dass ihr für diese einen Lehrmeister benötigt und dass ich euch nur in der Magie der Schlangen unterweisen kann. Die anderen Arten der Magie vermag ich nicht zu benutzen. Aber wie heißt es so schön, _Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!_"

„Na ja den Lehrmeister für Parsel haben wir ja hier, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Ja, Ron, da hast du Recht, ich beherrsche zwar auch Parsel, aber ich habe es auch nur durch meinen Meister gelernt, der genauso wie Harry ein geborener Parselmund ist."

Da schreckte Harry, der nur mit einem halben Ohr zugehört hatte auf. „Meister was meint ihr mit geborener Parselmund? Ich dachte immer das ich diese Fähigkeit von Tom bekommen hätte."

„Das Harry ist ein Irrtum, das Einzige was du von Tom durch den geblockten Todesfluch bekommen hast, ist eine Resistenz gegen selbigen. Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass dir nichts passiert, wenn du den Avada abbekommst. Nein, du wirst verletzt werden und zwar ziemlich schwer, aber du wirst nicht sterben. Deine ganzen Fähigkeiten, die du bereits besitzt beziehungsweise noch besitzen wirst, sind dir angeboren.", erklärte Erogil weiter. „So, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, wird es Zeit, dass ihr die ersten Schritte der Meditation erlernt.", fügte er hinzu und setzte sich ans Lagerfeuer, dass er, während er sich mit seinen Schülern unterhielt, entfacht hatte. Die Sonne war zwar noch nicht untergegangen, aber da sie wie es schien im Frühling des Jahres 980 gelandet waren, waren die Abende doch recht kühl. Seine Schüler setzten sich ebenfalls zu ihm und er begann die Grundzüge der Meditation zu erklären.

„Das Ziel der Meditation ist eigentlich, dem Körper und dem Geist den selben Rhythmus zugeben. Zwar wird dies auch in der traumlosen Phase des Schlafens erreicht, aber die Meditation schafft es auch während ihr euer volles Bewusstsein noch besitzt.

Also setzt euch am besten in eine lockere und entspannende Haltung. Schließt eure Augen und versucht euch auf meine Stimme zu konzentrieren. Blendet alle Geräusche aus, nichts und niemand ist hier außer meiner Stimme." sagte Erogil in einer ruhigen und dennoch rauchigen Stimmlage. Die drei Jugendlichen beruhigten sich sehr schnell.

„Sehr gut. Nun versucht euren inneren Kern zu finden. Seid aber nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht sofort gelingt. Es kann mit unter Tage dauern bis ihr ihn gefunden habt", sprach er weiter mit der selben Stimme. Die Schüler versuchten den Anweisungen ihres Meisters Folge zu leisten.

Als sich alle drei auf den Weg zu ihrem inneren Kern machten, strömten schlagartig alle Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Das bemerkte auch Erogil sofort, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Sitzung abzubrechen. Bei Hermine und Ron gelang es relativ schnell und sie erwachten aus ihrer Meditation. Bei Harry hingegen sah das ganz anders aus. Durch Harrys verkorkste Kindheit, verfing er sich in einem Strudel von schlechten Erinnerungen. Diese Erinnerungen ließen ihn verkrampfen und er war in einer permanenten Schleife von Erlebnissen aus der Vergangenheit gefangen. Erogil sprang auf und rannte um das Feuer zu Harry, schüttelte ihn leicht und sprach mit ruhiger und dennoch leichter Angespanntheit zu Harry.

„Harry, dies ist nur die Vergangenheit. Das was du siehst sind nur Erinnerungen, lass dich nicht von ihnen gefangen nehmen."

„Meister, was geschieht mit Harry?", wollte eine sichtlich aufgelöste Hermine wissen.

„Dasselbe, was euch beiden widerfahren ist. Er erlebt all seine Erinnerungen wieder. Das Problem bei ihm ist allerdings, dass er sehr viele schlechte Erinnerungen hat und einen Teil dieser wie es aussieht noch nicht verarbeitet hat. Dadurch ist er in einer Schleife aus Erinnerungen gefangen und kann sich nur selbst daraus befreien. Hinzu kommt, dass so eine Schleife mit der Zeit sein Gehirn rösten wird, wie es gerade der saftige Hase über den Feuer tut, der vor kurzem unseren Weg gekreuzt hat.", erwiderte Erogil mit sehr ernster Stimme.

„Harry erinnere dich daran, es ist bereits geschehen, du kannst die Dinge nicht mehr ändern. Verdammt, wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht haben wir noch ein zweites Problem. Wenn wir ihn nicht bald auf wecken, wird es eine gewaltige Magieexplosion geben."

Ron mischte sich nun auch ein, „Können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen, Meister?"

„Hm, du nicht, aber vielleicht du, Hermine.", sagte Erogil mit angestrengter Stimme.

„Ich? Wieso sollte er gerade bei mir erwachen?"

„Ganz einfach Hermine, weil du ihn deine Liebe spüren lassen kannst.", entgegnete Ron.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich, als sie Ron und Erogil fragte, „Woher…? Wie…? Woher wisst ihr das? Und vor allem, wie soll meine Liebe ihm helfen? Er liebt mich doch gar nicht."

„Das meine Schülerin weißt du nicht und es wird auch egal sein, wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen.", sagte Erogil mit wesentlich mehr Nachdruck als beabsichtigt war. Hermine hingegen seufzte nur ergeben und versuchte ihr Glück. _„Ron hat ja Recht. Ich habe mich in Harry verliebt und das nicht erst seit gestern. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen, es ist einfach nicht fair all dieser Schmerz der sich in seinen Gesicht abzeichnet. Wie bitte sehr soll das ein Mensch nur überstehen?"_

Hermine kniete sich zu Harry und sah ihm bereits am Gesicht an, dass er unendlichen Schmerz verspüren musste. Kurzer Hand faste sie den Entschluss und nahm ihn einfach in ihre tröstenden Arme.

„Es ist gut Harry. Hier ist niemand, der dir etwas tut. Ich bin bei dir. Hörst du? Bitte Harry wach auf, lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und sieh in die Zukunft.", schluchzte Hermine in einer leisen zum Teil festen und verzweifelnden Stimme. Die Angst _„ihren"_ Harry zu verlieren immer im Hintergrund.

Es war dunkel. Nichts aber auch gar nichts war zu sehen. Er war ganz allein in dieser unwirklichen Finsternis. Er war allein, ganz allein. Er war immer allein. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn, absolut niemand. Und schon wieder kam ein weiterer Schwall von Bildern, die Harry vergessen wollte, die er auf halten wollte, es aber nicht schaffte. Es schmerzte ihn immer wieder zu sehen, wie er von seinem Onkel bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen wurden. war Immer wieder sah er Bilder wie ihm die anderen Kinder in der Schule als Freak, als minderwertigen bescheuerten Freak gesehen hatten.

_„Sie haben Recht. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Freak. Ein Freak der kein Recht hat zu leben."_ Harry fing langsam an, es selbst zu glauben. Jetzt kam ein anderer Schwall von Erinnerungen. Er sah so viele Bilder, Bilder des Grauens in seinen Augen. Er sah wie Voldemort am Hinterkopf von Professor Quirrel mit ihm sprach. Wie der Professor ihn töten wollte. Er sah sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts, wie er sich von jedem Schüler an hören musste, dass er der Erbe Slytherins sei, wie er immer wieder mit Misstrauen konfrontiert wurde. Er sah auch wie Rons kleine _„Schwester"_ Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens auf den nasskalten Boden lag und immer mehr Farbe verlor, über ihr das junge Gesicht von Voldemort, alias Tom Vorlost Riddle. Dann sein viertes Jahr als er am Trimagischen Turnier teil nahm. Bilder in denen alle dachten er habe sich heimlich am Turnier an gemeldet. Wie er gegen den Drachen in der ersten Aufgabe antreten musste, die zweite Aufgabe als er im See getaucht war und die dritte als er den Pokal mit seinen Mitstreiter und trimagischen Gegner Cedric Diggeroy zusammen fasste, der sie dann auf den Friedhof portierte. Er hörte wieder den Satz Voldemorts _„Töte den Überflüssigen!!"_ und sah den grünen Lichtblitz von der elenden Ratte Pettygrew. Er sah die Bilder der Auferstehung Voldemorts und seinen Kampf gegen selbigen. Harry konnte nicht mehr und schrie im Geiste aus vollem Herzen und sagte es solle aufhören. Nach all diesen Bildern kam aber für Harry das schlimmste und traumatischste Ereignis, sein fünftes Jahr. Er sah wieder die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler die ihn für einen aufmerksamkeitsheischenden einfältigen Jungen hielten, er sah die Folterungen durch Dolores Umbridges, seiner damaligen Verteidigungslehrerin und zum Schluss das schlimmste den Kampf im Ministerium. Er sah seine Freunde wie sie verletzt wurden und wie sein Pate Sirius durch den Bogen des Todes stürzte.

_„Es soll aufhören bitte! Ich will nicht mehr. Lasst mich doch in Ruhe."_, flehte Harry im Geiste und es begann wieder von vorne. Bis er eine leise sanfte Stimme hörte, die ihn rief.

_„Harry. Hier ist niemand_ _der dir etwas tut. Ich bin bei dir. Hörst du? Bitte Harry wach auf, lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und sieh in die Zukunft."_, hörte er diese Stimme flehen. Er fragte sich wer diese Stimme sei, bis es ihm wieder einfiel, wem diese Stimme gehörte.

_„Hermine!"_, hauchte er.

Als ihm diese Erkenntnis ins Auge stach, sah er in der Ferne der Dunkelheit ein kleines Licht. Er rannte ihm entgegen. Langsam während er sich dem Licht näherte, kamen immer weniger seiner Erinnerungen bei ihm an, bis er vollkommen von dem Licht um hüllt war und erwachte.

Hermine hielt Harry noch immer in ihren Armen. Als er die Augen aufriss und einen gellenden Schrei aussandte, sodass alle Vögel in der Umgebung in die Lüfte stiegen, presste sie Harry regelrecht an ihre Brust. Harry ließ dies zu und krallte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Hermine und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. Sie wiegte ihn wie ein Baby und beruhigte ihn dabei, sodass er wenig später mit Sirius Namen auf den Lippen einschlief.

Hermine schaute auf den schlafenden Harry in ihren Armen hinab und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Sie wandte sich an ihren Meister.

„Meister, was sollen wir nur machen? Wenn wir wirklich nur mit dieser Meditation weiterkommen, was sollen wir mit Harry tun? Er wird es in nächster Zeit nicht mehr versuchen, das versichere ich ihnen."

„Hm, das liebe Hermine glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Wir werden die Suche nach dem inneren Kern erst einmal auf Eis legen. Und mit der Okklumentik weiter machen. Doch heute ist erst einmal Schluss. Hier iss etwas und leg dich dann hin. Ich denke, dass deine Nacht nicht sehr lang sein wird.", sagte Erogil nur und gab jedem etwas vom Hasen der mittlerweile gar war. Ron wandte sich an Hermine. „Was meint der Meister damit, Hermine?"

„Es ist nichts.", meinte sie nur und schaute dabei auf Harry hinunter. Ron hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und aß seinen Hasen.

Nach dem Abendmahl legten sich Ron, Hermine und Erogil nieder, um zu schlafen. Da sie durch die Schutzzauber, die Erogil um sie gelegt hatte, geschützt waren, konnten sie sich alle zur Ruhe begeben.

Es war mitten in der Nacht auf der kleinen Lichtung, welche sich Erogil mit seinen Schülern ausgesucht hatte, um dort zu nächtigen. Das Lagerfeuer war bereits erloschen, nur noch ein wenig Glut glimmte an der Stelle. Erogil und Ron schliefen tief und fest. Während Erogil ruhig schlief, machte Ron Geräusche, als ob er den ganzen Wald, der sie umgab, absägen würde.

Hermine schlief, anders als ihr Meister und ihr Freund, sehr unruhig. Zum einen, weil Ron so laut schnarchte, dass kein normaler Mensch schlafen konnte und der andere Grund, lag in ihrem Armen. Es war Harry. Als sie sich am Abend zum Schlafen hinlegte, konnte sie Harry nicht mehr wo anders hin legen. Zudem wollte sie seine Wärme auch nicht missen. Doch der Grund weshalb sie schlecht schlief, waren seine Alpträume, er schreckte in regelmäßigen Abständen aus seinen Träumen auf und rief nach Sirius, seinem Paten.

Hermine hatte immer ihre Mühe ihn zu beruhigen. Doch am Ende schaffte sie es immer wieder. Das Interessanteste allerdings war, dass Harry mit jedem Traum und jeder Beruhigung immer länger weiter schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen waren Hermine und Harry die jenigen, die noch schliefen. Hatten sie doch eine sehr anstrengende Nacht gehabt. Erogil der trotz seines festen Schlafs dies mitbekommen hatte, lies sie deshalb ausschlafen. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt einige Tage auf dieser Lichtung zu bleiben. Ron hatte er bei Sonnenaufgang geweckt. Deshalb war Ron auch sehr mürrisch.

„Meister weshalb habt ihr mich geweckt und Harry und Hermine dürfen noch schlafen?"

„Ron sei nicht so eifersüchtig. Die Beiden dürfen deshalb schlafen, weil Harry die ganze Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt wurde und sie sich regelmäßig wiederholten. Hermine darf auch aus genau diesem Grund ebenfalls schlafen, denn sie hat Harry jedes Mal beruhigt, sodass er wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekam. Ach und noch etwas erwähne diese Alpträume Harry gegenüber nicht. Wenn er reden will, kommt er von allein.

Doch komm jetzt mit. Ich werde dir die erste Lektion im Thema Überlebenstraining in der Natur bei bringen und zwar die Jagd. Wenn die anderen beiden aufwachen, fangen wir mit dem Bogenschießen an, denn das brauchen wir in dieser Zeit für die Jagd. Lass deinen Mantel hier."

„Ja, Meister.", sagte Ron nur und folgte seinem Meister auf dem Fuße, während sie Harry und Hermine in Ruhe ausschlafen ließen.

Während Hermine und Harry im Lager noch schliefen, erklärte Erogil Ron wie man jagt. Er zeigte ihm worauf man beim Finden der Beute acht geben musste, wie man die Spuren des Waldes richtig las, wie man sich dem Wild näherte und was wichtig war, das Anschleichen an die Beute.

„Also Ron, schau dort auf der Lichtung. Siehst du die Herde von Hirschen? Hier ist es wichtig, dass du dich nicht an die Muttertiere wagst. Wir haben Frühling. Das heißt, diese sind Tabu, da sie sich noch um die Jungtiere kümmern müssen. Also welches Tier würdest du als Ziel wählen?"

„Nun, wenn das so ist. Ich würde den jungen Hirsch, der uns am nächsten ist angreifen. Er ist relativ weit von der Herde entfernt und ein ideales Ziel und der Pfeil müsste nicht allzu weit fliegen."

„Man merkt, dass du einen ausgezeichneten analytischen Verstand hast. Das viele Schachspielen hat sich wirklich bezahlt gemacht.", meinte Erogil und zeigte ihm damit, dass er mit seiner Wahl äußerst zufrieden war. „Jetzt kommen wir zum wichtigsten Thema. Dem Angriff. Hier ist es wichtig, dass du deine Beute lahm legst, sodass sie nicht mehr fliehen kann. Bei großen Tieren wie einem Hirsch oder Reh ist es am besten, wenn man hierzu auf die Hinterläufe zielt. Sie stellen ein großes Ziel da und sind somit leichter zu treffen. Wie man nun zielt erkläre ich dir später mit den anderen." fügte der Hexenmeister hinzu. Er legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne seines Bogens zielte und schoss und traf perfekt. Der Hirsch viel und konnte nicht mehr auf stehen. Die Herde hatte dies mitbekommen und floh. Ron und Erogil ignorierten sie und schritten nur aus dem Wald zu dem verwundeten Hirsch, der verzweifelt versuchte zu fliehen.

„Also, kommen wir nun zur nächsten Lektion. Dem töten der Beute. Bei solch großen Tieren ist es wichtig sich nicht von vorne zu nähern. So wie er verletzt wurde, näherst du dich am besten von genau der Seite wo die Verletzung ist.", erklärte Erogil weiter. Er näherte sich genauso wie er es sagte und wies Ron an hinter ihm zu bleiben. Er stieg über den Hirsch und packte den Kopf des Tieres. „Der nächste Schritt ist eigentlich der leichteste, allerdings verlangt er einiges vom Jäger ab. Du packst nämlich seinen Kopf nimmst deinen Dolch und ziehst kräftig aber bestimmt an der Kehle durch. Oder du nimmst den Kopf und brichst ihm das Genick mit einem kräftigen Ruck. Ich persönlich bevorzuge die zweite Variante, da sie unblutiger ist und weniger Raubtiere anlockt.", fügte er weiter hinzu und brach dem verwundeten Geschöpf das Genick. Ron hingegen verzog etwas das Gesicht, nickte aber als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Zusammen trugen sie den Hirsch, der trotz des Alters recht schwer war, zum Lager zurück.

Unterdessen wurde Harry im Lager wach und bemerkte eine Hand, die sich um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte.

_„Man was für eine Nacht. Aber wenigstens konnte ich etwas besser schlafen. Aber dennoch frage ich mich, seit wann habe ich drei Hände?" _Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht und sah hinter sich Hermine die noch friedlich schlief. Sie zauberte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. _„Das ist Hermines Hand!! Hat sie etwa mit bekommen, dass ich Alpträume hatte? Ich hoffe nicht es soll Niemand erfahren, Niemand."_ Er wand sich aus Hermines Umarmung und stand auf, sah sich um, entdeckte aber niemanden.

„Die anderen scheinen sich nach etwas Essbarem umzusehen.", murmelte er vor sich hin und schritt zu dem kleinen See der sich auf der Lichtung befand. Er wusch sich und achtete nicht mehr auf Hermine.

Sie ist derweil auch aufgewacht. Ihre wärmende Quelle war auf einmal verschwunden. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. An dem kleinen See entdeckte sie Harry. Er schlug sich gerade eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht, um richtig wach zu werden. Auch sie bemerkte schnell, dass Ron und der Meister nicht anwesend waren, machte sich aber keine allzu großen Gedanken darüber. Sie stand auf und schritt zu Harry rüber. Als sie hinter ihm stand fragte sie ihn, „Wie geht es dir heute, Harry?"

Er schrak aus seinem Tagtraum auf, blickte sich um und erkannte Hermine. „Wie soll es mir denn gehen. Mir geht es blendend."

„Harry hör auf so zu lächeln. Du kannst zwar die anderen mit diesem Lächeln überzeugen, doch nicht dich und auch nicht mich. Deine Augen sagen alles. Also wie geht es dir?"

Harry seufzte, er wusste, dass er Hermine nie anlügen konnte. „Sag Hermine, weißt du, was in der Nacht mit mir war?", fragte ein sichtlich betrübter Harry.

„Meinst du deine Alpträume? Ja, ich weiß von ihnen. Ich habe dich immerhin die ganze Nacht gehalten und dich beruhigt, wenn du aus deinem Schlaf aufschrecktest."

„Du hast das die ganze Nacht über getan?"

„Ja. Das habe ich und ich würde es immer wieder tun. Aber sag Harry willst du mit mir über deine Träume reden? Oder lieber mit dem Meister? Du weißt, dass du darüber reden musst, sonst werden sie nie enden."

„Du … du würdest das immer wieder für mich tun?", fragte Harry immer noch etwas verblüfft. Hermine nickte nur mit dem Kopf und sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. Harry war klar, dass sie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage haben wollte. Er seufzte und fing an sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Begonnen bei seinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Cedrics und Sirius' Tod, bis hin zu den Misshandlungen und den Äußerungen seiner Verwandten. Er erzählte ihr alles, sein ganzes Leben und mit jedem Satz wurde seine Last, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte leichter und leichter. Erst nach einer halben Stunde kam er zur letzten Nacht. „Weißt du Hermine, die Träume die ich die Nacht hatte, waren um ein vielfaches schlimmer als meine anderen Träume. Sie waren viel intensiver und viel realer. Und dennoch wurde es mit jedem Alptraum leichter sie zu ertragen. Ich muss dir wohl danken, dass du die Nacht auf mich auf gepasst hast." Hermine schritt, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. Sie standen, während Harry sich alles von der Seele redete beide am See, Hermine etwa zwei Meter hinter Harry.

„Harry, dass du diese Träume, diese Nacht so intensiv verspürt hattest, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du durch das Meditationstraining gestern Abend all deine Erinnerungen noch einmal erlebt hast. Wir haben eine ganze Stunde gebraucht, um dich daraus zu holen.", sagte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend war ihr einfach noch zu nahe. Die Angst, dass es wieder passieren könnte, tat ihr in der Seele weh.

„Hermine, was hast du?", fragte Harry.

„Ach Harry. Ich hatte nur eine unglaubliche Angst dich zu verlieren. Hörst du, Harry, tu mir das nicht noch einmal an. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Hermine ich werde nicht gehen, ich werde Tom besiegen und ein für alle mal die Bedrohung durch ihn zerschmettern."

„Das will ich hören. Mit dieser Einstellung wirst du auch fähig sein, deine Aufgabe zu erledigen.", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Meister Erogil, Ron ihr seid zurück? Wo wart ihr?", wollte Hermine wissen, nachdem sie sich mit leichten Rotschimmer von Harry löste.

„Wir haben unser Frühstück, Mittag und Abendessen für die nächsten Tage besorgt.", meinte Ron mit einem stolzen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ron schaffst du es den Hirsch zum Lager zu bringen und einen Haltbarkeitszauber auf ihn zu legen?"

„Darf ich den Zauberstab verwenden?"

„Meinetwegen."

_„Wingardium Leviosa"_, sagte Ron, mit dem Zauberstab auf den Hirsch gerichtet. Der Hirsch hob vom Boden ab und schwebte vor Ron hinweg zum nahegelegenen Lager.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?"

„Danke Meister, mir geht es besser, dank Hermine. Sie hat mir sehr geholfen.", sagte Harry und lächelte seine beste Freundin an. Hermine hingegen wurde durch dieses Kompliment und seinem Lächeln etwas rot.

„Das ist gut Harry, doch du weißt, dass wir die Suche nach deinem inneren Kern später noch einmal machen müssen, aber das hat noch etwas Zeit. Wir werden am Abend noch einmal eine Meditation machen, diesmal nur in Hinblick Richtung Okklumentik. So wird es dir leichter fallen deine Erinnerungen zu ertragen und sie zu ignorieren, wenn wir auf der Suche nach dem Kern sind"

Harry lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Immer noch steckte die Alptraumnacht in seinen Knochen. Doch das war schnell vergessen, denn sein Magen fing an zu knurren.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit für die Lektion der Essenszubereitung.", meinte Erogil nur schmunzelnd und wandte sich mit Harry und Hermine zum Lager hin, wo Ron bereits auf sie wartete.

In der nächsten halben Stunde zeigte ihnen Erogil, wie man ein Tier richtig ausnimmt und welche Teile des Tieres genießbar waren. Bei einem Hirsch konnte man fast alles essen. Hermine und Ron waren nach der Lektion im Ausnehmen eines Tieres mehr als Grün im Gesicht. Harry hingegen machte es nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, nachdem er Erogil beobachtet hatte, wie er was machte, legte er selbst mit Hand an.

Später waren vom Hirsch nur noch die nicht mehr genießbaren Reste vorhanden. Das Fleisch und einige der nützlichen Körperteile, wie der Magen zum Beispiel, wurden von Harry und Erogil, nach Erogils Anweisungen, so präpariert, dass sie sich in den nächsten Wochen nur mit der pflanzlichen Nahrungssuche befassen mussten. Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter einen Busch zurückgezogen, um sich ausführlich zu Übergeben. Ron hingegen war zwar grün im Gesicht hielt sich aber wacker. Am Ende bekam er dann den Auftrag etwas Hirschblut in einer Phiole zu sammeln. Hermines Aufgabe war es das Horn vom Geweih und einige, der mittlerweile blut- und fleischfreien, Knochen zusammen zu zermahlen. Erogil hatte zwar nicht gesagt wieso, aber das war ihr herzlich egal. Harry und Erogil die beide große Erfahrung im zubereiten von Essen hatten, machten sich hingegen auf den Weg zum Waldrand. Der Hexenmeister hatte dort einige Wildfrüchte entdeckt und Harry einige nützliche Gewürzkräuter. Zusammen bereiteten sie dann das Essen vor. Bis Erogil anfing zu sprechen.

„So da wir alles vorbereitet haben und das Essen jetzt nur noch zu garen braucht, werdet ihr nicht sinnlos herum sitzen. Los auf stehen und solange im lockeren Laufschritt um die Lichtung laufen bis ich halt sage."

„Ja, Meister.", sagten alle drei aus einem Munde, die nicht glauben konnten, dass ihr Meister sie mit leerem Magen um eine große Lichtung schickte.

Mittlerweile war es neun Uhr morgens, als der Hexenmeister und seine drei Schüler beim Essen saßen. Alle drei waren von dem _kleinen Dauerlauf_, wie es ihr Meister umschrieb, mehr als erschöpft. Nach einer Stunde lies er sie aufhören und ein Bad im See nehmen. Alle drei begrüßten das Bad und hießen es willkommen. Streng nach Geschlechtern getrennt erholten und badeten sie sich im See. Erogil warf natürlich ein sehr wachsames Auge auf Ron und Harry, sodass Hermine ungestört Baden konnte. Inzwischen hatte Erogil Frühstück gemacht und reichte es ihnen. Sie waren so hungrig, dass sie es sehr schnell verschlangen. Als alle fertig waren mit essen, erhob Erogil seine Stimme. „So da wir nun alle gestärkt sind, können wir ja mit dem Training anfangen. Zuerst einmal. Ihr werdet jetzt jeden Morgen, vor dem Frühstück so einen Lauf machen und zwar solange bis ich sage es reicht." Ein Aufstöhnen war zu hören, doch Erogil überhörte es und sprach einfach weiter. „Heute bis zum Mittag beginnen wir mit Bogenschießen, nach dem Mittag geht es weiter mit Schwertkampf bis zum Abendessen. Nach diesem widmen wir uns der Kunst der Okklumentik. Verstanden?" Es folgte kollektives Nicken der Drei und der Lehrmeister der Magie stand auf. Er beschwor mit einem Wink seiner Hand vier große Strohballen an denen Zielscheiben angebracht waren. „Na dann lasst uns beginnen."

Die Stunden vergingen nur so im Fluge. Durch die Tränke, welche die Drei jeden Abend tranken ,bekamen sie den Bogen schnell unter Kontrolle. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch das Zielen üben. Nach dem Mittag ging es dann auch gleich weiter mit dem Schwertkampf. Hier bemerkte Erogil das ihre Kondition mehr als bescheiden war, einzig und allein Harry hatte etwas mehr, was auf seine Zeit bei den Dursleys zurückzuverfolgen war. Des Weiteren bemerkte er noch etwas, was ihn zwar beunruhigte, aber durch ihre Erziehung in einer mehr oder weniger friedlichen Zeit als positiv galt. Sie waren derzeit einfach nicht in der Lage jemanden zu Töten. Er nahm sich vor mit ihnen während des Essens am Abend darüber zu reden.

So kam es dann auch. Sie saßen gerade am Lagerfeuer und aßen, als Erogil auch schon anfing zu reden. „Kinder ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit euch, was das Thema Bogenschießen angeht und auch die Lektionen im Überlebenstraining sind äußerst gut."

„Und wieso hören wir dann ein „Aber"?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Weil es nun Mal so ist. Was mich beunruhigt, ist eure Einstellung. Ihr werdet zwar mit dem Ausdauertraining das Schwert besser führen können, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr keine Menschen töten werdet, selbst wenn ihr in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich weiß selbst das Töten eine Sache ist die nicht leicht von der Hand geht, gerade weil ihr in einer friedlichen Zeit aufgewachsen seid. Doch diese Zeit ist jetzt vorbei, wenn wir zurückkehren ist der Krieg bereits im vollem Gange und das nicht nur in Großbritannien."

„Wie meinen sie das? Dass der Krieg nicht nur in Großbritannien wüten wird?", wollte jetzt Harry wissen.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Doch kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Ihr seid hier in einer sehr brutalen Zeit und ich habe euch nicht umsonst hierher gebracht. Ihr sollt hier lernen, was es heißt sich mit unter auch richtig zu verteidigen, wenn es sein muss sogar mit dem Leben. Ihr sollt hier lernen das man ein Leben nehmen und gleichzeitig damit auch etliche Leben retten kann."

„Wir sollen hier lernen zu töten?", fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine, mit entgeisterter Miene, gleichzeitig.

„Ich… Ich kann das nicht Meister.", sagte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich kann keine Menschen töten. Ich kann mich einfach nicht auf die Stufe der Todesser und Toms stellen.", fügte er hinzu und seine zwei Freunde nickten bekräftigend.

Erogil seufzte. „Habe ich jemals gesagt, ihr sollt so werden wie die Todesser oder gar Tom? Habe ich jemals gesagt ihr sollt Foltern und Vergewaltigen?" fragte er und sah seine Schüler durch dringend an. Alle drei schüttelten die Köpfe. „Ich habe lediglich gesagt, ihr sollt Töten, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die euch am meisten etwas bedeuten. Ich habe gesagt ihr sollt Töten um zu überleben. Harry, wenn du wirklich Probleme damit hast, kann ich dir einen kleinen Tipp geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir und auch euch beiden weiter hilft, aber es ist das Einzige, was ich tun kann. Und zwar immer wenn ihr jemanden töten müsst, geht zu einem See und schickt ein Licht auf diesen. Für jede Seele ein Licht. Geleitet sie zur anderen Seite. Glaubt mir es hilft und solange ihr über jede Seele trauert egal ob Todesser oder sonst wer, werdet ihr nicht auf die Stufe Toms hinab treten."

„Habt Dank Meister, ich kann zwar nur für mich reden, aber ich habe verstanden. Sie meinen also solange uns ein Tod noch zu Herzen geht, solange sind wir keine Todesser, egal wie brutal wir vorgehen? Und dennoch möchte ich wissen, was sie meinen mit, dass der Krieg nicht nur in Großbritannien sein wird?"

„Nun Hermine du hast das Problem erfasst. Der Krieg wird nicht nur in Großbritannien ausgetragen werden, weil seit eurem vierten Jahr Tom schon den Plan hat die komplette Zauberergemeinschaft unter seine Gewalt zubringen, und die Nichtmagischen, auf ein Maß zu minimieren, dass die Zauberer ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen sind."

„Soll das heißen, dass Tom den Krieg nicht nur in England sondern auch in Frankreich oder den USA ausbrechen lässt?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ganz genau, es werden auf der ganzen Welt zeitgleich Angriffe von schwarzmagischen Zellen aus geführt. Aber am besten ich erzähle euch, was derzeit in unserer Zeit los ist.

Also es wird folgendes geschehen…"

* * *

So ich denke, ihr habt die Stelle gefunden. Nun noch wohin ihr das Rätsel Schicken müsst. Schickt mir die Antwort als PM, ich wieder hole als PM nicht als REVIEW. Diese Reviews werde ich nämlich gleich wieder löschen, wir wollen doch den Leuten nicht den Spaß verderben.

Ich werde dieses Rätsel bis eine Woche vor Veröffentlichung des nächsten Kapitels laufen lassen. Ich kündige das auch vorher an, wenn es ausläuft. die Reviews möchtet ihr aber dennoch nicht vergessen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Euer DarkDragon87


	7. Kapitel VI Vorbereitungen

Hey,

Ich weiß es kommt wirklich spät, aber ich sowie auch mein Beta machen dies hier nur mobbymäßig, sodass man nicht gerade viel Zeit hat. Deshalb muss ich auch sagen, dass die nächsten Kapitel in unterschiedlichen Abständen online gestellt werden. Zudem kommt auch noch die Tatsache, dass meine vorgeschriebenen Kapitel allmählig zur Neige gehen. Das Nächste ist auch noch vor geschrieben, aber Kapitel VIII ist leider noch nicht fertig. Fest steht zumindest, dass ich diese Geschichte auf alle Fälle zu Ende bringen werde.

Ich werde auch gleich im Anschluss wie ich schon angekündigt hatte die Zusatzinformationen online stellen. Zudem wird vor dem nächsten Kapitel noch ein extra Kapitel zwischen geschoben, welches die vorhergehenden Kapitel noch einmal zusammenfasst.

Aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

DarkDragon87

* * *

**Kapitel VI – Vorbereitungen**

„Albus ist das Wahr?", stürmte Minerva McGonnegal in Albus Dumbledore's Büro und belagerte ihn gleich mit einer Frage.

„Minerva, wenn du mir sagen würdest, worum es geht, könnte ich dir auch antworten.", meinte dieser nur, während er einen Brief beiseite legte, den er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Ist es Wahr, dass Severus gekündigt hat und zu ,Zu-wissen-schon-wem' gegangen ist?"

„Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit. Severus wurde von Lord Voldemort beauftragt sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Aber sei unbesorgt Minerva er wird weiter für uns spionieren."

„Aber Albus, findest du das nicht mehr als besorgniserregend? Wir reden hier immerhin von einem der besten Zaubertrankmeister dieser Zeit. Mein Gott Albus! Severus wird mit Slytherin und ,Sie-wissen-schon-wem' in einem Atemzug genannt. Wir alle wissen wie gut ,Sie-wissen-schon-wer' ist.", tat Minerva ihre Besorgnis kund.

„Ich weiß Minerva. Doch das OK dafür wurde von höherer Stelle gegeben. Einer Stelle der noch nicht einmal ich entgegen wirken kann."

„Wie meinst du das? Das Ministerium, viel mehr die Schulräte, haben doch beschlossen, dass das Ministerium keine Gewalt mehr auf die Schule auswirken darf?", fragte Minerva, welches mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage war.

„Das ist richtig. Doch bin ich immer noch den Schulräten unterstellt und diese haben beschlossen, dass die Kündigung von Severus legitim ist.", seufzte Albus, der selbst nicht mit der Entwicklung zufrieden ist. Denn dadurch das Severus zu Lord Voldemort berufen wurde und kündigte, kann er ihn nicht mehr vor diesem schützen. Noch viel schlimmer ist, dass der Schulrat beschlossen hatte ihm zwei Lehrer für die zwei freien Stellen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dies teilte er auch Minerva mit.

„Und wann kommen diese zwei Lehrer?"

„Laut dem Schreiben des Schulrates sollen sie heute Nachmittag ankommen. Ich weiß selbst nicht wer es ist. Man hat mir die Namen auch nicht gesagt. Generell hat sich der Schulrat gegenüber den neuen Lehrern mehr als ausgeschwiegen. Das Einzige was ich sagen kann, ist die Sache, dass der Rat selbst nichts Genaueres weiß. So hat es mir zu mindestens Augusta Longbottom gesagt."

„Albus, soll das heißen, dass der Rat selbst keine Ahnung hat, wer hier unterrichten soll?"

„Genau das. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Lehrer keine Todesser sind.", seufzte Albus. „Ach Minerva eine Sache noch. Teile bitte den Lehrern die im Orden sind mit, dass wir heute Abend eine Sitzung haben. Wie immer im Hauptquartier. Es wird im übrigen eine volle Sitzung."

„Werde ich machen. Ach Albus, mir ist noch etwas Beunruhigendes aufgefallen. Und zwar habe ich heute Morgen die Briefe für die Schüler abgeschickt. Alle Eulen sind abgeflogen, bis auf drei."

„Du willst also wissen wieso die Eulen für Hermine Granger, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley nicht abgeflogen sind?", stellte er Minerva die Frage.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du, dass es sich um diese drei Schüler handelt?", wollte eine verblüffte Minerva McGonnegal wissen.

„Woher ich das weiß, tut nichts zur Sache. Was die Drei angeht, sie werden von den Eulen nicht gefunden, weil sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts beziehungsweise auf eine andere magische Schule gehen. Wo sie sind kann ich dir selber nicht sagen. Nur so viel, sie sind in guten und sicheren Händen und wenn sie wiederkommen, werden sie wahrscheinlich mächtiger als alle Lehrer in Hogwarts sein, mich eingeschlossen.", sagte Albus mit einem trügerischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Soll das heißen sie werden außerhalb von den Schulen ausgebildet?"

„So etwas in der Art. Doch kann ich dir darüber nicht mehr sagen, denn ich bin mit einem magischen Schwur dazu verpflichtet die Sache geheim zu halten. Selbst wenn ich es dir sagen könnte, du würdest sie dennoch nicht finden, genau wie ich sie nicht finden kann. Aber nun geh und kümmere dich bitte um alles. Die neuen Lehrer werden so gegen Drei kommen. Sei vorbereitet und bring sie dann zu mir.", sagte Albus abschließend und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen wieder zu. Dies merkte auch Minerva und zog sich zurück, mit noch mehr Fragen im Kopf als vorher.

Albus wandte sich nach dem Minerva das Büro verlassen hatte wieder dem Brief zu, den er wegen der Unterredung mit ihr beiseite gelegt hatte und las ihn noch einmal durch.

_„Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_auf Grund der derzeitigen Situation hier in England und in anderen Gegenden der uns bekannten Welt, sehen wir uns gezwungen wieder einmal in die Geschehnisse der Zeit einzugreifen._

_Wir der Rat der Druiden setzen wieder einmal das uns geltende Recht in Kraft. Dieses Recht wie sie sicherlich noch wissen ,ermöglicht es uns die Geschehnisse der Welt zum Guten zuführen. Deshalb geben wir ihnen mit diesem Brief bekannt das alle Gesetzesentwürfe der Ministerien für Zauberei, weltweit, als nicht mehr existent angesehen werden._

_Hier mit wird das Sonderrecht des Rates der Druiden bestätigt._

Ihre erste Handlung im Namen des Rates wird sein: Unverzüglich eine volle Sitzung des Ordens des Phönixes ein zu berufen. Des Weiteren wird ihnen hiermit mitgeteilt, dass alle potenziellen Todesser, die noch unter die Schulpflicht fallen in den unteren Stockwerken von Hogwarts unter Arrest gestellt werden. Diese Schüler werden heute um Mitternacht nach Hogwarts gebracht. Bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass diese Schüler sich nur im Keller aufhalten können.

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Magdragil_

_Großmeister der Druiden und Großmeister des Rates der Druiden."_

„So wie es aussieht wird Hogwarts zu einem Gefängnis.", seufzte Albus, machte sich aber auf den Weg die Kellerräume zu sichern. Mit der Hilfe von Fillius Flittwick und Pomona Sprout ging dies recht schnell von Statten. Dennoch hatte die gesamte Aktion mehrere Stunden gedauert. Es mussten ja neben den Hauptwegen auch alle Geheimgänge versiegelt, die Zaubertranklabore ausgeräumt und zu guter Letzt noch einige neue Wachzauber auf den gesamten Keller gelegt werden.

Gegen drei Uhr Nachmittags tauchten am Ortsrand von Hogsmead zwei in schwarze Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten auf und schritten der Straße gen Hogwarts entlang.

„Ich muss sagen es ist doch immer wieder ein atemberaubender Anblick dieses Schloss in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ich bedauere es immer noch nie in diesem Schloss unterrichtet worden zu sein.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ich weiß was du meinst meine Liebe, selbst ich habe die Schlossgründe nie als Schüler betreten, mein Meister war der Meinung, dass ich mich in Durmstrang besser auf meine Prüfung vorbereiten könnte.", sagte die andere Person, die nicht nur deutlich größer war, sondern auch definitiv eine männliche Stimme besaß.

„Wer hat eigentlich Hogwarts von uns betreten?", wollte nun die weibliche Stimme wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß gab es nur einen von uns, und der hat, wie du ja weißt, gerade alle Hände voll zu tun. Er muss heute Morgen mit seinem Auftrag begonnen haben, wenn ich die Magiespitze von heute Morgen richtig deute."

„Der Meister meinte dies auch. Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, weshalb er zehn Jahre gewartet hat."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, doch er wird wissen was er tut. Außerdem ist er der Mächtigste von uns und kann ihnen am Meisten beibringen.", entgegnete der Mann. Danach hüllten sich beide wieder in Schweigen.

Nach fünf Minuten kamen sie dann zum Schlossportal, welches immer noch von den Ebern bewacht wurde. Die männliche Person klopfte an das große Eichenportal. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es von einer älteren Frau geöffnet.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie auch gleich und betrachtete die beiden Personen mit den schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln misstrauisch.

„Guten Tag, sie müssen Professor Minerva McGonnegal sein. Wir sind die zwei neuen Lehrer. Ich soll Zaubertränke und mein Partner hier neben mir soll Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Mein Name ist im übrigen Jibril und der Name meines Begleiters ist Jadrogil. Aber uns wäre es lieber das in einer angenehmeren Atmosphäre zu erläutern." meinte Jibril mit einem Lächeln, was Minerva sehen konnte, da nur die obere Gesichtshälfte von der Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Minerva schaute die beiden verhüllten Personen an, seufzte unhörbar und bat sie mit einer einladenden Geste ihr zu folgen. Während sie durch das Schloss in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters gingen, wollte Minerva die Nachnamen der beiden wissen. Es erstaunte sie aber doch, was Jadrogil auf diese Frage hin antwortete.

„Wir haben keine Nachnamen mehr. Die Namen Jibril und Jadrogil sind auch nicht unsere wirklichen Namen. Mit dem Abschluss unserer Ausbildung wurde uns gesagt, dass wir unsere Namen mit der bestandenen Prüfung ablegen und uns einen neuen Namen geben dürfen."

„Wie meinen sie das?", wollte Minerva wissen. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie von diesem Brauch gehört.

„Ganz einfach.", mischte sich jetzt Jibril ein, „mit dem Abschluss unserer Prüfung haben wir uns auf eine Sache eingelassen, bei der unsere bürgerlichen Namen nicht mehr wichtig sind. Viele von uns behalten sie allerdings."

Sie standen nun vor dem Wasserspeier der zum Büro führte und mit einem _„Schokotörtchen"_ setzte sich der Wasserspeier in Bewegung und schraubte sich nach oben. Die Drei stiegen auf die Treppe und fuhren mit hinauf.

Jadrogil fragte etwas skeptisch. „Schokotörtchen?"

„Nun ja Albus Dumbledore der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist ein begeisterter Liebhaber jeder Süßigkeit. Dem entsprechend sind auch seine Passwörter, sagen wir mal etwas sonderlich.", entgegnete Minerva und klopfte an die Bürotür.

Albus saß gerade an seinen Unterlagen und überschaute den Bericht, der ihm von Kingsley Shacklebolt übermittelt wurde. In diesem Bericht ging es darum, dass er und die Auroren einige Todesser fassen konnten, die genauso wie das Ministerium und auch er selbst die Magiespitze am frühen Morgen gespürt hatten. Als die Auroren an dem Ort auftauchten, fanden sie nur noch die Todesser vor. Diese, wie es aussah, waren selbst nur dort erschienen um zu sehen was passiert war. Die Auroren prüften die magische Signatur, welche signifikant bei jeder Person ist. Sie stimmte mit keinem der Todesser überein.

Bevor Albus weiter überlegen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Mit einem „Herein" seinerseits öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva McGonnegal und zwei ihm völlig unbekannte Personen, welche ihr Gesicht verbargen, traten in das Büro.

„Albus, diese zwei Personen hier sind die neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung und Zaubertränke.", sagte Minerva und schloss die Tür, nachdem Jibril und Jadrogil sie durchquert hatten.

„Ah, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Allerdings würde ich es begrüßen, wenn sie sich bitte vorstellen und ihre Kapuzen dabei abnehmen würden.", sagte Albus nur.

Jibril stellte sich mal wieder als erstes vor.. „Es tut mir leid Professor, wenn wir so unhöflich waren und unser Gesicht verbargen. Für uns ist dies mittlerweile normal, sodass wir das gar nicht mehr bemerken. Mein Name ist Jibril, Hexenmeisterin Jibril und ich wurde von Meister Magdragil beauftragt hier Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Mein Nachbar hier neben mir ist Jadrogil, ebenfalls ein Hexenmeister und soll den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen.", sagte sie und schlug ihre Kapuze dabei zurück. Zum Vorschein kam ein relativ junges Gesicht. Von diesem ausgehend würde man sie auf Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig schätzen, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie genau so alt wie Minerva. Auch Jadrogil hatte bereits seine Kapuze zurück geschlagen. Als Albus ihn sich ansah bemerkte er, dass eines von Jadrogil's Augen eine schwarz-rote Augenfarbe zu haben schien. _„Hm, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob dieses Auge künstlich sei. Es scheint viel mehr vollkommen natürlich zu sein. Ich frage mich nur was es mit diesem Auge auf sich hat."_, sprach Albus zu sich selbst in Gedanken.

„Sie scheinen meinen Tarnzauber, den ich um mein Auge gelegt habe umgangen zu haben.", stellte der Mann kühl fest. „Man hat mir zwar schon gesagt, dass sie ein ungewöhnlich mächtiger Mann und Zauberer seien, aber dass sie wirklich dazu in der Lage sind den Tarnzauber zu umgehen, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Sie haben einen Tarnzauber um ihr Auge gelegt?", fragte jetzt Albus voller Interesse.

„Ja natürlich, wie sieht es denn für sie aus, wenn sie durch die nichtmagische Welt laufen und eine vollkommen untypische Augenfarbe haben? Und das nur auf einem Auge. Selbst in der magischen Welt ist so etwas untypisch.", meinte Jadrogil recht distanziert. Albus hingegen lächelte nur wissend.

„Ja, da haben sie Recht. Nun wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Sie wurden also von Meister Magdragil beauftragt hier zu unterrichten? Haben sie denn sonst noch irgendwelche Aufträge von ihrem Meister bekommen?", wechselte Albus elegant das Thema, während Minerva immer weniger verstand. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass vor ihr gerade zwei Hexenmeister stehen, überforderte sie ungemein. Sie war bis jetzt immer der Meinung, dass die Hexenmeister mit der Gründung von Hogwarts untergingen. Hinzu kam das sie hier von einem Meister Magdragil sprachen, wer auch immer das sei?

„Nun Profess…", begann Jibril.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch meine Liebe. Nennen sie mich doch Albus, wir sind doch jetzt erst einmal Kollegen und diese sprechen sich hier immer mit dem Vornamen an.", unterbrach sie Albus.

„Nun, wie sie meinen Albus.", fing sie ein weiteres Mal an. „Unser Auftrag lautet im Groben wie folgt. Wir sollen in erster Linie die Schüler der lichten und neutralen Seite unterrichten. Des Weiteren sollen wir die Schule mit höheren Schutzzaubern belegen, die Tom wahrscheinlich nicht lange aufhalten, ihn aber in seinem Streben bremsen werden. Zu dem wurde uns befohlen, die unter Arrest stehenden Schüler im Keller von Hogwarts, zu behindern und ihnen gegebenenfalls die Magie zu entziehen. Ansonsten hat der Meister nur gesagt, dass wir ihnen Folge leisten sollen, es sei denn es beeinträchtigt unsere sonstigen Aufträge."

„Haben sie gerade gesagt, dass Schüler unter Arrest gestellt werden?", fragte jetzt Minerva plötzlich, die durch das absolut gefühllose herunter rattern der Aufgaben der zwei, wieder aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht war.

„Ja, Minerva das habe ich gesagt."

„Aber das sind doch nur Schüler, wieso wollen sie welche unter Arrest stellen?"

„Falls sie es nicht bemerkt haben, wir sind im Krieg. Er hat zwar noch nicht begonnen, doch er wird es. Und nicht nur das. Er wird einer der schlimmsten Kriege der letzten zweitausend Jahre werden. Dieser Krieg wird nicht nur die britische Gesellschaft treffen. Nein! Dieser Krieg weitet sich auf die gesamte Menschheit aus. Die bisherigen Schätzungen unseres Meisters gehen davon aus, dass in diesem Krieg mehr als die Hälfte der Gesamtbevölkerung der Welt sterben wird. Die einzige Hoffnung ist der wahrscheinlich mächtigste Hexenmeister seit Merlin und den Gründern. Er hat gerade drei Schüler bei sich, die die magische Skala gesprengt haben. Auf diesen drei Adepten ruht die gesamte Hoffnung der Menschheit. Das Problem ist nur, dass die Vier erst in einem Jahr wieder auftauchen werden. Verstehen sie jetzt wieso wir die potenziellen Todesser nicht ausbilden, geschweige denn frei herumlaufen lassen können? Denn würden wir das tun, haben wir das Messer schneller im Rücken, als wir auch nur ,a' sagen können. Deshalb sind bereits einige Magier unterwegs um diese Schüler aufzuspüren, zu entführen und hier her zu bringen.", erklärte Jibril einer zweifelnden McGonnegal. „Ach Albus haben sie schon die Vollversammlung des Ordens veranlasst?", wollte die Hexenmeisterin noch wissen.

Albus nickte und sagte. „Ja, ich habe Minerva damit beauftragt die Lehrer zu kontaktieren und die Leute außerhalb von Hogwarts haben von Fawkes Bescheid bekommen."

„Gut. Da wir das geklärt haben, möchte ich mich noch etwas frisch machen. Dann müssen wir uns noch vor der Ankunft der arretierten Schüler und dem Ordenstreffen um die Schutzzauber kümmern. Könnten sie uns bitte einen Hauselfen zur Verfügung stellen, denn nach meiner Meinung will Minerva garantiert mit ihnen Reden Albus.", gluckste Jibril.

„Natürlich. Dinky!", sagte Albus.

„Der große Dumbledore hat gerufen Sir? Was kann Dinky für großen Dumbledore tun, Sir?"

„Hallo Dinky, würdest du bitte den beiden neuen Lehrern die Räume der Lehrkräfte zeigen und sie dann durch und um das Schloss führen?", fragte Albus die kleine Elfe die erschienen war.

„Dinky macht das gerne, Sir. Dinky bringt sie gerne überall hin, Sir und Miss.", erwiderte die kleine Elfe. Die zwei neuen Lehrer und eine kleine Elfe machten sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss zuerst zu den Lehrerquartieren und dann noch nach draußen.

„Albus! Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", platzte es dann auch schon aus der Gryffindor Gouvernante heraus, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war. Albus Gesicht wurde ernst, was der Verwandlungslehrerin nicht entging. „Albus, ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich so anschaust. So hast du mich immer angesehen wenn ich in meiner Schulzeit Mist gebaut habe. Wenn du dieses Gesicht ziehst, bereitet es mir mehr als nur Sorgen. Sind es diese beiden neuen Lehrer die vorgeben Hexenmeister zu sein, oder ist es Tom?", wollte eine sichtlich frustrierte Minerva wissen. Albus lächelte wieder etwas, als er an die Vergangenheit dachte.

„Nun zu erst einmal zu den neuen Lehrern. Sie sind wirklich Hexenmeister. Es gibt sie immer noch. Sie arbeiten aber meistens nur im Hintergrund, doch das ist eine andere Sache. Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist tatsächlich Tom. Wenn stimmt, was Jibril gesagt hat und sie die Schutzzauber nur so verstärken können, dass sie Tom nur zeitweise stoppen, dann ist Tom bereits zu mächtig um ihn einfach so besiegen zu können. Doch noch etwas bereitet mir Sorgen, Minerva. Erinnerst du dich daran was sie gesagt hat. Nach den Schätzungen ihres Meisters werden in dem jetzt kommenden Krieg mehr als drei Milliarden Menschen sterben."

„Aber Albus, dass ist doch vollkommen abwegig. Hier in Großbritannien leben noch nicht einmal annähernd so viele Menschen. Wie bitte soll Tom so viele Menschen töten können?", fragte Minerva.

„Nun ja, zum einen hast du Recht. Doch in letzter Zeit hat die IVZ mehr als besorgniserregende Mitteilungen aus der ganzen Welt bekommen. Einige der IVZ -Mitglieder waren der Ansicht, dass die Zellen der Dunklen Magie sich zusammen geschlossen haben und sie einen Präventivschlag gegen uns ausführen wollen. Etliche der Alteingesessenen haben das nur lachend ab gewunken. Ich selbst war zwiegespalten. ich meine, ich kannte zwar die Berichte und ich selbst hatte sie zur Sprache gebracht, doch habe ich sie nicht als Gefahr angesehen. Diese Angriffe der Dunklen Zellen waren schwach und an keinem strategisch wichtigen Punkt. Anders hingegen ist die Sache hier in Großbritannien, was auch der Grund ist, dass die IVZ uns ihre Unterstützung zugesichert hat. Doch heute Morgen hat mich dieser Brief erreicht. Er kam kurz bevor du in mein Büro gestürmt bist.", sagte Albus und reichte Minerva den Brief.

Sie schaute darauf und fragte bestürzt:„Rat der Druiden? Sag bloß den gibt es auch noch?"

„Ja, den gibt es auch noch. Doch das werde ich alles heute Abend beim Ordenstreffen erzählen und Minerva kein Wort über das, was du heute in diesem Büro erfahren hast."

„Verstehe, Albus."

In der Zwischenzeit einige hundert Kilometer weiter südlich von Hogwarts, in einem Uralten Herrenhaus.

Ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann mittleren Alters schritt in diesem Haus einen langen Gang entlang. Dieser Gang führte zu einer großen Tür mit zwei großen schwarzen Flügeln, die mit allerhand Abbildungen von Schlangen und blutigen Schlachten verziert waren. Der Mann schritt furchtlos und mit wehendem Umhang auf diese Tür zu und öffnete sie geräuschlos. Als er den dahinterliegenden Raum betrat, schlossen sich die beiden Flügel der Tür wieder geräuschlos.

„Ah, Severus. Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte eine tief, grollende, leise Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Diese Stimme gehörte niemand anderem als Tom Vorlost Riddle, anders bekannt als Lord Voldemort, oder ,Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' oder ,Sie-wissen-schon-wer'. Dieser saß gemütlich auf einem Thron aus Gebeinen im Halbschatten. Seine roten Augen leuchteten gefährlich aus dem Halbschatten heraus. Severus Snape, welcher erst gerade den Thronsaal betreten hatte, lief noch nicht einmal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Dieser Zauberer und Trankmeister war wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Menschen, der die absolute Wahrheit über den Dunklen Lord kannte. Allerdings wusste der Lord nicht das Snap ihn durchschauen könnte. „My Lord? Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?", wollte Snape unterwürfig wissen.

„Jahhh, Severus. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Du sollst für mich einen Trank brauen. Ich habe in nächster Zeit nicht die Möglichkeit. Hier ist die Liste der Zutaten und die Anleitung.", grollte die Stimme des selbsternannten Lords und reichte das Trankrezept an Snape weiter. Dieser schaute sich das Rezept an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Lord, dieses Rezept habe ich noch nie gesehen. Würdet ihr mir sagen, was dieser Trank bewirken soll?", fragte der Trankmeister.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Severus. Ich brauche diesen Trank. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Du darfst jetzt gehen und halte dich ran mit diesen Trank.", erwiderte Voldemort. Severus nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Labor. Als er jedoch an der Tür ankam, hielt ihn der Schwarzmagier noch einmal auf. „Ach und Severus du weißt nicht rein zufällig was der alte Narr mit Potter angestellt hat?"

„Nein, my Lord. Als ihr mich zu euch befohlen habt, war Dumbledore nur sehr besorgt um dieses Balg.", gab Snape Konter.

„Nun entferne dich. Sag dem anderen Gesindel, dass ich nicht gestört werden will.", sagte der Lord noch einmal gebieterisch und Snap verschwand. Voldemort hingegen saß nachdenklich auf seinen Thron und ging den heutigen Tag noch einmal durch. Er hatte die gesamte Nacht an dem babylonischen Text, den er in seinem Exil in den Jahren vor seiner Auferstehung gefunden hatte, gesessen und es endlich geschafft, ihn zu übersetzen. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Ritual und den Trank vorbereiten. Sein Plan, Hogwarts, die uneinnehmbare Festung der Zaubererwelt würde bald in seine Hände fallen. Doch ihm bereitete auch einiges Sorgen. Am meisten der Umstand, dass seit der magischen Spitze heute Morgen Potter nicht mehr zu finden war, selbst nicht mit seinem Kontakt über die Fluchnarbe. Doch auch die politischen Entwicklungen des britischen Zaubereiministeriums bereiteten ihm einiges an Kopfzerbrechen. Laut den im Ministerium arbeitenden Spionen wurden alle Gesetzesentwürfe, die durch seine Todesser eingereicht wurden, gekippt und abgelehnt. Er sah auf und schob seine Sorgen zur Seite und in den Hintergrund, denn wenn sein Plan aufging, kann ihn Niemand mehr aufhalten.

Es war bereits früher Abend und nach und nach fanden sich alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf ein.. Seit der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords war es wieder das erste Treffen des Ordens. Alle waren da, alle bis auf einen, Albus Dumbledore. die Lehrer von Hogwarts und zwei Hexenmeister, waren anwesend. Niemand wusste warum Severus Snape fehlte. Dieser wurde ja zum Dunklen Lord befohlen und hatte vom Rat der Druiden den Befehl der absoluten Infiltrierung und Spionage erhalten. Doch auch davon wusste niemand, noch nicht einmal der Schulleiter. Er würde es jedoch bald erfahren. Als dann endlich der letzte, in der durch Zauberei erweiterten Küche, seinen Platz gefunden hatte, stand Albus der derzeitige Leiter des Ordens auf.

„Herzlich Willkommen meine Freunde. Wie ihr bereits wisst ist Lord Voldemort…", ein einheitliches Zusammenzucken von so gut wie jedem Mitglied erfolgte, doch Albus ignorierte es und sprach einfach weiter. „… vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr wieder zurückgekehrt. Wir, das heißt der Kern des Ordens haben versucht den Dunkeln Lord zu manipulieren, doch wir scheiterten zum Teil kläglich. Einer unserer besten Zauberer Sirius Black ist vor kurzem von uns gegangen, welches gerade wegen seiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten ein herber Verlust ist. Sein Patenkind und Erbe des Black' schen Vermögens hat uns weiterhin gestattet hier unsere Zelte auf zuschlagen, doch wurde mir ausdrücklich befohlen die Schutzzauber zu verändern. Mit dem Abschluss des heutigen Treffens werden nur noch der innere Kern des Ordens Kenntnisse vom Aufenthaltsort des Hauptquartiers haben. Alle anderen werden vom Kern zu den jeweiligen Treffen hergeholt. Es dient der Sicherheit aller und verhindert die Infiltrierung durch den Feind.", schloss Albus seine Begrüßungsrede ab. Er ließ erst einmal die Informationen sacken. alle wieder aufnahmebereit waren, begann er mit dem eigentlichen Thema des Treffens.

„Kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Grund des Treffens. Durch die Bekanntgabe des Tagespropheten, dass Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt ist, ist es nun zum unvermeidlichen gekommen. Es wird ein Krieg ausbrechen. Dies ist auch der Grund, weshalb im Ministerium die Direktive D. in Kraft getreten ist."

„Direktive D.? Albus ich arbeite seit meinem Abschluss von Hogwarts im Ministerium, aber ich habe noch nie von solch einer Direktive gehört. Was ist also diese Direktive?", wollte Amos Diggory wissen. Alle anderen schauten Albus neugierig an. In ihren Augen stand Neugierde, denn auch sie haben noch nie etwas von der Direktive D. gehört.

„Nun Amos, es ist kein Wunder, dass du noch nie etwas von dieser Direktive gehört hast. Das letzte Mal als diese Direktive in Kraft trat waren die meisten hier Anwesenden noch nicht einmal geboren beziehungsweise sie waren noch Säuglinge.

Die Direktive D. geht auf die Gründungszeiten der Ministerien zurück. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, ist das System der Ministerien in unserer Welt erheblich älter als das in der Muggelwelt. Davor jedoch hatte ein siebenköpfiger Rat aus dem mächtigsten, was unsere Welt zu bieten hatte, die Führung über die gesamte Zaubererwelt übernommen. Der sogenannte Rat der Druiden. Dieser Rat ist nach der Entstehung der Ministerien angeblich verschwunden. Doch dies war nur offiziell so, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte es sich der Rat zur Aufgabe gemacht die Zauberer und Muggel zu beobachten und nur dann einzugreifen, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Und genau dies beschreibt die Direktive D. Etliche Minister hatten sogar schon versucht diese Direktive zu kippen und abzuschaffen. Doch es klappte nie, denn sobald ein Minister oder sonst ein Beamter im Ministerium anfängt, muss er genau auf diese Direktive schwören. Somit gehen alle Ministeriumsangestellten einen bindenden magischen Vertrag ein, was zur Folge hat, dass niemand diese Direktive abschaffen kann.", hielt Albus seinen Vortrag. Jetzt meldete sich Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Albus, du sprichst so, als ob du schon einmal erlebt hast wie diese Direktive ein gesetzt wurde. Liege ich richtig, dass du die Direktive D. während des Krieges gegen Grindelwald erlebt hast?"

„Kingsley du bist wahrhaft ein Ravenclaw. Ja es ist richtig. Die Direktive D. wurde während des zweiten Weltkrieges der Muggel das letzte Mal eingesetzt. Und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ohne die Unterstützung des Rates der Druiden hätte der Orden verloren."

„Der Orden? Albus ich dachte, der Orden wurde erst zu Voldemorts erster Herrschaft ins Leben gerufen.", mischte sich jetzt Molly Weasley ein.

„Molly, Molly, Molly.", sagte Albus kopfschüttelnd. „der Orden ist weit aus älter als du denkst. Der Orden des Phönix' wurde von keinem geringeren als Merlin selbst gegründet. Immerhin war der Phönix auch sein Wappentier. Nein Molly. Der Orden war einst der ausführende Arm des Rates und ist es immer noch. Ich denke ich erzähle euch ein wenig mehr über die Geschichte des Ordens.

Also der Orden wurde kurz vor dem Untergang Camelots gegründet. Merlin hatte den Auftrag Camelot mit dem Orden zu verteidigen, aber auch zu gegebener Zeit das Feld zu räumen und Camelot zu verstecken. Denn der Fall Arturs war unumgänglich in der Zeit verflochten. Doch bitte fragt mich nicht. Es fällt schwer euch das zu erklären, denn das Thema Zeit ist etwas, was ich selbst noch nicht richtig verstanden habe. Kommen wir nun zurück zur Geschichte des Ordens. Nach der Verteidigung Camelots verlieren sich die Spuren des Ordens in den Analen der Zeit. Erst in der Renaissance wurde er, während einer der großen Koboldaufstände, wieder erwähnt. Von da an trat er öfters in Erscheinung., aber nur dann, wenn entweder die Gefahr bestand, dass unsere Welt den Muggeln offenbart wurde, oder wenn eine akute Gefahr bestand, dass die Menschheit dem Untergang geweiht ist. Das letzte Mal, als die Direktive D. ausgeführt wurde, wurde auch der Orden wieder erweckt. Der Orden stand damals unter der Führung eines alten Freundes und seines Schülers Erogil."

„Seines Schülers Erogil? Albus wie alt war er damals?"

„Nun Molly deine Frage ist durchaus berechtigt. Erogil war wenn ich mich richtig entsinne vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt. Also genauso alt wie die neugierigen Ohren die vor der Tür stehen.", beantwortete Albus die Frage von Molly. Molly durch die Antwort ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters noch geschockt, fand erst wieder zurück in die Realität als Albus seine Stimme erhob. „Kommt herein, ich weiß, dass ihr an der Tür lauscht."

Die Tür ging auf und Ginny, Fred, George, Luna und Neville kamen herein. Molly hatte ich wieder erholt und wollte gerade die Fünf anfahren und wieder hinaus schicken, als auf einmal eine Stimme freundlich sagte.

„Setzt euch.", Molly, wollte wissen wer gesprochen hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah in das Gesicht einer fremden Frau.

„Wie können sie es wagen! Diese Kinder sind noch nicht bereit sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Wer sind sie überhaupt, dass sie sich erdreisten einfach den Anführer des Ordens zu übergehen?", fing Molly ihre Tirade an. Als sich Albus einmischte, standen die fünf Jugendlichen immer noch starr vor Schreck in der Tür.

„Molly es ist gut. Ich hätte den Kindern sowieso erlaubt hier zu bleiben. Und zu deiner Frage diese liebreizende Dame heißt Jibril und ist mit ihrem Kollegen Jadrogil an Hogwarts eingestellt. Im Übrigen, sie sind beide Hexenmeister. Ich denke, ich werde nun weiter erzählen. Wie schon erwähnt, haben ein alter Freund von mir und sein Schüler, der den Namen Erogil trägt, den Orden geleitet. Nebenbei erwähnt tragen diese beiden ebenfalls den Status eines Magiers. Heute ist Erogil ein Hexenmeister und bildet gerade unsere letzte Hoffnung aus. Laut den Informationen von Jibril und Jadrogil werden sie in einem Jahr wieder auf tauchen. Das heißt für uns, dass wir bis dahin so viel Schaden wie möglich beim Feind anrichten sollten. Dazu werden die beiden Hexenmeister etwas erzählen. Nun zu euch Fünfen. Ihr seid nur deshalb hier, weil ihr Erstens Harrys, Rons und Hermines Freunde seid. Zweitens, weil ich auch Harrys Ansicht bin, dass ihr mittlerweile zu tief in diesem Krieg steckt und Drittens, weil ich eine kleine Vorahnung habe, dass ihr uns sehr helfen könnt.", erklärte Albus zu Ende und funkelte die Jugendlichen mit seinen blitzenden blauen Augen an. Doch Ginny und ihre Freunde waren der Meinung, dass es noch nicht soweit war, ihre Trumpfkarte aus dem Ärmel zuziehen.

Ihr Glück war es, dass sie heute Morgen in den Grimmauldplatz gegangen waren, denn hier konnten sie zaubern ohne vom Ministerium erwischt zu werden. Sie hatten versucht eine magische Karte zu entwerfen

Ginny wandte sich zu Professor Dumbledore und sagte:„Professor Dumbledore ich kann ihnen nur soviel sagen, sie haben Harry ins falsche Haus eingeteilt. Denn mit dem was er uns gegeben hat, hat er sie und vor allem dich Mum ausmanövriert. Was wir meinen werdet ihr erst später erfahren. Was ich jetzt gerne wissen würde, was wird jetzt passieren?"

„Nun Miss Weasley, dass würde ich auch gerne erfahren Ich denke da fragen wir Jibril. Sie wird uns erzählen, was nun passieren wird.", sagte Albus und übergab an Jibril.

„Also meine Damen und Herren zu erst möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen, nur der Form halber.", fing Jibril schmunzelnd an, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Mein Name ist Hexenmeisterin Jibril und neben mir steht mein Partner und guter Freund Hexenmeister Jadrogil. Wir haben den Auftrag, zum einen die zwei freien Stellen in Hogwarts zu füllen und auch zum Schutz der Schule bei zu tragen. Des Weiteren wurden wir angehalten die Freunde von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger ein wenig zu schulen. Hier bei müsst ihr allerdings wissen, dass ihr keine volle Ausbildung eines Hexenmeisters bekommt. Aber ihr werdet genug lernen, dass ihr euch später sogar mit dem Direktor messen könnt.", erklärte sie weiter. Alle starrten sie an, insbesondere die drei Hogwartsschüler. Ginny und Neville schauen immer noch betreten auf Jibril, während Luna so wie immer desinteressiert dasitzt und in ihrem Klitterer liest.

„Professor Jibril haben sie gerade gesagt, dass zwei Stellen in Hogwarts frei sind?", fragte Luna einfach nur geistesabwesend. Doch es holte alle im Raum wieder zurück.

„Ja, das habe ich Ms. Lovegood. Jadrogil wird den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers übernehmen, während ich den Posten des Zaubertranklehrers übernehme.", beantwortete die jungaussehende Hexenmeisterin die Frage.

„Moment Mal haben sie gerade gesagt, dass sie Zaubertränke unterrichten?", wollte eine nun völlig überraschte Ginny wissen.

„Ja das habe ich und damit kommen wir auch zu der eigentlichen Sitzung des Ordens. Der Zaubertrankmeister und Spion des Ordens des Phönix, Professor Severus Snape, war neben Albus Dumbledore die einzige Person die vom Rat wusste und auch mit ihm agierte. Severus wurde, nachdem Meister Erogil dem Rat Bescheid gegeben hat, dass er seine drei Schüler abholt, kontaktiert und ihm wurde der Befehl der totalen Spionage erteilt. Mit diesem Befehl ist es Severus Snape gestattet nach freiem Ermessen zu handeln um den Auftrag der Missionsbeschaffung zu erfüllen. Doch durch die Aktivität des Zaubertrankmeisters hinter den feindlichen Linien, schlimmer noch beim Übel selbst, kann er bei einer Aufdeckung seiner Identität nicht mehr gerettet werden. Ab dem heutigen Tag ist der Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape ein Verräter an der Zauberergemeinschaft und muss auch so behandelt werden. Dennoch sind für das Kriegsende, falls er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben sein sollte, alle nötigen Schritte eingeleitet, die einen Freispruch garantieren.

Ferner wird durch die Direktive D. Hogwarts mit Beginn des Schuljahres zur Festung umfunktioniert. Die Schüler der Schule dürfen das Schulgelände mit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr verlassen. Ausnahmen bilden die Schüler die aktiv zum Geschehen des Krieges beitragen können. Aber selbst diese können nur durch den Phönix des Direktors und durch ein speziell erstelltes Portal in der sogenannten Kammer des Schreckens das Schloss verlassen. Des Weiteren wird mit dem heutigen Tag jeder Schüler mit Veritaserum nach seiner Gesinnung befragt. All diejenigen die sich als Todessergetreue herausstellen, werden im Kellergeschoss der Schule unter Arrest gestellt.", schloss Jibril ab. Alle im Raum waren mehr als geschockt, als sie erfuhren, was diese Direktive D. alles anrichten soll.

„Albus, das kannst und darfst du nicht zulassen.", erhob Minerva McGonnegal ihre Stimme.

„Minerva ich kann nichts machen. Denn jeder Schulleiter ist verpflichtet die Schüler von Hogwarts zu schützen. Sei es vor sich selbst oder vor anderen. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es sehr viele Schüler gibt, die sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen würden, wenn sie die Chance dazu bekämen.", verteidigte sich Albus. Minerva hingegen machte ein mehr als unzufriedenes Gesicht, denn ihr gefiel die Entwicklung der Geschehnisse ganz und gar nicht. Und dennoch musste sie Albus Recht geben, denn durch die Getreuen des Dunklen Lords unter der Schülerschaft waren alle Schüler und Lehrer in großer Gefahr.

„Du hast ja Recht Albus. Doch gefällt mir die Sache ganz und gar nicht. Für mich hört sich das alles so an, als dass wir vor einem unausweichlichen Krieg stehen."

„Professor sie scheinen immer noch nicht ganz den Ernst der Lage verstanden zu haben. Wenn die Direktive D. vom Rat ausgerufen wird, heißt das, dass ein Krieg der Magie ausbricht, der alles vernichten kann. Großmeister Magdragil sowie Meister Erogil sind sogar der Ansicht, dass dieser Krieg alle bisher bekannten magischen Kriege in den Schatten stellen wird. Sie glauben, dass dieser Krieg sogar mehr Grauen hervorrufen wird, als welches seit dem letzten großen Krieg zwischen den magischen Geschöpfen und den Menschen nicht mehr existiert. Wir sind in großer Gefahr. Und das grauenhafteste an dieser Gefahr ist, das sie das magische Gleichgewicht zerstören wird.", mischte sich diesmal Jadrogil, dem diese Diskussion zu öde war, ein. Alle im Raum erstarrten erneut, doch diesmal nicht nur vor Schreck, nein, sondern, weil alle im Raum wussten was der letzte große Krieg zwischen den Menschen und den magischen Geschöpfen hervor gebracht hatte. Albus fasste sich am schnellsten wieder.

„Nun gut ich denke, dass reicht für heute. Molly sagst du bitte Augusta und Xenophilius Bescheid, das ihre Sprösslinge mich und die Lehrer nach Hogwarts begleiten. Ihre Sachen werden die Hauselfen abholen.", sagte Albus und Fawkes schwebte bereits über ihm. Er bot ihnen eine seiner Schwanzfedern an. Als der alte Schulleiter den drei Schülern in die Augen sah, erwachten sie aus ihrer Starre und liefen zu dem Phönix. Sie griffen je nach einer Schwanzfeder und verschwanden in einer Stichflamme.

Während sich der Orden des Phönixes noch weiter beriet, gab es in ganz Großbritannien Razzien von Magiern, die im Schutze der Dunkelheit in die Gebäude der Todesser eindrangen und deren Kinder entführten. Sie wurden alle nach Hogwarts und dort in die Kellergewölbe gebracht.

Wenige Stunden später berieten sich die Todesser wegen der Entführung der Kinder. Der Dunkle Lord war fuchsteufelswild. Somit plant er eine Racheaktion. Mit diesem Schachzug begannen die Vorbereitungen auf ein offenes Gefecht. Der Krieg hatte begonnen.


	8. Kapitel VII Training

Hey Leute,

Ich weiß, das Kapitel kommt ziemlich spät, aber je länger die Kapitel werden, desto mehr hat meine Beta zu Arbeiten. ^^

Nun denn hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Nun ja einiges im Kapitel wird auch sehr überraschend sein. ^^

Viel Spaß bei lesen und scheut euch nicht vor Fragen ich Antworte definitiv.

DarkDragon87

* * *

**Kapitel VII – Training**

Unterdessen sich die Lage in der Gegenwart zuspitzt, sind bei Meister Erogil und seinen drei Schülern einige Wochen vergangen. Das körperliche Training hatte ihre jungen Körper geschult. Insbesondere bei Harry und Ron hatte das Training etliches an Muskelmasse zugetan, während Hermine nur eine athletischere Figur bekommen hatte. Der schmächtige Harrys verwandelte sich immer mehr zu einer Gestalt die mehr einem Athleten der Olympischen Spiele glich, und er wuchs in den letzten Wochen beträchtlich. Die magischen Aspekte ihres Trainings wurden immer besser. Innerhalb dieser Wochen schafften es die Drei Okklumentik zu meistern. Dennoch, Erogil ist skeptisch ob der richtige Zeitpunkt schon gekommen ist sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Suche nach ihrem inneren Kern zuschicken. Harry beherrschte die Okklumentik hervorragend, jedoch seinen Schmerz über den Tod seines Paten hatte er immer noch nicht verarbeitet.

Es war gerade Abend und die drei Freunde und ihr Meister, hatten nach einem anstrengenden Tagesmarsch Rast gemacht. Sie saßen am Feuer und aßen gerade die letzten Reste des am Anfang erlegten Hirschs, als Erogil seine Stimme erhob.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu ihr Drei, vor allem du Harry. Ihr habt die Okklumentik innerhalb von wenigen Wochen gemeistert und seid nun mehr Meister im verschließen eures Geistes. Eigentlich wäre jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt mit der Suche nach euren magischen Kernen weiterzumachen. Doch gibt es ein kleines Problem und zwar mit dir Harry."

„Mit mir?"

„Ja mit dir, es ist zwar lobenswert, dass du die Okklumentik beherrschst, doch ist die Suche nach wie vor immer noch ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Du hast den Tod deines Paten immer noch nicht verarbeitet. Du darfst aber auch nicht deine Gefühle und deinen Schmerz mit Hilfe der Okklumentik unterdrücken. Ihr müsst lernen eure Gefühle, eure Schmerzen und vor allem eure Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren. Macht ihr dies nicht könnt ihr nie eure wahre Stärke erwecken. Ihr wisst was z. Z. in der Gegenwart passiert! In der Zeit in der ihr hier seid lernt und trainiert, spitzt sich die Lage dort immer weiter zu. Es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis es zu offenen Kampfhandlungen kommt. Wir nehmen an, dass die Todesser noch bis zum 1. September warten, um ihre anderen Spione nach Hogwarts einzuschleusen. Wenn ihr allerdings eure wahre Kraft nicht erweckt, sind die Opfer in dem Jahr, gegenwärtiger Zeit, in dem ihr weg seid, umsonst." Als Harry dies hörte stand er auf und ging zu dem kleinen Bach an dem sie lagerten. Er trug wie alle noch seinen schweren Reiseumhang. Am Bach stehend lies er sich noch einmal die Worte seines Meisters durch den Kopf gehen.

_„Wie bitte sehr soll ich mit dem Tod Sirius' abschließen? Soll ich ihn etwa vergessen? Nein das werde ich nicht tun. Ich kann und darf Sirius nicht vergessen."_

„Ach Sirius, was soll ich nur tun?", murmelte Harry vor sich hin mit dem Blick auf das Sternenbild des Orion, in dem einer der hellsten Sterne der nördlichen Hemisphäre steht dem Stern dem Sirius seinen Namen verdankte. Harry war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, das ihm jemand folgte und plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Diese Person schlang von hinten ihre Arme um den mittlerweile sehr muskulösen Oberkörper. Der Schwarzhaarige erschrak und versteifte sich einen Augenblick lang, als er einen ihm vertrauten Geruch wahr nahm.

So leise, dass nur die Person es hören konnte, fragte er die Frage, die ihm die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. „Soll ich Sirius wirklich vergessen?"

„Nein, sollst du nicht.", sagte die Person. Er wandte sich um und sah auf die Person herab, denn er war in den letzten Wochen wirklich beträchtlich gewachsen. Braune unendliche Iriden blickten in grüne, von Schmerz und Verzweiflung geplagte.

„Wie soll ich bitte sehr dann mit ihm abschließen, Hermine? Immer wenn ich an ihn denke spüre ich ein unglaubliches Stechen in meinem Herzen. Es ist als ob eine glühende Klinge sich in mein Herz bohrt und sich dreht."

„Weißt du Harry, es ist eine Sache den Tod eines geliebten Menschen zu vergessen oder dessen Tod zu akzeptieren. Wenn du Sirius vergisst, stirbt ein Teil deiner Seele und du kannst nie mehr so etwas wie Liebe oder Vertrauen empfinden. Den Tod zu akzeptieren heißt, sich an die schönen und gemeinsamen Dinge mit ihm zu erinnern. Ich weiß, du hattest nie viel Zeit mit ihm, aber dennoch habt ihr doch schöne Erlebnisse. Erinnere dich an das Schöne und sieh endlich ein, dass Sirius' Körper tot ist, seine Seele hingegen ist und bleibt immer am Leben solange du ihn in deinem Herzen aufbewahrst. Solange wir Sirius nicht vergessen und das zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hat, solange wird er weiter Leben.", schloss Hermine ihren Monolog und sah die ganze Zeit in Harrys Augen, die sie auf unglaubliche Art und Weise in ihren Bann zogen. Harry ging es nicht anders, erst jetzt verstand er den Tod und dass was Dumbledore damals meinte.

„Der Tod ist nur das nächste große Abenteuer.", murmelte Harry in Gedanken vor sich hin. Hermine die den Satz hörte, schaute ihn nur fragend an. Als Harry den Blick bemerkte erklärte er es ihr. „Dumbledore hatte ihn einst zu mir gesagt. Es war kurz nach unserem ersten Abenteuer. Er meinte, dass der Tod nur ein weiteres Abenteuer sei, der einem gut vorbereiteten Geist keine Angst machen kann. Erst jetzt verstehe ich, was er damit meinte.

Er wollte mir sagen, dass die Personen die Angst vor dem Tod haben sich in der Finsternis verlieren. Ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass ich euch nicht beschützen kann. Sirius hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, er hatte gekämpft, weil er für eine bessere Zukunft kämpfte. Er hat sein nächstes Abenteuer begonnen.", sagte Harry mit Leuchten in den Augen. Er hatte endlich verstanden, dass der Tod nicht das Ende war, sondern ein neuer Anfang. Harry umarmte Hermine und es schoss auf einmal ein Blitz durch beide Körper. Es war so, als ob Körper und Verstand gegen die Beendigung der Umarmung rebellierten. Beiden ging dieselbe Erkenntnis durch den Kopf. _„Ich habe mich verliebt!"_

Erogil und Ron die am Feuer saßen, beobachteten die Geschehnisse am kleinen Bach. Als sich die zwei umarmten und sich nicht mehr lösten, lächelten beide. Ron entwich ein „Na Endlich wurde aber auch Zeit."

Erogil konnte seinem rothaarigen Schüler nur beipflichten. Er wusste bereits, dass sich da eine Liebe anbahnte so fest, dass sie bereits ohne das Bindungsritual der Magie eine Seelenbindung eingegangen waren. Ron holte plötzlich seinen Meister aus seinen Gedanken.

„Meister was passiert da mit den Beiden?" Jetzt erst blickte Erogil wieder zu den zwei Liebenden und traute seinen Augen nicht. Eine überwältigend hellleuchtende goldsilbern-rote Aura hüllte beide ein. Sie ist so mächtig, dass selbst alle Tiere des Waldes zur Lichtung kamen, als würden sie von der Magie, die die Beiden ausstrahlten, angezogen. Erst als Ron ein weiteres Mal fragte, antwortete Erogil.

„Ron, du wirst es glauben oder nicht, aber deine beiden Freunde haben gerade eine magische Seelenbindung erzeugt. Sie haben sich an den jeweils anderen gebunden. Das Erstaunlichste daran ist aber, dass zu solch einer Seelenbindung eigentlich eine magische Formel gehört. Sie muss durch einen Priesters einer magischen Art höchster Ordnung gesprochen werden. Ich muss schon sagen, ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder. Erst schafft ihr es eine der höchsten geistigen Künste innerhalb von nur wenigen Wochen zu meistern, dazu sind eure Körper ebenfalls in nur wenigen Wochen so schnell heran gereift, wie es eigentlich nur in Monaten zu erreichen ist und jetzt gehen zwei meiner Schüler eine magische Bindung ein, die in dieser Zeit sowie auch in der Gegenwart als rechtmäßige Hochzeit gilt.", sagte Erogil mehr als erstaunt. Ron der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Haben sie da gerade Hochzeit gesagt?", wollte er deshalb noch einmal wissen.

„Ja, Ron. Unter den magischen Rassen der höheren Ordnung, als da wären Hochelfen, Zwerge und Menschen der alten Magie zählt diese Bindung als Hochzeit."

„Sollten wir es ihnen nicht sagen, sie haben zwar diese Bindung instinktiv gemacht, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie wissen, was sie da eigentlich getan haben?"

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde hingehen."

Während Ron und Erogil zuschauten, wie Harry und Hermine eine unbrechbare Bindung eingingen, waren diese Beiden auf einer anderen Ebene des Seins. Sie standen sich nur gegenüber und sahen sich an. Beide hörten jedoch zur gleichen Zeit einen Spruch in einer für sie fremden Sprache. Sie sprachen diesen Spruch einfach nach und merkten wie sich ihre Magie Vervielfachte. Eine unglaubliche Macht breitete sich in ihnen und um sie herum aus. Sie konnten es nicht beschreiben. Es war um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben einfach nur „Wow" und noch etwas war anders. Sie fühlten sich intensiv zu dem anderen hingezogen. Und niemand konnte sie trennen noch würden sie je einen anderen lieben.

Während sie sich so gegenüber standen, fühlten beide auf einen Schlag unzählige Empfindungen. Es war, als ob sie ihre Seelen spalteten und das gelöste Teil der Seele in den jeweils anderen hinein setzen. Als sie sich aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand befreien konnten, stand ihr Meister mit leicht besorgter und dennoch überraschter Miene ihnen gegenüber.

„Meister, was habt ihr? Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte deshalb auch Hermine gleich wissen, wurde aber im gleichen Moment rot.

„Nun Hermine, Harry das kann man so sagen. Wisst ihr was gerade passiert ist, als ihr euch umarmt habt?"

„Na ja, nicht direkt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Es war gerade so, als ob ein Teil meiner Selbst in Hermine gefahren ist und umgekehrt, ein Gefühl des absoluten Glücks und ich empfand es als richtig.", beantwortete Harry die Frage seines Meisters.

„Genau das ist gerade passiert. Also ich gratuliere euch zu einer erfolgreichen magischen Seelenbindung, Mr. und Mrs. Potter", sagte Erogil mit etwas besorgter Stimme, aber dennoch einen mehr als eindeutigen Schalk in den Augen. Harry und Hermine blickten ihn total geschockt an, als er sie mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter ansprach.

„Sagen sie das nochmal! Haben sie uns gerade wirklich mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter angesprochen?", fragte ein immer noch geschockter Harry. Hermine war so sehr überrascht, dass sie kein Wort heraus brachte, allerdings überwand sie durch Erogils Erklärungen schnell ihre Lethargie.

„Ganz recht, ich habe euch gerade Mr. und Mrs. Potter genannt und das aus gutem Grund. Durch die eingegangene Seelenbindung, seit ihr nun offiziell verheiratet. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es gepackt habt, diese Art der Seelenbindung zu vervollständigen , denn dazu müsstet ihr einen Zauber in der Sprache der Alten sprechen. Einer Sprache die ihr noch gar nicht könnt."

„Ähm Meister?", fing Harry an.

„Was gibt es Harry?"

„Als wir diese Seelenbindung eingingen, wie sie es genannt haben, befanden wir uns auf einer Art anderen Ebene. Es war nicht die Ebene der Gedanken, die kennen wir ja mittlerweile. Es war eine andere und sie hat sich angefühlt, als ob sie aus purer Magie besteht. Jedenfalls haben wir dort eine Stimme gehört, die uns einen Satz sagte, den wir aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nur nach sagen mussten. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, denn dieser Satz war in einer uns unbekannten Sprache aber wir konnten ihn fehlerfrei nachsprechen. Stimmt doch oder, Hermine?", Hermine nickte nur.

„Nun das ist mehr als seltsam. Diese Bindung, wie ihr sie beschrieben habt, ist die Bindung der Elfen. Und Menschen wie wir es sind, dürften nicht in der Lage sein diese Art der Bindung einzugehen. So weit mir bekannt ist, gab es nur einen einzigen Menschen der diese Art der Bindung einging. Allerdings war er ein Nachfahre der Alten in der erst fünften Generation. Du Harry bist zwar auch ein Nachfahre der Alten, allerdings schon in der neunten oder zehnten Generation. Doch lassen wir das jetzt. Erst müssen wir eure unfreiwillige Hochzeit feiern und dazu fehlt euch noch der magische Ring. Also nun nehmt bitte eure Hände und sprecht _„Ouroberus"_."

„Ouroberus", sprachen beide gleichzeitig und in dem selben Moment, in dem sie dieses Wort sagten leuchtete jeweils eine Hand von Harry und Hermine auf und es erschien ein Ring.

Hermine sah sich ihren Ring genauer an. Es war ein schmaler Ring aus Weißgold den ein kleiner Smaragdsplitter krönte. Der Splitter war so fein geschliffen, dass ihn unmöglich jemand von Hand hätte so bearbeiten können. Wer sich den Ring genauer ansah, bemerkte, dass er ein Vermögen wert war. Diesen Ring so einfach und schlicht, würde niemand bemerken, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er da war. Harrys Ring, ebenfalls sehr schlicht gehalten, war ein einfacher etwas breiterer Ring mit fünf Edelsteinsplittern. Die zwei äußeren aus Rubin, umschlossen zwei Saphirsplitter und diese wiederum den mittelsten einen Smaragd. Beiden gefielen die Ringe und dennoch hatten sie ein eigenartiges und komisches Gefühl. Erst vor ein paar Minuten entdeckten sie ihre Gefühle für einander und plötzlich sind sie verheiratet.

Nachdem sich das nun frischvermählte Paar die Ringe angesehen hatten, erhob auch schon wieder Erogil seine Stimme.

„So das ist nun erledigt und wir können wieder zur Tagesordnung kommen und uns mit eurem Training beschäftigen. Ihr werdet feststellen, das es euch nun noch um einiges leichter fallen wird als vorher. Zu erst müsst ihr drei allerdings wirklich erst euren inneren Kern finden, denn ohne diese Suche werdet ihr nie zum Magier."

Mit diesen Worten begann also der nächste Schritt ihrer Reise. Sie meditierten jeden Abend und suchten verbissen nach ihrem inneren Kern. Harry hatte erwartet, dass Ron eifersüchtig sein würde, weil er Hermine bekommen hatte. Doch er reagierte auf ihre Heirat mit Freude und gratulierte ihnen. Beide, Harry sowie auch Hermine waren mehr als erstaunt, als sie fest stellten, dass Ron erwachsen geworden ist. Das hatten sieso nicht erwartet. Durch diese Geste jedoch wurde ihre Freundschaft mit Ron noch um ein vielfaches fester.

Es vergingen Wochen und Monate. Sie streiften durch das mittelalterliche Großbritannien und lernten Unmengen von Kräutern kennen. Sie trainierten weiter das Kämpfen mit Schwert, Dolch und Bogen und lernten das Jagen und überleben in der Wildnis. Ihr magisches Training war mittlerweile weit fortgeschritten. Harry brauchte schon seit einigen Wochen keine Brille mehr und auch nicht den Trank den sie aus ihrer Zeit mitgebracht hatten. Er sah mit Hilfe seiner eigenen Magie viel besser als alle anderen, seit dem er die magischen Kanäle zu seinen Augen geöffnet hatte. Dies war seine erste Aufgabe nachdem er seinen inneren Kern gefunden hatte Auch Ron und Hermine erfüllten diese Aufgabe. Alle haben jetzt einen völlig neuen Blickwinkel der Umwelt. Sie sehen wer Magie in sich trägt und wer nicht. Erogil sagte dazu, dass es gerade in dieser Zeit wichtig sei, dies zu wissen. Sie verstanden noch nicht wirklich, was er meinte, bis zu diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag. Sie rasteten in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes, im nördlichen Gebiet der Angelsachsen.

Harry und Hermine turtelten. Seit zwei Monaten sind sie verheiratet und ihre Leibe hatte sich immer mehr gesteigert. Zusammen, an einem kleinen See genossen sie das warme frühsommerliche Wetter. Sie lernten seit kurzem die stablose Magie, und Dank ihres Wissenstandes aus der Zukunft erreichten sie schon viel mehr als ein normaler Schüler, der erst seit gut drei Monaten mit seinem Meister unterwegs wäre. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei aus Richtung des Waldes. Ron und Erogil hörten es ebenfalls und kamen zu dem Paar. Sie schauten alle in Richtung des Waldes. Ein paar Häscher des hier ansässigen Fürsten schleiften, die ein junges Mädchen nicht älter als die drei Freunde mit sich. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, wehrte sich und schrie wie am Spieß. Begleitet wurde die ganze Prozession von einem Bischof der Kirche, unschwer an seinen reichverzierten Stab zu erkennen.

Ron, Harry und Hermine sahen sich gegenseitig an, nickten sich zu und folgten der Prozession in einigem Abstand in Richtung Dorf. Erogil seufzte nur und sagte zu sich selbst, „Es geht also los, hoffentlich wissen die Drei, was sie da tun, wenn sie sich da einmischen." Er folgte ihnen schließlich ins Dorf.

„Liebe Bürger ich habe den Grund für euer Unheil, was euch wiederfahren ist gefunden. Diese junge Hexe ist für das Leid eurer Kinder verantwortlich. Sie hat einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen und ihm eure Kinder als Pfand versprochen.", rief der Geistliche an die Dorfbewohner gewandt, als sie im Zentrum des kleinen Dorfes ankamen. Während er noch zu den Dorfbewohnern sprach errichteten die Soldaten einen Scheiterhaufen für das junge Mädchen.

Erogil richtete sich an seine Schüler. „Lasst uns gehen. Wir können hier nichts tun und ihr wollt euch dieses ‚Schauspiel' mit Sicherheit nicht ansehen."

„Meister! Sie können doch nicht wirklich von uns erwarten, dass wir dieses Mädchen einfach verbrennen lassen?", begehrte Harry auf, der mal wieder kurz vor seinem Rette-Menschen-Tick stand.

„Oh doch Harry, dies erwarte ich von euch. Wir können hier nichts tun, ohne uns zu verraten. Und was denkst du passiert dann mit uns? Harry ich weiß, es ist grausam von mir zu verlangen dieses unschuldige Mädchen einfach sterben zu lassen. Doch, wenn du dieses Mädchen jetzt rettest, landest du selbst auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Die Nichtmagischen sind in dieser, genauso wie in unserer Zeit dumm und einfältig. Sie haben vor allem und jedem Angst der anders ist als sie selbst. Ihr, und vor allem du, müsst lernen, dass man nicht jedem helfen kann. So ist das Leben und ihr müsst lernen damit umzugehen. Kommt es wird Zeit euch einige Lektionen der Zauberei zu lehren.", erwiderte Erogil und wandte sich vom Geschehen im Dorf ab. Ron und Hermine legten jeweils eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Widerwillig wandte auch Harry sich um und schritt mit seinem Freund und seiner Frau Erogil hinter her.

Sie waren kurz hinterm Dorfausgang als sie einen bestialischen weiblichen Schmerzensschrei hörten. Alle Drei, aber vor allem Harry, zuckten zusammen.

„Es ist grausam, was die Menschen dieser Zeit mit ihren eigenen Leuten anstellen.", bemerkte Hermine nur an und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Ja, das ist es Hermine. Wir Menschen sind eine eigenartige Rasse. Wir töten häufig grundlos, selbst wenn wir uns mit Essen versorgen, töten wir mehr als wir brauchen. Und dennoch hat sich die Magie etwas bei der Schöpfung der Menschen gedacht. Das darfst du niemals vergessen.", sagte der Hexenmeister mit einer melancholischen Stimme. Ihm selbst widerstrebte es genauso wie Harry das junge Mädchen sterben zu lassen.

„Nun genug Trübsal geblasen. Ich habe vor euch über einige Zauber auf zu klären, von denen ihr einige kennt, die zu einem Zweig der Magie gehören der selbst für Magier sehr schwer zu erlernen ist. Diese Zauber nennen sich gefühlsbetonte Zauber. Sie sind mit unter gefährlich, denn sie können nur wirken, wenn man sie auch wirklich wirken will. Hinzu kommt, dass man auch ein bestimmtes Gefühl beim Sprechen des Zaubers fühlt. Ihr kennt einige Zauber dieses Zweigs, nicht wahr?", redete Erogil nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens weiter. Alle Drei nickten und Harry sprach mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja, Meister uns sind einige dieser Zauber bekannt, wobei zwei von den drei Zaubern die ich kenne mit Fug und Recht als schwarzmagische Zauber gelten. Es sind der Avada Kedavra, der Cruciatus und der Patronus."

„Richtig Harry. Alle drei Zauber haben die Komponente der Gefühle in sich. Doch kehre nicht gleich alle Zauber die eine negative Wirkung haben über einen Kamm. Klar der Avada Kedavra tötet, doch was ist wenn du dich und deine Frau zum Beispiel vor einem Drachen oder dergleichen Verteidigen musst. Bedenke immer die Intension eines Zaubers macht den Zauber Dunkel oder Hell. Generell solltet ihr von der Sichtweise eurer Zeit etwas Abstand gewinnen."

„Das mit dem Avada verstehe ich ja noch, aber der Cruciatus hat keine positive Wirkung, das weiß jedes Kind.", widersprach Harry.

„Ach wirklich? Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieser Zauber von Merlin selbst entwickelt wurde. Gerade der Cruciatus wird sehr gerne in dieser Zeit benutzt. Und er wird sogar in Hogwarts gelehrt."

„WAS!?", fragten alle drei Jugendlichen gleichzeitig.

Hermine sprach weiter. „Aber wieso wird ein so schrecklicher Fluch in Hogwarts gelehrt, Meister? Ich habe gesehen, wie Harry unter diesem Zauber gelitten hat. Wie können die Gründer einen solchen Zauber den Schülern beibringen?"

„Kennt ihr den Spruch: _Es gibt immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille?_"

„Ja, natürlich. Doch was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Nun ich hatte ja gesagt, dass der Cruciatus zu den gefühlsbetonenden Zaubern gehört. Ihr kennt die Form des Folterfluches, der wie ihr wisst durch extremen Hass bewirkt wird.

Aber hier in dieser Zeit gibt es noch eine weitere Form des Cruciatus. Spruch und Bewegung sind die gleichen, nur die Intension und das Gefühl sind anders. Wenn ihr den Cruciatus mit sehr starken positiven Gefühlen sprecht habt ihr einen Zauber, der zur Kategorie der heilenden Zauber gehört. Dieser Zauber ist als einziger in der Lage, die Folgeschäden einer mehrstündigen Cruciatus-Behandlung zu heilen. Er kann aber auch innere Blutungen stillen, wozu in unserer Zeit eigentlich ein hochkomplizierter und widerlich schmeckender Trank gebraucht wird."

„Sagen sie das noch einmal?", meinten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund, Hermine hingegen staunte Bauklötze, denn dass was sie gerade erfahren hatte, war mehr als man je erwartete. Wer, bitte sehr konnte ahnen, dass einer der Unverzeihlichen und mächtigsten Folterflüche auch noch ein Heilzauber war?

„Der Cruciatus ist in dieser Zeit, einer der potentesten Heilzauber.", wiederholte Erogil. Er amüsierte sich, als er die Gesichter seiner drei Schüler sah. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein anderes Gesicht auf Lager. Harry sah einfach nur zum Schießen aus und murmelte immer wieder etwas von _„Endlich nicht mehr dieses widerliche Zeug"_. Ron, der ein Gesicht zog, als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen, versuchte zu verstehen was Erogil meinte. Hermine hingegen sah wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war den praktischen Nutzen des Cruciatus. Sie verstand als erstes wieso der Cruciatus eine so negative Wirkung auf wies. Hermine war auch die Jenige, die sich zu erst fing. Sia sagte auch nur ein Wort, ganz leise, sodass es nur Harry verstehen konnte, der ja direkt neben ihr stand. „Neville!"

„Hermine du bist genial. Meister bringt uns diesen Spruch bei. Wir wollen ihn anwenden können.", meinte Harry mit einemmal gut gelaunt. Ron sah Harry und Hermine an als seien Beiden zwei Köpfe gewachsen.

„Spinnt ihr jetzt total? Ihr wollt doch nicht allen Ernstes den Cruciatus-Fluch lernen! Das ist schwärzeste Magie!"

„Doch wir wollen diesen Spruch lernen und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir werden zu Magiern ausgebildet. Der Meister hatte doch schon damals erwähnt, dass wir jede Art der Magie beherrschen müssen."

„Ja, aber das ist doch etwas vollkommen anderes. Ihr wollt einen Spruch lernen der Menschen um den Verstand bringen kann?", war mehr eine Feststellung Rons, als eine Frage.

„Ja, Ron wir wollen einen Spruch lernen, der Menschen um den Verstand bringen kann, aber der auch Menschen von diesen heilen kann. Verstehst du denn nicht, Ron? Wir können mit dem Wissen, was wir lernen werden, Neville seine Eltern zurückbringen. Wir besitzen eine Macht, mit der wir andere Opfer des Cruciatus heilen können.", erklärte ein entnervter Harry Ron die Sachlage genau. Ron wurde daraufhin so rot, dass es dazu keinen Vergleich mehr gibt. Es sah alles andere als gesund aus. Ihm war es einfach nur peinlich, dass er anders als seine zwei besten Freunde immer noch so engstirnig an die Teilung von schwarzer und weißer Magie glaubte.

„Genug jetzt ihr Drei!", sprach Erogil ein Machtwort. „Ron dir braucht deine derzeitige festgefahrene Ansicht nicht peinlich sein. Du bist so aufgewachsen. Harry und Hermine hingegen sind ihre ersten elf Jahre in der nichtmagischen Welt aufgewachsen, dort herrschen andere Ansichten von gut und böse.

Nun zu euch beiden. Ihr werdet die gefühlsbetonten Zauber noch rechtzeitig lernen. Wir haben noch genug Zeit. Nun macht Sitz und meditiert. Ihr beherrscht zwar die stablose Magie, weil ihr eure magischen Kanäle, die Chakren geöffnet habt, aber ihr müsst sie permanent offen halten können, ohne zu viel Magie zu verbrauchen. Dazu braucht es jedoch Übung, also setzt euch hin."

So strichen weitere Wochen ins Land. Mittlerweile sind sie vier Monate in der Zeit der Gründer. Sie hatten sich in dieser Zeit durch die Landschaften Englands und Schottlands geschlagen. Nun befanden sie sich irgendwo in den südlichen Highlands. Harry und Hermine, die nach ihrer unfreiwilligen Heirat immer mehr zusammenwuchsen, sowie auch Ron ließen die letzten vier Monate noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie hatten eine Menge gelernt, sei es in der Magie, als auch in der gesellschaftlichen Situation der Zeit. Nach dem Erlebnis in dem Dorf vor einigen Wochen hatten sich die Drei zusammengesetzt und sich lange über das Erlebte unterhalten. Alle taten sich mit der Tatsache schwer nicht geholfen zu haben. Doch dann, während ihrer Wanderschaft trafen sie auf ein paar Zauberer. Diese halfen ihnen dies alles zu verstehen.

Auch Erogil machte sich Gedanken. Seine drei Schüler entwickelten sich so gut und vor allem so schnell. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lernten und meisterten sie Okklumentik und stablose Magie. Alle drei hatten eine äußerst hohe Auffassungsgabe, nur die Schnelligkeit war unterschiedlich. So lernten Hermine und Harry die Zauber äußerst schnell. Ron hingegen bekam ab und zu Nachhilfe durch Harry, der ihm immer mal wieder eine Herausforderung entgegen warf. Durch diese kleinen Hilfen hatte auch Ron die Zauber schnell im Griff. Was die körperliche Kondition anging, so waren die Rollen relativ aus geglichen verteilt, jeder von ihnen beherrschte eine Waffe perfekt und zählte als Zauberer bereits zu den Meistern, was nicht hieß das sie gegen einen Magier, Elf oder Zwerg bestehen würden. So beherrschte Harry den Schwertkampf, Ron den Bogen und Hermine setzte ihre Dolche in einen todbringenden Tanz ein und dennoch beherrschte jeder die Grundzüge jeder Waffe, sei es Schwert, Dolch oder Bogen.

Das theoretisches und praktische Wissen in Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Astronomie, Geschichte, Arithmantik Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, den hellen und dunklen Kreaturen, sowie auch den alten und magischen Sprachen hatten sie sich so schnell angeeignet, das es ihn immer wieder erstaunte. Die alten Sprachen lernten sie von ihm und die derzeit einzige magische Sprache brachte ihnen Harry bei. Parsel.

Was den Hexenmeister aber am meisten erstaunte war, dass seine drei Schüler gerade dabei waren die Lektion, die sie in dieser Zeit lernen sollten zu verstehen und dass obwohl sie noch nicht einmal Hogwarts erreicht haben. Um dieses auch zu erreichen benötigten sie sowieso noch mindestens ein einhalb Monate, sodass sie es noch gerade rechtzeitig über den Pass schaffen würden.

„Meister Erogil?"

„Was gibt es Ron?"

„Wann werden wir endlich mal wieder ein Bett zum Schlafen haben? Ich mein es ist zwar schön hier draußen zu kampieren, aber ich würde ein Bett der Wildnis dennoch vorziehen."

„Wir werden erst in einigen Wochen in Hogwarts ankommen, sodass du noch einige Zeit mit uns draußen verbringen musst.", erwiderte der Hexenmeister auf das Gezeter seines Schülers. Harry und Hermine mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn ihnen machte das nächtliche kampieren in der Wildnis nichts aus. Hermine hatte ja immer ein weiches Kissen, auf welches sie sich legen konnte. Harry selbst wurde zwar immer als Kissen missbraucht, aber er genoss es einfach, wenn seine Hermine in der Nähe war.

So gingen sie weitere Wochen durch die Lande immer Richtung Hogwarts. Sie waren gerade einmal noch zwei Wochen vom Schloss entfernt, als sie einen Bergpass passierten, der wie ihnen Erogil sagte, nur im Hochsommer passierbar war und das auch nur für wenige Wochen.

„Wir werden hier auf diesem Plateau übernachten. Es ist zu gefährlich in Dunkelheit den Berg hinunter ins Tal zu wandern. Außerdem werdet ihr morgen früh einen wunderschönen Ausblick genießen können.", sagte der Ältere seinen Schülern, als sie nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch durch den engen Bergpass auf ein großes Plateau getreten waren. Mittlerweile war es finstere Nacht. Sie sahen nur über eine dunkle weite Fläche. In dieser Dunkelheit konnten sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts, von dem Tal erkennen. Weder Bäume noch Seen, alles war nur Schwarz.

Alle nickten mit dem Kopf und bereiteten ihr Nachtlager vor. Dann kümmerten sich Harry und Ron um das Essen, während Hermine eine Feuerstelle entzündete. Erogil beobachtete seine Schüler wieder einmal.

_„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell sich alle Drei an ein einfaches Leben gewöhnt haben. Vor allem Harry scheint es zu genießen nicht überall angestarrt zu werden. Ich bin gespannt wie gut sie sich in Hogwarts machen und vor allem wie sie die Gefahren des Waldes und der Ländereien um Hogwarts bestehen werden."_, dachte sich der Hexenmeister, als er sich das perfekte Zusammenspiel von Hermine, Harry und Ron so ansah. Für die drei Jugendlichen sah es so aus, als ob Erogil Wache hielt. Sie ahnten nicht was in den nächsten zwei Wochen auf sie zukommen sollte.

Erogil hielt tatsächlich Wache während er beobachtete. Er war so sehr in seine Aufgabe vertieft dass er nicht mit bekommen hatte, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Plötzlich rief Hermine Harry und ihn selbst zum Feuer , mit dem Satz „Essen ist fertig!"

Harry, der während sich Ron zu Hermine gesellte und sie sich weiter ums Essen kümmerten, einige Trockenübungen mit seinem Schwert machte, ging zum Feuer. Auch Erogil erhob sich und schritt gen Feuer. Sie aßen in Ruhe, was heißen sollte, dass Ron und Erogil sich ein Schauspiel eines verliebten Ehepaares antun mussten. Harry und Hermine fütterten sich gegenseitig und küssten sich immer mal wieder. Beiden war anzusehen, dass sie sich sehr zurück halten mussten, um nicht übereinander herzufallen. Tatsächlich waren beide noch niht Intim geworden, wie denn auch? Sie waren ja nie alleine, wenn man mal von den gemeinsamen Bädern, die sie sich nachts immer mal wieder gönnten, absah.

Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, erhob wieder einmal ihr Meister seine Stimme. „Nun meine Schüler, der Bergpass den wir heute Abend durchschritten haben, war der einzige normale Zugang in das Tal der Gründer, an dessen Ende, von hier aus gesehen, Hogwarts liegt." Erogil ließ erst einmal diese Information sacken, denn der sogenannte Schlag auf den Amboss kam ja erst noch. Seine Schüler hingegen waren außer sich vor Freude Hogwarts endlich wieder zusehen. Aber allen kam das zu einfach vor und dies zeigte sich auch in ihrer Mimik. Hermine war es dann auch, die den Hexenmeister misstrauisch beäugte und die Frage stellte.

„Wo ist der Haken an der Sache, Meister?"

„Haken? Wieso glaubt ihr es gebe einen Haken?", wollte Erogil nun scheinheilig wissen.

„Meister, wir mögen vielleicht jung und unerfahren in der Magie sein, aber blöd sind wir nicht. Sie sagten vor einem halben Jahr, dass dies eine Trainingsreise wird. Also verkaufen sie uns nicht für dumm. Wir wissen selbst ganz genau, dass der verbotene Wald sehr viele Gefahren in sich birgt. Also nun sagen sie schon, was sollen wir machen?", fuhr Hermine in ihrer üblichen strengen Form fort.

„Hermine weißt du eigentlich, dass du deiner Hauslehrerin sehr ähnlich bist? Dieser strenge Ton ist der Hammer. Harry du kannst einem Leid tun. Na ja Spaß bei Seite. Also ihr habt drei Wochen Zeit durch das Tal zu gelangen. Es ist zu schaffen, denn im Normalfall, würdet ihr nicht mehr als zwei Wochen brauchen. Die Woche Zusatz ist nur zur Sicherheit. Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang werdet ihr Richtung Norden aufbrechen, ich werde da schon nicht mehr bei euch sein. Eines noch, ihr habt alles gelernt, was ihr für eure erste Prüfung braucht. Magie ist erlaubt, wir sind immer hin in einem Gebiet, welches von Nichtmagischen absolut unberührt ist und weiterhin so bleiben wird. Ihr werdet aber nicht nur eure Magie benötigen. Dies ist ein Test, bei dem ihr euer ganzes bisheriges Wissen einsetzen müsst. Also enttäuscht mich nicht. Nun legt euch hin, wir werden uns erst in Hogwarts wieder sehen. Gute Nacht, meine Schüler.", erklärte ihnen Erogil den Sachverhalt und kuschelte sich in seine Decke, schloss die Augen und schlief auch gleich ein. Die drei Freunde saßen immer noch geschockt von dem eben gehörten am Feuer. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine halbe Stunde und legten sich schließlich auch hin. Hermine kuschelte sich ganz dich an Harry. Er nahm sie selbstverständlich in seine Arme. Hermine hatte Angst, sie hatte Angst zu versagen, denn dieser Test war ein Test, bei dem stures auswendig Lernen nichts brachte. Es war ein Test, der auf Aktion und Reaktion basierte. Ein Test, bei dem sie, wie sie glaubte versagen würde.

Harry spürte über ihre seelische Verbindung die Unsicherheit und Angst seiner Partnerin und Frau. Er nahm sie deshalb nur noch stärker in seine mittlerweile sehr starken Arme und sandte ihr über das Seelenband positive und beruhigende Gedanken und Gefühle. Augenblicklich wurde sie ruhig, murmelte nur ein „Danke" und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Harry schlief nun ebenfalls schnell ein und Ron rodete bereits seit einiger Zeit den gesamten verbotenen Wald.

Am nächsten Morgen als Hermine die Augen öffnete, schien ihr die Sonne genau ins Gesicht. Harry, der sie noch immer in einer festen Umarmung hielt, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, sodass ihre langen gelockten Haare sein Gesicht vor der Sonne schützten. Hermine, der die Umarmung mehr als nur behagte, kuschelte sich enger an ihren Gatten, sodass Harrys Atem sie am Hals kitzelte, dies wiederrum lies Hermine auf kichern, was Harry nun weckte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte Harry wissen, der ihr einen „Guten-Morgen-Kuss" gab.

„Hm", erwiderte Hermine nur, die sich nach dem Kuss wieder genüsslich an Harry kuschelte. Beide schmusten noch eine Weile, bis sie sich entschieden, dann doch aufzustehen.

Als sie sich auf dem Plateau umsahen, bemerkten sie, dass Erogil bereits wie angekündigt verschwunden war. Ron, schon immer ein Langschläfer, schlief noch seelenruhig. Alles in allem war es eine völlig normale Situation für die Beiden, denn Erogil war morgens meistens einfach verschwunden. Er tauchte immer erst wieder zum Frühstück auf. Doch diesmal ist es anders, beide, Harry sowie auch Hermine, wussten, dass sie ihren Meister erst in Hogwarts wieder sehen werden.

Somit realisierten sie erst jetzt den wundervollen Ausblick auf das sogenannte Tal der Gründer, welches sie ja in der Nacht, auf Grund der Dunkelheit, nicht sehen konnten, wie herrlich der Ausblick war.

„Das ist ja fantastisch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Tal der Gründer so wunderschön ist. Klar vom Astronomieturm hat man einen wundervollen Ausblick über das ganze Tal, aber aus diesem Blickwinkel habe ich Hogwarts noch nie gesehen.", schwärmte Hermine, die sich in diesen Anblick regelrecht verliebte.

Ein unglaubliches Bild, breitete sich vor den Zweien aus. Ganz im Norden stand das Schloss der Gründer, auch bekannt als Hogwarts, umgeben von einer gewaltigen Grünfläche. Der riesige angrenzende See, schien eine unglaubliche Schwärze zu haben und es spiegelte sich die gerade erst hinter den Bergen aufgehende Sonne. Durch den matten Glanz der auf dem See lag, leuchtete die Grünfläche mystisch. Dicht am See gelegen und unweit von Hogwarts entfernt, lag ein kleines Dorf. Aus dessen Häusern quollen bereits kleine Rauchschwaden aus den Schornsteinen hervor. Um das kleine Dorf, Hogwarts und den schwarzen See zog sich ein gigantischer sehr alt scheinender Wald, aus dem sie die Geräusche der Bewohner hörten. An einigen Stellen durchzogen riesige Lichtungen den Wald. Auf einer dieser Lichtungen, sahen sie Rauch aufsteigen. Als beide genauer hinsahen, konnten sie große vierbeinige Gestalten ausmachen, die dort zu Lagern schienen. Sie identifizierten sie als eine Herde Zentauren. Je weiter ihr Blick sich ihrem Aussichtpunkt näherte, um so lichter wurde der Wald dann öffnete er sich zu einer großen Heide hin, auf der sich Wildtiere aller Art trollten. Das schönste und bemerkenswerteste war wohl eine Herde von silbernen Pferden mit ihren goldenen Fohlen, welche unverkennbar Einhörner waren. Im Zentrum der Heide lag ein weiterer See, welcher durch Flüsse und Quellen, aus den umgebenden Bergen kommend, gespeist wurde. Ein Fluss schien sogar in Richtung des schwarzen Sees zu- oder wegzufließen. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter in Richtung, des Bergfußes. Sie sahen einen kleinen Pfad, der an der Heidefläche auf hörte.

Harry, der alles mit der selben Begeisterung wie Hermine sah, bemerkte nicht, dass auch Ron mittlerweile aufgewacht war. Er hatte sich neben das verliebte Paar gestellt und betrachte das Tal.

„Unglaublich, ich wusste gar nicht wie schön das Tal der Gründer ist. In unserer Zeit ist leider der Großteil des Tals unter einem starken Bann.", erhob Ron seine Stimme. Harry und Hermine die Ron erst jetzt mitbekamen schreckten zusammen, sahen ihn dann aber skeptisch an.

„Wie meinst du das?", stellten Harry und Hermine die Frage wie aus einem Mund. Ron schmunzelte. _„Ja, es war richtig Hermine aufzugeben, denn ich hätte sie niemals so glücklich gemacht wie Harry dies tut."_, dachte sich Ron, besann sich aber wie auf die Frage seiner beiden Freunde.

„Wie meine ich Was???", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Wie meinst du das, dass das Tal der Gründer, welches hier vor uns liegt in unserer Zeit unter einem starken Schutzbann liegt?", wiederholte Hermine die Frage.

„Ach das. Nun es ist so. Schon während der Zeit der Gründer, stellte sich ein klarer Rassismus in der Zauberergesellschaft heraus. Die Gründer, Slytherin eingeschlossen, sollen sehr Naturverbunden gewesen sein, weshalb sie auch dieses Tal mit Hunderten von Schutzzaubern schützten. Sie sollen angeblich nur die Zauberer und Hexen hier leben gelassen haben, die die Fauna und Flora genauso schätzten wie sie selbst. Den Schülern in Hogwarts, so sagen es die wenigen Schulunterlagen aus der Zeit der Gründer, sollen ebenfalls in der Naturverbundenheit erzogen worden sein. Einigen anderen Gerüchten zufolge, sollen die Gründer und die Menschen von Hogsmeade auch einige an magischen Wesen hier angesiedelt haben. Nachdem allerdings Slytherin Hogwarts verlassen haben soll, hatten die anderen drei Gründer, den größten Teil des Tals versteckt.

Durch einen Blick in die Zukunft sah Huffelpuff auch die Schule in tausend Jahren. Sie soll laut alten Legenden sogar eine wahre Seherin gewesen sein sollen.", dozierte Ron die alte Legende vom Tal der Gründer.

Hermine die erstaunt war, dass sie nichts von dieser Geschichte wusste, stellte auch gleich diese Frage an Ron, die ihr brennend auf der Seele lag. „Woher Weißt du das alles, Ron? Ich habe noch nie etwas von dieser Legende gelesen."

Ron schmunzelte, genauso wie Harry der einfach nur zuhörte. „Weißt du Hermine, nicht alle Geschichten und Legenden werden niedergeschrieben. Ehrlich gesagt, ist diese Legende nur noch in den wenigen naturverbundenen Zauberfamilien bekannt. Die Weasleys gehören zu diesen Familien. Und es hat niemand aufgeschrieben, weil die Menschen dann danach gesucht hätten. Und sie hätten diese wundervolle Stätte der Natur und des Friedens mit Sicherheit gefunden. Denkst du das nicht auch? Es ist besser so, wenn dieser Garten Eden weiterhin eine mündliche Legende bleibt.", erklärte Ron und deutete bei den letzten Sätzen auf das Tal unter ihnen. Hermine verstand was Ron meinte und nickte nur.

„Du hast Recht Ron, niemand sollte dieses Tal jemals betreten, der keine Achtung vor der Natur hat. Aber nun lasst uns erst einmal etwas Essen. Damit wir dann Aufbrechen können. Ich denke der Meister hat uns nicht umsonst soviel Zeit gegeben.", durchbrach Harry die angenehme Stille.

„Du hast Recht Schatz, irgendwie glaube ich, dass der Weg nach Hogwarts schwerer sein wird, als die letzten Monate.", stimmte Hermine Harry zu, während Ron zustimmend nickte. So genehmigten sie sich erst einmal am Feuer ein gutes Frühstück. Dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, löschten das Feuer und verstauten die restlichen Vorräte die sie noch hatten.

„Leute, die Vorräte werden keine zwei Wochen reichen. Wir müssen uns spätestens nächste Woche etwas zu Essen beschaffen.", sagte Ron, der die Vorräte zusammen trug und verpackte. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an, und erwiderten darauf. Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel jagen. Allen Dreien gefiel diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht, aber essen musste nun einmal jeder etwas. Ihr Meister pflegte immer zu man in Maßen jagd, schadet es der Natur nicht!

„Sagt mal Leute? Ich weiß zwar, dass wir nach Norden gehen sollen. Aber ich würde dieses Tal dennoch gerne mal etwas näher erkunden. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nicht den direkten Weg gehen?", fragte Hermine, die mal wieder neugierig und wissbegierig ihr Wissen auf stocken wollte und sie war auch extrem neugierig, was das Tal an ging. Harry konnte über den Vorschlag seiner Geliebten nur schmunzeln, wusste er doch, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hätte. Ron hingegen stöhnte nur genervt auf. Er wollte einfach nur noch ein weiches Bett in der Nacht haben, aber Hermines Vorschlag würde dies um ein paar weitere Tage hinauszögern. Harry, der Rons Gedankengänge schon erahnt hatte, wusste, dass Ron ablehnen würde, wenn es für ihn nichts brachte.

„Auch mich interessiert dieses Tal ungemein und vielleicht finden wir hier auch unsere Gefährten. Der Meister meinte doch, dass es durch aus möglich wäre, dass wir einen oder mehrere Gefährten bekommen würden. Was denkst du Ron? Würde es sich lohnen etwas länger in dem Tal zu bleiben?"

_„Hm. Harry hat Recht, vielleicht finden wir hier wirklich einen unserer Gefährten, aber dies könnten wir nur, wenn wir nicht durch das Tal rennen"_, dachte sich Ron im Stillen, nicht bemerkend, dass Hermine Harrys Trick durchschaute.

_„Dieser schlaue Fuchs von einem Mann. Legt seinen besten Freund herein, nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Oder will er selbst das Tal erkunden?"_, schwirrte es durch Hermines Kopf.

„In Ordnung, aber nur unter einer Bedingung, ihr lasst mich die nächsten Tage ausschlafen.", sagte der Rotschopf, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry und Hermine seufzten synchron auf, stimmten aber zu.

„Also dann würde ich sagen, wir laufen erst einmal Richtung Nordwesten. Ich habe dort hinten eine Ruine oder so etwas gesehen", entschied schlussendlich Hermine und schritt in Richtung Tal. Harry und Ron schauten sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihr schließlich.


	9. Kapitel VIII Das Tal der Gründer

hey Leute,

ich weiß ich bin sehr spät mit dem Upload dran und es tut mir Leid, aber die Sommermonate sind in meiner Familie immer sehr stressig. Hier habe ich aber nun zumindest den ersten Teil des achten Kapitels, es ist so ziemlich die Hälfte des Kapitels.

Desweiteren muss ich bekannt geben, dass ich auf eure Kommentare nichts gleich Antworten kann, da ich über die Woche hin bei einer archäologischen Ausgrabung arbeite und das die nächsten drei Wochen. Auf gut Deutsch ich bin nur am Wochenende erreichbar.

* * *

**Kapitel VIII – Das Tal der Gründer**

Die drei Freunde waren bereits seit einigen Stunden unterwegs und dennoch haben sie das Tal noch immer nicht erreicht. Das Wetter war nicht gerade das Beste, denn wie es nun mal in den Bergen üblich ist schlug es von einem Augenblick auf dem nächsten drastisch um. Hinzu kam, dass sich die Wetterverhältnisse auch noch von der umgebenden Magie beeinflussen ließen.

„Man, was ist das nur für ein Wetter? Es ändert sich ja regelrecht im Minutentakt?", beschwerte sich jetzt auch endlich Ron, dem das Wetter langsam zum Halse heraus hing.

„Ron.", seufzte Hermine. „Wenn du nur etwas mehr lesen würdest, als immer nur deine Quidditch-Magazine, dann wüsstest du, dass an den Grenzen von magischen Gegenden das Wetter von der Magie der Umgebung beeinflusst wird. Wenn wir unten im Tal sind, wird es sich stabilisiert haben.", erklärte sie weiter in bester Professorenmanier.

„Das mag zwar sein Hermine, das heißt aber dennoch nicht, dass wir nicht wachsam sein sollten. Der Meister hat uns nicht umsonst diese Aufgabe gegeben, also sollten wir die Gegend nicht unterschätzen. Also hört schon auf zu streiten und konzentriert euch.", schlichtete Harry den Streit zwischen seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund, bevor er überhaupt ausbrechen konnte. Ron und Hermine zuckten hingegen kurz zusammen, als sie die recht derbe Rüge abbekamen. Sie kamen beide im Stillen über ein, dass Harry Recht hatte und konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Umgebung. So liefen nun alle drei schweigend den schmalen Bergpfad hinab ins Tal.

Sie mussten noch weitere drei Stunden laufen bis sie das Tal erreichten. Das Klima hatte sich, wie es Hermine bereits vorhergesagt hatte, stabilisiert und damit verbunden tauchten auch die ersten Kreaturen auf, die den Weg der drei Helden kreuzten. Durch ihre ständige Wachsamkeit konnten sie ihnen ausweichen. Nur ein einziges Mal wurde es relativ knapp als sie einem Drachen begegneten.

Dieser hatte sich in einer Höhle auf einem Plateau auf viertel Höhe des Tals niedergelassen. Zu allem Überfluss führte der Pfad, den die Drei beschritten, ausgerechnet an dieser Höhle vorbei. Sie wussten aber durch den Unterricht mit Erogil, dass Drachen zu den eher friedliebenden Geschöpfen der Magie zählten und sie nur aggressiv wurden, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam. Sie hatten gelernt wie sie einem Kampf mit einem englischen Hornschwanz, der stärksten Art aus der Familie der Hornschwänze, umgehen konnten. Sie machten genau das, was einem normalem Zauberer nie in den Sinn kommen würde, sie fuhren ihre sehr stark unterdrückte Aura auf das Maximum aus. Denn Drachen, entgegen der Meinung aus ihrer Zeit waren hochintelligente Geschöpfe und zählten neben den Zwergen und Elfen zu den ältesten und weisesten Kreaturen der magischen Welt. Kein Drache würde es wagen auch nur eine Kralle zu rühren, wenn drei mächtige Zauberer an ihnen vorbei liefen. Im Gegenteil, sie zogen sich meist in ihre Höhle zurück und hielten sich bedeckt. Allerdings taten dies nur die ausgewachsenen, beziehungsweise halbwüchsigen Drachen, da sie die Auren von Menschen und anderen Wesen sehen und spüren konnten. Jungtiere, die diese Aura ebenfalls spürten, wurden davon aber wie die Motten vom Licht angezogen. Sie zeigten keine Scheu und würden sich ohne darüber nachzudenken den Auren nähern. Genau dies passierte nun auch den drei Magiern in ihrer Ausbildung. Wer von ihnen hätte auch ahnen können, dass der Hornschwanz in der Höhle ein Weibchen mit Jungtieren war?

Die Jungtiere liefen gleich aus der Höhle, als die Drei das Plateau betraten. Harry, Ron und Hermine standen wie erstarrt, als sie sahen, dass da drei Drachenjunge auf sie zu liefen. Sie registrierten noch nicht einmal, dass die Mutter der drei Jungtiere aus der Höhle kam und ein bedrohliches Grollen ausstieß. Es sollte wohl so fiel heißen wie, _„Rührt meine Jungen an und es gibt heute Abend Mensch gegrillt am Spieß."_ Das Grollen wieder rum ließ den Dreien das Herz in die Hose rutschen. Ron, der ja durch seinen Bruder Charlie wusste wie gefährlich Drachenweibchen mit Jungen sind, schluckte hörbar. Hermine die noch nie einem Drachen gegenüber gestanden hatte, verzog sich leicht hinter Harry. Sie zitterte vor Angst und Harry, der als einziger einen einigermaßen kühlen Kopf behielt, nahm zuerst einmal Hermine in eine schützende Umarmung und überlegte wie sie aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder heraus kommen könnten.

„_Eines ist schon einmal klar, angreifen können und werden wir nicht. Mit einem Hornschwanz kämen wir klar, aber der Meister hatte einmal erwähnt, dass die höheren magischen Wesen eine soziale Struktur haben. So ist vermutlich der Vater der drei kleinen Drachen in der Nähe, oder zumindest würde er kommen wenn sie angriffen._

_Verdammt! Was sollen wir nur tun, wir können doch nicht so einfach einen Drachen angreifen, zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Mutter?"_, stellte sich Harry die Frage in Gedanken.

Derweil waren die drei Jungtiere zu den immer noch still stehenden Menschen gelaufen und sahen sie sich genauer an. Einer der Kleinen schnappte nach dem Mantel von Ron. Das riss Harry Ron und Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie realisierten, was der kleine Drache tat und Ron rief auch noch „Hey! Was soll das?" Harry musste auf einmal Lachen, denn es sah zu ulkig aus, wie ein kleiner Drache, der gerade erst sein Nest verlassen haben musste mit Ron um seinen Umhang kämpfte. Hermine lachte nun auch, was Ron mit einem leicht angesäuerten Blick quittierte und sie fragte. „Wenn ihr zwei fertig seid mit Lachen, könntet ihr die Güte haben und mir helfen den Kleinen wieder los zu werden? Ich finde dass nämlich gar nicht witzig."

Diese Frage brachte die beiden nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Schlussendlich fingen sich beide wieder und versuchten ihren Freund von der kleinen geflügelten Echse zu befreien. Nach einigem Herum Gezerre hielt Hermine den Drachen schlussendlich in den Händen und sie wurden von den zwei anderen kleinen Echsen umkreist. Die drei Zaubereradepten vernahmen nun auch wieder das immer noch leicht bedrohliche Grollen der Mutter, was sie alle wieder in die Realität zurück holte. Die kleinen Jungtiere waren aber auch zu niedlich und sie hatten die Drachenmutter beim Beobachten total vergessen. Hermine versteifte sich wieder und hätte beinahe den Drachen fallen lassen. Sie konnte es aber noch rechtzeitig verhindern und Harry nahm ihr den Drachen ab und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Danach sendete er erst einmal Hermine beruhigende Gefühle über ihr Seelenband. Sie wurde wirklich ruhiger.

Inzwischen hatten wohl auch die Jungtiere mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas falsch ist und liefen wieder zurück zur Mutter. Diese grollte immer noch und war drauf und dran die drei Freunde anzugreifen. Plötzlich beruhigte sich die Mutter und marschierte mit ihren Jungen zurück in die Höhle. Harry und Hermine die immer noch nicht wussten was gerade passierte, stellten die Frage laut.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Na ja, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube ich habe sie dazu gebracht, dass sie denkt, dass wir keine Gefahr für ihre Jungen sind.", erklärte Ron ihnen, der selbst überrascht schien.

„Und wie bitte sehr hast du das geschafft, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Hermine, immer noch überrascht, wissen.

„Na ja, ich habe auf einmal die Aura des Drachen nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gefühlt. Schlagartig spürte ich die Besorgnis und Angst um die Jungen, also sandte ich ihr beruhigende Gefühle und zeigte ihr mit Hilfe meiner Gedanken, dass wir nur durch das Tal ins Schloss am Ende desselbigen wollen. Wie es scheint hat sie mich verstanden.", erklärte ein ebenso perplexer Ron.

„Hm, ich denke wir sollten den Meister fragen, welche Magie das war.", meinte Hermine, die sich das nicht erklären konnte.

„Du hast Recht Schatz. Jetzt lasst uns weiter gehen, ich will nicht mehr hier sein, falls der Vater der drei Drachen auch noch auftaucht.", erwiderte Harry und schritt vom Plateau hinab.

Mittlerweile sind unsere Helden schon einige Tage unterwegs. Seit der Begegnung mit der kleinen Drachenfamilie ist nichts weiter passiert. Sie hatten inzwischen schon die felsige Region des Tals hinter sich gelassen und liefen seit einiger Zeit über eine weite und üppige Heide.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich. Wir haben in den letzten Tagen so viele magische Wesen gesehen und keines rennt weg. Sie sind alle eigentlich sehr scheu gegenüber Menschen.", stellte Ron fest, während sie ihr Nachtlager in der Nähe eines kleinen Flusslaufes aufschlugen.

„Das stimmt, Ron. Es ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich, vor allem das sich die Einhörner von unserer Anwesenheit nicht stören lassen.", erwiderte Harry und sah beiläufig zu einer kleinen grasenden Einhornherde, die sich nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt niedergelassen hatte. Hermine die aufmerksam zugehört hatte, stimmte ihnen im Stillen zu und kümmerte sich weiter um das Wild, welches sie während ihrer Wanderschaft durch die Heide erlegen konnten.

„Jungs, es ist zwar gut und schön, dass es euch aufgefallen ist. Aber ich würde es dennoch bevorzugen, wenn ihr mir helfen könntet."

„Schon gut Schatz, wir helfen dir.", seufzte nur Harry mit beschwichtigender Stimme, denn eines war seine Angebetete schon immer, temperamentvoll und das nicht zu knapp.

Nach gut zwei Stunden saßen die Drei mit vollem Mägen am Feuer und erholten sich von ihrem üppigen Mahl.

„Man bin ich froh wenn ich nicht mehr soviel Fleisch sehen muss. Ich möchte mir mal wieder ein Brot oder einen guten Salat gönnen. Allmählich hab ich es satt jeden Morgen und Abend Fleisch zu essen.", sagte Hermine, die mit der recht einseitigen Ernährung nicht wirklich zufrieden war.

„Du Hermine?", Ron sprach sie an und sie blickte auf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ganz Ohr war. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin? Ich meine du führst uns die ganze Zeit und ich frage mich wo du hin willst."

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Als wir auf dem Plateau standen habe ich in der Ferne ein Gebilde entdeckt. Es könnten Ruinen sein und sie wurden definitiv von Menschen oder menschenähnlichen Wesen geschaffen. Ich würde mir das gern mal ansehen."

„Moment mal, du willst dir ein paar Ruinen ansehen und deshalb laufen wir nicht direkt nach Hogwarts?", begehrte Ron auf.

„Ron reg dich ab und du Schatz hättest du uns das nicht von Anfang an sagen können?"

„Tut mir leid Harry, aber ich dachte wenn ich es euch gleich sage, würdet ihr nicht mit wollen.", meinte Hermine reumütig.

„Sorry, Harry.", meinte auch Ron.

„Gut, wir sollten erst einmal schlafen. Morgen gehen wir weiter zu diesen Ruinen und danach geradewegs nach Hogwarts. Ron du hältst die erste Wache, Hermine du die Zweite und ich die Letzte. Seid ihr einverstanden?", kam es seufzend von Harry.

„Ja Harry", kam es von den beiden. Harry und Hermine schliefen eng aneinander gekuschelt schnell ein, während Ron am Feuer saß und die Umgebung mit allen seinen Sinnen beobachtete und in die Nacht horchte.

Am nächsten Tag setzte sich das Dreiergespann in Richtung der Ruinen in Bewegung. Harry hatte beim Frühstück das Thema noch einmal angesprochen und gemeint, dass sie jetzt schon soweit in diese Richtung gelaufen sind, dass sie auch noch den Rest des Weges dort hin zurücklegen konnten. Dies hatte dann auch Ron eingesehen und nicht weiter protestiert.

Die Sonne stand im Zenit, als die von Hermine erwähnten Ruinen in Sichtweite kamen. Alle waren erleichtert. Nach einer weiteren Stunde erreichten sie schließlich die Ruinen. Hermine, die vor Neugier bald platzte, wollte sofort losstürmen um sie zu erkunden. Doch sie hatte nicht mit ihren Mann gerechnet, der sie daran hinderte.

„Nicht so hastig Liebes. Zuerst bauen wir das Lager auf und dann erkunden wir gemeinsam diese Ruinen." Hermine blickte sauer, zog einen Schmollmund und versuchte es mit ihrem Charme. Doch sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde und sie hatte recht, Harry blieb stur. Schmollend fügte sie sich ihrem Mann und richtete mit ihm das Lager her, während Ron auf Jagd ging.

Als das Lager fertig und Ron von der Jagd zurück war, nahmen sie die Beute aus und sicherten das gesamte Areal mit starken Zaubern. Erst als alles fertig war, hielt nichts mehr die einzige Dame in dem Dreiergespann und sie rannte regelrecht zu den Ruinen, um sie zu erkunden. Harry und Ron sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Also um eines beneide ich dich nicht Harry, mein Freund.", meinte Ron lachend. Harry sah ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Hermine als Frau zu haben wird definitiv nicht langweilig. Ich möchte meine Freizeit nicht unbedingt in alten Ruinen oder Bibliotheken verbringen und das darfst du mit Sicherheit des Öfteren in den nächsten Jahren.", meinte er weiter lachend.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, es stört mich nicht wirklich. Überleg mal wie oft sie uns mit ihrem Wissen schon den Hals gerettet hat. Sie ist nun einmal der Verstand unseres Teams und daran gibt's nichts zu rütteln.", meinte Harry nur schmunzelnd und begann seine Frau in den recht weitläufigen Ruinen zu suchen.

Hermine stand in einer halbwegs gut erhaltenen Halle, als sie Harry rufen hörte. Sie antwortete und wenige Minuten später stand Harry hinter ihr.

„Was hast du entdeckt?", fragte er gleich und blickte sich um.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht ganz genau. Aber schau mal dieses Relief.", kam es von Hermine nachdenklich. Harry sah auf. Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein gigantisches Relief, welches in vier Szenen aufgeteilt war. Die Erste zeigte im Zentrum einen großen Edelstein, der, wenn man ihn deuten müsste, als Diamant durchgehen würde. Dieser Diamant schien von innen heraus zu strahlen, denn nach allen Seiten liefen gerade Linien ab. Diagonal vor dem Stein kniete ein, wie Harry es schien, betender Mensch. Ein Wirbel drehte sich von außen nach innen zum Bild. Der Stein schien das Feuer, vom unteren Rand der ersten Szene, welches eine Stadt im Griff hatte, in sich aufzunehmen. Die Stadt selbst war mehr als merkwürdig, denn die Gebäude schienen von verschiedenen alten Kulturen zu stammen. Er sah die Bauform einer Pyramide, einer Ziqqurat, sowie eines römischen oder hellenistischen Tempels. Von den oberen zwei Ecken blickten zwei große bedrohliche Augen die in dem Stein zu verschwinden drohten.

Die zweite Szene zeigte im unteren Rand wieder die Stadt. Sie war größer und erstreckte sich über das halbe Bild. Doch Sie fesselte nicht sofort das Auge, sondern die gesamte obere Hälfte. Eine gigantische, geflügelte Person, die eine Krone trug, welche er schon einmal in Überlieferungen aus dem mesopotamischen Raum kannte, eine sogenannte Hörnerkrone beherrschte den Blick. Dies stellte definitiv einen Gott dar. Vom Gesamteindruck sah diese Szene richtig friedlich aus, anders als die Erste.

Die dritte Szene, beherrschte wieder der Stein. Nur dieses Mal schien er für die Zerstörung auf dem Bild verantwortlich zu sein. Eine Person schien den Stein zu kontrollieren. Aber nichts passte mehr zusammen, denn neben der brennenden Stadt, vermutlich wieder dieselbe wie in den ersten Szenen erschienen dieses Mal auch magische Kreaturen. Drachen und Basilisken bekriegten sich gegenseitig. Harry fiel bei diesem Bild nur eines ein. „Totale Zerstörung", murmelte er und wandte sich schnell von dem detaillierten Bild ab. Die Künstler des Reliefs hatten auch die Bewohner der Stadt sehr genau dargestellt, leider auch ihren grausamen Tod.

Das letzte Kunstwerk erinnerte ihn sehr an seine eigene Geschichte. Über einer brennenden Stadt erhob sich eine Person die den Stein in ihren klauenartigen Händen trug. Das Merkwürdigste jedoch waren drei Personen am unteren Rand in der Mitte der Szene. Alle Drei umgab eine strahlende Aura. Sehr genau konnten die Geschlechter der Drei bestimmt werden. Auch dieser Teil des Monsterreliefs war ausgesprochen detailliert dargestellt. Harry konnte zwei Männer und eine Frau erkennen. Einer der Männer trug ein Medaillon mit einem Rubin in der Mitte. Der andere Mann und die Frau trugen einen Stirnreif wie die Elfen von denen ihnen Erogil erzählt hatte. Beide Stirnreife trugen einen Edelstein in der Mitte. Der von Frau war ein unglaublich reiner Saphir und der des Mannes ein ebenso reiner Smaragd. Harry hatte solche Reinheit noch nie gesehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich nicht selbst erklären konnte, griff Harry in seinen Umhang und holte die Schatulle mit den drei Steinen hervor.

Hermine sah, dass er etwas aus seinem Reiseumhang holte und erkannte die Schatulle, die er aus dem Familienverlies mit genommen hatte.

„Harry ist das nicht die Schatulle mit den drei merkwürdigen Edelsteinen aus deinem Verlies?", fragte sie ihn gleich, um ihre Neugier zu stillen.

„Ja."

„Warum hast du sie heraus geholt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Einfach nur so ein Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit dieser Sache hier zutun hat. Hast du dir schon einmal die letzte Szene angesehen?"

„Die Letzte? Nein nicht wirklich. Wieso?"

„Nun, fallen dir an diesem Bild nicht merkwürdige Parallelen zu unserer Situation auf?"

„Parallelen?"

„Ja, schau dir das Bild mal genauer an. Die dunkle Gestalt, die diese Stadt in einen einzigen Trümmerhaufen verwandelt hat und wenn ich das richtig verstehe mit einem Stein der diese Stadt einstmals gerettet hatte. Dann hier diese drei Krieger, denn das sind sie von Kleidung und Körperhaltung her und es sind zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die einzigen Unterschiede die ich bis jetzt sehe, sind das Alter des Reliefs und das der Mann und die Frau mit den Stirnreifen Elfen zu sein scheinen. Groß, schlank, spitze Ohren und die Stirnreife die ja Typisch für verheiratete Elfen sind."

„Du hast Recht, dass ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber schau mal da oben in der linken oberen Ecke. Diese drei Sterne, sie haben dieselben Farben wie die Edelsteine, die die drei Krieger tragen.", sagte Hermine, die sich nun das letzte Bild genauer angesehen hatte. Harry dem die drei Sterne an dem Firmament bisher nicht auf gefallen sind, war total überrascht.

„Das Dreigestirn.", murmelte Harry dann auf einmal.

Hermine die ihm nicht wirklich folgen konnte, wollte gerade fragen was er meinte, da antwortete er ihr auch schon.

„Hermine erinnerst du dich an den Brief meiner Eltern? In diesem stand doch etwas von einem Dreigestirn."

Da machte es bei ihr Klick. Sie hatte zwar den Brief gelesen, aber nur halbherzig, denn ihr war damals das Wohlergehen von Harry wichtiger gewesen. Doch jetzt wo er es erwähnte, begann es auch schon wieder in ihr zu arbeiten. Die Zahl Drei ist in vielen Gegenden der Welt eine besondere Zahl, auch unter den Zauberern. Die Drei, die Sieben, die Zwölf und die Dreizehn. Diese vier Ziffern haben in vielen magischen Ritualen eine große Bewandtnis, wobei es sich bei der Dreizehn um die Zahl des vollständigen magischen Zirkels handelt, während hingegen die Zwölf die Zahl der magischen Elemente angibt. Die Sieben wird als magisch stabilste Zahl angesehen und die Drei symbolisiert die drei magischen Wesen, die die Magie am besten bewusst nutzen können, die Elfen, die Zwerge und die Menschen.

„Hey, Leute ich hab euch schon gesucht. Ich habe etwas gefunden, was ihr euch unbedingt ansehen müsst. Aber wie ich sehe wart auch ihr nicht erfolglos. Ein krasses Teil.", kam es von Ron der plötzlich am Eingang des Raumes stand.

„Oh Ron, kannst du dich nicht etwas gewählter ausdrücken? Wir sind in einer anderen Zeit. Was denkst du passiert, wenn du so mit den Menschen dieser Zeit sprichst?", mokierte sich Hermine mal wieder über Rons Ausdruck.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal, Schatz. Was hast du gefunden, Ron?"

„Oh, ach ja. Als wir uns vorhin getrennt haben um nach Hermine zu suchen, hab ich mich auch ein wenig umgesehen. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist diese Ruine mal ein Tempel gewesen, denn ich habe viele Eigenheiten eines Tempels gefunden Eigenheiten, die im alten Ägypten üblich waren. Bill hatte mir damals vieles erklärt. Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich zugehört, habe aber trotzdem wahrscheinlich viel mitbekommen und behalten und bin jetzt froh, dass er so hartnäckig erklärt hat."

„Man Ron, komm zum Punkt.", lenkte eine genervte Hermine ihn zurück zum Thema. Sie wollte einfach nicht noch einmal die Geschichte von Ron und seiner Familie in Ägypten hören.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Dieser Tempel ist ziemlich zerstört, bis auf ein paar Räume die noch gut erhalten sind, dass es nur einen Schluss zu lässt, mächtige Artefaktmagie. Also habe ich mir einen dieser Räume genauer angesehen, in der Hoffnung dich, Hermine, dort zu finden. Doch nicht dich habe ich gefunden, sondern etwas anderes viel Imposanteres. Aber am besten ihr kommt mit und seht es euch selber an.", erklärte Ron, während sie sich auf den Weg in eben diesen Raum begaben.

Als sie im Raum standen, stellten sich Harrys Nackenhaare auf. Die Magie hier in diesem Raum war so stark, dass auch Hermine leicht schauderte.

„Was für eine Magie. Sie ist groß, viel größer als die im Raum mit dem Relief.", sprach Harry aus, was alle dachten.

„Sag bloß du hast in dem Raum von eben auch Magie gespürt, denn ich hab nichts bemerkt.", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Nun, ja ich hab sie gespürt, doch sie ist nicht so gewaltig wie hier in diesem Raum, es ist fast so als könnte ich sie hier greifen."

„Harry verstehst du nicht, du scheinst einen natürlichen Sinn für die Magie zu haben! Zauberer mit diesen Fähigkeiten werden zum Beispiel von den Kobolden gerne als Fluchbrecher benutzt. Auch die Unsäglichen, so sagt man, sollen diese Fähigkeiten haben.", erklärte Hermine, mal wieder mit ihrer Professorenstimme. Ron und Harry indessen rollten nur mit den Augen, aber so, dass Hermine es nicht sah.

Harry schaute sich um und betrachtete eine Stele die im Raum stand und die Ron entdeckt hatte. „Wie dem auch sei. Diese Stele ist im Moment wichtiger, als meine Fähigkeiten.", meinte Harry nur.

Die Stele schien vom selben Volk zu stammen wie das Relief im anderen Raum, denn neben einer Inschrift fand sich auf ihr wieder die Abbildung der drei Krieger, vom letzten Bild des Reliefs.

„Also eines weiß ich schon zu sagen. Diese Stele steht auf jeden Fall mit dem Relief aus dem anderen Raum in Verbindung. Die drei Krieger sind doch die gleichen wie auf dem letzten Bild des Reliefs oder Hermine? Aber diese Schriftzeichen? Ich bin mir sicher ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, doch weiß ich nicht wo."

„Ja, da hast du Recht, Schatz. Die Kriegerabbildungen sind die Gleichen. Sie stammen vermutlich auch vom selben Künstler, oder zumindest vom selben Volk. Was die Schriftzeichen angeht ist dies Keilschrift. Diese Schrift können die Nichtmagischen schon seit Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts übersetzen. Unter der magischen Bevölkerung können, laut meinen Büchern nur eine Handvoll Menschen diese Schrift lesen, die Nekromanten um genau zu sein."

„Nekromanten? Sind das nicht diese Toten- und Dämonenbeschwörer?", fragte Ron mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm seine Erziehung immer noch im Weg stand und er alles was mit Toten und Dämonen als Böse erachtete.

„Oh Ron wie oft denn noch, nicht alles ist gleich Gut oder Böse.", meinte Hermine nur genervt.

„Schluss jetzt ihr Zwei. Wir haben hier noch einiges zu erledigen. Hermine kannst du die Keilschrift entziffern?", schlichtete Harry mal wieder einen anstehenden Streit.

„Nun aus dem Stegreif kann ich es nicht, ich brauche dazu Zeit. Der Übersetzungszauber bringt auch nichts, denn die Keilschrift ist eine hochmagische Sprache, die später auch von den Nichtmagischen adaptiert wurde."

„Also können wir im Moment nichts mit dieser Stele anfangen. Dennoch denke ich, dass die Informationen darauf wichtig sind. _Tempus_", sprach Harry einen Zauber, der ihm die Uhrzeit anzeigte. „Okay. Wir haben es jetzt zwei Uhr nachmittags. Ich will hier auch nicht unnötig Zeit vergeuden. Nach der Magie die hier herrscht, werden wir das Relief und auch die Stele nicht magisch auf ein Pergament bringen können. Ron, du bist derjenige der von uns am besten zeichnet. Du gehst zum Relief und zeichnest es ab. Wir sollten noch etwas Rußtinte dabei haben. Hermine du machst bitte das Gleiche mit der Stele hier. Ich schaue mir den Tempel noch mal genauer an, anfangen werde ich hier. Es kann nicht sein, dass nur diese Stele hier wichtig ist, dazu hat sich hier zu viel Magie aufgestaut. Wir bleiben maximal noch zwei weitere Tage, also beeilt euch mit euren Aufgaben.", erklärte Harry seinen Plan. Ron und Hermine nickten und bereiteten die Tinte vor, die sie aus ihren Manteltaschen holten. Es war nicht sonderlich schwierig, musste man doch nur die zuvor gehärtete Tinte in Wasser geben und kurz erwärmen. Allerdings Rußtinte hatte einen gewaltigen Nachteil. Anders als Eisengallustinte war Rußtinte nicht wasserfest, aber wozu gab es einen wasserabweisenden Zauber. Harry hingegen setzte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, in dem die Stele steht, und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Als er die Magie schließlich nach Außen führte musste er feststellen, dass es doch nicht so einfach werden würde. Er hatte total vergessen, dass sie sich in einer hochmagischen Gegend befanden. Jede einzelne magische Signatur konnte er sehen und spüren. Er sah wie Ron und Hermine sich mit ihren Aufgaben befassten, spürte und sah jede einzelne Pflanze im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern und die vielen magischen Wesen und alles mit geschlossenen Augen. Es brauchte Zeit, bis es ihm endlich gelang alle magischen Signaturen auszublenden, außer die die sich im Tempel befanden. Er hatte zwar auch versucht die Signaturen von Ron und Hermine auszublenden, doch daran scheitere er kläglich.

„_Nun wie es aussieht, ist es entweder nicht möglich die Signaturen der magischen Präsenzen in der zu suchenden Gegend auszublenden oder ich brauche noch etwas mehr Übung."_, dachte sich Harry und schaute auf. Als er sich nun im Raum genauer umsah fiel ihm eine sehr starke Präsenz auf. Sie ging nicht von der Stele oder Hermine aus.

„_Nanu was ist das denn?"_, fragte er sich und trat auf eine Wand zu. Er betrachtete sie sich genauer aber nichts Sonderbares gab es an der Wand, sie war nur erstaunlich gut erhalten.

Hermine, die sich mit dem Abzeichnen der Stele beschäftigte, bemerkte wie Harry auf eine unscheinbare Wand zuging und sie betrachtete. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, denn ihre Neugier wollte unbedingt wissen, was Harry dort gefunden hatte. Sie fragte nicht, denn sie spürte über ihr Band wie sehr er sich konzentrierte.

Harry schaute immer noch auf die Wand und seine Konzentration nahm sehr stark zu. Er spürte mächtige Zauber mit denen die Wand belegt war, doch welche wusste er nicht zu sagen. Wie auch? Sie hatten von ihrem Meister eine Menge Zauber gelernt. Doch mit Analysezaubern, hatten sie erst angefangen. Ein einfaches _Finite Incantatem_ würde hier nicht reichen, dessen war er sich sicher. Als er nach ganzen fünf Minuten immer noch keinen Zauber gefunden hatte, kam ihm die Idee mal in Ruhe darüber nach zudenken. Er setzte sich auf den Steinboden und fing an zu meditieren, um erst einmal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und bemerkte das Hermine sich nicht mehr auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierten konnte, sondern ihn beobachtete. Als er sie nun ansah, musste er lachen. Es sah doch einfach zum Schießen aus, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss, nur um ihn nicht bei seiner Aufgabe zu stören.

„Hermine, frage mich doch einfach wenn dir etwas auf der Seele brennt. Wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass du vor Neugierde platzt, oder?", kam es schließlich lachend von Harry. Hermine lief Rot an und stammelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Es werte aber nicht lange, denn die Neugier war stärker als ihr Groll über sein Lachen. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was er hier noch entdeckt hatte.

„Du Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist hinter dieser Wand?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf die Wand, vor der er wenige Augenblicke zuvor minutenlang gehockt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es muss etwas Bedeutendes sein, denn die Zauber darauf sind extrem mächtig und ich bezweifle, dass ein Einfaches _Finite_ reicht, um auch nur einen Zauber zu lösen. Außerdem haben wir erst mit den Analysezaubern angefangen, bevor wir hier in das Tal gekommen sind und passive Zauber sind nicht meine Stärke. Darin ist schon immer Ron der Beste, obwohl er es nie Wahr haben wollte.", antwortete Harry nachdenklich und überlegte ob er Ron holen sollte um den Zauber zu brechen.

„Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit der Stele?", fragte Harry, um sich etwas abzulenken.

„Es geht voran. Ein Viertel ist bereits auf Pergament und ich denke, morgen Mittag bin ich fertig."

„Gut. Ich will nicht allzu lange hier bleiben. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und der verbotene Wald liegt noch vor uns und wir wissen nicht was uns dort noch erwartet."

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde mich beeilen.", antwortete Hermine auf Harrys Äußerung und wandte sich gleich wieder ihrem Pergament zu und zeichnete weiter. Harry indessen entschloss sich, mal bei Ron vorbei zuschauen und sich dann ums Essen zu kümmern.

So tat er es auch. Als Harry zu Ron kam, war er überrascht, denn Ron zeichnete bereits die zweite Szene. Harry betrachtete sich die erste Szene genauer und musste feststellen, dass an Ron ein Künstler verloren gegangen war. Er bat ihn auch sich ran zu halten und erklärte ihm, dass er nach dem Essen noch einmal seine Hilfe brauche um einen Zauber im Stelenraum zu brechen. Ron versprach sich den Zauber mal anzusehen, doch versprechen ihn zu brechen konnte er nicht, denn er war ja kein professioneller Fluchbrecher. Mit dieser Antwort verließ Harry Ron und bereitete das Abendessen zu. Es wurde immerhin schon Abend und die Sonne verschwand langsam in Richtung Berge.

Das Abendessen war gerade fertig, da kamen auch schon Ron und Hermine zum Lager. Der Duft hatte sie angelockt.

„Wie weit seid ihr?", fragte Harry, als sie fertig gegessen hatten.

„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, bin ich mit der Stele so gegen morgen Mittag fertig."

„Sehr gut und du Ron, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Nun die erste und zweite Szene habe ich bereits fertig. Bei der zweiten Szene fehlen nur noch die Zauber auf dem Pergament. Ich denke morgen Nachmittag ist der Rest ebenfalls erledigt."

„Gut, dann bleibt nur noch diese Mauer im Stelenraum. Es ist die einzige Stelle die mit Zaubern verborgen liegt. Ich habe vorhin noch einmal den ganzen Tempel überprüft aber nichts weiter gefunden. Wenn nichts schief geht, brechen wir also in zwei Tagen so gegen zehn Uhr in Richtung Hogwarts auf.", kam es abschließend von Harry.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die Drei vor der magischen Wand. Sie sahen sich die Wand noch einmal genauer an, fanden aber nichts Merkwürdiges, bis auf die starken Zauber, die darauf lagen. Einer nach dem anderen versuchte schließlich einen der Zauber zu brechen, aber keiner ihrer Zauber erbrachte auch nur das Geringste.

„Wer auch immer diese Zauber gesprochen hatte, war ein wahrer Meister. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass Kobolde oder gar Elfen diese Zauber brechen könnten.", kam es keuchend von Hermine.

„Nun, da wir noch nicht einmal zusammen einen dieser Zauber lösen können, müssen wir einen anderen Weg gehen. Seid ihr noch Fit?", kam es entschlossen von Harry. Er wollte schließlich unbedingt, dass Geheimnis hinter den Zaubern lösen.

„Schatz, was hast du vor?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach, Hermine. Er will Gewalt anwenden und so widerstrebend mir das erscheint ist es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit die Zauber zu lösen." entgegnete ihr Ron.

„Harry, bitte überleg es dir noch einmal. Wir wissen nicht einmal, was es für Zauber sind, geschweige denn, was passiert wenn wir sie mit Gewalt lösen.", kam es eingeschüchtert von Hermine, denn sie hatte Angst. Angst ihren Harry zu verlieren.

„Harry, ich sehe ein, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, durch diese Wand zukommen, doch bin ich auch der Ansicht, dass wir es nicht heute machen sollten. Die Analysezauber haben uns doch ganz schön geschwächt und wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet.", kam es noch einmal von Ron.

„Du hast Recht, Ron. Solange wir nicht voll ausgeruht sind, werden wir uns nicht der Wand widmen.", sagte Harry nach einiger Bedenkzeit. Hermine hingegen war immer noch nicht froh über Harrys Entscheidung und zeigte dies auch über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Harry und Hermine stimmten jedoch Ron zu, dass es heute nichts bringen würde durch die Wand zu brechen. Sie gingen zurück zum Lager, um am nächsten Tag ausgeruht, sich an den Angriff auf die Wand zu wagen.

11


	10. Kapitel VIII Das Tal der Gründer T2

Hier habe ich jetzt den Zweiten Teil vom Tal der Gründer. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Rest des Kapitels.

Desweiteren werde ich den Zusatzinformationen ein Update verpassen.

MFG

DarkDragon87

* * *

**Kapitel VIII – Das Tal der Gründer Teil 2  
**

Am Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, beschlossen sie zuerst alle Abschriften fertig zu stellen, bevor sie durch die mysteriöse Wand brechen wollten. Ron und Hermine machten sich auch gleich auf den Weg in die jeweiligen Räume. Harry der nichts zutun hatte, entschloss sich seine Kräfte zu sammeln und noch einmal zu überlegen, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Weg, außer mit Gewalt, geben würde um durch diese Wand zukommen. Er meditierte den ganzen Tag und war sosehr vertieft, dass er erst wieder erwachte, als Ron und Hermine von ihrer fertig gestellten Arbeit zurück kamen.

„Seid ihr schon fertig?", fragte er deshalb auch überrascht.

„Schon gut, Kumpel. Wir haben es bereits fünf Uhr nachmittags. Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit meditiert?", kam es schnaubend von Ron. Nachdem er mit dem Relief fertig gewesen war, hatte er auch noch die Abbildung neben der Inschrift auf der Steleabgezeichnet.

„Nun ja. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Weg durch diese Wand gibt, als mit Gewalt. Allerdings fand ich keine andere Lösung. Seid ihr noch fit?"

„Harry, Schatz. Willst du das wirklich machen? Ich meine, wir könnten es doch auch einander Mal versuchen, wenn wir zum Beispiel wieder in unserer Zeit sind. Das Tal existiert dort immer noch.", versuchte Hermine noch einmal, die Entscheidung ihres Liebsten zu ändern. Harry hingegen blickte sie an und da fühlte sie es bereits. Er würde nicht mehr umkehren. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und diese war endgültig.

„Hermine. Du hast dir doch selbst Gedanken darüber gemacht, hab ich nicht Recht?", Sie nickte nur mit Unbehagen. „Dann weißt du auch, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Ob wir jemals wieder hier her kommen, bezweifle ich. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, als ob wir nicht mehr diese Möglichkeit haben werden, dieses Areal zu betreten. Zudem möchte ich verhindern, dass jemand hinter das Geheimnis des Tals kommt. Schau dich doch einmal um. Es ist das reinste Paradies für die Lebewesen. Hier leben magische und nichtmagische Wesen nebeneinander. Und so sollte auch bleiben. Was würde passieren, wenn wir in unserer Zeit diese Region wieder besuchen würden?"

„Ich verstehe dich ja, Harry und ich möchte mit Sicherheit genau wie du dieses wunderschöne Stück Wildnis schützen, aber müssen wir wirklich deshalb gleich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand?", führte Hermine den Disput weiter und wurde dabei immer flehender. Harry der bis jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, drehte sich um. Er ging direkt auf sie zu. Als er vor ihr stand, legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihre linke Schulter. Seine Linke ging derweil unter ihr Kinn und hob es mit sanfter Gewalt an, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

„Schatz, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Was auch immer hinter dieser Wand ist, es ist etwas Wertvolles und ich bezweifle des es materielle Reichtümer sind. Vielleicht findet sich dort auch etwas über dieses eigenartige Relief und die Stele.", sprach Harry schließlich sanft und küsste sie anschließend zärtlich, sodass Hermine nichts mehr sagen konnte. Sie wusste ja schließlich selbst, dass es die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung ist. Doch durch das Seelenband zwischen den beiden, dass, wie sie noch erfahren werden, nicht vollständig besiegelt war aber auch nicht mehr getrennt werden konnte, waren ihre rationale sowie auch ihre emotionale Seite aus den Fugen geraten.

Schlussendlich hatte Harry den Disput gewonnen und nun standen die Drei eine Stunde später vor der Wand. Harry hatte seinen beiden Freunden noch ein Stärkungstrank gegeben und auch das Lager zur Sicherheit schon einmal zusammen gepackt.

„Seid ihr bereit?"

„Bereiter als es geht", erwiderten Ron und Hermine.

„Gut, dann auf drei den _Destructo_. Er ist am besten dafür geeignet.", Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Also dann. Eins … Zwei … Drei!!! _DESTRUCTO_", riefen alle drei gleichzeitig. Drei armdicke Strahlen schossen aus den Zauberstäben von den drei Freunden und trafen die Wand.

Als die Wand von den Zaubern getroffen wurde gab es einen gigantischen Knall, die Erde bebte durch die Wucht der Explosion und eine große Staubwolke hüllte die drei Adepten ein. Die Tiere in der Umgebung schreckten auf, machten gewaltigen Lärm und flohen vom Tempel aus in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

„Man das war vielleicht eine Explosion." meinte Hermine nur. Sie sah ihren Mann und Ron an.

„Ja. Sagt mal könnt ihr etwas sehen?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, Ron. Wie auch, der Staub ist noch in der Luft. Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass wir uns demnächst nur noch stablos Verteidigen können.", erwiderte Harry nur und sah dabei auf seinen dampfenden, nach verbrannten Holz riechenden Zauberstab, deutete dann aber auch gleich auf Rons und Hermines Stab die genauso aussahen.

„Mein Zauberstab!!", kam es leicht weinerlich von Ron, während Hermine nur etwas von „zu viel Magie" murmelte und ihren Zauberstab mit leichter Trauer betrachtete. Auch Harry zeigte eine leichte Trauer seinen Zauberstab gegenüber.

Die Staubwolke hatte sich noch nicht ganz verzogen, da leuchtete auf einmal, dort wo vorher die Wand stand, ein eigenartiges Siegel auf. Ein rotleuchtendes spitzes Heptagramm, mit dem Symbol des Jupiters und in den Freiflächen zwischen den Spitzen waren Keilschriftsymbole, leuchtete auf. Dieses Siegel bedeutete nichts Gutes, zumindest Nichts in der derzeitigen Situation der drei Freunde.

„Was ist das?", fragte auch gleich wieder Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es wird uns mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.", erwiderte prompt Harry.

„Es sieht wie ein Beschwörungssiegel aus, aber ich habe noch nie ein Siegel gesehen, dass die Sieben als Stabilisierung braucht.", kam es von Hermine.

„Na toll, eine mächtige Beschwörung, das kann ja heiter werden und unsere Zauberstäbe sind auch noch Schrott.", kam es von Ron triefend sarkastisch und er machte sich für ein Gefecht bereit.

„Was auch immer es ist. Hier drin ist es zu eng zum kämpfen, sobald es erscheint müssen wir es nach draußen locken."

„Und wie bitte sehr, Harry?"

„Ganz einfach jemand spielt den Lockvogel und da ich die Idee hatte, werde ich es tun. Ihr Zwei geht nach draußen auf den Platz mit dem Brunnen und wartet auf mich.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Hermine wollte widersprechen, wurde aber sanft mit einer Geste von Harry davon abgehalten und entschloss sich mit Ron nach draußen zugehen.

Nachdem die Zwei den Raum verlassen hatten, wendete sich Harry wieder dem Siegel zu. Der Rauch hatte sich mittlerweile verzogen. Er sah, wie das Siegel anfing zu pulsieren, fühlte die unglaubliche Macht Dessen und machte sich kampfbereit. Die ausströmende Energie wurde immer stärker und im Zentrum des Siegels tauchte ein Amulett auf. Harry konnte es durch die Stärke der Energie nicht sehen, denn sie strahlte in gleißenden Licht. Das Amulett indes sog diese Energie in sich auf. Harry hatte seine Augen wegen der Intensität des Lichtes geschlossen. Als er sie langsam öffnete, sah er wie sich eine monströse Gestalt aus dem Licht formte. Ihm stockte der Atem, denn das Wesen hatte den Rumpf und den Kopf einer Schlage mit Hörnern, die Vorderläufe eines Löwen, die Hinterläufe eines Adlers und den Schwanz eines Skorpions. _„Dieses Wesen sieht furchterregend aus. Was bewacht es nur?"_, schoss es durch seinen Kopf.

Das Monster öffnete seine Augen und fixierte sofort Harry. Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts. Harry starrte in die Augen der schlangenköpfigen Kreatur, diese wiederum sah ihm starr in seine Augen. Beide warteten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Dann geschah es, beide reagierten gleichzeitig. Harry wusste der Vierbeiner wäre schneller als er. Also tat er das einzig Richtige, auch wenn ihn Hermine im Nachhinein umbringen würde, falls er das überlebte. Er griff frontal an.

Sobald Harry auch nur mit dem ersten Muskel zuckte, reagierte sein Gegenüber auch schon. Mit einem einzigen Satz stand das Monster jetzt da, wo Harry gestanden hatte.

„Puh, das war knapp. Meister ohne ihr Training wäre ich jetzt Tod.", sagte Harry zu sich selbst, bevor er sein Schwert ergriff und blank zog.

Er musste vorsichtig sein. Diese Kreatur war ihnen unbekannt und er fand dies gar nicht gut. Der Zauberstab durchgebrannt, wenig Raum zum kämpfen und Unkenntnis über eine Kreatur, alles im allem eine schier ausweglose Situation, auch wenn er mittlerweile einen ganz passablen Plan hatte. Dazu musste er sie aber ins Freie locken.

„Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Meister ich hasse sie immer noch dafür, dass sie uns diesen Zauber beibrachten. Ich habe ihn allerdings noch nie ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt.", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, beobachtete aber dabei konzentriert die Kreatur.

_„Was soll´s, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."_, dachte er sich und sammelte seine Magie im rechten Arm. Er wich einer der Löwentatzen aus. Sie traf ihn dennoch am oberen Teil seines rechten Arms. Merlin sei Dank hatte er so große Mengen Magie in seinem Arm gespeichert, dass der Arm Ruck Zuck wieder heilte. Ein Nachteil des Schlages er musste noch einmal von Vorne anfangen um den Zauber zu erwirken. Die Magie erreichte den gewünschten Stand und Harry ging auf Abstand. Er sammelte all seinen Hass und seinen Schmerz auf seinen Widersacher zu Hause und schrie voller Inbrunst den Zauber. _„Avada Kedavra!!!"_

Ein machtvoller smaragdgrüner Lichtblitz schoss aus seiner Handfläche. Er hatte es geschafft, dass spürte er, denn der Zauber zerrte an seiner Seele. Aber als der Zauber die geschuppte Kreatur traf, stockte ihm der Atem. Anstatt einfach um zufallen, wie die meisten Lebewesen oder stark geschwächt zu sein, wie die magieresistenteren Lebewesen, leitete das Monster die Magie über die Schuppen einfach zum Boden. Die dort wuchernden Pflanzen starben dafür sofort.

„Verdammt! Was bist du!?", kam es mächtig geschockt von Harry. Die Kreatur wiederum antwortete nur mit einem dumpfen und tiefen Grollen, welches so bedrohlich klang, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

_„Nun denn, wenn der Avada nicht funktioniert, dann versuchen wir es halt anders."_, dachte sich Harry und konzentrierte sich auf Hermine, um mit ihr Kontakt auf zunehmen.

_„Hermine. Kannst du mich hören, Hermine?"_, sagte er in Gedanken mit der Gewissheit, dass ihn seine Geliebte hören kann.

Währenddessen lief Hermine vor dem Brunnen, der sich in der Nähe ihres zusammenge- bauten Lagers befand, auf und ab. Ron der am Brunnen lehnte, sah sich das nun mehr als eine gute Stunde an.

„Was macht der Kerl da drin? Er sollte doch nur das Vieh, welches erschien herauslocken.", wetterte Hermine. Ron dem allmählich der Geduldsfaden riss, erhob die Stimme.

„Mensch, Hermine, beruhige dich doch. Wir wissen nicht was dort ist. Harry hat uns ja vorher raus geschickt. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er zuerst versuchen es ohne Hilfe zu besiegen. Du kennst ihn doch."

„Deswegen ja, Ron. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er mal wieder den Helden spielen wird. Eines sage ich dir, wenn er nicht bald um Hilfe bittet, bringe ich ihn um, falls er das heil übersteht.", wetterte Hermine weiter. In diesem Moment verklärte sich aber ihr Blick. Ron, der gerade zu ihr sah, bemerkte es und machte sich Sorgen.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Plötzlich sagte sie „Verstanden!" und ihr Blick klärte sich wieder auf.

„Ron, wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir sollen am Eingang Stellung beziehen. Er lockt das Vieh heraus.", kam es von ihr. „Ach noch etwas, sobald es hier draußen ist, sollen wir es mit magischen Fesseln stabilisieren. Wie es scheint wirken Zauber nicht so wie sie es sollten."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Harry hat mir gesagt, dass er es mit dem Avada versucht hat, doch die Schuppen von dem Monster haben die Magie auf den Boden geleitet und alles im Umkreis von drei Metern absterben lassen."

„Das ist gar nicht gut.", sagte Ron geschockt.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen.", meinte Hermine abschließend und bezog auf der rechten Seite des Eingangs zum Tempel Position. Ron machte ein ernstes Gesicht und bezog ebenfalls Position an der linken Seite.

Nachdem Harry seinen Plan an Hermine weitergegeben hatte, konzentrierte er sich jetzt darauf die Kreatur nach draußen zu locken. Es würde schwieriger als gedacht. Magie wirkte nicht wirklich bei diesem Ungetüm und es schien auch noch recht intelligent zu sein. _„Depulso!!!"_, schrie er dennoch, um zu versuchen die Kreatur mit Hilfe der Magie nach draußen zu befördern. Doch auch das klappte nicht. _„Mist"_, dachte er sich.

Aber es fiel im noch ein Plan ein. „Hoffentlich, klappt das wenigstens.", sagte er leise zu sich.

Er apparierte zum Eingang der Halle. Die Kreatur reagierte und wandte sich ihm sofort wieder zu. Harry hatte damit gerechnet. Schnell murmelte er zwei Zauber. Vor zwei Monaten hatte er Erogil darum gebeten, ihm das Apparieren, einen Desillusionierungszauber und einen Hologrammzauber bei zubringen. Sein Meister kam diesem Wunsch natürlich gern nach und so hatte Harry jetzt eine gute Chance das Ungetüm ins Freie zu locken. Beide Zauber waren etwas Besonderes gab ihm Erogil mit auf den Weg.

Der Desillusionierungszauber war der Stärkste seiner Art. Er konnte zwar nicht mit den Tarnzaubern oder mit seinen Tarnumhang mithalten, aber genügte dennoch. Der Zauber bewirkte, dass der Anwender für maximal drei Stunden desillusioniert und nicht auf spürbar war. Der Hologrammzauber erstellte eine perfekte Kopie vom Anwender. Diese konnte auch Zauber ausführen, allerdings abhängig von der Stärke des Anwenders.

So tippte er seinen linken Arm an und desillusionierte sich und murmelte direkt hinterher ein _„humanitas patronum"_, welches seine Kopie erzeugte. Dann sprang Harry in einem wahnsinnigen Hechtsprung zur Seite und das keine Sekunde zu spät. Das Monster erreichte gerade das Hologramm und zerteilte es mit einer seiner Pranken. Doch die Pranke ging einfach durch und das Hologramm setzte sich wieder zusammen. Dieses sprach nun einige Zauber auf die Kreatur und nahm vor dem großen Geschöpf Reißaus in Richtung Ausgang. Sofort folgte es ihm.

Harry sah dies mit Genugtuung und lief hinterher.

Ron und Hermine standen seit zehn Minuten auf ihren Positionen, als ein gewaltiges Brüllen aus dem Tempel erklang. Beide zuckten zusammen, fassten sich aber schnell wieder. Sie sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und konzentrierten ihre Magie in ihren Armen.

Sie sahen Harry aus dem Tempel rennen. Direkt dahinter kam die gewaltige drachenähnliche Kreatur mit Skorpionstachel und hieb wieder auf Harry ein. Ron und besonders Hermine waren schockiert und hielten den Atem an. Umso verwirrter waren sie als Harry sich wieder zusammen setzte.

Beide bemerkten erleichtert dies war gar nicht Harry. Sie sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und sprachen mit all ihrer Macht einen Fesselfluch, welcher es wirklich in sich hatte. Sie bemerkten recht schnell, der Zauber würde die Kreatur nicht lange gefesselt halten. Sie war einfach zu resistent gegen jeglichen Zauber. Hermine handelte geistesgegenwärtig.

„Harry beeil dich! Wir können sie nicht lange gefangen halten!", schrie Hermine ins Nichts.

Harry, noch desillisioniert, befand sich direkt hinter der Kreatur und handelte. Mit einem Hechtsprung sprang er unter die Kreatur und schlitzte ihr den Bauch auf. Er wurde regelrecht vom Blut, dass aus der Wunde trat, gebadet. Die Kreatur erhob ein grauenvolles Gebrüll, kippte um und explodierte in einer gewaltigen magischen Lichtexplosion, welche wohl bis Hogwarts zusehen und zuhören war. Alle Tiere der Umgebung schreckten auf. Harry verlor gleichzeitig das Bewusstsein und die beiden Zauber, in die er gehüllt war, hoben sich auf.

Das Licht verblasste und Ron und Hermine sahen Harry an der Stelle liegen, wo vorher noch die Kreatur gestanden hatte. Er rührte sich nicht.

„HARRY!!!", schrie Hermine und rannte zu ihren Mann, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Als sie bei ihm ankamen, stellten sie glücklich fest, dass das Blut auf Harry nicht von ihm war. Ron sah sich die Umgebung an und fand ein merkwürdiges Amulett neben Harry auf den Boden. Er wollte es auf heben, doch flog er plötzlich einige Meter nach hinten. Benommen setzte er sich auf und sah sich das Amulett aus der Ferne an.

„Ron was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, anscheinend darf ich das Amulett nicht anfassen und du wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Lass es bitte, Harry würde mich killen, wenn dir etwas passiert.", erwiderte er nur. „Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich.

„Na ja, er ist einfach nur ohnmächtig. Kein Wunder nach der Explosion und der Menge des Blutes welches er abbekommen hat. Er muss direkt unter dem Vieh gewesen sein, als es explodierte.", erwiderte sie, sah dabei auf ihren Gatten und streichelte zärtlich den Schwarzhaarigen. Sie brachten Harry erst Mal zurück zum Lagerplatz.

Es war bereits Dunkel. Harry erwachte und stöhnte leicht auf. Da hing auch gleich ein hübscher Lockenkopf über ihm und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Wie geht es dir Schatz?"

„Es ging mir schon mal besser. Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„An was erinnerst du dich?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„An dieses Monster welches ich am Bauch aufgeschlitzt habe und etwas Warmes auf meinen Körper, dann ist alles Schwarz."

„Als du dieses Vieh mit dem Schwert aufgeschlitzt hast, rann literweise Blut auf dich. Das Ding brüllte los und starb in einer mächtige Lichtexplosion aus reinster Magie. Wir fanden dich ohnmächtig und mit Blut besudelt an der Stelle wo das Ding starb, nachdem das Licht verglüht war." erwiderte der Lockenkopf immer noch besorgt. Harry richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Er spürte noch immer die Magie des Wesens, das sie befreit hatten, konnte es aber nicht lokalisieren. Das machte ihn stutzig und deshalb fragte er seine Frau.

„Hermine gab es nichts, was von dem Ding übrig blieb?"

„Doch. Aber Ron konnte es nicht berühren und mir hat er verboten auch nur in die Nähe des Dings zugehen."

„Ding? Was für ein Ding Hermine?"

„Nach der Explosion lag neben dir ein kleines Amulett. Ron versuchte es aufzuheben, flog aber einige Meter Rückwärts." Wir ließen es liegen und brachten dich erst einmal hierher.

„Zeig mir wo es liegt."

„Harry bitte. Du bist erst aufgewacht und deine Verletzung am Arm ist zwar durch deine Magie verheilt, aber das Gewebe kann durch starke Magie von außen wieder aufreißen.", erwiderte Hermine besorgt.

„Hermine, Schatz. Was auch immer das für ein Monster war, ich kann seine Magie immer noch spüren und es ist nicht das Blut. Lass uns bitte zu dem Amulett gehen.", sprach Harry beschwichtigend und überredete Hermine sanft. Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Ron nicht hier war. Auf seine Frage hin, wo Ron sei, meinte Hermine nur, das er sich den Raum anschaue, welchen sie geöffnet hatten.

Sie gingen zusammen zurück. Je näher sie zu dem Amulett kamen umso stärker spürte Harry in der Umgebung, die Präsenz des Monsters mit seinem Magieblick. Um das Amulett hatte sich ein Schild aus elementarer Magie gebildet. Es war eine perfekte Halbkugel und somit nicht zu brechen. Doch Harry näherte sich dem Schild und es wurde schwächer, bis es schließlich vor ihm zusammen brach. Harry hob das Amulett und legte es in seine Hand.

Hermine beobachtete ihn staunend und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wie machst du das nur, Harry?", fragte sie ihn.

„Keine Ahnung, Schatz. Aber ich habe eine Vermutung."

„Und die wäre?", wollte sie nun ungeduldig wissen.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass du nicht selbst darauf gekommen bist. Aber egal. Ich habe diese Kreatur erlegt. Was wäre wenn, dieses Amulett nur derjenige berühren kann, der das Vieh besiegt hat?"

„Und was lässt dich darauf schließen, dass es so ist?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Weißt du, dass du richtig süß aussiehst, wenn du eifersüchtig bist? Aber egal. Öffne deine magischen Sinne und du bemerkst, dass dieses Amulett die gleiche Magie ausstrahlt wie das Monster."

„Aber… Aber wie ist das möglich? Du hast es doch getötet.", stotterte Hermine, als sie ihre magischen Sinne voll ausgefahren hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich auch nicht wirklich."

„Was!? Harry dieses Vieh hätte dich … uns beinahe getötet. Und du sagst dich interessiert nicht, was es für eine Kreatur war?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Hermine. Natürlich interessiert es mich, was das für ein Wesen war und darum nehme ich auch dieses Amulett mit. Es ist viel zu gefährlich es hier herum liegen zu lassen, wer weiß was passieren würde, wenn jemand anderes diese Kreatur wiederbelebt, denn ich spüre es. Es lebt in diesem Amulett weiter."

„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist, wenn dieses Ding wieder ausbricht?"

„Dann werden wir es wieder vernichten.", sagte Harry und legte sich das Amulett um den Hals. Plötzlich fing es an zu leuchten. Das Leuchten legte sich um Harrys Körper und verblasste schlussendlich komplett.

„Was bitte war denn das?"

„Keine Ahnung Schatz, aber eines ist sicher. Ich fühle mich so, als ob meine kompletten Magiereserven wieder aufgeladen sind. Es ist einfach Wahnsinn. Aber sag mal. Wo ist nun eigentlich Ron?"

„Der ist in den Tempel gegangen. Er wollte in Erfahrung bringen, was das Ding bewacht hat."

„Dann sollten wir am besten zu ihm gehen. Ich will nämlich auch wissen was sich hinter dieser Wand befindet.", kam es von Harry und sie gingen zusammen in den Tempel.

Harry und Hermine betraten den Geheimraum hinter der nun zerstörten Wand. Sie sahen Ron der alte Steintafeln betrachtete.

„Hey, Ron. Was ist denn da so interessant?", kam es von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Ron zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. Als er Harry sah, kam er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Mensch Harry jag` Einem niemals wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Ist das klar.", erwiderte der Rothaarige und schlug ihn auf die Schulter.

„Ja ja, war keine Absicht. Aber sag was hast du entdeckt?", kam es neugierig von Harry.

„Nun das ist das Erstaunlichste. Dieser Raum scheint ein Lagerraum oder so gewesen zu sein. Definitiv wurde hier etwas wirklich Wertvolles aufbewahrt und ich gehe mal davon aus das es kein Geschmeide war."

„Wieso?", kam es etwas abwesend von Harry.

„Ist das nicht ersichtlich Schatz? Dieser Raum war bis zu unserer Ankunft magisch versiegelt und wir kamen nur mit brachialer Gewalt durch. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass wir hier kein Stück Schmuck oder ähnliches finden.", mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

„Ron wieso sprichst du eigentlich in der Vergangenheit?", fragte Harry, der auf Hermines Antwort zustimmend nickte.

„Nun hier liegen einige Steintafeln. Sie sind nicht nur in Keilschrift nieder geschrieben, sondern auch im Hieratischen, einer altägyptischen Schriftart, die mir Bill mal beigebracht hatte. Aus diesen geht hervor, dass hier ein Siegel aufbewahrt wurde. Ich habe den gesamten Raum durchkämmt, aber nichts gefunden, was auch nur einem Siegel entgegen kommt. Also muss es bereits nicht mehr hier im Raum sein.", erklärte ihnen Ron.

„Du kannst das Hieratische lesen?", fragte verwundert Hermine.

„Das ist im Moment egal, Hermine, und Ron du irrst dich. Das Siegel war die ganze Zeit hier.", schlichtete Harry mal wieder einen Streit, bevor er ausbrechen konnte und brachte sie wieder zurück auf das eigentliche Thema.

„Was meinst du?", kam es verblüfft von beiden.

„Nun überlegt Mal. Wie können magische Siegel aussehen, denn eines ist sicher, es ist magisch?"

„Nun ein magisches Siegel kann viele Formen haben, auch die Größe spielt keine wirkliche Rolle. Zudem ist noch bekannt das magische Siegel der Bannung und des Schutzes dienen können.", erklärte Hermine, was Ron nur mit den Augen rollen ließ. Harry, der dies bemerkte, blickte belustigt Ron an, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Sachverhalt.

„Richtig, Hermine. Aber du hast noch etwas vergessen. Magische Siegel können eine mächtige Magie ausstrahlen. Hierzu kommt, dass ein solches Siegel, welches in so einen Raum gebannt wurde unglaublich mächtige Magie in sich tragen muss.", ergänzte Harry, die Ausführungen von Hermine.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte nun Ron.

„In unserem zweiten Jahr, als wir auf der Suche nach dem Monster in der Schule waren, hatte ich einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung ein Buch mit dem Titel: _Schutzgeister, Avatare und die nekromantische Bannung, eine Enzyklopädie über magische Siegel, in der Hand und darin gelesen_. Ich kann euch sagen ein echt interessantes Buch. Wenn man mal die Tatsache der nekromantischen Bannung außeracht lässt, steht es in der falschen Abteilung."

„Avatare? Was ist das denn wieder?", erwiderte Ron leicht genervt.

„Ein Avatar ist einfach ausgedrückt eine Kreatur die in einem Gegenstand versiegelt ist. Er dient zum Schutz desjenigen der den Gegenstand besitzt.", erklärte Harry seinen beiden Begleitern den Sachverhalt.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry!", kam es nun von Hermine.

„Ja, Schatz. Es war ein Avatar.", sagte Harry, nachdem er kurz in Hermines Augen geblickt hatte, nur umzusehen, dass bei ihr der Groschen fiel. Ron hingegen, der die Ereignisse außerhalb des Tempels verpasst hatte, stand immer noch auf dem Schlauch.

„Kann mir bitte einer erklären, was zum Teufel ein Avatar war?", fragte Ron nun leicht gereizt.

„Das hier Ron ist ein Avatar.", sagte Harry, holte das Amulett hervor und hielt es ihm hin.

„Du … Du konntest es aufheben?"

„Ja. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es ein Avatar ist, ist das nur logisch. Einen Avatar kann man jemanden abnehmen, aber nur, wenn der Avatar getötet wird."

„Das würde erklären, wieso wir diese Kreatur immer noch spüren können, obwohl du sie besiegt hast."

„Genau so ist es, Hermine. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, welche Fähigkeit er mir übertragen hat."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder, Harry?", kam es von Ron.

„Nun ein Avatar gibt einem eine besondere Fähigkeit. So soll der Avatar von Merlin, der ein heiliger Phönix war, ihm die Fähigkeit der schnellen Regeneration gegeben haben. Außerdem kann ich die Kreatur rufen, wenn ich es möchte. Bin ich in großer Gefahr, tritt er von alleine auf.", erklärte Harry.

„Das alles stand in dem Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung?", fragte interessiert Hermine.

„Ja, aber jetzt schauen wir uns hier mal um und nehmen alles mit was uns möglich ist. Vielleicht finden wir noch mehr interessantes über den Avatar oder auch über andere.", meinte Harry und sie teilten sich auf und durchstöberten den Geheimraum.

Sie fanden neben den Tontafeln auch Papyri in Hieratischer Schrift, einige kleine Terrakottafiguren und Rollsiegel mit magischen Bannsprüchen. Sie nahmen alles mit, was ihnen hilfreich sein könnte. Bis alles verstaut war, sind weitere zwei Stunden vergangen.

„Zum Weitereisen ist es jetzt zu spät. Wir übernachten heute noch mal hier und gehen bei Morgengrauen auf direkten Weg in Richtung Hogwarts.

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen, seit Erogil seine Schüler allein gelassen hatte, damit sie ihre Fähigkeiten testen konnten. Heute war der letzte Tag ihrer Frist und er wusste, dass sie in wenigen Minuten den letzten Part des Tals abschließen würden, den Verbotenen Wald. In der Ebene lag Hogsmead, mit seinen Feldern zur Versorgung des Dorfes und des Schlosses.

Er stand in der Mitte des Hauptweges, der von den Feldern zum Dorf und schließlich zum Schloss führte und unterhielt sich mit einem Greis, dem er geholfen hatte. Da spürte er wie seine Schüler aus dem Wald kamen, verabschiedete sich von dem Greis und wandte sich lächelnd seinen Schülern zu die ihn ebenfalls entdeckt hatten. Sie liefen auf ihn zu und, verbeugten sich vor ihm, als sie vor ihm standen.

„Verzeiht Meister Erogil, aber das Wetter in den letzten Tagen hatte uns aufgehalten.", kam es ehrfürchtig von seiner einzigen Schülerin.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen Hermine. Nun erzählt wie waren die drei Wochen in dem Tal?", fragte neugierig Erogil. Schwere Gewitter und Regen hatten die Drei die letzten drei Tage aufgehalten. Selbst im Wald gab es bei solch einem Wetter kein Durchkommen mehr.

„Es waren ein paar sehr ereignisreiche Tage dabei, Meister, aber dies würden wir ihnen gerne im Warmen und nach einem wohltuenden Bad erzählen.", erwiderte Harry, der wie es schien noch am Fittesten von den Dreien war.

„Natürlich, kommt mit. Wir gehen gleich hoch ins Schloss. Dort bekommt ihr mit Sicherheit auch noch etwas zu Essen. Wir haben ja gerade Mittagszeit." sprach darauf ihr Meister und schritt voran in Richtung zum Schloss, welches sich über Hogsmead auf einem Hügel erhob.


	11. Kapitel IX Das Schloss der Gründer

Ich weiß, es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal etwas online gestellt habe, und es wird demnächst auch etwas längerdauern. Zum einen ist dieses Kapitel das letzte Vorgeschriebene und zum anderen beginnen jetzt ende Januar meine Klausuren. außerdem stecke ich derzeit in einer bösen Schaffenskriese. Dem entsprechend werden erst einmal keine Kapitel folgen. Dies heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich diese FF abbreche. Dazu steckt viel zu viel Arbeit in Dieser.

Ich wünsche euch noch nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr und viel Spaß beim lesen.

MFG  
DarkDragon87

* * *

**Kapitel IX – Das Schloss der Gründer**

Harry, Ron und Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie das letzte Mal hier vor den großen Toren von Hogwarts standen. Die großen geflügelten Eber, die das Tor bewachten, die weiten Ländereien des Schlosses und schließlich das Schloss selbst, rief in ihnen eine nostalgische Stimmung hervor. Ehrfürchtig betraten sie das Schloss.

„Es ist schon seltsam, vor einem halben Jahr haben wir noch gedacht dieses Schloss nie wieder zu besuchen und jetzt stehen wir hier in der Eingangshalle.", sagte Hermine träumerisch.

„Ja, du hast Recht und dennoch ist es nicht das Selbe. In unserer Zeit besuchen wir dieses Schloss mit dem Zug und jetzt sind wir mal auf dem eigentlichen Weg hier an gekommen und haben in dem halben Jahr mehr gelernt, als wenn wir in Hogwarts in der Schule wären.", erwiderte Harry und sah sich die Eingangshalle genauer an. Sie war anders. Die Magie in den Mauern war zwar stark aber noch nicht so stark wie in ihrer Zeit, auch waren die Rüstungen sehr aufmerksam. Wären sie keine Schüler eines Hexenmeisters, wären sie noch nicht einmal durch das große Tor gekommen, denn alle Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht von den Lehrern eingeladen wurden, konnten das Schloss nicht betreten. Dasselbe galt aber vor allem den Nichtmagischen, denn in dieser Zeit war es gefährlich ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe zu sein, geschweige denn auch nur von ihnen zu wissen.

„Kommt jetzt. Die Gründer und Lehrer, sowie die Schüler sitzen in der Großen Halle und essen zu Mittag.", sagte Erogil und ging auf die großen Türen der Großen Halle zu. Er schlug sie mit Schwung auf und trat einfach hindurch, seinen magischen Langstab in der Hand, sodass er gleich als Hexenmeister angesehen werden konnte.

Die Türen der Großen Halle schlugen mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf. Alle Lehrer die auf der erhobenen Empore am anderen Ende der Halle saßen erhoben sich, die vier Gründer in der Mitte mit ihren Langstäben in der Hand und die übrigen Lehrer mit einem normalen Zauberstab. Die Schüler hingegen zuckten gehörig zusammen und wandten sich, einige ängstlich andere neugierig-interessiert, dem Eingang der Halle zu. Alle sahen wie Vier Personen in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen durch den Mittelgang schreiten. Die Neugier der Schüler wurde noch größer und auch die Lehrer selbst senkten leicht die Zauberstäbe. Sie sahen, einer von ihnen war ein Magier und gegen einen solchen hatten sie keinerlei Chance. Die Gründer hingegen behielten die vier Personen im Auge, insbesondere die männlichen des Quartetts.

„Wer seid ihr Fremde. Sagt uns euer Anliegen und eure Namen oder verlasst das Schloss und die Ländereien.", kam es von einem der Gründer in einem rubinroten Umhang.

„_Definitiv dein Vorfahr Harry"_, kam es telepathisch von Hermine an ihren Liebsten. Dieser nickte nur leicht und sah sich seinen Vorfahren genauer an. Er hatte wirklich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Harry, denn das schwarze Haar auf dem Haupt war definitiv wirr. Es fiel nicht so auf, denn Gryffindore hatte lange Haare die ihm bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Er trug sie Offen, hatte dunkle fast schwarze Augen und steckte in einer edlen Robe, die seinen Stand in der Welt der Zauberer klar hervor hoben. Auch die anderen Gründer trugen edle Roben. Der Stand der Gründer und die Unterscheidung zwischen ihnen wurde klar von der Farbe und den Materialien der Umhänge hervorgehoben. Gerade bei Slytherin und Gryffindore war dies wichtig, denn sie sahen sich wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich, als wären sie Brüder. Doch die drei Schüler wurden abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn Erogil schlug seine Kapuze zurück, verbeugte sich leicht und sprach.

„Werte Gründer von Hogwarts, werte Lehrerschaft. Ich Hexenmeister Erogil erbitte für mich und meine Schüler Unterkunft für einen halben Sonnenlauf", sprach er trotz der leicht demütigen Haltung fest und entschlossen.

Die vier Gründer sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und Slytherin begann in einer sehr freundlichen Art und Weise zu sprechen. Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten wieder einmal feststellen, wie sehr die Geschichte doch in ihrer Zeit verdreht worden war.

„Hexenmeister Erogil, wir die Gründer von Hogwarts gewähren ihnen und ihren Schülern liebend gerne Unterkunft für die nächsten sechs Monate."

„Allerdings möchten wir sie bitten und müssen darauf bestehen, dass ihre Schüler uns ihre Gesichter zeigen und dass wir ihre Namen erfahren.", kam es in einer lieblichen Stimmlage von einer recht korpulenten Frau mit gelben Umhang, welche man als Helga Hufflepuff identifizieren konnte. Erogil nickte und deutete seinen Schülern die Kapuzen ihrer dreckigen Reisemäntel abzunehmen.

Die Schüler in der Großen Halle staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Drei sahen. Sie sahen vielleicht immer noch aus wie 16jährige, aber in ihren Augen, in denen Wissen und Macht leuchtete, ließ den Schülern eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

„Dies, ehrenwerte Gründer sind meine Schüler. Rechts steht mein Schüler Ronald, in der Mitte Henry und an seiner Seite meine Schülerin Hermine. Alle drei sind bereits in die Kunst der Stablosen Magie eingeweiht und besitzen einen für Schüler eines Hexenmeisters bescheidenes Wissen an Zaubern. Aber ich denke, sie würden es ohne weiteres schaffen sich hier zu behaupten.", sprach Erogil und deutete mit einer Hand auf den jeweiligen seiner Schüler. Die Drei neigten leicht ihren Kopf um ihren Respekt vor den Gründern anzudeuten, aber dennoch zu zeigen, dass sie bald sich auch mit ihnen messen konnten. Die Gründer akzeptierten diese Geste, konnten sie doch die Magie in den drei Adepten spüren.

„Ich denke, bevor man euch zu eurer Unterkunft geleitet, sollten wir Essen. Ihr scheint eine lange Reise gehabt zu haben. Meister Erogil ich würde es befürworten, wenn sich ihre Schüler zu den unseren setzen und sie sich zu uns gesellen würden.", erhob schließlich auch Lady Ravenclaw ihre Stimme, welche genauso warm und herzlich klang wie die von Lady Hufflepuff. Erogil nickte und deutete Harry und den beiden anderen an sich einen Platz zu suchen. Sie sahen sich um und mussten feststellen, dass in dieser Zeit die Schule noch nicht so voll von Schülern war wie in ihrer. Ein Blick zueinander und geschlossen begaben sie sich zum Gryffindore-Tisch, welcher ihnen am nächsten stand. Als sie sich setzen wollten, hörten sie eine höhnische Stimme von einem der anderen Tische.

„Eine Frau? Eine Schülerin eines Hexenmeisters? Unsere Gesellschaft geht wirklich den Bach herunter, wenn wir schon Frauen erlauben eine Magi zu werden.", kam es höhnend vom Slytherin-Tisch. Die Drei wandten sich um und sahen strohblondes Haar und ein arrogantes und von sich selbsteingenommenes Gesicht. Unweigerlich mussten sie an Malfoy denken.

Die Gründer, die diese Worte ebenfalls vernommen hatten, wollten genau wie die anderen Lehrer aufstehen und ihren Schüler zur Räson bringen. Doch Erogil meinte nur leise zu den Lehrern, dass seine Schüler schon mit ihm fertig würden. Der Blondschopf bemerkte nichts von alledem und höhnte weiter über Hermine.

„Am Ende ist sie auch noch eine dreckige Muggel, die uns vernichten will.", seine Mitschüler, die um ihn saßen lachten dreckig, was den Blonden nur noch mehr anstachelte weiter zu machen.

„Aber eines ist gewiss, diese Frau als Spielzeug zu haben, hätte schon etwas.", lachte er weiter. Doch das war zu viel für Harry. Er hatte eine menge Geduld, gerade wenn es um Hermine ging. Er wusste sie könnte sich gut selbst verteidigen, aber dieses hier war etwas zu viel. Hermine die seine Wut zu spät bemerkte, da sie gerade Ron zurückhielt, spürte plötzlich wie sich die Magie um Harry aufbaute. Er ließ der gerade gesammelten Magie freien Lauf. Die erste Welle schoss durch die Halle und warf jeden Lehrer und Schüler von seinem Stuhl. Einzig die Gründer, Erogil, Ron und Hermine blieben von dem Magiestoß unberührt.

Nun schritt Harry gemächlich auf den Unruhestifter zu. Die Magie, die sich mittlerweile um ihn gelegt hatte, strahlte in einem intensiven Licht und alle außer Harrys Reisegefährten waren erstaunt. Selbst die Gründer hatten nur ein einziges Mal eine solche Macht gespürt und gesehen, bei ihrem Meister, Merlin selbst.

Harry beugte sich zu dem nun total verängstigten Schüler herunter, griff ihn an der Kehle und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit an. Das Training des Meisters und sein Avatar machten dies möglich.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht kastrieren und dem Basilisken in diesem Schloss zum Fraß vor werfen sollte!" kam es hissend von Harry. Er war so wütend, dass er gar nicht mit bekam, dass er den letzten Teil des Satzes in Parsel gesprochen hatte. Die Schüler selbst bemerkten es nicht. Sie waren noch viel zu benommen von dem Magieschub, der sie auf die Bretter geschickt hatte. Nur Erogil, Ron, Hermine und die Gründer nahmen es wahr. Die Gründer schauten den Hexenmeister an, doch er gab mit einem Blick zu verstehen das später noch Zeit für eine Erklärung sei.

Hermine schaute auf zu ihrem Meister, und er blickte sie an und nickte. Sie wusste was dies bedeutete. Halt ihn auf, bevor er den Schüler wirklich noch kastriert. Sie schritt selbstsicher zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Harry bitte, tu dir das nicht an.", kam es flehend von ihr.

„Ich soll mir das nicht antun!? Er hat dich aufs Tiefste beleidigt und somit auch mich!?", schrie Harry, den Blick nicht von dem Schüler abwendend und wieder jagte ein Magiepuls durch die Halle. Die Schüler die sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatten wurden wieder zu Boden geschickt und nun mussten auch noch die Fenster der Halle dran glauben. Sie zerbarsten alle innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach außen. Es wurde absolut still in der gesamten Halle. Der Blondschopf der noch immer im Würgegriff Harrys hing zitterte vor Angst und in diesem Moment hörte man dann in der ganzen Halle ein Plätschern. Harry blickte nach unten und sah wie sich doch der Blondschopf tatsächlich einnässte. Er ließ ihn aus dem Griff frei und der junge Mann fiel in seine eigene Pfütze.

„Höre ich noch einmal so eine Bemerkung von dir, wird eine nasse Hose dein geringeres Übel sein. Und nun verschwinde.", sagte Harry nun wieder absolut gelassen, was seine Drohung nur noch bedrohlicher machte. Der Blondschopf stand schnell auf und verschwand in Windeseile in Richtung Kerker.

„Verzeiht mir meiner Unbeherrschtheit gegenüber eines Schülers eures Hauses Lord Slytherin. Doch lasse ich nicht zu, dass man meine Freunde und insbesondere Hermine so beleidigt.", wandte sich Harry dann an den Gründer mit dem grünen Umhang. Dieser erwiderte ihm nur. „Nein Schüler Henry. Ihr habt durch aus gerecht reagiert, auch wenn ich das nächste Mal befürworten würde die anderen Schüler und die Halle in Frieden zu lassen." Erst jetzt bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige was er angerichtet hatte.

„Ups.", kam es nur peinlich berührt von Harry und er schwang kurz mit seiner rechten Hand und die Halle sah wieder aus, wie vor seinem kleinen Wutausbruch. Slytherin nickte ihm anerkennend zu und setzte sich wieder. Auch Harry und seine beiden Begleiter begaben sich wieder zum Gryffindor –Tisch und setzten sich.

„Man, ich bin erstaunt über dein Handeln.", kam ein Satz neben Harry.

„Wieso erstaunt? Dieser einfältige und arrogante Typ hat nichts anderes verdient. Auch wenn ich ihn liebend gern kastriert hätte.", murmelte Harry den letzten Teil des Satzes zu sich selbst. Nur Hermine konnte es verstehen und sah ihn tadelnd an. Er lächelte nur entwaffnend und beschwichtigte sie damit.

„Na ja um es mal einfach auszudrücken, bis jetzt hat es noch keiner gewagt sich an Malfoy zu rächen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass seine Familie schon seit Generationen die Stellung des Beraters des großen Rates innehat. Diese Macht nutzen sie auch schamlos aus.", erzählte des Mädchen, welches sie angesprochen hatte, weiter. Harry und seine Freunde sahen sie kurz an und hatten dabei ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken. Du hast doch gehört. Wir sind Magier in Ausbildung und sein Vater wird mit Sicherheit nicht versuchen uns ans Hemd zugehen. Dazu ist ihm sein Posten viel zu wichtig. Ach ja wie heißt du eigentlich?", kam es von Hermine.

„Stimmt, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Guinevere, Guinevere Gryffindor -Ravenclaw.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Du bist die Tochter von Lord Gryffindor und Lady Ravenclaw?", fragte nun Harry erstaunt, denn immerhin saß er neben einer seiner Ahninnen.

„Na ja, ja. Und auch die Titelerbin, aber das ist immer noch besser als in einem Haus mit Malfoy zu stecken. Stellt euch vor, er ging doch tatsächlich zu meinen Eltern und bat um meine Hand.", kam es wasserfallartig aus der jungen Gryffindor herausgesprudelt. Harry, der gerade aus seinen Becher Kürbissaft trank, verschluckte sich, als er hörte das Malfoy um die Hand von Guinevere angehalten hatte.

„Deine Eltern haben doch nein gesagt oder?", wollte er sicherheitshalber wissen.

„Natürlich. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Außerdem können Vater und Mutter die Familie Malfoy auch nicht ausstehen. Aber wie steht es mit euch, seid ihr schon Versprochen?"

„Also ich Merlin sei Dank nicht.", kam es prompt von Ron.

„Und was ist mit dir Henry, hast du schon bei jemanden um die Hand angehalten?", wollte der Gryffindorespross wissen. Diese Frage brachte Ron zum Kichern, denn Harry und Hermine wurden Zeitgleich Rot. Auch Guinevere bemerkte es und zählte Eins und Eins zusammen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens deine Reaktion von vor hin. Ihr zwei seit also verlobt?"

„Na ja etwas mehr als das und Guinevere bitte nenn mich Harry, mein eigentlicher Name ist einfach nur bescheuert.", sagte Harry peinlich berührt.

„Klar mach ich, Harry. Aber was meinst du mit etwas mehr als verlobt sein? Danach kommt doch nur noch ver…", da fiel bei der jungen Frau der Knut.

„Ihr seid wirklich schon gebunden?", wollte das junge Mädchen wissen.

„Ja, aber anders als du denkst. Uns hat die Magie vermählt und das ohne das wir es wirklich wollten. Wir wurden von der Magie geleitet.", erklärte Hermine den Sachverhalt und aß neben bei das opulente Mahl.

„Seltsam. Mutter hatte mir einmal erklärt, dass der magische Bund zwischen Menschen nur dann funktioniert, wenn die jeweiligen Partner ihr Einverständnis laut Preis geben."

„Das wissen wir auch, aber der Knackpunkt ist der, dass wir keinen magischen Bund der Menschen geschlossen haben. Wieso wissen wir selbst noch nicht. Auch der Meister kann sich das nicht erklären.", erwiderte Harry, da Hermine gerade den Mund voll hatte.

„Ein magischer Bund eines anderen Volkes also? Ich glaube, ich muss nachher mal in die Bibliothek." Als Ron das hörte verschluckte er sich an seinem Essen, sodass sein Nachbar ihn freundlich auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Danke dir.", sagte er und fing gleich darauf an zu lachen. Sein Tischnachbar und Guinevere schauten ihn deshalb betroffen an.

„Entschuldigt, aber ihr müsst wissen Hermine ist genauso. Immer wenn sie etwas nicht weiß sucht sie ihr Heil in einem Buch.", kam es von Ron immer noch lachend. Hermine wurde wieder rot und Harry schmunzelte über ihre Reaktion. Guinevere und der Junge, der sich später als Argon de-Mimsy-Porpington vorstellte und ein Vorfahr vom Fast-Kopflosen-Nick war, schauten Hermine an.

„Na ja, er hat Recht ich habe bis jetzt immer meine Antworten in Büchern gesucht, aber mittlerweile ist das nicht mehr ganz so. Wie auch, wenn du nur noch durch die Landschaft wanderst.", warf sie leicht bissig ein.

„Sagt mal, wie ist es eigentlich von einem Hexenmeister ausgebildet zu werden?", wollte nun Argon wissen.

„Anstrengend und lehrreich. Wenn man mal von der Willkür der Nichtmagischen absieht, die all ihr Übel an uns auslassen wollen und deshalb unschuldige junge Frauen auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, hatten wir bis jetzt eine angenehme Reise.", sagte Hermine mit Abscheu über die eine Begegnung in dem Dorf.

„Ja, da hast du leider Recht. Auch ich habe vor einigen Monden erst eine sehr gute Freundin ans Feuer der Nichtmagischen verloren.", meinte die Erbin traurig. Harry der neben ihr saß, nahm sie kurz tröstend in die Arme, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Danke.", murmelte sie nach einigen Minuten und löste sich aus der tröstenden Umarmung. Hermine, die über das Seelenband eine tiefe Verbindung des Mädchens mit Harry spürte, war einen kurzen Moment lang eifersüchtig. Schnell fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, dass sie eine von Harrys Ahnen war.

Nach diesem eher ernsten Gespräch schlug die Stimmung plötzlich wieder um und sie unterhielten sich den Rest des Mittagessens nur über Dinge wie die Schule, dem Unterricht und Quidditch, welches erst vor ein paar Jahren entwickelt worden war. Die Runde blieb solange zusammen, bis sich Argon und Guinevere zum Unterricht auf machten und Harry, Hermine und Ron von ihren Meister und den Gründern am Eingang der Halle erwartet wurden.

Das Dreiergespann folgte den vier Magiern durch die Schule und sie kamen schließlich zu einem großen Relief, welches das Hogwartswappen darstellte. Es sah anders aus als jene Wappen von Hogwarts, welche die Drei kannten. Statt eines Löwen und einer Schlange für die Häuser Gryffindore und Slytherin, sahen sie einen königlichen Greifen und einen Basilisken abgebildet.

Die drei Freunde schauten sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten den Erwachsenen in den Raum hinter dem Relief, welcher sich offenbarte, nachdem Slytherin _„Einigkeit"_ auf Parsel sprach.

„Dies ist unser Konferenzraum. Er ist auch der Platz an dem die größten Schätze und wichtigsten Geheimnisse von Hogwarts gelagert werden.", erklärte ihnen Slytherin. Die Drei stellten erstaunt fest, dass der ach so böse Zauberer ihrer Geschichte eigentlich ein liebenswürdiger, aber streng wirkender Lehrer zu sein schien.

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sich interessiert in dem Raum um. Der rechteckige Raum war gemütlich und dennoch sehr funktionell eingerichtet. An den jeweiligen Längsseiten standen Vitrinen mit Büchern, Waffen und Pergamenten und Steintafeln. Die Wände über den Vitrinen schmückten auf jeder Seite jeweils zwei große Landschaftsgemälde in prächtigen Rahmen. An jedem Rahmen leuchtete ein Schild mit dem Wappen des jeweiligen Gründers. Die Decke war wie die der großen Halle verzaubert. Hier zeigte sie aber nicht das Wetter von draußen, sondern das gesamte Hogwartsgelände einschließlich Hogsmead. Das Schloss welches über ihnen schwebte bildete jede Person, alle Wege und alle Geheimgänge von Hogwarts ab.

An der Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür stand ein großer Kamin, auf dessen Sims der Sprechende Hut lag darüber hing wieder das Hogwartswappen und davor lud eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe aus vier Ohrensesseln mit dazugehörigem Beistelltisch zum Relaxen ein. Den Boden der Sitzecke bedeckte ein weicher Teppich. Die Mitte des Raumes füllte ein großer ovaler Tisch mit acht noblen Stühlen aus, von denen vier mit den jeweiligen Wappen der Gründer ausstaffiert waren.

Die Gründerväter des Schlosses begaben sich zum Tisch und setzten sich auf ihre Stühle. Erogil, und wenig später auch unsere drei Helden, folgten ihnen und setzten sich auf die restlichen bequemen Stühle.

„Also Meister Erogil, wieso sind sie hier? Es ist zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Hexenmeister mit seinem Schüler hier auftaucht, aber wenn einer gleich Drei mitbringt, hat das in der Regel nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Zudem möchten sie gleich ein halbes Jahr hier verbringen, was mit Verlaub gesagt eine sehr lange Zeit ist.", wollte Gryffindore wissen.

„Nun, Lord Gryffindore, sie haben Recht. Wir kommen aus einer anderen Zeit. Dort wütet ein gewaltiger Krieg, wie ihn die Welt der Zauberer und der Nichtmagischen seit dem letzten Krieg gegen die magischen Wesen nicht erlebt haben. Diese drei Schüler sind die einzigen, die sich gegen den Urheber dieses Krieges stellen können. Aber um sie in aller Ruhe auszubilden, musste ich mit ihnen in die Vergangenheit reisen. Nur hier können sie sich das nötige Wissen aneignen um gegen ihren Feind zu bestehen. Alle Drei kennen diese Schule hier aus ihrer Zeit und haben dort fünf Jahre gelernt. Aus bestimmten Gründen war es mir erst ab ihren Abschluss nach dem fünften Jahr möglich sie zu unterweisen. Sie sind seit einem halben Jahr bei mir und lernen die Kunst der Magie in all ihren Facetten. Allerdings brauche ich in einigen Dingen auch die Hilfe Anderer. Wie sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, ist Schüler Henry ein geborener Parselmund und er braucht einen Lehrer dessen Geburtsrecht ebenfalls diese Sprache ist. Zudem benötigen alle meine Schüler Zugang zu ihrer großen Bibliothek um die Wege der alten Magie zu verstehen, denn die Magie wie sie ehrenwerte Gründer sie verstehen gilt in unserer Zeit als verloren.", erbreitete Erogil in seinem Monolog die Probleme. Die Gründer die ruhig zugehörten schauten sich an. Lady Ravenclaw stellte eine Frage, welche die drei anwesenden Schüler erstaunte.

„Meister Erogil, wie seit ihr hier her gekommen? Ich selbst kenne nur einen Zauber der eine Zeitreise zulässt und das auch nur in eine Richtung und zwar in die Vergangenheit."

„Ich habe den temporalen Zauber der alten Völker verwendet."

„Den Zauber der Drachenreiter?", kam es geschockt von Helga Hufflepuff. Erogil nickte nur.

„Sie sind der erste Hexenmeister unseres Wissens, der diesen Zauber auch verwendete. Wir beherrschen ihn zwar auch, aber dadurch, dass er nur in eine Richtung funktioniert, haben wir ihn nie genutzt.", kam es von Godric Gryffindore. Die drei Schüler die der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatten, waren nun ebenfalls geschockt. _„Der Zeitzauber hierher, eine Einbahnstraße?"_, dachten die Drei und sahen ihren Meister erschrocken an.

„In der Tat ist dieser Zauber ein Einweg Zauber, aber in meiner Zeit bin ich über ein paar alte Schriften gestolpert, welche es mir erlaubten diesen Zauber zu nutzen. Sagen sie, haben sie je von den Toren der Zwölf-Brücken gehört?"

„Die Zwölf-Brücken? Meister Merlin hatte einmal von ihnen gesprochen und er erzählte uns, dass es insgesamt sieben Tore gibt die dem Weg der zwölf Elemente folgten. Diese Tore sind aber seit Äonen verschollen. Mit ihrem Verschwinden wurde auch der temporale Zauber der alten Völker als verbotene Kunst propagiert.", erzählte Harrys Ahnin mit angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Genau diese Tore, meine verehrte Lady Ravenclaw. Ich habe in einem Schriftstück in Erfahrung bringen können, wo sich alle sieben Tore befinden. Aus diesem Grund war es mir auch möglich das Risiko einer Zeitreise mit meinen Schülern in Kauf zunehmen.", erklärte Erogil den vier Gründern.

„Meister Erogil? Eine Frage hätte ich. Was sind das für Tore von denen sie die ganze Zeit reden?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Nun einfach ausgedrückt sind diese Tore mächtige magische Knotenpunkte, die es einem ermöglichen, vorwärts durch die Zeit zu reisen. Um dies aber zu bewerkstelligen muss man den Zeitzauber der Drachenreiter auf diesen Knotenpunkten ausführen. Trifft man nicht diese Punkte wird man weiter rückwärts durch die Zeit geschleudert. Also so wie wir hergekommen sind.", erklärte Erogil seiner Schülerin die Tore.

„Aber das hieße ja, dass der Zauber und die Tore in einer direkten Kette zueinander stehen und das würde bedeuten, dass der Zauber und die Tore zur selben Zeit erschaffen wurden und das aus einen bestimmten Grund.", schlussfolgerte die Braunhaarige. Die Gründer, die zuhörten, waren erstaunt von dem Scharfsinn der jungen Frau. Sie hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Kausalität des Zaubers und der Tore erkannt.

„Nun das ist im Moment nebensächlich. Wir werden ihnen Helfen Meister Erogil. Salazar wird ihre Schüler in die Schwierige Kunst der Schlangenmagie einweisen. Hermine und Ronald werden zwar nicht viele Zauber in Parsel beherrschen können, aber es ist möglich. Meine Wenigkeit wird, mit ihnen Meister Erogil, den Waffenkampf weiter fortführen. Ich denke, dass war es erst einmal für euch Drei. Ducky!!", erklärte Godric den drei Zeitreisenden und rief am Ende eine Hauselfe. Diese erschien im nächsten Augenblick.

„Der Lord haben gerufen. Was kann Ducky für sie tun?", kam es gedrungen Unterwürfig von der eben erschienen Hauselfe.

„Ja, Ducky das habe ich. Würdest du bitte die drei Schüler des Hexenmeisters in den Gästeflügel begleiten?", meinte Godric freundlich und deutete auf das Trio.

„Natürlich. Wie der Lord befiehlt. Ducky wird die Herren und die Misses zum Gästeflügel bringen.", erwiderte die kleine Hauselfe unterwürfig und führte die drei Schüler aus dem Raum.

„Meister Erogil?", wollte nun eine sehr ernste Helga Hufflepuff wissen.

„Ja?"

„Wir haben vor einiger Zeit erlebt wie mächtig zumindest Schüler Henry ist. Nun stellt sich mir eine Frage die mich schon seit einigen Tagen beschäftigt. Waren ihre Schüler in den letzten Tagen im Tal?", fragte sie unumwunden.

„Ja, das waren sie. Ich dachte, es wäre eine ideale Prüfung, was das Überlebenstraining angeht. Aber wieso Fragen sie?", antwortete Erogil ehrlich.

„Vor einigen Tagen gab es eine Ungewöhnlichkeit. Auch sie müssten die Magieexplosion im Tal gespürt haben. Da wir persönlich das Tal mit Schutzzaubern versehen haben, hatte uns die Stärke der Magie erschreckt. Es gibt im Tal zwar täglich solche Explosionen, aber diese war nicht nur anders sie war auch gewaltig. Deshalb habe ich meinen Basilisken zu der Stelle geschickt. Als er zurück kam sagte er, dass Muschchschschu sich nicht mehr in seinem Tempel befindet. Des Weiteren konnte er feststellen, dass kurz vorher ein Lager im Tempel aufgeschlagen worden war." Antwortete darauf Lord Slysetherin.

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa den Muschchschschu? Das Wappentier des Marduk?", kam es geschockt von Erogil. Wenn das stimmte was Salazar gerade erzählt hatte, dann sind nicht nur seine Schüler in Gefahr, sondern alle in Hogwarts, wenn Muschchschschu außer Kontrolle geriete.

„Genau den meinen Wir.", kam es besorgt von Salazar.

„Wir müssen wissen, welcher von den Dreien als Avatarträger ausgewählt wurde, um ihn besonders und die anderen Beiden im Allgemeinen auszubilden.", erklärte Godric weiter. Erogil, dem der Schock immer noch in das sonst ausdrucklose Gesicht geschrieben stand, nickte nur. Er wollte seinen Schülern nach gehen um mit ihnen zu reden. Kurz bevor er den Raum allerdings verlassen konnte, wurde er von den Gründern noch einmal aufgehalten.

„Meister Erogil sie und ihre Schüler haben im ganzen Schloss, auch zu diesem Raum, Zutritt, außer zu den Privaträumen der Lehrer. Ihren Schülern sollen alle nötigen Mittel zur Lehre der Magie zur Verfügung stehen und bitten sagen sie ihren Schülern, dass wir sie morgenfrüh auf den Schlossgründen erwarten."

„Natürlich, Lord Gryffindore.", meinte Erogil neutral, denn er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz gefangen. Nun schritt er endgültig durch das Schloss in Richtung des Gästeflügels.

„_Man was habe ich mir da nur für Schüler geangelt? Erst diese elfische Seelenbindung und jetzt einen der mächtigsten Avatare der Welt. Und so wie ich unseren Glückspilz kenne, wird Harry derjenige sein, der den Avatar ergattert hat. Man was für ein Chaostrio. Überall wo sie auftauchen, passiert etwas. Es wird nie langweilig."_, dachte sich Erogil und musste bei seinen Gedankengängen unweigerlich lächeln.

Als der Hexenmeister im Gästeflügel ankam, sah er seine Schüler noch im Gemeinschaftsraum des Flügels sitzen.

„Also ihr Drei.", fing er an. „Wer von euch hat den Avatar im Tempel besiegt?", fragte er prompt. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich geschockt an. Erogil indessen blickte unentwegt mit stechenden Augen seine drei Schüler an. Sie wiederum konnten diesem Blick nicht stand halten. Schließlich meldete sich Harry.

Erogil, der dies schon erwartet hatte, seufzte theatralisch.

„Wieso wusste ich, dass du einen der mächtigsten Avatare der gesamten Welt besitzt, Harry?"

„Wie meinen sie das? Also so mächtig kann er auch nicht gewesen sein. Klar wir hatten einige Probleme, aber alles im allem konnten wir ihn ohne große Hindernisse besiegen.", erklärte Harry leicht unverständlich. Sein Meister hingegen schnaufte nur auf.

„Harry. Dieses Wesen welches du niedergerungen hast heißt Muschchschschu, auch bekannt als der Schlangendrache. Er ist vor einigen Jahrhunderten, das Wappentier des Beschwörungsmeisters Marduk gewesen. Laut den Nichtmagischen in unserer Zeit wurde er von den Babyloniern als Gott verehrt. Tatsächlich war er allerdings ein grauer Magier, der die These des Gleichgewichts aufstellte. Er war das was man einen idealen Herrscher nennen würde. Stark und Gerecht, aber manchmal auch Erbarmungslos und Kaltblütig, eine gute Mischung. Zur Zeit Marduks regierte der Frieden im Landesinneren Babylons. Marduk war der letzte bekannte Magier, der diesen Avatar zuletzt getragen hat. Auch ist relativ wenig über ihn und den Avatar bekannt, nur so viel, dass er der Avatar der Magie sei. Zudem sollen noch weitere solch mächtige Avatare existieren, allerdings weiß ich nicht wie sie heißen.

Fakt ist, ihr habt ein großes Problem. Wenn ihr Muschchschschu nicht unter Kontrolle bringt wird er nicht nur uns umbringen, sondern auch alle Lebewesen in Hogwarts, Hogsmead und dem Tal. Der Vorteil ist allerdings, er kann nicht hier aus dem Tal.

Nun werdet ihr auch noch Training im Umgang mit Avataren bekommen. Alles Weitere erfahrt ihr morgen Früh beim ersten Training.", erklärte ihnen Erogil. „Ach ja, ich soll euch von den Gründern noch ausrichten, dass ihr überall Zutritt habt im Schloss, außer zu den Gemächern der Lehrer.", sagte er und ging in sein Quartier, denn trotz des es erst frühen Nachmittags, war Erogil durch die Ereignisse viel zu geschockt und musste sich erst einmal erholen. Und wie ginge das besser als durch eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

Nachdem Erogil weg war, schauten sich die drei Freunde an.

„Wir haben ein riesiges Problem, wenn stimmt was der Meister gesagt hat und daran hege ich keinerlei Zweifel.", fing auch schon Hermine an.

„Nun dann werden wir uns wohl anstrengen müssen, um so viel wie möglich über die Avatare zu lernen, damit wir unsere Umgebung nicht in Gefahr bringen.", erwiderte Harry nur. Ron der den beiden zugehört hatte, stimmte ihm zu. Sie müssten nur lernen mit den Avataren umzugehen. So saßen sie noch einige Zeit zusammen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und schwiegen, bis es Harry zu langweilig wurde. Er suchte sich aus seinem Reiseumhang, der an einem Kleiderhacken hing, die Karte der Rumtreiber und das Buch von Sirius. Hermine, die ihren Mann aufmerksam beobachtete, runzelte die Stirn.

„Sag mal, was hast du vor?", fragte sie auch gleich, als er sich in Richtung Ausgang aufmachte.

„Ich will für die Karte ein kleines Update erstellen und mich hier etwas umsehen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir nicht umsonst hier sind.", erwiderte Harry nur und schritt gen Ausgang. Hermine und Ron sahen sich nur kurz verdutzt an, bevor sie gleichzeitig riefen.

„Warte! Wir kommen mit!"

Harry schmunzelte nur amüsiert, wartete aber auf seine Frau und seinen besten Freund.

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen schon seit einiger Zeit durch das Schloss und frisierten ihre Karte immer etwas. So vermerkten sie in der Karte zum Beispiel den Raum der Gründer. Allerdings versahen sie alles mit einen neuen Passwort. Sie hatten schon von Guinevere erfahren, dass nur noch sie von dem Raum der Gründer wusste, auch wenn noch der Neffe von Salazar Slytherin, ihren Paten, hier im Schloss sei. Sie trafen Guinevere und baten sie um ihre Begleitung.

Guinevere schloss sich ihnen begeistert an und war erstaunt, dass sie eine Karte hatten, die genauso konzipiert war wie das Hologramm im Raum der Gründer.

Als die drei Magieranwärter und die Gründererbin das gesamte Schloss kartographiert hatten, begaben sie sich wieder zum Gästeflügel. Guinevere verabschiedete sich, als sie zu Erogil kamen und er etwas mit seinen Schülern zu besprechen hatte. Sie war nicht sehr begeistert, als sie weggeschickt wurde, musste es aber akzeptieren und ging, nachdem sie sich von ihren drei Freunden verabschiedete hatte, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nachdem die junge Frau hinter der Abbiegung des nächsten Ganges verschwunden war, wendeten sich die drei Adepten um und betraten ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem ihr Meister schon wartete. Sie waren allerdings so in Gedanken, dass sie die Präsenz, die sich im Schatten des Ganges vor dem Gästeflügel aufhielt, nicht bemerkten. Als Harry, Hermine und Ron verschwunden waren, verschwand auch der Schatten.

„Setzt euch. Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was ihr in den letzten drei Wochen erlebt habt. Klar ist, ihr habt einen Avatar gefunden, aber was habt ihr noch erlebt?", wollte der Hexenmeister auch gleich wissen.

„Na ja, an und für sich waren die drei Wochen recht entspannend. Wir sind eigentlich recht gut durch das Tal gekommen. Die einzigen problematischen Situationen im Tal waren der verbotenen Wald, der Tempel und eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit an den Abhängen in der Nähe des Einganges vom Tal.", fing Hermine an, die letzten drei Wochen zu resümieren.

„Was ist denn an den Abhängen geschehen, dass ihr schon am Anfang Probleme hattet?"; fragte auch gleich Erogil interessiert nach.

„Wir sind einer Drachenmutter mit ihren Jungen begegnet und diese wollten unbedingt mit uns spielen.", kam es schmunzelnd von Harry und so erzählten sie das Erlebnis mit dem englischen Hornschwanz. Der Hexenmeister musste herzlich lachen, sehr zum Missfallen von Ron.

„Nach der Sache mit den Drachen verlief die Reise weitestgehend sehr entspannend und ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, bis wir den Tempel erreichten. Wir haben neben dem Erkunden des Tempels auch eine Karte des Selbigen angefertigt und weitere Sachen dokumentiert von denen wir den Zusammenhang noch nicht ganz verstehen.", erzählte Harry weiter und reichte Erogil den Lageplan des Tempels und die Aufzeichnungen von der Stele und dem Relief.

„Weshalb habt ihr diese Zeichnungen angefertigt?", wollte Erogil wissen.

„Es ist so. Als wir dieses Relief, gesehen haben sind uns einige Gemeinsamkeiten ins Auge gesprungen, deswegen haben wir die Zeichnungen angefertigt. Wir sind wie diese drei Krieger da, allerdings Krieger Ausbildung. Bei jedem Krieger auf dem Relief gab es Auffälligkeiten. Zum einen waren es eine Frau und zwei Männer, wie bei uns und dann noch die Tatsache das alle Drei einen Stein trugen, der denen ähnelt, welche Harry aus seinem Verlies in unserer Zeit geholt hat.", erklärte Hermine.

„Meister versteht uns nicht Falsch, aber nach allem, was wir bisher erlebt haben, sind das ein wenig zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Da ist noch diese Stele, von der wir diese Schriftzeichen abgemalt hatten. Wir konnten sie nicht übersetzen da wir der Keilschrift nicht mächtig sind und auch die Sache mit dem Avatar und dem Geheimraum.", fügte Harry hinzu. Er war felsenfest überzeugt, dies alles konnte kein Zufall sein auch wenn ihn manch andere Zauberer für verrückt erklären würden.

„Hm. Das, was du da sagst, ist nicht von der Hand zuweisen und ich muss dir in dieser Hinsicht auch Glauben schenken, dass dies nicht alles Zufall sein kann." gab Erogil zu bedenken und machte sich geistig eine Notiz, sich auch diese Schriftzeichen genauer anzusehen. „Jetzt möchte ich aber doch noch wissen, wie ihr es geschafft habt, den Muschchschschu zu besiegen, vor allem da ihr bei ihm ja keine Magie anwenden konntet?" Seine Schüler erzählten abwechselnd von dem Kampf gegen den Avatar. Hierbei wurde vor allem Hermines Teil am interessantesten, denn durch ihr Seelenband konnte sie genau mit verfolgen wie Harry im Stelenraum gegen das Vieh kämpfte, vor allem, weil Harry mal wieder diese Teile ausließ. Harry hingegen war dies mehr als peinlich.

„Harry, dein Können braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Das was du geleistet hast, war mehr als erstaunlich und ich bin mir sicher du wirst ein weiser Magier sein, wenn du älter bist.", lobte Erogil Harry. „Nun interessiert mich immer noch was ihr nach der Sache mit dem Tempel die letzten Tage erlebt habt?", kam der Hexenmeister zurück zum Thema.

„Nachdem wir den Tempel verlassen hatten, sind wir in den Wald gegangen. Dort sind wir so einigen unfreundlichen Gestalten begegnet.", fing Harry an.

„Die ersten Tage waren recht friedlich, ein kleiner Faun war der Meinung er müsse uns ärgern. Anders dagegen begegneten uns die Zentauren. Sie kamen und mahnten uns ja nicht in ihr Gebiet einzudringen. Auch wenn sie uns respektvoll behandelten, waren sie dennoch sehr unfreundlich.", setzte Hermine die Erzählung fort.

„Nach dem vierten oder fünften Tag wurde es dann gefährlicher. Wir machten zum ersten Mal die Bekanntschaft mit einem Rudel Fenris-Wölfe. Sie überraschten uns, als wir gerade zu Abend aßen und wollten uns als ihr Abendessen genießen.", fuhr Ron weiter fort.

„Ja, die Fenris-Wölfe sind wenig intelligent, aber man sollte sie dennoch nicht unterschätzen. Was ihnen an Gehirnmasse fehlt, machen sie mit Kraft und Ausdauer wett.", meinte Erogil und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Schüler, für die es die Bestätigung zum weitererzählen war.

„Einige Tage später begegneten wir meinen größten Alptraum.", erzählte Ron weiter. „Den Achromantulas. Ich hasse diese achtbeinigen Monster. Harry und Hermine konnten sie in die Flucht schlagen, denn ich war bei diesem Kampf keine wirklich große Hilfe. Gigantisch ist vor allem die Mutter, und für mich war es einfach nur schrecklich."

„Ron jeder hat vor etwas Angst, es ist nur wichtig die Angst zu kennen, um sich ihr zustellen.", munterte Erogil seinen Schüler auf. „Man darf sich nur nicht von seiner Angst lähmen lassen. Du musst lernen deine Angst zu akzeptieren und ihr mutig entgegen treten."

„Vielen Dank Meister. Ich werde es versuchen."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, scheue dich nicht zu Fragen. Für jeden kommt ein Tag an dem er einmal Hilfe braucht und darum zu bitten ist keine Schande, merke dir das.", erklärte Erogil weiter und sah seinen rothaarigen Schüler direkt in die Augen. Dieser nickte nur.

„Ihr habt ja so einiges erlebt. Glückwunsch das ihr alles so gemeistert habt. Aber jetzt kommen wir zu etwas anderen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt habt, aber irgendetwas scheint hier in Hogwarts vor sich zu gehen. Ich spüre in diesen Mauern ein großes Unheil, kann aber nicht sagen, was es ist. Wir müssen uns vor Allem in Acht nehmen. Denn was auch immer hier vor geht, mit unseren Hier sein hat der- oder diejenige nicht gerechnet. Also seid vorsichtig und behaltet mir die Schüler und Lehrer im Auge, die Karte wird euch mit Sicherheit dabei helfen.", warnte Erogil seine drei Schüler. Die Drei wurden von dem schnellen Sinneswandel total überrascht.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten doch eine recht anstrengende Reise hinter sich. Deshalb machten sich die Drei bettfertig und schummerten schnell ein.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch mal wieder gefallen und ihr bleibt mir weiter hin treu.  
In den nächsten Tagen werden dann noch die Zusatzinformationen erweitert, es sind ja immerhin neue OCs aufgetaucht.


	12. Zusatzinformationen

_**Zusatzinformationen Hexenmeister Erogil:**_

**Lösung Rätsel Kapitel V**

Also hier ist die Lösung des Rätsels. Ich hoffe, es hat denen Spaß gemacht, die sich an das Rätsel gesetzt haben.

Ihr Hüter der Zeit, Wächter des Raums  
Ich beschwöre euch  
Gibt mir Zutritt in die sphären der Vergangenheit.  
Schafft das Portal der Zeit und gewährt mir und den Adepten der Magie den Zugang  
Tempus Portus

Es wird mit 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit weitere Rätsel geben. allerdings sind für die nächsten Kapitel keine geplant, aber ich denke es macht der Geschichte keinen Abbruch. Ihr sollt euch ja auch nicht verpflichtet fühlen die Rätsel zu lösen. Ich dachte halt nur, dass es einigen auch Spaß macht ein wenig aktiv zu sein und die Grauenzellen können immer mal etwas Trainig gebrachen.^^

Danke für das lesen meiner Geschichte und bis bald.

* * *

**Magdragil**

**Alter: **unbekannt  
**Magiestufe: **hoher Magier  
**Beruf: **Vorsitzender im Rat der Druiden  
**Schüler: **unbekannt  
**Kaste: **Kaste der Druiden

Magdragil ist, auf Grund seiner Position im Rat der Druiden, der mächtigste politische Mensch auf der Welt. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten reichen zwar nicht einmal im Ansatz an die von Erogil, aber man sollte ihn dennoch nicht unterschätzen.  
Zu Magdragil selbst ist nur zusagen, das er ein alter und sehr weiser Druide ist, der sehr großen Respekt vor Erogil und den Hexenmeistern hat.

Magdragil wird im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte auch noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen.

**Jadrogil**

**Alter: **unbekannt  
**Magiestufe: **hoher Magier  
**Beruf: **Hexenmeister, temporärer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste  
**Schüler: **keine  
**Kaste: **Kaste der Hexenmeister

Jadrogil ist die dritte selbst entwickelte Figur von mir. Vom Wesen her ist er eher der Ruhige und geduldige Typ. In der Kaste der Hexenmagier ist er der zweit stärkste, seine ganzes Auftreten lässt schon andeuten, dass er von seinen Schülern Respekt verlangen wird.  
Er hat genauso wie Erogil mit seinem Dritten Auge eine besondere Fähigkeit die mit seinem Auge, welches er hinter einem extrem starken Tarnzauber versteckt, zu tun.  
Welche es ist werdet ihr zu gegebener Zeit erfahren. ^^

**Jibril**

**Alter: **unbekannt  
**Magiestufe: **Magierin  
**Beruf: **Hexenmeister, temporäre Lehrerin für Zaubertränke  
**Schüler: **keine  
**Kaste: **Kaste der Hexenmeister

Hier ist nun die vierte OC.  
Sie ist die einzige Frau unter den Hexenmeistern und dazu auch noch die Jüngste, was ihr selbst unter den Hexenmeistern immer den Status eines Nesthäckchens einbringt. Hinzu kommt das sie im Privaten auch recht naiv tut, was sie allerdings nun überhaupt nicht ist. Sie wird mit Jadrogil nach Hogwarts geschickt und soll dort den Zaubertrank von Snape übernehmen. Sie ist von den beiden Hexenmeistern auf der Schule die Redelführerin. Sie ist diejenige, welches den Orden und Dumbledore alles erkärt.  
Wie auch ihre beiden Kollegen hat auch sie eine besondere Fähigkeit, welche allerdings erst später erwähnt wird und auch eine wichtige tragende Rolle spielen wird.

**Erogil**

**Alter: **unbekannt  
**Magiestufe: **Erzmagier  
**Beruf: **Hexenmeister  
**Schüler: **Harry, Ron und Hermine  
**Kaste: **Kaste der Hexenmeister

Erogil wurde von Rat der Druiden damit beauftragt Harry, Ron und Hermine auszubilden, aber da der Hexenmeister auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten die Schüler noch nicht ausbilden darf, mussten die Drei zu erst nach Hogwarts.  
Über Erogil selbst ist nicht viel bekannt. Selbst der Rat der Druiden weiß nicht viel über ihn. Desweiteren ist von ihm nur noch bekannt, dass er durch sein enormes wissen über die alten Völker einer der mächtigsten und besten Hexenmeister gehört.

**Harry Potter**

**Alter: **15  
**Magiestufe: **-  
**Beruf: **Adept der Magie  
**Liebe: **???  
**Kaste: **noch in keiner

Harry ist nach seinem 5. Jahr wieder bei seinen Verwandten, die ihn allerdings in Ruhe lassen. Harry selbst ist in dieser Hinsicht mehr als froh, denn er hat immer noch Probleme mit dem Tod seines Paten.

**Hermine Granger**

**Alter: **16  
**Magiestufe: **-  
**Beruf: **Adept der Magie  
**Liebe: **???  
**Kaste: **noch in keiner

Hermine ist im Wesentlichen nicht viel anders als Hermine aus den Büchern. Der einzige Unterschied ist allerdings, dass sie genauso wie Harry und Ron wesentlich Erwachsener sind als die im Buch. Denn nach allem was die Drei erlebt haben ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie ihrem Alter entsprechend viel weiter sind.

**Ron Weasley**

**Alter: **16  
**Magiestufe: **-  
**Beruf: **Adept der Magie  
**Liebe: **keine  
**Kaste: **noch in keiner

Zu Ronist nicht viel zu sagen, nur das er anders wie in den Büchern nicht so Eifersüchtig ist. Er hat eingesehen das er nicht an Harry heran kommt und ist deshalb um so stolzer, dass er von einen Hexenmeister ausgebildet wird, denn endlich kann er aus den Schatten seiner Geschwister hervor treten.  
Zudem ist Ron auch einer der Personen, die sehen das Hermine und Harry mehr für einander Empfinden, als sich die Beiden eingestehen wollen.

Alles im allen ist Ron in dieser Geschichte genauso wie Harry und Hermine um ein vielfaches erwachsener als in den Büchern, verständlich nachdem was die drei Freunde alles schon erlabt haben. Wie heißt es so schön mit der Erfahrung kommt die Reife.^^

* * *

_**Einordnung der Magiestufen**_

**Nichtmagische: **Jack und Jane Granger, die Dursleys  
**Squibs: **...  
**Niedere Zauberer und Hexen: **Grape und Goyle  
**Zauberer und Hexen: **Familie Malfoy, der Großteil des Ordens und der Todesser und noch viele andere  
**Hohe Zauberer und Hexen: **Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Ginny, ...  
**Niedere Magier: **...  
**Magier: **der mindest Durchschnitt des Rates, sowie 3 der noch fehlenden Hexenmeister  
**Hohe Magier: **Magdragil, ...  
**Niedere Erzmagier: **...  
**Erzmagier: **Erogil,  
**Hohe Erzmagier: **die Gründer  
**Niedere Zirkelmagier: **keine bekannt  
**Zirkelmagier: **Merlin, ...  
**Hohe Zirkelmagier: **...

Hier habt ihr mal eine Einordnung der verschiedenen Magiestufen. In den Spalten in denen Punkte sind, tauchen im späteren Verlauf noch wichtige Personen auf.  
Falls ihr euch fragt, wieso die Freunde der drei Helden hier auftauchen, sie aber nicht. Sei nur gesagt ein bisschen Spannung sollte schon noch sein. Aber nun zur Begriffserklärung:

Nichtmagische und Squibs sollten allen klar sein.  
Zu den Zauberern und Hexen sei gesagt, das die meisten der magischen Bevölkerung zwischen der Stufe der Niederen und der Mittleren Stufe herum Pendeln. Die hohen Hexen und Zauberer sind so in etwas das Kaliber von Dumbledore, wobei unser alter Schulleiter und Puppenspieler schon die Grenze der Niederen Magier ankratzt.

Die Stufe der Magier, seien es Niedere, Mittlere oder Hohe dürfen nur von Hexenmeistern aus gebildet werden. der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen ihnen liegt in der Stärke ihrer Zauber und Magie im Allgemeinen. Diese Stufe wird auch noch eine äußerst wichtige Rolle spielen.

Die Stufe der Erzmagier ist eine Stufe, die nur sehr selten erreicht wird. Dies bringt Magier dieser Stufe einen großen Respekt seitens des Rates und der anderen Magier ein. In der Vergangenheit, vor der Zeit von Hogwarts war dies das Standart Level der Hexenmeister.

Die letzte Stufe hat, bis jetzt nur eine Bekannte Persönlichkeit und dies ist Merlin, der Lehrmeister der Gründer selbst. Aber auch Merlin konnte selbst nie die Stufe der Hohen Zirkelmagier erreichen.  
Die Besonderheit dieser Stufe ist die, dass die Magier genügend magische Reserven haben um Zauber, die normalerweise nur ein Zirkel von Magiern ausführen kann, vollkommen allein ausführen zu können. Zudem gibt es auch Zauber die nur ein Zirkel von Zirkelmagiern ausführen kann. Dazu aber mehr später in der Geschichte.

* * *

**_magische Zahlen und ihre Zusammenhänge in der Magie_**

**Die 12 Elemente in ihren Zusammenhang**

1. Die Elemente Körper, Geist und Seele sind die sog. Dreieinheit.

2. Um die Dreieinheit herrschen die 7 Elemente der Entstehung. Licht, Dunkelheit, Feuer, Erde, Luft, Wasser und Metall.

3. Die Elemente Eis und Blitz, symbolisieren das Chaos selbst und bilden somit den Ursprung von allem Leben.

4. Alle 12 Elemente bilden richtig angeordnet, den kompletten Zirkel.

5. Um allerdings einen vollständigen Zirkel zu bilden, ist das 13. Element, das Leben selbst notwendig.

**Anwendung in der Magie**

1. Die Zahlen Drei, Sieben und Zwölf sind vor allem in der Arithmantik, Necromantik und der Beschwörung von essentieller Bedeutung

a. In der Necromantik und bei Beschwörungen werden die Zahlen als Dreieck bzw. Heptagramm, auch Drudenfuß genannt, oder der Zwölfzackige Stern verwendet.

b. Die meisten Beschwörungen, auch in der Necromantik beruhen auf den zwölfzackigen Stern oder den Hexagramm, je nachdem wie stark die Beschwörung ist.

c. Das Dreieck und das Heptagramm sind ausschließlich für Beschwörungen höherer Ordnung bestimmt, Beschwörungen, die in der Regel nur von einem Zirkel beschworen werden können.

2. Weiterhin haben die Zahlen bei magischen Zirkeln eine sehr große Bedeutung, welche in einem Sieben- oder Zwölfeck angeordnet werden.

a. Hier haben die Zahlen Sieben, Zwölf und Dreizehn die größte Bedeutung.

b. Ein Zirkel aus sieben magisch Begabten, ist ein sogenannter Elementarer Zirkel. Er wird für Elementarmagie verwendet, welche von einem Einzelnen nicht beherrscht werden kann.

c. Die Zwölf ist bei magisch begabten Menschen der Kategorie Zauberer sehr beliebt, da sie mit einen kompletten Zirkel Magierzauber verwenden können. Des weiteren sind Magier und auch Zauberer in der Lage bedingte Zauber der sogenannten Zirkelzauber auszuführen

d. Die Dreizehn, die den vollständigen Zirkel bildet hat im wesentlichen die Selben Eigenschaften der Zwölf, allerdings kann man bei einen vollständigen Zirkel sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, wenn man den gewaltigen Magiefluss des Zirkels nicht kompensieren kann, denn das letzte Element, die Dreizehn, ist im Zentrum des Zwölfecks und alle Magieströme des Zirkels fließen zu ihm. Deshalb wird die Dreizehn nur von Erz- bzw. Zirkelmagiern verwendet.

e. Zirkelmagier sind die einzigen Lebewesen, die Zirkelzauber auch ohne Diesen verwenden können, nur einige wenige Zauber benötigen unbedingt einen Zirkel.


End file.
